Harry Ozpin
by SimplyRV
Summary: Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners, which is not me. Hogwarts want Harry Potter back, but there is no Harry Potter. There is a Harry Ozpin, raised by the headmaster of Beacon Academy, where students learn how to be a huntsmen/huntress. Follow Harry as he moves through Hogwarts, creating waves that will change the wizarding world. Alternate Universe.
1. The Letter

_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
_ _Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,  
_ _Supreme Mugwump, International Con-fed. Of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Ozpin._

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and Equipment._

 _Term begins on September first. We await your owl by no later than 31 Juli_

 _Yours sincerely,_ _Minerva McGonagall  
_ _Deputy Headmistress._

* * *

 __Harry frowned as he started to read the letter for the forth time. It didn't make any sense. Harry knew some magic, but those were more based around semblance and Dust and perhaps a bit of aura. If there was a school to teach magic, and Harry was invited to attend then Harry needed to talk with his father and aunt.  
Shaking his head, Harry placed the letter in of the pockets of his vest and grabbed his weapon before he placed it on his back. The sash that held the weapon in place hummed lightly, signaling that Harry's rifle was attached to him. Looking up, Harry spotted his father's office, below the beacon that brought light to the world of Remnant. Taking a deep breath, Harry started to run from one of the landing platforms where the airships would dock to bring students from Vale to Beacon Academy. Harry always trained there, as he could shoot at every small Nevermore that passed by. It took him almost two minutes to get from the docks to the elevator that would bring him to his father.

Harry stood there, waiting for the elevator to come. It's indicator showed that it was halfway there, and Harry started to look around, while waiting for the elevator.  
Beacon Academy was quiet, as there were no students. All students were either at home, or on away missions. After all, there were several students who had graduated from Beacon, going into the real world, fighting the Grimm and criminals that are to powerful for the Vale Police department.  
A small _'ding'_ alerted Harry that the elevator had arrived and Harry stepped inside, before he pressed the button to the top floor where his father's office was.

The elevator doors closed slowly, and before they were locked, a hand prevented from locking. The doors opened again and 2 persons entered. The elevator doors closed and the lift started to move upwards.  
Harry looked at the two who had stepped inside. He knew them both. One was the deputy headmistress of Beacon, and his 'honorary aunt'. Glynda Goodwitch had green eyes behind a pair of glasses, blond hair that was in a bun with a single lock of hair that was twirled in front of her. She wore a white blouse and a black business skirt with brown buttons on it. Her black-brown stockings and black high heeled boots gave her a serious look, while she also had a softer side. The reason she had a softer side was the slightly smaller than Harry girl that stood next to her.

Almost a year younger than Harry, the girl has brown eyes that seemed to shine with an inner power. Auburn red hair with several shades of orange and freckles on her cheeks. That was Ginny Goodwitch, Glynda Goodwitch adopted daughter.  
"Hey" Harry said softly after he respectfully nodded to his 'aunt'  
"Hey" Ginny said softly, as she hid behind Glynda's legs. The elevator rose to the top and the doors opened, showing to all three to exit the cramped space.  
Stepping in the oval office, Harry spotted the pillars that were around the wall, where he had spent many times playing hide and seek with his father. An large open spot where several people could wait for the headmaster to accept them, and a desk that had several cogs turning in sync with the large cogs that were turning on the ceiling.

"Glynda, Harry, Ginny. To what do I own the pleasure of seeing you here?" Asked Ozpin as he stepped from behind his desk and around the table to give Harry and Ginny a hug.  
Harry smiled slightly as his father placed him back on the floor after the hug. Removing from his pocket the letter, Harry handed the letter to his father and waited for his father to finish reading the letter. After reading the letter, Ozpin placed the letter on his table and filled his cup with coffee. Taking a sip of it, Ozpin placed his cup back on the table and looked at Harry.  
"Do you want to go?"  
The question was unexpected and Harry looked up to his adopted father's face. "I-I- I don't know" Harry said, his face down.

Ozpin pulled his hands together, and placed his face on top of it. "Harry, do you know how you came to Remnant?"  
Harry looked at Ozpin. For as long as he knew, Harry was a citizen of Remnant. "Am I not from Remnant, sir?" Harry asked. Ozpin shook his head and motioned Harry, Glynda and Ginny to follow him into a private office.  
Taking a seat in the new smaller office, Harry looked around. The place was filled with books and charts. Several charts showed different places Harry had never seen before.  
Looking back at Ozpin, Harry noticed that he was holding a document in his hands. Holding out his hands, Harry received the document and placing it on his lap, opened it to see a photo of himself staring back at him.  
"That Harry, is your adoption form. To tell you the entire story, we need to go to this island on the map." Said Ozpin as he pointed to a small island that was surrounded by water and lay west of a large landmass.

"You Harry, were born Harry James Potter of the Potter family. Your parents were James and Lily Potter. Now the Potter family is one of the thousands of wizarding families that live in the United Kingdom.  
"Are you saying that I come from there?" Harry asked as he pointed to the map where the United Kingdom was displayed. Ozpin nodded. "And I'm a wizard?" Ozpin nodded again.  
"How is that possible? How did I came from there to here? And why haven't I heard this before?" Asked Harry, his voice volume raising higher and higher.  
"Harry" Glynda Goodwitch said sternly. "Mind your manners."  
"I'm sorry auntie, but this is ridiculous. I've never heard from this United Kingdom and certainly not from Hogwarts. If I need to make a decision, I need to know more about it, both the United Kingdom and Hogwarts. And isn't your semblance magic, auntie?" Harry asked as he turned to Glynda and Ginny.

"No Harry. My semblance isn't magic. It's telekinesis, a way to control items with your mind." Said Glynda as she placed her left hand on Ginny's shoulder and her right hand on Harry's shoulder.  
"Oz, I think that they are ready for the real story"  
"Are you sure?" Ozpin asked his deputy. Glynda nodded, her face falling in her teacher's mode. Ozpin took a deep breath and nodded before he took a seat.

"To begin the story, we need to go back before the kingdoms as you know were build. Humans and faunus traveled the world, searching for a save haven. Several humans and faunus used the earlier forms of dust and infused their own bodies with it. When several kingdoms were created, the humans and faunus who infused their bodies with dust tried to take control of the kingdoms, but their efforts were thwarted by the first team of huntsmen and huntresses. Being driven away, their lost the power to use dust and needed a focus. They eventually found a traveling group that found a solution to their problem. The solution was a wooden stick infused with dust."  
Harry and Ginny both leaned forward, willing to absorb the story in total.

"When they learned enough about the new way of using dust, the group made his way back to the kingdoms and used their newly gained ability to throw up a veil that separated us from the rest of humanity. Then they cursed our ancestors with a very dangerous spell, a spell that has jumped on each generation of off-springs. The curse allowed the creatures of Grimm to locate us because our negative emotions. Anger, hate, mistrust. All these emotions are beacons for the Grimm to locate us."

Harry nodded. Listening to Professor Port's stories, Harry was able to learn about the Grimm and their constant struggle with humans and Faunus.  
"So we're attracting Grimm because several people hated us?" Harry asked.  
Ozpin nodded. "After a time, when Humanity was nearly driven to extinction our ancestors found a way to manipulate dust in a way that wasn't requiring a focus. The rest as they say is history. However, those people who used a focus, made their way outside the land of Remnant, where they eventually mixed with other citizens and created off-springs. Those off-springs found out that they needed a focus to unlock their aura, and became known as the first wizards and witches."

Harry and Ginny gasped, as they heard the term 'witches' and 'wizards'.  
"The witches and wizards of that time have multiplied and are now living under the normal people who they call muggles. It's a name for those who are unable to use, what they call 'magic'.  
Now. About twenty years ago, a wizard with the name Voldemort, rose to power because of the fears of a certain population of the Wizarding population. He started a group that had the intention to maintain the wizarding traditions, but he all to soon became a tyrant, wanting to build his own magical empire, starting with wizarding Britain."

"Wizarding Britain?" Asked Harry. "But dad, you spoke of a United Kingdom. Why do you speak about a totally different part of that world?" Harry pointed to the map that showed several countries, including the United Kingdom.  
"That's because, Britain is a part of the United Kingdom. There are four countries that make up the United Kingdom. There's England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland. The first three are what is called Britain or Great Britain. Of course there are several smaller islands that go with the territory, but these are not important to our story."  
Harry nodded, as he finally understood the difference of the two names.

Ozpin continued. "Ten years ago, the same wizard who desired his empire personally attacked a family of three. He killed the father and made his way to the nursery where the mother pleaded with him to spare her young child and to take her own life. Voldemort refused and killed the mother before he pointed his wand at the young baby. He threw a green curse, that is said than nobody could survive at the young boy and, by something that can't be explained the boy threw back the curse right at Voldemort. It is said that he died that night as he cast the killing curse, one of the three unforgivable curses."

"The boy was placed by the headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry and the leader of the light side, on the doorsteps of his only remaining relatives. Said relatives never wanted themselves being the guarding of a wizarding child, something that they called 'unnatural freaks'. They took the boy and placed him up for adoption."

Harry wasn't listening to the story. As Ozpin told of the green curse, Harry had a clear view of what happened that night, as if he was that boy who saw his mother being killed by a green flash of light, before he himself was subjected to the same green flash. Harry started to shake, forcing Glynda to hold Harry close to her, to prevent him from hurting himself. Ozpin slowly lowered himself on his knees and grabbed Harry's trembling hands.  
"Harry. Listen to me. You are alright, you are save. You are loved by all of us. Come back to us" It took about five minutes for Harry to calm down.  
Harry nodded, his head hanging down in shame.  
"Harry, you have nothing to be ashamed about. What you went through must have been an terrifying experience. I can only think of one thing that comes close to that and that is losing your entire team while on a mission fighting the Grimm." Said Glynda as she gently placed Harry on her lap.

"But, you're not the only one who came from Britain, Harry." Said Ozpin as he looked from Harry who was sitting in Glynda's lap to Ginny who started to become a bit nervous as her 'uncle', mother and her best friend looked at her. Then it hit her like a charging Goliath.  
"I'm from that place to?" Ginny asked, as she fell down on the floor. Ozpin nodded.  
"Yes. Just like Harry here, you are also from Britain, and also were adopted. Glynda here found you in the Forever fall forest, while she was fighting a pack of Beowolves." Ozpin gently placed Ginny back on the couch as he continued his story.

"It seems that Ginny's family was being attacked the same time that Harry's family was killed. It seems that she was a target for Voldemort's followers who wanted to punish the light by killing a light-sided family. They choose Ginny's family and while partly successful in fulfilling their plan, they could not complete it. They disabled Ginny's brother who was closest in age with her, and threw something called a 'port-key' on Ginny before they were killed. It seems that this 'port-key' transported Ginny from her home to the Forever fall forest, where Glynda was battling the Grimm."

"So, what now?" Asked Harry. He had sat down on the couch again as Ginny was being held by Glynda. "Now we wait. Hogwarts will probably sent another letter for Harry. I want you to prepare a letter back for the owl that you can give when they sent you another letter." Harry nodded.  
"Why? Why didn't they tried to find me?" Ginny asked softly as tears fell down her face.  
"The family you come from is what is known as 'blood traitors' Ginny, and therefor your search was given a very low priority." Said Ozpin as he gently held Ginny's hand, trying to calm the sad girl.  
"How do you know this all?" Ginny asked, as she tried to stop the flow of tears down her face.

Ozpin smiled. "It's because of my lesser semblance, Ginny. It's Clairvoyance."  
A chime ended the meeting as Ozpin withdrew a scroll from his pocket. "Yes?" He asked as he opened the scroll to show who was calling.  
"Professor, I have a lady here who want to talk to you about your son and his attendance at a school" Said Professor Port.  
"Mmm... Sent her up, Peter." said Ozpin as he closed the scroll again. Looking up he smiled slightly. "It seems we are about to have company, concerning Harry and a school." With those words Ozpin let the three others back to his main office, where they all took seats.

Waiting for a minute to hear the elevator arriving, Ozpin pressed the button to allow the occupant of the elevator to enter his office. With his back to the newcomer, Harry couldn't see who was exiting the elevator. Feeling the floor trembling slightly, Harry found out that this person might be a bit on the heavy side, but choose to ignore it until he felt her presence and smelled her. She had a smell around her that she spent many hours digging in the dirt and stayed around plant life.  
Looking up, he came face to face with a very kind faced older lady that had short wavy, grey hair, brown eyes and a lot of crow's feet around her eyes. A slightly dirty nose and a large smiling mouth greeted him, until her eyes looked at his forehead. Then her whole face lid up in shock and surprise.

"Harry James Potter? What are you doing here?"


	2. The Witch and the fight

Professor Pomona Sprout, head of Hufflepuff house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and professor of Herbology nodded to the slightly overweight man with the large mustache and made her way to the elevator to see the father of Harry Ozpin. She never knew that there was a landmass between the United Kingdom and the American states. She wondered why wizards never talked about it, or wrote about it in the Prophet.  
So when she came out of the elevator, she looked around. She saw two adults standing there, waiting for her. Putting on her best smile, she made her way to the male behind the desk. He was obviously a man of status and probably Professor Ozpin himself. She observed him as she walked to his desk. Grey hair and brown eyes that were half hidden behind a pair of small glasses. A scarf, made of a dark green color was wrapped loosely around him with a small cross in the middle of it.  
A green shirt under a black vest showed and gave Pomona Sprout the image that this man was a very strong opponent.

Looking at the other adult, Pomona couldn't shake the feeling that Minerva had some long lost relative that could look just as serious as her. Shaking her head. Pomona touched one of the chairs that was in front of the desk when she saw someone sitting in it and looking at her.  
It was just then, that Pomona thought back at that first class of Gryffindor and Slytherin in 1991, where she would look down at James Potter. Her eyes lit up in surprise, and as she looked from his emerald eyes, that looked so like Lily´s eyes, to his forehead and spotted the fading lightning shaped scar, she couldn't´t help but yell.  
"Harry James Potter, what are you doing here?

"That's Harry Ozpin to you, Ma'am" Said Harry as he looked at the dirty face that looked in shock and surprise at him. Taking a deep breath, Harry got out of the chair he had been sitting in and gently placed the newcomer in the vacated chair. She definitely needed to sit down as it seemed that her brain had been undergone a hard restart. Harry looked at his father and Ozpin shook his head. Harry sat down again in one of the empty chairs that was facing the desk.  
"Before we begin," Ozpin said as Pomona Sprout seemed to return to the land of the living. "I'd like to welcome you to Beacon Academy, where we train the best huntsmen and huntresses in all of Remnant. I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy and this here," waving his hand to Glynda, "Is Glynda Goodwitch, my deputy-headmistress and chief combat instructor. Who may you be?"

"Huh? Oh Sorry. I am Professor Pomona Sprout of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and head of Hufflepuff house. I am here to answer any questions concerning Harry's placement at Hogwarts."  
"Let me ask you this, Professor. Why should I allow Harry, and by extend Ginny, to attend your school, while we are still suffering from the after effects that your ancestors did to our ancestors?"  
Professor Sprout looked at Ozpin with a shock. "Believe me when I say, Professor, That I have no Idea what you are talking about. What did our ancestors did to yours?"

"Harry, Ginny. Go outside for a moment, We'll call you on your scroll when we need you."  
Harry and Ginny nodded, before they left the office. Standing in the elevator, they could hear Professor Sprout asking about Ginny, before she yelled again. "GINNY WEASLEY?"  
"Guess your secret identity is out to." Said Harry as the elevator moved downwards. "I guess, but I know nothing of that life."  
"Yeah" Harry said as a heavy silence hung in the elevator before it reached the ground floor.

"Hey Ginny, let's train some more. I think that if we go to this Hogwarts place, we won't be able to train as much as we want to." Said Harry. Ginny nodded and followed Harry to one of the docks, where they each grabbed their weapon. Harry reached back and pulled his battle rifle from his sash and folded it out to it's Guna dao form. Watching Ginny as she removed her weapon from her belt, Harry smiled as the red haired girl unfolded her submachine gun into a saber. Ginny then waved her left arm and two halves that were on her arm folded together to form a shield.  
"You ready, Ginny?" Harry asked. "After all, this will be a Child's Play."  
Ginny smiled back. "Hope you're ready for a Hell's Date."

Both Ginny and Harry charged, their weapons clashing with each other. Harry's longer pole like weapon gave him range, but he needed to hold it with two hands. Ginny's weapon was shorter, but gave her room to maneuver and to avoid Harry's attacks. All in all, They were evenly matched.  
The battle went on for 30 minutes, before both Harry and Ginny had each other at their mercy. Harry's weapon pointed at Ginny's throat, while Ginny's weapon pointed to Harry's manhood. "Tie?" Ginny asked, as she adjusted pressure slightly to Harry's balls. "Tie" Harry said as he to adjusted slight pressure to Ginny's neck.  
"Good workout, you two." A voice said and both Harry and Ginny looked to see Professor Port standing there, looking pleased. "A very nice show that demonstrated tenacity, skill and grace. For your next time Harry, try to avoid to use two hands on Child's Play. It will give your more room to move. And Ginny, Don't use your left arm only for defense. A hit from a shield can stun your opponent, creating an opening that can get you a victory. Now put down your weapons and follow me to Professor Ozpin's office."

Harry and Ginny folded their weapons back into their gun forms before placing it on their resting spots and followed the professor of Grimm studies to the elevator that took them to Ozpin's office. Riding the slow elevator up again, Harry and Ginny walked out of the elevator, to see Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, Pomona Sprout and an elderly man with robes that had many stars sparkling, with a large red bird sitting on his shoulder.  
"Harry Potter, we meet at last" the old man said, and as Harry looked better, he could see that the man was really old. A grey beard that reached his middle, white hair that surrounded his face and blue sparkling eyes that shone with an inner power behind half moon spectacles.  
"The name is Ozpin, Harry Ozpin." Harry said as he took a stance that showed his weapons and slightly muscular body.  
"Now, now. Let's all be friends here." Said Ozpin as he stood from behind his desk. Having seen that stance one before, Ozpin knew what Harry was capable off.

"Fine dad." Harry said as he relaxed and took a chair that was as far away as possible from the old man. ""Who are you?" Harry asked as he looked at the old man.  
"I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Said Dumbledore as he looked at Harry and the girl next to him. She looked like a Weasley, with her freckles and red hair, and those eyes that looked just like Molly Weasley.  
"And is that something to say to us? We never heard of Hogwarts before, and you may not notice it, but we aren't very fond of wizards here" said Ginny as she looked at Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore looked at Ginny and Harry. "Hogwarts is a school for students who have the ability to control the power of magic. We teach our students how to make objects vanish, changing shape and teach you about the wizarding world of Great Britain. Hogwarts is one of the best schools in the entire world for magical study." Dumbledore told them both, and pulled his wand out of his robes. With a swish and flick, the chair where Harry and Ginny were sitting in together slowly lifted and both children looked down and on the side, their faces filled with wonder.

It was decided that Harry and Ginny would go with Professor Oobleck and Sprout to this place called Diagon Alley, while Professor Dumbledore and Ozpin started to hammer out details about huntsman training, holidays, transportation and visiting rights. The most important item to discuss was the placement of Ginny. Harry had flat-out refused to go to Hogwarts if Ginny wasn't allowed to come as well. In Harry's own words it was that: "Either Ginny comes with me and learns at Hogwarts, or I will join her year when she goes next year."  
After many tries of letting Harry and Ginny see reason, Dumbledore allowed Ginny's placement at Hogwarts a year in advance.

Now Harry and Ginny sat with their escort, Professor Oobleck and Professor Sprout in a Bullhead as they flew over the ocean that separated the Kingdom of Vale with the Kingdom of Mistral. The Bullhead was piloted by an automatic system that flew several times a day between Vale and Mistral. During the flight over the ocean, nothing out of the ordinary happened, except for the two professors who talked to each other. Sprout was very interested in the history, and Oobleck was all to pleased to give it to her, in his own rapid speech. Harry and Ginny ignored the history lessons as they cleaned their weapons that they had taken with them.  
Suddenly a holographic image of a young lady with a flight uniform appeared between Oobleck and Sprout.

"Pardon the intrusion, but we are receiving a call for aid from team BRSS from Haven Academy. They are under attack from some form of humanoid zombies."  
Oobleck, who had dressed as he always did when he went on missions turned to the image. "Divert the ship to assist aid. Harry, Ginny. Hope you are ready" Said Oobleck as he ignored Sprout.  
Harry's face showed the largest smile he had ever given someone. "Do you really need to ask?" Harry asked as he loaded Child's play. Ginny smiled as she released Hell's date from her belt and loaded it before nodding.  
"You can't be serious?" Pomona Sprout yelled as she looked at the three who were gearing up for battle.  
"We are. I am a huntsman, and it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it." Oobleck said as the doors opened and showed a battlefield with hundreds of mutilated human bodies that seemed to walk on their own.

"Inferi" Sprout gasped as she saw the human bodies. A blast was heard by her as she saw Harry taking shots. "Harry, Ginny. Please don't do it." Sprout pleaded. "We need to" Ginny said in a serious tone. There was no smile on her face, only determination. Sprout nodded.  
"I know, but don't like it." She said. "Their main weakness is fire and decapitation. Please be careful."  
"We will" Harry said as he extended his weapon to it's Guan Dao form before he jumped out of the Bullhead, followed by Ginny and Oobleck.

Harry shot through the sky like a bullet. He had jumped out of ships before during training, but now was the time to show his skill in the real life battle. The battlefield was littered with bodies from the Inferi and to Harry's shock and disgust saw some humans and Faunus fighting to get the Inferi of them. Harry, now close enough to react, blasted his weapon blade-first into a head of an Inferious being and used his forward momentum to use the Inferious as a hammer, smashing several Inferi away as he created a small shock wave. Creating a small opening, Harry cut through the hands and legs of the Inferi around him, saving the life of a Faunus girl who had been trapped by the monstrous beings.  
The Faunus girl, a girl with wolf ears looked up as she saw a young boy beating back the monsters she and her team had been fighting. "Get up" The boy shouted as he decapitated another monster. She slowly got up and picked up her bag before she looked again. Rage filled her as she saw the young boy and a young girl fighting what must have been thirty monsters. She clicked and swung her bag before it transformed into a large flamethrower.  
"Get down" She shouted as she started to throw flames with it.

Harry saw what was going on as the girl pointed the flamethrower at them. Surrounded by Inferi, Ginny and Harry used their weapons to get out of the way. Harry used his weapon's long pole to jump away, and Ginny used her secondary weapon, Piercing Jack to jump away just as the first flames washed over them.  
Ginny landed and used her shield to blast the ground clear of Inferi. Seeing the flames from the Faunus girl, Ginny directed the heat coming from the flames towards the Inferi and within seconds they started to catch flame. Using her semblance, Ginny waved it more before she fell back to support Harry. Changing her saber back into the submachine gun, Ginny provided cover for Harry to get out of the group of monsters that had surrounded him.  
Professor Sprout was watching with fear in her eyes as Harry and Ginny willingly risked their lives to save those they never met, all because it was a code that they had sworn to. Then she saw Oobleck moving with such a speed that it was almost to fast to follow, his thermos extended to form a club with the tip aflame. Moving with such speed, Oobleck managed to set a large number of Inferi on fire, killing them.

Then Sprout saw several other Bullheads appearing, with more people joining in the fight. What she saw next was unbelievable. Within minutes the entire battlefield was Inferi free, and the Bullheads were loaded up again, before they took off. The Bullhead she was on, loaded more people than before and flew towards what appeared to be a school. Landing at one of the docks, Professor Sprout watched as staff members gently carried those who needed to be carried out of the Bullhead. Seeing Harry waving at a girl with wolf ears and a wolfs tail, Pomona pulled Harry to the back of the Bullhead. "Harry, who and what was that?" She asked.  
Harry smiled. "The what is a Wolf faunas, the who is Scarlett Lavender. She was on team BRSS that we saved."

"And what is a faunus?" Pomona asked again. "Nothing more than an human with animal traits" responded Harry. He then nodded to the professor and sat down in one of the chairs and started to clean his weapon, next to Ginny who was doing the same. Oobleck was talking to someone on his scroll, and thus Pomona Sprout was left alone.  
She was left alone until Oobleck started to talk about a reward for Harry and Ginny for saving several students from the Inferi. Harry and Ginny both shrugged and finished cleaning their weapons, before they placed then in their respective holsters. The Bullhead was flying towards the the end of land, where a platform was waiting for them with four people waiting for them.

Harry recognized the old man from his father's office. It seemed that Dumbledore had a way of getting around pretty quick. A younger female was waiting for them as well, and Harry could see that she was about the same age as Professor Sprout. Feeling the Bullhead landing, Professor Sprout exited with a bit of a run. It seemed that she didn't like being in the Bullheads. Harry gently stepped out of the flying contraptions and held his hand to let Ginny exit as well. Suddenly, Ginny was engulfed by a red haired woman who seemed to be a bit on the heavier side, according to Harry. Ginny's reaction was that she tried to draw her weapon, but was unable to do it, as the woman had Ginny in such a tight grip that she barely could breathe, let alone move.

"Oh Ginny my baby. Mommy's here." The lady said before she yelled in frights as she felt herself burning up. Releasing Ginny, she looked at her hands to see blisters, yet the only blister was very small.  
"Never do that again" Said Ginny as she pointed her weapon at the lady who had called her 'her mother'. "I don't know who you are, but my mother is Glynda Goodwitch." Ginny said with a rather angry face.

Harry gently lowered her weapon with a hand. "Calm down Ginny. There must be a very good explanation for this." Harry said as he looked at Dumbledore. The old man nodded rapidly and he started to introduce the persons around the platform.  
"To my right is Professor McGonagall, she is the deputy-headmistress of Hogwarts, head of Gryffindor house and Transfigurations Professor. You already have met Professor Sprout, who has taken the time to escort you for your schoolbooks. This young man," Here Dumbledore pointed to a rather handsome man with red hair and a rather well build figure, "Is Bill Weasley on behalf of Gringotts wizarding bank. He is here to take us all to Gringotts as soon as possible. And lastly, we have Molly Weasley, birth mother of both Bill and Ginny here"

Ginny looked at Molly, and Molly looked back. Then Ginny looked at Bill, and Bill looked back at her. Ginny turned her head to Harry. "What do you think?" Ginny asked with an uncertain voice that Harry had heard only once, when Ginny was three years old. It was that moment when Glynda and Ozpin had decided that it would be best if the two children would come to Beacon with them, instead of Ozpin and Glynda traveling from home to work and leaving them in Ozpin's house in the city of Vale.  
"Ginny. This is your birth family. I promise, that I will always be around to help you. You know that my only family is Ozpin and aunt Glynda. You have so much to see with them." Ginny looked up and down several times, as she thought about the possibilities.  
"How about visiting rights?" Oobleck asked, as he stepped forward. Ginny nodded shyly. "Is that okay with you, Mrs. Weasley?" Ginny asked

Molly smiled thinly. She would have preferred is Ginny would come back to her family, but this would be a first step.  
"Very well, How about you come home with me, I'm sure that the others can take care of your friends." Molly said as she made a move to grab Ginny and to apparate away. What Molly found was two children pointing weapons to her and the adult, who had suggested was pointing his extended thermos to her chin, from which she could feel a lot of heat coming.  
"Mum. The goblins want to see them both. Something about going to Hogwarts together" Bill said as he stepped between his mother and the trio of weapons carrying people.

"Hogwarts, but Ginny is not even ten. She's to young to go" Molly shouted as she turned around to Dumbledore. "Why didn't you tell me so?" She screamed as a fishwife. Dumbledore barely flinched. He had expected such a reaction from Molly Weasley.  
"Because, you apparated as soon as you heard that Ginny would be coming back to Britain. I had no way to tell you about the arrangement that Miss Weasley," Here Ginny and Harry looked pointedly at Dumbledore. "Ah, excuse me. Miss Goodwitch is here because Mr. Ozpin is here for his Hogwarts education. Mr. Ozpin is a native British citizen and was born Harry James Potter."

Pandemonium reigned supreme as every magical from British soil started to yell and jump around like a chicken without a head. Harry just shook his head and led Ginny and Professor Oobleck to Bill who seemed to be the most collected.  
"So. How are we going to these goblins?" Harry asked as he looked in Bill's face. 


	3. Trainride

**(A/N) For all of those 'Hermione-fans', She'll be appearing in this chapter.  
Also, please vote my poll on my profile page  
**

Harry's head nodded up and down as the train that he was riding, brought him closer and closer to Hogwarts. Having said goodbye to his father, aunt Goodwitch and Professor Oobleck, who had promoted to become a doctor of history, Harry watched as Ginny waved goodbye to her birth mother. Ginny didn't seemed to like the last few days that she spent with the Weasley family, and Harry didn't like it either. There were so much rules around the Weasley home, The Burrow.  
 _'Don't do this, stay away from that. Keep out of the broom shed'._ Harry heard Molly Weasley 's voice ringing through his mind, as he sat in one of the compartments of the Hogwarts express.  
Not even five minutes indoors, Molly started to demand they hand over their weapons. Harry had looked at Molly like she was crazy, before he held up his secondary weapon, pointed at her and asked in a cold tone _"I'll relinquish one Dust bullet. Where do you want it?"_

That had set the tone for the first day. Molly had sent them to their room, but Harry and Ginny had just jumped out of the windows of their room and landed on the floor, before they started to explore. It took Molly over an hour to discover that both Ginny and Harry were not in their rooms. Demanding that they returned back inside, Harry and Ginny had flipped the finger at her and ran. Talking with Coco Adel had some advantages. The rest of the time there was a tense truce. Molly didn't punish them, and Harry and Ginny showed that they could be well behaved. Their weapons were still not surrendered, but after a word with Molly's husband, Arthur Weasley, Harry and Ginny had agreed to keep the safeties on. Harry and Ginny were then introduced to the other Weasley's. They had seen Bill at the 'transfer point' and at Gringotts, but didn't know about the other Weasley children. To be short, there was complete chaos.

Harry sighed. This 'traditional' train-ride was so boring. He had seen all kind of students walking around, some looking more 'dignified' than others. Some even looked down upon him and Ginny as they passed, glaring at them as if they were beneath them. Ginny was spending time with her scroll that Professor Goodwitch had given to both of them. According to information that they had been given, Hogwarts had a state of the art Internet connection, and Ginny was downloading a basic floor-plan from Hogwarts own website. Harry unfolded his own scroll and started to look up some extra information about the classes. It seemed that Hogwarts was close to a thousand years old, and had taught students in the magical art for as long as it was around. As Harry looked closer to one of the references of History of Magic, he saw that the professor who taught it, only babbled about Goblin rebellions. Seeing the word 'Goblin' standing there, brought Harry back to the time he entered Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

While the bank itself was impressive, Harry was watching the goblins more. They did seem to be constantly on guard, like a large predator would walk through the door. Harry followed Bill to a office where an old Goblin was sitting, waiting. The old goblin nodded to Bill and as he left, Harry and Ginny instinctively reached for their secondary weapon. Oobleck held both their shoulders and calmed them down, as the Goblin motioned for Ginny, Harry and Oobleck to sit down.  
After verification of his identity, by means of a knife, a piece of parchment and a few drops of his blood, Harry was positively identified as Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter-Evans. After a load of legal mumbo-jumbo, Harry and the goblin shook hands and descended down to the vault that Harry would be using for his shopping.

Harry was thrown out of his thoughts as he heard several heavy footsteps coming closer. Looking outside, Harry could see several children, all of his age running past their compartment. Harry became curious, and told Ginny to 'hold the fort' while he would check what the group of children were running to. So exiting his and Ginny's compartment, Harry quietly slipped past several students who had been watching the student stampede. Nearing one of the last carriage compartments, Harry slowed down. He could hear voices in the last compartment, bragging about something. "I'll bet she'll thinks she's just as good as us." A voice said, clearly male in origin. "Yeah. Luckily, we've hidden her in the next carriage, so the Prefects can't find her."  
That next voice clearly belonged to a girl, yet Harry got a terrible feeling. Sneaking past the compartment into the next carriage, Harry started looking through the discarded stuff that was there.

Boxes filled with sweets and other junk lay around as Harry searched further and further. Then he heard a faint banging, as if someone was hitting something. Following the banging, Harry finally reached the end of the carriage, where three wooden boxes were stacked upon another, slightly larger box. The lowest box was clearly the place where the banging came from, but what Harry found the hardest was that there was a lock on the box. Something, or perhaps someone was trapped inside the box. Grabbing his back-up weapon tightly, Harry raised Grabber high up in the air and smashed the blade of his weapon on the lock. Grabber seemed to piece the lock as he heard a faint 'click'. Using his scroll, Harry text-ed Ginny with the request to find him in the last carriage, while warning her of the people in one of the last compartments. Ginny's response was that she would bring one of the twins with her and left the other in their compartment. Harry paled a little. He had met the twins on his first day at the Burrow, and while they could be fun, could also be a lot of trouble.

Harry waited for five minutes for Ginny to arrive, while he talked to what or whoever was in the box. It seemed that what or whoever was in the box, understood him and if Harry heard clearly, he could hear a soft whimper coming from inside. That, in Harry's mind was enough to classify this as a rescue mission. Harry chuckled slightly. He, Harry Ozpin, was not even a huntsman in training, yet he was preforming his first rescue mission. Hearing footsteps, Harry pointed his secondary weapon, Hammer, to the front of the carriage, and sighed with relief as he saw both Ginny and one of the twins coming towards him. Working with Ginny and the twin who called himself Fred, Harry removed the boxes, before he carefully opened the box where heard the banging noise from. And closed it again.  
His whole face was pale. Ginny who had looked over his shoulder was pale as well, but Fred didn´t seen a thing, so when he re-opened the box, his eyebrows rose up until he couldn´t raise them further, while his face became a nice shade of red.

Inside the box that Harry heard banging from, was a young girl with bushy brown hair, hands tied behind her back and a gag in her mouth. But the two most horrifying things that they saw was that she was naked, and had several bruises on her naked body. "Fred, give her your cloak, now" Said Harry softly, as he cut the ropes that tied her hand with Grabber. Fred removed his cloak and placed it upon the young girl who was trying to remove the gag from her mouth, but staying in a cramped position for a time, and your arms don't really want to work.

Harry and Fred looked away as Ginny slowly helped the young girl up from the box and wrapped the cloak around her. Nodding slightly to Fred, Ginny placed the girl, who looked like she had been crying on Fred's shoulders, with her arms around Fred's neck, making her riding piggyback on Fred.  
"Here" Ginny said softly as she handed Harry Child's-play. Harry nodded, softly thanking Ginny for bringing his weapon. "Fred, stay on my six." Harry said as he readied his weapon. "Six?" Fred asked softly to Ginny. "He means to stay behind him" Ginny said as she folded Hell's date to it's submachine gun form. "Oh. Okay." Fred said as he held his passenger close to his back. "My trunk" the girl said softly, as she held on to Fred for dear life. "Where?" Asked Ginny as she slowly stepped towards the door. "With them" the girl responded.  
Harry and Ginny nodded before they silently made their way to the compartment where the children were hanging around. Motioning to Ginny to be silent, Harry bent low and crawled under the window to the other side. Switching his weapon from mid-range to short-range and folding back the barrel, Harry nodded to Ginny and counted down on his fingers. Three, Harry took a few deep breaths. Two, Both removed the safety from the weapons. One, one final breath.

Harry pulled his fist down and both Harry and Ginny turned to the compartment, that was still protected by glass and fired. Their dust enhanced bullets pieced through the glass and within two seconds all five children were on the floor, stunned heavy by Harry and Ginny's assault. Harry looked at Fred, who still carried the small girl on his back. "Get her out of here" Harry said as he carefully stepped inside the compartment. Fred nodded and started to walk away.  
Harry pulled gloves from his back pocket and placed them on his hands, before he started to look for the trunk that belonged to the girl. The first three trunks were not hers, as they contained nothing but sweets. The fourth trunk had several fine clothing with them, but apparently only for boys. The fifth trunk was the one they needed. As Harry opened the trunk, he saw a stack op books and a photo of two adults with said girl sitting in between. Harry gently picked up the photo and looked at it closer. His eyebrows rose again before he placed the photo back in the trunk and with Ginny's help carried the trunk to the connection between the two carriages.  
Harry stayed behind as they passed into the second to last carriage. Seeing where the carriage connected with the other one, Harry grabbed Hammer and shot three times. Seeing the last two carriages increasing distance, Harry smiled before he walked with Ginny to their compartment while Ginny pretended that she didn't see a thing.

A few minutes after they removed the carriages, Harry and Ginny walked into their own compartment where they could see both Fred and his twin brother George talking to the young girl, who was still wearing Fred's cloak. "So, there two cavemen didn't gave you some clothes?" Ginny asked as she and Harry placed the trunk in front of the girl. "Fred, George and Harry. Please leave us for a moment" Ginny commanded. Harry nodded, but it took Ginny pointing Hell's date at the twins to comply.  
It took a few minutes for them to be allowed in, but Fred and George said that they would see them at Hogwarts and left. Ginny and the girl seemed to be talking about somethings, and Harry took his place at the window again. As he watched the train moving north, Harry turned around and looked in the girl's brown eyes. "You know, I never got your name" Harry said as he smiled. The compartment was silent. "I'm Hermione." The girl said shyly. "Hermione Granger" she held out her hand and Harry shook it. "Harry Ozpin, although I believe I'm known in this place as Harry Potter."

Hermione's eyes opened wide. "You're the boy who lived" she said softly. "I've read all about you, you know. You are in several books and ..." Hermione's speech was cut off as Harry gently placed a finger on her mouth. "I may be in several books, but believe me Hermione. Those books tell nothing but the slimmest truth. Ninety-nine percent of what is in those books is nothing more than make belief, created to make people believe that I'm some kind of super hero. They tell nothing about my childhood as they didn't know about my adoption to headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy" Hermione kept quiet for a long time as she processed the information. "Besides, I took a good look at the photo that was in your trunk. That is how I knew which trunk was yours. But I found a very interesting thing in that photo." Hermione was now very still, hoping that they didn't discover her secrets. Harry leaned in closer and started to whisper in her ear."I don't care that you are a cat-faunus. Trust me on that."

Hermione's eyes closed and Harry turned to look back at the outside of the train as they passed fields filled with sheep and cows. "Well I'll be" Harry heard Ginny mutter as she seemed to sit on the other bench, on the opposite of Harry. "What?" Harry and Hermione asked. Ginny pointed outside the train to a white spot that somehow was coming closer. "What is that?" Hermione asked, a bit of fear in her voice. "I don't know" Ginny said as she turned around. Smiling she held out her hand. "I'm Ginny Goodwitch, born Ginny Weasley and you already met my partner, Harry Ozpin, born Harry Potter."  
"Partner?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ginny nodded. "Yeah. It's a tradition where we come from. At a certain age, students who want to become Huntsmen and Huntresses will be accepted in one of the several academies around the kingdoms, and they need to form a team. Since Harry and I know each other from birth, we decided to become each others partner. You see, a team consist of four persons, each having a partner with another team member." Ginny explained as she smiled to Hermione. "Hey" Ginny said suddenly. "You could become our third team member. What do you say about that, Harry?"

Harry seemed to think about it for a moment before he nodded. "Sure, Hermione can be our third team member. It helps that she is a Faunus."  
"You promised that you wouldn't say anything" Hermione said softly as Ginny looked at her. "No, I didn't. I just said that I didn't care. Ginny's the same" Harry said as he shrugged. Hermione looked over at Ginny and saw nothing that would indicate that she hated someone with faunus heritage. "You know, I would be a hypocrite if I was caring about it." Said Ginny. "It's just who you are. You can't help being born the way you are. Only who you become. I told Velvet that last year."

"Yeah. Last year with Velvet" Said Harry. Hermione looked at him, a question on her lips. "Velvet Scarlatina, a faunus with rabbit ears. She was bullied by a large group of the school, but Harry, Velvet's team and I gave them a good beating" Said Ginny as she remembered the beating that they had given Velvet's tormentors. "Of-course, after we had kicked their ass, we got punished by dad. Still, it was worth it" Harry said as her remembered the battle and it's aftermath. Harry, Ginny and Velvet's team, CFVY, had to clean the toilets on the main floor and the first floor. After that, Harry and Ginny had taken the time to train with team CFVY and getting to know Coco and her friends well. Coco taught Harry and Ginny how to aim and shoot with practice weapons, while Fox taught them martial arts. Velvet, after discovering that they could do 'magic' had trained them in controlling the flow of their power. And Yatsuhashi had taken them in to teach them how to fight with they bladed practice weapons.

After that, Glynda and Ozpin had agreed, reluctantly, to let them construct their own weapons. As a sign of friendship and trust, both Ginny and Harry had created identical secondary weapons and back-up weapons. Both Harry and Ginny had created a simple, yet powerful secondary handgun that fired fire dust bullets for Harry and Lightning Dust for Ginny, in various strengths. They also had a throwing ax that could extend to seventeen feet, creating a powerful ranged attack weapon, but was mostly used for getting away from a fight. Harry had simply called his ax 'Grabber' as it seemed to grab whatever he threw at it. Ginny's ax was called 'Piercing Jack', as it pierced everything that it could. After that, they decided to create their own primary weapon and to test the against each other. Surprisingly, they were well matched and the fight ended after an hour of combat in a tie.

"So." Hermione said hesitantly, bringing Harry and Ginny out of their thoughts. "How do we do this? This third team member thing?" She asked. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and stood up, dragging Hermione with them. "First, we need to unlock your aura." Harry said as he gently placed his left hand on Hermione's face left cheek. Ginny did the same on the other side. "do you trust us?" Ginny asked. Hermione's eyes were wide open. "I do trust you, but what is aura?" she asked.  
Harry smiled, having anticipated the question already. "Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our heart." Said Harry as he placed his right hand on Hermione's heart, with Ginny covering his hand. "Now close your eyes" Ginny said softly as they started to glow. Ginny glowed a fire red, while Harry was glowing a sky blue. Closing her eyes, Hermione tried to focus on her breathing, yet she felt something within her stirring. The suddenly, they started to speak as if they were two voices saying the same thing.

" _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee"_

Hermione felt the hands leaving her face and chest and opened her eyes. Both Harry and Ginny seemed tired from the experience, but what caught her eyes was a glowing field around her. It was a sunny Yellow that flowed around her. After a few seconds, the glow vanished, leaving Hermione a little sad. "Don't worry, Hermione. Now that your aura is unlocked, you can train with it to make it stronger." Said Harry as he took his secondary weapon out. "Okay, first lesson on Dust. All our weapons and most electronics are powered by Dust." Here Harry removed the magazine of his gun and showed it to Hermione, who saw that there were a lot of small red crystals in it. "This is fire Dust. Each attack from my gun slowly drains the amount I have from this clip. Depending on the intensity of the shots I fire, I can last a couple of weeks to four months with this amount."

Harry reloaded his gun and made to show Hermione what he meant, but the moment that he opened the window, a white burr passed him and Ginny and flew around the compartment. Harry and Ginny dragged Hermione to the floor where they rolled on their back. Harry and Ginny having drawn their gun and pointed at the ceiling and the white blur. "An owl?" Harry asked as he slowly started to laugh. After all the training that Harry and Ginny had been through, with fighting several students and some weaker Grimms, their first real world opponent was an snowy white owl?  
After a few minutes, Harry took a deep breath and relaxed, letting his laugh leaving him. The Owl who was looking at him was giving him a death glare, signaling that she didn't like it to be laughed at. "So, where did you come from?" Harry asked as he crawled back upon his feet. The owl bowed her head to her talons, and showed Harry that she had a letter attached to it. Pulling Hermione and Ginny back up on their feet and sitting them in the benches they had sat on, Harry slowly approached the owl, who was sitting on one of the handrails of the bench. Gently, Harry reached and the own allowed him to remove the letter, before she jumped up on one of the headrests of the benches to fold her head under her wing. Harry assumed that she was going to sleep. Looking from the owl to the letter, Harry slowly unfolded the letter before he started to read it.

Sighing deeply, Harry sat down next to Ginny as he handed her the letter. Ginny started to read the letter and sighed just as deeply as Harry had done. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked. "It seems that Professor McGonagall, one of the teachers at Hogwarts gave us an own to contact our parents. However, we already agreed to use the connection that we have with our scrolls to stay in contact. Besides, I'm not putting the owl's life on the line to deliver letters to our folks in Remnant. She's a perfect snack for several Grimm, including the Giant Nevermore." Harry said as Ginny started to type a message to Remnant via her scroll.  
"Harry, what can you tell me about Remnant, and what are Grimm?" Hermione asked. Harry pulled out his scroll and shifted benches, sitting next to Hermione and explaining about Remnant, the Grimm and it's history, while the Hogwarts express rode north towards the Wizarding school.

 **(A/N) In this story, Magic and Electronics don't cancel each other out.  
It therefor allows for phones to work at Hogwarts.  
Also, the year is 2011. Sorry for that 'small' mistake.**


	4. The Sorting

**(A/N) I'd like to point out that in this universe, Magic and Electricity doesn't interfere with each other. So Hogwarts can use and does use some electronical devices.  
** **Also, The time-line is that Harry's first year at Hogwarts, is Volume 1,2 and 3 of RWBY.  
** **And finally, the year is 2011. Harry was born in 2000 and his parents were killed in 2001.  
So I hope that it's cleared up now. Enjoy the chapter.**

"HUFFLEPUFF" the sorting hat shouted as Abbott, Hannah went to the table that was illuminated in soft yellow and black lights with a holographic badger doing back-flips to announce it's joy.  
Harry watched with a slight smile as Hannah joined the other students of Hufflepuff, before a new name was called. "Bones, Susan."  
Harry slowly stopped listening to the names as he thought about the end of the train-ride. If Harry had some say in it, the train would have been racing across the country, and not boring him with a eight hour trip that left his without a voice to speak. There was one thing about Hermione that was clear. The girl loved to learn and to ask questions. Luckily, Harry had packed some water for the trip, and he almost was out of the it when the train stopped.

Having changed into his school robes, Harry was a bit weary to leave Child's-play behind, so he did the sash under his robes and placed Child's-play on his back. The magnetic locks sealed and Harry took a deep breath before he and the other students left the train.  
There was the largest person waiting for all the first years. He called himself Hagrid and looked to be at least three times as tall as Harry and five times as wide. But what Harry sensed was that Hagrid had a heart that was the largest that he had ever felt and seen. Somehow, Harry knew that he could trust Hagrid.  
Hagrid then guided them all towards a large lake, where they were told to divide in groups of four and step into a boat. While they didn't seem to be so stable, Hagrid stepped into one and seeing that the boat didn't break, Harry and his friends stepped into one boat, that contained one other person. She had brown hair and grey eyes, but Harry thought that he could see a small streak of pink in it. Then the boats started to move, and as the boats, led by Hagrid turned a corner, they could see Hogwarts castle standing in the distance. It's thousand lights flickering, as it gave the appearance of being a save haven for all who would learn the magical arts.

Harry watched as Hermione took her place on the wooden three legged stool when the sorting hat was placed upon her head by Professor McGonagall. Hermione seemed to be rolling her eyes before shaking her head, and before it started to shout "HUFFLEPUFF". The badger did it's back flit again and Harry saw that Hermione was waving to them, hoping that they would also join her in the yellow and black house that was applauding her for being sorted into their house.  
Harry had watched the stern professor since she had been waiting for them when they exited the boats. He knew her eyes fell on his, but when he looked at her, she eyes had averted and she was looking at someone different. Seeing McGonagall calling for a student who apparently wasn't there, a dark robed man with black shiny, almost greasy hair and a pale face moved from the table where the staff was sitting. After that, the sorting went on, and all to soon, another student wasn't there, some boy called Malfoy, Draco. After that, another student who would be sorted wasn't there. Some kid named Nott, Theodore.

Then they came to the O section. Harry hoped that they would call out his name, but he didn't count on it. Ginny was still with him, standing impatiently. After all, the only name that Harry had known Ginny under was Goodwitch, and they had passed the G's a long time ago. Some kid with the name, Harvey O'Brien was sorted in Hufflepuff and then all to soon they came to the P's. When, again, a student didn't come forward, this time a girl with the name Pansy Parkinson, professor McGonagall looked at Dumbledore with a slightly uncertain look. Dumbledore nodded and motioned McGonagall to proceed with the sorting. After a couple of twins with the name Patil were split in two different houses, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, they came with Potter, Harry.  
Harry reluctantly stepped forward as whispering passed through the great hall. Harry looked at the professor who conducted the sorting, McGonagall and took a deep breath. "My name might be Harry Potter, but I've been known as Harry Ozpin for as long as I can remember. Please use it."

Harry then sat on the stool and after a few seconds felt the hat placed on his head, removing his vision as the had seemed to swallow his head whole.  
 _"Mmm. You are a difficult one to sort, Mr. Ozpin."_ A voice said. Harry slightly jumped as he heard the voice. _"Eh, thank you?"_ Harry said, before he noticed that he wasn't talking out loud, but just in his mind. _"You're welcome, Mr. Ozpin. It's been a while since I have sorted a character like you. Most students know where they want to go."  
_ Harry smiled slightly. _"Well, that's just me."_ Harry said mentally. He was starting to enjoy talking to the sorting hat.  
" _Well, let's get this show on the road"_ The sorting hat said. Harry nodded and started to listen to the had as it did it's work.  
" _Mmm, you are not afraid of hard work and you value your friends. A noble Hufflepuff quality. Yet there is also a cunning here that would put Salazar Slytherin himself at your knees. And let's not forget that Godric would be aside him to see your courage. Only Ravenclaw would not suit you, as you don't have her love for books."  
_ " _Well, If I have to make a choice, I would rather go with Hufflepuff. Hermione is there and I'd like to be with my friend."_ Harry said.

The hat seemed to think for a while before it started to shout "HUFFLEPUFF".  
The entire great hall seemed to be silent as Harry gently removed the hat from his head and gave it to McGonagall who took it, before he made his way to the Hufflepuff table where Hermione was clapping for him. The entire table of Hufflepuff suddenly started to clap and shout, while Gryffindor seemed to be at a loss, Slytherin was just ignoring the Hufflepuff students and Ravenclaw merely took note of an unexpected turn. After all, it was Harry Potter that defeated the greatest threat to the wizarding world. They would have expected to see him at least in Gryffindor. With Harry in Hufflepuff, the game changed.

"So, what's going on? " Asked Harry as he sat next to Hermione. Now he could see the staff table well and he saw Dumbledore looking at him with a bit of shock, before he smiled slightly and raised his goblet. Rolling his eyes, Harry paid attention to the rest of the sorting, and saw that the girl he had sat in the boat with was placed in Hufflepuff to. Her pink streak of hair seemed to be getting bigger, as Harry looked at it. He had never seen anyone with pink hair, and he had seen a lot of students at Beacon with weird hair colors.  
Then Ginny was sorted and Harry and Hermione clapped really hard when Ginny was sorted in Hufflepuff to. Seeing their sad faces, Harry pointed at Fred and George who, despite having a sad face, waved at them. Ginny waved back and all to soon, the sorting was ended, still without the missing first years.  
"A few words before we begin with out excellent feast" Dumbledore said as he stood. The great hall was suddenly silent, as you could hear even the slightest breath being taken by a cat that stood next to the doors that led to the rest of Hogwarts.

"I would like to remind you all, that the Forbidden forest is just that. Forbidden. It seems that some students need to be told that several times." while giving his grandfatherly twinkle to the Weasley twins who looked happy and smiled back. "It is not allowed to cast magic in the halls of the castle. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that certain objects are not allowed in school. Please see the bulletin board in your common room."  
Dumbledore nodded and raised his hands. "Let the feast begin"  
Within a second, the tables were filled with the most magnificent food. Harry looked around and saw the students putting their meals on plates and started to eat.

"Ginny, what do you want?" Harry asked as he took a large spoon and filled it with different types of food. Ginny pointed it out and Harry filled her plate before Hermione told him what to get for her. Harry nodded and as he gave Hermione her plate back, pointed at the young girl with the pink streak in her hair. "You want some to?" She nodded meekly, and Harry filled her plate with several types of food before he placed the spoon back in the bowl. Harry then unclipped Hammer from his belt and unloaded it, before he placed a small amount of fire Dust on his food. Loading and fixing Hammer again, Harry mixed the food with his fire Dust and started to eat.  
"I swear, Harry. If you do that every time, you'll be going through your dust rather quickly. I know we have several cartiges of it, but don't over do it" Ginny said as she looked at Harry's place where she could see several small Dust crystals blinking in the light.

"What is that?" The girl with the pink streak asked as she pointed to Harry's plate where Dust could be seen. "Oh nothing. Just a little Dust to make it more spicy" Harry said as he took a bite. The only reaction she could see from him, was that his eyebrows were rising slightly. "Is it hot?" Ginny asked teasingly. Harry shook his head. "No" but a small steam of smoke rose out of his mouth. Ginny gave Harry a glare. "Fine, maybe a bit" Harry said as he slowly started to become red. "Here, take a long sip of it" Said the streak girl and handed him a goblet of water. Harry nodded his thanks and drank deep. Ginny and the girl could see that Harry was losing some of red of his face.  
"Thanks. Now let's hope that there is enough water for me to last this meal" Said Harry as he poured some more water in the goblet.

"Well, you could always jump in the Great lake outside." Streak girl said. Harry and Ginny smiled as they imagined Harry running with a mouth full of fire Dust towards the great lake and jumping in.  
"You would like to see that, wouldn't you?" Harry asked. The girl nodded, her grey eyes flashing in the candle light. "I'm Harry Ozpin. This is Ginny Goodwitch." Harry said as he held out his hand. Streak girl shook both Harry and Ginny's hand before she looked down. "Could we have your name?" Harry asked as he tried to look in her eyes. "It's Tonks" The girl said softly.  
"Well Tonks, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Said Ginny as she gently placed her hand on Tonks shoulder. A small flash erupted from her shoulder, to small for anyone to notice, except for Harry, Ginny and Hermione, who was watching Harry and Ginny interact with the newly named Tonks.  
Tonks looked at them with begging eyes, to leave her alone for now. Harry, Ginny and Hermione nodded, on the condition that when they would meet again in a private room they would get an explanation. Tonks nodded and began eating again. Harry and his friends did the same, but they could see small scars and burns on Tonks hands, indicating that something had happened, something that didn't feel right with the trio.

All to soon, their meals were removed and dessert appeared. Harry could see that Tonks would take small pieces of chocolate and eat them when nobody thought she was being watched. Harry started to whisper this to Hermione and Ginny, who agreed to watch Tonks more closely. With what seemed like a half an hour, the black robed professor with black greasy hair appeared with five students in tow. While having them seem briefly, Harry's face turned to rage as he recognized the five students that he and Ginny had stunned in the train. Hermione saw them to, and began to make herself smaller, trying to hide between the other students. Ginny looked at Tonks and saw that she had wanted to eat a piece of chocolate, but at the moment that she saw the blond student walking past them with his head held high, dropped the chocolate she held in her hands.  
"Attention, students. These students have arrived lately because of some unfortunate accidents. They have been sorted into Slytherin house." Dumbledore said as the five new Slytherins walked to their table, as if they were kings and queens of the great hall, looking down upon everyone.

Harry couldn't wait until the prefects collected the first years and led them through the many hallways that Hogwarts had to a large stack of human sized drum-barrels. "Very well, young Hufflepuffs. I am Romeo Vale, your fifth year Prefect. Next to me is my fellow prefect, Miranda Jones. Each common room is protected by a password, that is circulated through-out the year. Our password for this semester is 'Billy wings'." Most first years smiled at the password, but the smiles stopped as one of the drum-barrels opened up, revealing a way into the Hufflepuff common room. Harry nodded to Ginny and Ginny moved in, followed by Tonks, Hermione and finally Harry, who was followed by the male Prefect.  
Looking around, Harry shot a look at the common room. The entire wall was a soft yellow, almost like Hermione's aura. There were several black and yellow couches with squishy arm chairs and Harry could see two stairs moving upwards to a area where he could see students standing, with behind them desks for doing homework and bookcases filled with books and games.

"As some of you may have heard, Hufflepuff house is looked at with disdain. This is because we are a house where we are all equal, and blood status doesn't matter. In Hufflepuff house, we value trust, honesty and friendship. Now, I know we are all very tired so I suggest that we go to our dormitories. In the other houses, Boys and Girls are separated. Here we have mixed dorms, that means that boys and girls sleep together in one dorm. However, that doesn't give you the right to stare at the other sexes bits. It is tradition that when a girl is changing, you either turn away, or leave the dorm until the girl is ready with changing. It is the same for the boys. When a boy is changing, you girls will either turn away, or leave the dorm." The students nodded, making sure that they understood.  
"Very well." Miranda spoke up as Romeo stepped back. "When you have chosen a dorm, all press your hand against the yellow square with the badger and your names will appear on the door, making that your dormitories."

With that, she stepped away as the first year students rushed to find a dorm. Seeing Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Tonks waiting, she approached them. "Do you have any questions?" she asked. Harry shook his head. "No. No questions. We're just waiting for the traffic jam to dissolve before we find a dorm." Miranda nodded as she saw that almost every first year student was trying to find a sleeping spot. "So, sorry for asking. But why choose Hufflepuff over Gryffindor, Harry Potter?"  
Harry looked up in her sky blue eyes, and Miranda was shocked to see such determination in a first year. "I would like it if you could name me Harry Ozpin, instead of that god awe-full celebrated name. And I've become quite attached to these three girls, and decided to stick with them. And as for Hufflepuff? I'm an Ozpin. Clear as that. We value hard work, honesty and trust between each other. If you can't rely upon your classmates, how can you survive?"  
"Well, it's just so that you seem to be more Gryffindor than a Hufflepuff to me" Said Romeo as he came closer.  
Harry looked in Romeo's deep brown eyes. "Guess you've made a mistake then." Harry said as he lead his friends to the dormitories hallway, where now students were running around. "He's got you there, Romeo." Miranda said smiling, as she led her fellow prefect to their own dorm.

Harry and Ginny walked through the hallway that held all the dormitories, with Harry leading and Ginny closing the line. Seeing a student entering a dormitory, one of four lights switched from green to red, indicating that there was a student had chosen this dorm. Walking past three half full dormitories, Harry spotted one on the end, close to a door that led to the second years dormitories. It was empty, as all four lights were green. Harry pointed it out and the three girls nodded, with Tonks nod being barely visible.  
Placing their hands on the square, all four lights turned to red, and their names appeared on the door. Stepping inside, Harry smiled as he saw his trunk placed on one side of the room, with a bed that just screamed his name. Looking further in the dorm, Harry spotted Ginny's trunk on the end of her bed, with two trunks standing near two other beds.  
"How about this. We go to sleep and talk tomorrow okay?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded as they were feeling tired and without to much fuss, Harry stepped out of the room, while the three girls started changing into their night clothes. When Harry came inside, the girls just turned away from him. Harry didn't care, as he had nothing to hide. Getting out of his uniform, Harry simply kept his shorts on and crawled in bed. It felt heavenly, even better than the beds at Beacon. He fell asleep pretty quick.

Harry woke up, as he heard someone sniffing. Getting up from his bed, Harry saw that Tonks was crying softly, her face turned so he could see her. Harry took a deep sigh, and got out of bed before he silently walked to Tonks bed. "You okay Tonks?" Harry asked softly. Tonks her eyes shot open and Harry could see, even with the low light, that she had several scrapes on her arms, face and hands that he didn't have seen before. Feeling movement, Harry saw from his eye corner Ginny and Hermione's face. "Do you trust me, Tonks?" Harry asked Tonks nodded shakily and Harry and Ginny both placed their hands on Tonks.  
" _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee"_ Harry and Ginny chanted together. What they couldn't see, but what Hermione did see, was that Tonks aura was a combination of so much colors that she almost started to ask about them. She saw that her scrapes slowly faded into nothing and that Tonks slept like nothing could wake her up.

Gently removing their hands, Harry and Ginny made their way to their beds and fell asleep when their heads met their pillows. Both had unlocked two aura's today, and were drained from the energy it took. Hermione looked at Tonks and nodded. She would help Harry and Ginny to support Tonks with whatever she needed. A shoulder to cry on, a help in homework or a knight in shining armor. Hermione promised herself this. She would help Tonks, no matter what.  
With those thoughts, Hermione fell asleep in one of the dormitories of Hufflepuff house.

 **(A/N) I would like to thank Knife hand for the idea of the dormitories. They are present in one of his/her stories: Strings of fate.  
** **Thank you Knife hand, for this idea.**


	5. Conflicts

**(A/N) So. for all of those who voted in the poll: Do Faunus fall in heat?  
12 of you voted for Yes, while 4 voted for No.  
So, Faunus do fall in heat. Nice to know.  
It will somewhat affect my story...  
And now, Enjoy chapter 5: Conflicts**

Harry slowly woke up from his sleep, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. If he was right, then it would be half past six. Harry always trained between seven and eight o'clock in physical workouts. Harry slowly got up and grabbed some toiletries before he made his way to the showers. Entering the shower compartment, Harry saw four cubicles besides each other, all with panels to protect their personal parts, yet low enough so you could see each others face. Shaking his head to the strange Hufflepuff traditions and the Hogwarts weirdness that he noticed last night, Harry stepped in a cubicle and activated the shower in his cube. After making sure that the water was the right temperature, Harry stepped in and started to clean himself up. The shower felt surprisingly nice on his naked body, and as Harry continued his shower, Ginny entered as well. Nodding sleepily to Harry, Ginny took the cubicle next to Harry and activated the shower, spraying cold water over her face and body. A slight shock passed through Ginny to wake her up, before she mixed the warm and cold water for her own favorite temperature.

"Morning Ginny" Harry said as he looked at his best friend and partner. "Morning Harry." Ginny replied, her voice sounding a bit tired. Ginny was never a morning person, but sooner or later she would adapt to it. "Sleep well?" Ginny asked as she stretched her arms to loosen the joints. Harry could hear them snap slightly and smiled. "Well enough after unlocking two aura's yesterday." Harry said as he ended his shower and started to dry himself with the fluffy towel that he had found. Stepping from his cubicle, Harry dressed quickly, telling Ginny where he went, Harry left the dorm and walked to the common room while he placed Hammer and Grabber in their holsters. As a huntsmen, even one in training, Harry never left his dorm or room without one of the two. Entering the common room, Harry looked around. While tired yesterday, Harry was awake now and evaluated the room for any possible attacks. Seeing the second floor, Harry imagined a few students throwing Dust crystals at their enemies like grenades. That could be a good position for him to try and snipe any enemies that might come through the password protected drum-barrels. Looking further, Harry spotted an empty corner with a painting of a youthful woman with a badger at her feet.

Perhaps it was the flickering of the candles that illuminated the common room, but Harry thought for a moment that he could see the painting's eyes blinking. Looking again, Harry dismissed that as something that his mind must have created. The furniture also could be used to hide behind. Harry exited the common room and made his way back to the great hall, where he could see the four tables, and the staff table. The animals that were projected were not here, so they probably were turned off-line. Harry looked through the glass outside and smiled as he saw a door connecting with the outside opening up. There was Hagrid, the large man who had showed Harry and the other first years to the boats and Hogwarts for the first time. "Morning Hagrid" Harry called as he waved his arm. Hagrid smiled and waved back. "So Harry, what makes you an early riser?" Hagrid asked as he shook Harry's hand. Harry had to check if his bones in his hand weren't broken by Hagrid powerful grip.

"Well, I'm going to train a bit. Few push-ups, few sit-ups and bit of running. Nothing much." Harry said as if he was discussing the weather. "Good luck then, Harry" Hagrid said as he walked towards the great hall. Harry nodded and walked out the door, feeling the chill of the Scottish weather in the air. Seeing a stadium of some kind with three golden hoops at each end, Harry started to jog towards the stadium. Looking around, Harry nodded before he began to run at a slow warming up pace. All to soon, Ginny joined him in the run.  
Never ever stopping, Harry ended his run on the tenth time that he had ran around the stadium. Feeling warm enough, Harry started to do the Push-ups. "Forty-Seven, Forty-Eight, Forty-Nine, Fifty" Harry said as he took a break, then turned on his back and started to to the sit-ups. Again Harry counted to Fifty before he took a break. His father had told him that a strong and healthy body was able to sustain more damage and give more of yourself.

Seeing Ginny resting, Harry smiled and slowly got up, before he took out Grabber and Hammer and charged Ginny. Ginny's reaction was predictable. She rolled out of the way while she grabbed Piercing Jack and Hammer and came to her feet in a fighting position. "Ready Harry?" Ginny asked, a smile on her face. "Bring it on" Harry responded as he pointed his weapons at Ginny and fired his gun. Ginny fired as well, and the Dust bullets collided in mid-air creating several small blasts.  
Their battle lasted for thirty minutes, until both Harry and Ginny placed their ax at each other's throat. "I win, Harry" Ginny said as she was breathing a bit heavy. Harry nodded, he had pointed his gun at something else, but Ginny had pointed hers at Harry's midsection. "Yeah, You win. I give." Said Harry as he holstered his gun, while Ginny did so with hers. She then placed Piercing Jack back in his holster, and Harry placed Grabber back in his.

Harry held out his hand, and Ginny took it, to pull herself up from the ground. Nodding to each other, they shared a hug and took hands to return to the common room. They never thought that they would have trained before an audience made out of several students and teachers, all looking at them with shock in their eyes.  
"Ah. Guess they've seen us training." Said Ginny as Harry nodded and walked around the audience, leading Ginny back to the common room.  
"What the heck were you doing?" Shouted their fifth year prefect, Romeo Vale, as they passed the great hall, where they could see an even bigger audience still looking through the glass. "Training" Harry said as he and Ginny made their way to the Hufflepuff common room. "I don't care what you two think you were doing out there, but it looked like you were trying to kill each other. I will not allow such behavior to continue" Romeo said as he made to grab his wand. He stopped his movements, as he found two guns pointed at him. One that was held by Harry, was pointing at his head, while Ginny's gun was pointing at his midsection. "Where we come from, this type of training has saved more lives than you can imagine. So if we wish to train, we train." Said Harry as he looked right in Romeo's eyes. "Potter, let him go" A new voice shouted through the great hall and Harry saw that the black robed, black haired professor from yesterday was back. Even while being in school not for twenty-four hours, Harry had a good grasp of who he was. Rumors seemed to spread quite fast, and concerning this individual there were a lot of complaints. Complaints that seemed to vanish into thin air.

Harry removed his gun and holstered it, before he took Ginny with him. "Why?" Ginny asked as she holstered her gun. "It's best if we don't antagonize him to much. After all, we both read about him about in my birth parents diary."  
Ginny nodded and made their way to the common room. When wanting to enter their dormitory, Harry was grabbed by a pair of hands and shoved against the wall. Two boys, his age stood there holding his back to the wall. Ginny looked at them both, as she had lost Harry's hand in hers.  
"Can I help you?" Ginny asked, as she turned slightly to hide the fact she was pulling Hammer. "Get lost, stupid bitch. This boy will come with us" One of the two boys said as he tried to shove Ginny away. Anticipating the movement, Ginny turned and grabbed the boy's hand before she placed Hammer on his nose. "Release Harry, or your friend loses his nose"  
All to quickly, Harry was standing on his own feet, next to Ginny with his weapon pointed at the two boys. Ginny had released her 'prisoner' and he was now nursing his arm.

"So, before we all go trigger happy, why don't you tell us your name?" Harry asked as he made a pointing motion to the left one. "I'm Zacharias Smith, and this is Ernie MacMillan. We wanted Harry Potter to join our dorm. That is all." Said Zacharias as he began to pale under threat of the two guns. "BOO" Shouted Harry, and smiled as the two boys turned tail and ran away.  
"I should be sorry for them." Ginny said as she entered their dormitory. "Yeah, you should, but you not." said Harry. Ginny smiled back at him. "You're damn right about that" Ginny said as she took her robes and a fresh towel and headed out to the showers. Harry nodded to Ginny and picked up his own uniform and a towel before he followed Ginny into the showers. Nodding to Hermione and Tonks, Harry stepped in a cubicle and stripped before he let the showers wash all the sweat away. "So Hermione, Tonks. How did you sleep?" Harry asked as he enjoyed the warm water falling on his body.

"I've slept okay, I guess." Hermione said as she tried not to look at Harry. He might not look like it, but Harry was almost one block of muscle and Ginny didn't look to bad either. "That's fine." Harry said, ignoring Hermione's not so sneaky peaks at his body. "Tonks, you okay?" Harry called. Tonks nodded, feeling the warm water on her skin. "I've slept like a baby, Harry. What is it that you two did with me?"  
Harry noticed a change in Tonks behavior. Yesterday she was this shy girl who barely said two sentences to them, and now she seemed to be a complete different person. "Tonks, I've been meaning to ask you. What is your first name?" Ginny asked as she was drying her body from the short shower. Because she was bend down to dry her legs, Ginny couldn't see the reaction Tonks got, but Harry and Hermione could see it to well. Her brown hair, with a single streak of pink slowly turned to a embarrassing red. "I don't want to talk about it" Tonks said softly, but all could hear her. "Why don't you …." Ginny began to ask, but stopped talking as she looked at Tonks hair. "WOW" Ginny said, quite loud. "Is there a problem here?" A voice asked as Professor Sprout entered the showers. "No, but it could be" Said Harry as he pointed at the head of house. "What if you entered and we were all naked?" Ginny asked as she leaned against her cubicle. "Don't worry about that." Said Professor Sprout. "The charms here prevents me from seeing anything inappropriate."

"Well, that's nice and all, but we were talking about her hair, and the fact that it can change color" Said Harry as he pointed to Tonks who dived under the boards of the cubicle. "Please Miss Tonks. I've seen a lot more strange things around here. After all, we are in a school of magic. Stranger things are sure to happen" Professor Sprout said in a gentle tone. It seemed that Tonks was still a bit shy but she showed her head above the cubicle. "There's a good girl. How about we meet after the first lessons of the day? That way we'll be able to talk more." Tonks nodded and seemed to take a deep breath. "My name is Nymphadora Tonks, but I hate my given name. Please call me Tonks" Tonks pleaded. "Well, I don't know about that, but I'm not calling you Tonks. How about Dora?"" Asked Ginny. Tonks seemed to think about it for a while, before she carefully gave it a try. "Dora Tonks. Dora Tonks. I like it"  
"Good, now put on your robes and meet me in the common room. I have a few things to say before we go to the great hall."  
The students nodded and started to dry themselves, while Professor Sprout was waiting in the hallway between the dormitories and the common room.

When they came out of the dormitory, they followed Professor Sprout to the Common room where she told everyone about the standard Hogwarts rules, what time they were supposed to be indoors and that in the first month here, they would have a chat with her about anything that she needed to know. "Finally, we have two students here, who have permission from the headmaster to carry their weapons. They are students from a long forgotten region of land where monsters dwell. They will also train outside, or in to cold weather inside, to keep their physical condition in peak condition. Now, follow me to the great hall where we will be served breakfast. Lunch and Dinner will be served later."  
Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Dora followed the group of first years through the hallways of Hogwarts. It wasn't that far from the great hall, with only three hallways to go. Before they reached the great hall, Professor Sprout looked at each of them. "Now, I want you all to show that Hufflepuff house is a house of unity and friendship. In there you'll find many different beliefs and ideas from other houses, but always remember to be true to yourself."

They all nodded and were led in the great hall that was half-full with students from different houses. Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and Slytherins. As Harry took a seat at the Hufflepuff table, he saw that a young blond boy, who was being flanked by two fairly large, dumb looking boys made his way to the Hufflepuff table. Harry, who had Dora sitting opposite of him, seemed to shrink back into herself. Harry glared slightly as Dora, shaking his head and leaned forward to pat her hand. "It will be okay" he said.  
"Are you Harry Potter?" The blond boy asked. Harry looked up. Blondie and his friends were looking at him, with curiosity and if Harry saw it correctly, a bit of hatred. "No,. I'm not Harry Potter. I'm Harry Ozpin." Harry said as he stood from the table, getting the attention of his house. Ginny, who had sat besides him looked up, and saw Harry's eyes. They burned with a small flame that promised a lot of pain for the Blond boy and his helpers.

"I know you are Harry Potter. I can help you to make friends that will last a lifetime, all you have to do, is follow me to Slytherin table." the blond boy said.  
Harry looked at the blond boy. First at the hand that was stretched out, hoping to guide him in. Then to the two bullies. Harry's keen observation spotted that they had some scrapes on their hands, showing that they had been in a fist fight already. They at the blond boy himself. A lot of Gel was applied to keep his blond hair in a old style gangsters look. His eyes, cold and grey stared down Harry's own emerald green eyes, almost forcing him to accept.  
"Fine. I was born Harry Potter and am now known as Harry Ozpin. And who are you?" Harry asked as he crossed his hands in front of him. The boy glared slightly. "I am Draco Malfoy. You might have heard that name before. My father is very well known with the minister of magic."  
Harry rolled his eyes . Yes, he had heard of the Malfoy name, from his birth parents diaries. Stealing, cheating, murdering bastards who gladly would go over corpses if it got them what they wanted.

"Yes, I've heard about the Malfoy family" Said Harry, as he could see a small spark in Draco's eyes. "They are a Family of murdering, lying, cheating thieves who gladly would kill anybody who would stand in their way." Harry's words were soft spoken, yet the reached every ear in the great hall. Draco's face became slightly paler. "My birth parents both threw your father before the law four separate times, and each and every time your father would pay a fine and be released. My birth-father made a vow that day when your daddy became a free man again after bribing another official. He said that he would see the line of Malfoy ended, and if he failed ,then his legal and rightful son would take up the vow and succeed where he failed."  
Draco now looked paler than before. He never knew about this vow but if Harry was right, then he was standing in front of his families worst enemy. One that would hunt him down until death. "You're lying" Draco said as he feet slowly started to move backwards. "Am I?" Harry asked as he slowly held up his left ring-finger. Draco fell on his back and pointed at the finger. There in all glory for each and everyone to see, was the ring for the heir of the Potter family.

"Get him" Draco called as he tried to run away, while his henchmen went on the attack. Harry jumped into action, his martial arts training with Fox flowing through him as he jumped and delivered two kicks to Draco's henchmen. Both his feet connected with their faces and with a little push of his aura Harry kicked them ten meters away, before they collided with the wall of the great hall. Harry landed as a cat on his feet, smiling slightly as he looked around.  
The entire great hall was silent, then one person started to clap. Ginny had seen the whole situation and applauded Harry for his quick and clever strategy. Then Hermione and Dora started to clap and before Harry knew what was going on, The entire Hufflepuff table started to clap for him. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables started to join the clapping. Even several professors, including Sprout, McGonagall and Hagrid clapped for him. Looking over at Dumbledore, Harry saw that he raised his goblet slightly and toasted Harry before he placed his goblet back down.

Walking over to Draco, Harry removed Child's-play from his back and extended it to the Guan Dao form. Holding Draco to the floor, Harry spoke with a quiet voice, that gave everyone a chill over his back. "Don't think that you are immortal, Draco. Don't think you can't be touched. It wasn't your father's fault that he paid corrupt officers of the law. It was the entire system that allowed for the corruption. It was the system that gave rise to Voldemort." Everyone flinched when they heard the name of the most dark wizard of the last century. "Don't follow in your father's footsteps Draco, or else this here," Here Harry pointed with his blade at Draco's manhood. "Then this will be gone and there will be nothing you can do to stop the line of Malfoy dying out." Harry then reformed his Guan Dao back to a rifle and placed it on his back, before he turned away and say with his friends at the table of Hufflepuff house.

Nobody paid attention to Draco, as he was lifted up by Madam Pomfrey to the hospital wing for check-up.  
After that, Harry received his timetable from Professor Sprout. On his timetable stood that he was to meet with his head of house on Friday afternoon. Harry smiled and nodded before he resumed eating. All to soon, Harry had to stop eating, as he and his fellow first years had to go to class, with Professor Sprout for Herbology.  
Harry smiled. His first day as a wizarding student had begun.


	6. The Flight and the Fight

**(A/N) As stated by several reviewers, I've decided to test it.  
When a person speaks, I'll give them a new line (enter).**

Harry's first week at Hogwarts was full of wonder and opened his eyes to a world outside hunting Grimm. Harry had thought that you just had to wave your wand and cast the spell you wanted to cast. That there were actual calculations, pronunciations and wand movements involved with casting a spell, never entered Harry's mind before he had his first lesson. Still, Harry didn't think he did to badly. It seemed that having your aura unlocked actually gave your a boost and could preform magic easier. Still, Harry and Ginny were working hard to do well in the different classes. And they were different. There was Herbology that taught you about the different types of magical plants, and also taught how to collect them properly for potions. It seemed that in the first year Gryffindor group that they shared their first class with, was a timid boy that had a great understanding of plants and fungus. Neville Longbottom was a pure-blood, but his didn't walk around with it. Harry and Ginny somehow made quick friends with him, and after comparing timetables, they agreed to meet in the library.  
Defense against the dark arts was filled by a stuttering professor name Quirrell, who wore a ridiculous tulband, that he claimed was a gift from an Arabic prince for removing a nasty zombie. Around him was a constant supply of garlic, to keep back a vampire that had threatened him in his journey through Albania

Then there was Transfiguration, the art of changing one thing into another. Professor McGonagall told them with the first years of Ravenclaw that any foolish behavior would be punished with permanent removal from the class, before she showed some of the best Transfiguration Harry and Ginny had ever seen, by transfigurating her desk to a real life animal, and back. She then started to chalk complex symbols on her blackboard and told the class to copy them, before giving each student a matchstick to transfigure into a needle. Soon, everyone was trying to change their matchstick into a needle, but there were very few successes. Harry and Ginny had looked at the matchstick, before to each other and nodded, before they turned to their objective. With one fluid swipe, Harry and Ginny spoke the incantation and felt their magic flowing through them and the wand before it created a almost perfect needle. Only the eye was missing, but they did receive compliments from McGonagall and two points a piece for their attempt. At the end of the class, Only Harry, Ginny Dora and Hermione had successfully changed their matchstick into a needle, giving them each five points more.

Charms was a class where Harry and Ginny could relax as they enjoyed the slightly chaotic class with the hyperactive Professor Flitwick who tried and surprisingly succeeded with teaching them small charms that were easy to use. Then there was Astronomy, that surprised Harry and Ginny that they could see a full moon without any pieces of the moon broken. When asked about this, Professor Aurora Sinistra reacted as if they were fooling her, but when Harry showed an image of the moon from Remnant's side of the veil, she became a lot more interested, even giving a theory that the veil showed a fractured moon to let people remember about the separation from the rest of the world.

Harry had to do his very best not to blow up the Potions teacher, who gave Harry the hardest time of his life. Trying to write down the inspiring speech of the professor, Harry was singled out, because he looked like his birth father and the professor hated his birth father with a passion. In the end, Harry had asked the professor if he would have liked it if Harry wasn't attending the classes and Hogwarts. Professor Snape had yelled "YES'' through the class, and Harry nodded before he calmly packed up all his stuff and exited the class. That got him a trip to the headmaster, who tried to play down the Potions professor's attitude.  
Harry wouldn't have any of it and told Dumbledore that "If Professor Snape doesn't want me at Hogwarts, then Ginny and I will gladly return back to Remnant."  
Dumbledore looked at Harry over his half moon glasses. They boy was staring back at him, defiant and confident.

"I'm sorry Harry, but because you agreed to enter Hogwarts and receive a magical education, you are by magical law required to stay here until you have at least sat your Owl's"  
Harry looked at Dumbledore.  
"Fine, then I hope that Snape has a lot of burn paste ready" and as Harry turned Dumbledore saw Harry reaching for his weapon. Dumbledore couldn't do anything to prevent Harry to leave his office. And so, less than an hour later, Dumbledore stood in front of a bed in the hospital wing, looking at Snape with several second degree burns on his body, while Madam Pomfrey tried to clean them up.  
"I tell you, Albus, This was a assassination attempt. I demand to have them expelled."  
"And I demand to know why you treated my badgers with such disrespect:" Shouted Pomona Sprout as she burst through the hospital wing doors, followed by Harry, Ginny, Dora and Hermione. All of them looked like they were able to kill Snape with their looks alone.  
"Don't you even try to bully your way out of here, Severus Tobias Snape" Pomona said as she stared down at Snape, who wasn't able to gulp slightly and pale. Whenever Pomona Sprout was using their full name, you just knew that trouble was around the corner.

"Professor, I wish to apologize for shooting you with Hammer. I wish to add however, that hitting on me, because of how I look like my father, was a very low blow. I never knew the man and never will. Don't shift your grudge from him to me." Said Harry as he looked at Snape's eyes, before he left, taking Ginny, Dora and Hermione with him.  
Now Harry was watching as all first years were lined up to learn how to fly on a broomstick. Harry shook his head. Why did they have to fly on a piece of wood, when you could use bullheads or Airships. Then again, Harry knew precisely why they flew on broomsticks. It was because of a game called Quidditch.  
"Good morning everyone" A voice called and Harry saw a older witch with grey spiky hair and yellow hawk like eyes moving towards them.  
"I'm Madam Hooch, your Hogwarts flying instructor and Hogwarts Quidditch referee. Please stand on the left side of the broom and hold your right hand over it." Harry stood next to a broomstick that must have seen better days, as several tail twigs pointed to several directions.  
"Now, forcefully say 'UP' and the broom should lift in your hand. Harry looked at the broom, imaging it as a puppy and said firmly "UP."

The broomstick jumped in Harry's hand, surprising him for a moment before he felt it reacting with him. "Wow" Harry said softly as he felt the humming of the broom in his hand. Ginny's broom was also in her hands and as Harry looked around several broomsticks were rolling on the ground. Harry bit back a laughter as Draco Malfoy's broom decided to hit him in the face.  
When instructed to mount the brooms, Harry slowly sat on it. As everyone was tasked to slightly fly and land afterwards, a broomstick seemed to feel the fear of her passenger and shot off. It just so happened that it was Hermione who sat on that broomstick. "Hermione" Harry shouted as Hermione and the broomstick shot higher and higher in the sky.

Without thinking about it, Harry pushed off from the ground and shot towards Hermione. Hermione's broom didn't seem to like it that Hermione was riding it, and started to try to throw her off. From her pockets, a small glass orb filled with a snow-like material fell to the ground. Harry spotted it and dived towards it, and just as the students and teacher thought that Harry was going to crash, Harry pulled up, holding in his hand Hermione's little glassy orb. Looking at where Hermione was, Harry spotted the broomstick moving towards the great hall. Without thinking, Harry gave chase, totally ignoring Madam Hooch's yell to get back down, or Professor McGonagall's face as she saw the entire event.

Harry flew as fast as the broom could carry him, but he barely managed to keep up with Hermione's faster broom. Then her broom started to dive towards the viaduct that connected the entrance courtyard with the central tower. Harry's eyes widened as the broom Hermione was sitting on shot straight up in the air, resulting in Hermione falling from the broom. Harry tried to get to Hermione but his broom wasn't fast enough to catch her. There was one thing to do, Harry thought as he jumped from his own broom and followed Hermione's body as she came closer and closer to the cliffs that were under the viaduct of Hogwarts. Reaching for his weapon, Harry grabbed Grabber and grabbed Hermione before he swung Grabber towards one of the pillars that held the Viaduct up. Grabber pierced the stone of the pillars and Harry and Hermione's fall stopped. Holding hands tightly with Hermione, Harry tried to activate the function on Grabber to pull them in. Slowly, Harry and Hermione were pulled back in, until a whining sound came out of Grabber and stopped pulling them in.

They hung there under the viaduct. Harry holding his left hand tightly to Grabber while his right hand held on to Hermione, who had grabbed him with her own hands, to afraid to let go.  
"Hermione, we need to let people know we are down here" Harry said as he felt his muscles tearing from the weight that was hanging on him. Never before had Harry hung for so long on Grabber. It was usually a few seconds but as they passed the one minute mark, Harry started to worry.  
"Do you remember that charm in class, Hermione, where you shot sparks in the air?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, Harry. I remember, but I'm afraid to let go." Hermione's voice came from beneath him.  
"Please, try to cast it. Even if it's only once." Harry pleaded.

Hermione's right hand left Harry's wrist and carefully took out her wand, before she started to shoot out several sparks that flew high above them. Fortunately, several students and teachers were searching for them, and Ginny, who could ride a broom pretty well, spotted them.  
"Professor" Ginny yelled.  
Professor Hooch was just explaining to the Headmaster and deputy Headmistress what had happened when they heard Ginny's call. All three looked at the young Hufflepuff who pointed towards a stream of colors that were shot in the air.

"That must be them" McGonagall said as she jumped on her own broom and flew away, followed by Hooch. Ginny was already flying towards the sparks and cried with cheer when she saw her best friend with one of her better friends hanging on for dear life. Two blurs passed Ginny as she saw Hooch and McGonagall flying towards them. Gently lowering herself, Hooch took Hermione on her broom, and held her tight in front of her while the deputy-headmistress and head of Gryffindor carefully lowered Harry on her broom. Ginny flew towards them and took Grabber from it's resting place before she rolled it up in a bunch of wires. Following the teachers Ginny landed safely on the practice pitch. Within seconds, the whole first years of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor came towards them, making sure that they were okay and to congratulate Harry on capturing that glassy orb.

His little adventure brought him more fame than he wanted to, and Harry really took the time to stay in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey, who pronounced him healthy enough to leave. Then he was escorted to the headmaster's office, where he got the opportunity to play for Gryffindor as Seeker. Not understanding why he needed to play for Gryffindor, Dumbledore explained to him that McGonagall and Sprout had come to an agreement. Harry could play for Gryffindor, who missed a seeker against Ravenclaw and Slytherin, but needed to have team approval from Hufflepuff players if Gryffindor wanted Harry to play against his own house.  
And so Harry found himself wondering the school, while everyone else was enjoying the meals that the kitchen had made for them. Harry knew what day it was, and somehow it always made him sad. Today was the 31st of October. Halloween. The day his birth parents died.

Harry had found a book in the library that showed each and every student who passed though these halls. Turning to about twenty years in the past, Harry had found a photo of the first year Gryffindor class of 1991. Harry could easily identify his father, due to the striking similarities that he and his father shared. Both had black hair that refused to stay flat, his nose was the same as his fathers, even their cheekbones looked alike. The only thing that was different about him and his father was that he had no glasses and his mothers eyes. Looking closely, Harry finally found his mother. She looked amazing. Bright red hair that flowed down the sides of her head, a slightly button like nose and a smile, that brought Harry a feeling of 'it's going to be okay'. But Harry looked at his mothers eyes. The exact same color that he had and the exact same shape. "I do look like my father, with my mothers eyes" Harry said softly to himself as he sat down on a bench looking the photo over. His father stood between some other first years. One with a pale face with some scars and one with the pompous air that he could see clear around Draco Malfoy, however Harry could also see a playful side in that young boy. They seemed to be friends, even if the friendship was fresh.

A small teardrop fell on the paper as Harry slowly let go of his tears. He really wanted his mother and father back. While Ozpin and aunt Glynda were okay and gave him much love and affection, he realized that he truly missed his parents.  
Harry felt more tears falling down his cheek and closed the book before he placed it in his backpack. Having Child's-play, Hammer and Grabber with him always gave him a comfortable feeling, as if they were his truest friends. Harry stood up from the bench and walked to a bathroom, to clean his face before he would call it a night. Seeing one at the end of the hallway, Harry entered it and turned the tap to release cold water on his face. The cold water cleaned his face and gave Harry a fresh feeling, until Harry started to smell something. It smelled like the toilets had been flushed again by the poltergeist Peeves. The smell was getting worse, so Harry decided to leave the bathroom, but came to a complete halt when he saw the source of the smell.  
A twelve feet tall, green colored troll with only a sleeveless vest and a loincloth looked down at him. Harry's heart skipped a beat in his surprise, but his heart started to beat faster as the troll took a swing with it's overly large arms that held a club.

Harry jumped out of the way, just as the club came down where Harry had stood not a moment ago. Rolling from his jump on the ground, Harry pulled Child's-play from his sash and unlocked it, before he took several shots. The Dust bullets, filled with fire Dust flew towards the Troll and impacted on his skin, leaving behind little damage. The Troll shouted again, swinging it's club towards Harry. Harry still watching the bullets impact spot could barely avoid the club, forcing him to roll under the club as it flew over him. Harry tried to take another shot, but found that the troll was quicker than he had thought and couldn't do nothing more than avoid it.  
The troll raised his club again and Harry, who was now driven in a corner, tried to take a few deep breaths, before the club swung down. The club hit Harry's hands, but instead of breaking every bone in his hands and arms, Harry's hands glowed with a slight blue light, and the troll's club swing back at it's owner, hitting the troll hard in the head.

Taking the chance that the troll was distracted, Harry got away from the bathroom and to run towards the outdoors, where Harry had more room to manoeuvre, plus to lead it away from the students and staff. So Harry started to ran towards the great hall and the doors. Turning around the corner, Harry collided with several teachers who came looking for the troll. Then again, it was rather easy to knock Professor Flitwick down. The half goblin teacher and head of Ravenclaw was almost half a feet shorter than Harry, and with running from the troll Harry had gained a significant speed.

"Ouch" Harry said as he rubbed his nose.  
"Sorry" He said after he had found the teachers, and finding out he was on top of Professor Flitwick.  
"There is a troll over there" Harry reported to McGonagall who took him from Flitwick and placed him behind them. Harry was pleasantly surprised to see Ginny standing behind them as well.  
"Harry" Ginny squealed, as she gave him a hug. "When we heard that a troll was in the castle, the teachers told the prefects to bring us to the dorms. I told Sprout that you were not in the great hall and was somewhere else. Via my scroll I was able to find you."

Harry smiled, and was about to respond when the door to the bathroom was blown from it's frame. There the troll stood, in it's twelve feet height, power and muscles clearly being seen through his skin. Harry took Child's-play from his back and unloaded a red Dust crystal and a white-blue ice Dust Crystal from its magazine. Handing the two crystals to Ginny, Harry loaded Child's-play again before he looked at Ginny. Ginny knew what he wanted to do, but didn't like it.  
"It's to dangerous Harry" Ginny said, but loaded the ice crystal in Hell's date anyway.  
"I know." Harry said. Nodding to Ginny, Harry started to charge the red Dust crystal with his aura, while Ginny moved from behind the teachers and began shooting infused ice Dust bullets at the ground, coating the floor in a inch of smooth ice. Harry took a breath and started running, still charging the red Dust crystal with his aura. The moment that he reached the floor coated in ice, Harry fell down on his knees. His speed was enough to keep him moving forward, and as he moved forward, Harry threw the red Dust crystal in the air while he slid under the troll's legs. Ginny took out her Hammer and took one shot. Her own Dust coated bullet collided with the still flying red Dust crystal that was slowly falling.

A massive explosion appeared and the troll was a massive flaming ball that started to cry out of pain before it fell down on the ground, dead. Each and every teacher looked at the now dead troll before Ginny moved forward. Skipping past the ice, she ran behind the troll to search for Harry, who had been behind the troll at the time of the explosion. Ginny couldn't find him, as there were parts and pieces of wall everywhere, covering the hallway.  
"Harry" Ginny called as she started to dig through the rubble. The other staff members were still shocked how Harry and Ginny had killed a mountain troll.  
"Harry" Ginny shouted as she found her best friend alive under all the rubble.  
"Hey Ginny" Harry said tiredly. "Guess it worked?" Ginny nodded, tears of happiness falling from her face.

"I'm going to take a rest okay, Ginny? Harry asked as his eyes fell down. Hugging her friend close to her own, Ginny smiled as the professors moved closer.  
"He's okay, just tired" Ginny said with relief, as she watched Madam Pomfrey checking Harry over, before he was levitated and brought to the Hospital wing.  
"Well, I think we can all agree" Here Dumbledore looked at Snape who was sneering at him but held his mouth. "That both Harry Ozpin and Ginny Goodwitch have earned both fifty points for Hufflepuff, for outstanding courage and daring nerve"

 ****

 **(A/N) So. tell me.  
Do you like this more, is it easier to read?**


	7. Fight, Detention and a new house

Harry slowly woke up from a slight tap on the floor. Then again, and again. Opening his eyes, Harry lifted his hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes, but before he could do that, his hand was held back.  
"Easy Harry. Take a breath to wake up" A voice told him, a voice that he knew very well. Blinking several times to clean his eyes from the sleep before he looked the person who was holding his hand in her own hands.  
"Auntie Glynda?" Harry asked as he looked at Glynda Goodwitch, his voice parched with disuse. "Yes Harry, I'm here. Ozpin wanted to be here as well, yet he needs to run Beacon. So he sent me instead." Glynda informed him with a smile as she gently gave Harry some water.  
"What happened? Last time I checked was when Ginny and I were fighting that troll." Harry said as he crawled back under the blankets of the bed in the hospital wing. While not the most comfortable beds in the world, and surely a whole lot worse that his own bed at Beacon, the warmth of it drew Harry back under the sheets.

"A Troll?" Glynda asked as she looked at Harry.  
"They never told me about that. They said that you had an incident. Wait till Ozpin hears about this" Glynda mumbled, her riding crop already in her hand.  
"Auntie, what day is it?" Harry asked as he looked back at his aunt, a small ray of hope that she would curb some of the professors more 'pompous' acts, and hoping that Snape would be in the hospital wing for a long time. Harry really didn't like the man.  
"Get some rest Harry." Glynda said as she stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and walked out of the hospital wing. Harry sighed, and looked around. On the other side of his bed, Harry could see a small table that was filled with several boxes of what seemed to be candy. Berty bott's every flavor beans, Licorice wands, Chocolate frogs, and a whole lot more. There were also a lot of letters from his house-mates, wishing him good lick and a speedy recovery. Harry smiled as he saw several drawn pictures of him, Ginny, Dora and Hermione at the Hufflepuff table, playing 'Remnant the game'.

"Harry" A voice yelled and as Harry turned, he connected to a bright pink haired witch, followed by a brunette and a redhead. Harry smiled as his friends held him in their arms. Dora, Hermione and Ginny kept hugging him, until he started to go blue in the face.  
Ginny, who was furthest away from Harry saw what was going on, and gently removed Hermione's stranglehold on Harry. Dora slowly stood up and looked at Harry, before she gave his arm a punch.  
"Ouch. What was that for?" Harry asked as he rubbed his arm, where Dora had punched him.  
"That was for landing yourself in the hospital wing, when we needed you the most" Dora said as she sat on Harry's bed near his feet. "Fine, I'll try not to get to much in the hospital wing" Harry said as he looked his three friends in the eye. They all nodded, and Ginny sat in the chair Glynda had vacated recently. Hermione took a second chair and sat down on Harry's other side, near the small mountain of candy.  
"Are you really going to eat that all, Harry? Hermione asked Harry, as she glanced at the boy in the hospital bed.

"Maybe, I don't know. Perhaps I'll give some away. I'll probably get hit a lot if I don't share with Ginny" Harry said and the young redhead nodded, a grin on her face.  
"Hey, what is today's date? Aunt Glynda didn't told me that" Harry asked as he looked around. "Well, to day is the third of November. You've been asleep for a couple of days, since you defeated the troll." Ginny said. She slowly slipped out of the chair and knelt at Harry's bed, looking him straight in the eyes, while getting a little red in her face.  
"Well, I guess I've slept through Snape's classes. He must have been pleased" Harry said softly as he looked at Ginny.  
Ginny shook his head. "I don't know what is going on with him, but he didn't leave his office, or came to the great hall to eat. We've been ordered by Professor McGonagall to do some self-study, until he is back again."  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. As long as Snape was out of the picture, Harry was a happy boy.  
"So, when can I get out of bed?" Harry asked as he looked around, trying to find Madam Pomfrey.

Within second said Healer came to Harry and gave him a full bill of health, with the warning that Harry needed to keep it cool for the next few days. Nodding to the healer, Harry quickly dressed and placed Hammer, Grabber and Child's-play in their respective holsters, before he left with his friends. Each one of them had their hands full of candy and other sweets that Harry was gifted for his stunt with the troll.  
Turning a corner, Harry and his friends paused in their tracks, as several meters away the blond boy stood who seemed to hate Harry with a passion. With him, Harry recognized the four others who had placed Hermione in a trunk and locked her in there on the Hogwarts express. The same students who seemed to be responsible for Dora's state at the start of the year. Harry stepped one step forward, shielding Hermione and Dora.

"Can we help you with anything?" Harry asked, as he looked at the blond boy. A smile appeared on Draco's face.  
"Yeah, you can give me all that candy, and stand aside. The mud-blood, blood-traitor and the whore are in for some proper training." He said as he placed his wand in his hand.  
"Harry" Ginny whispered as who stood behind Dora and Hermione, as several other students from Slytherin house came to spring the trap. All of them had wands with them, and several seemed to be older, and more experienced with magic.  
There was one thing to it, and Harry had to suppress a smile, as he saw each and every one that came, looked like a troll, like the one he had faced a couple of days ago, only smaller.  
"Throw the candy to them" Harry whispered to Ginny, Hermione and Dora. The girls looked at him as if he had lost their mind. "Throw it to them, and then run away. Ginny and I will take care of it"

"You want it?" Harry called out very loud, hoping to attract the attention of several teachers. "You got it" Harry shouted as he threw his whole stack of candy at the Slytherins.  
Ginny, Dora and Hermione did the same, and while the candy was still falling, Hermione's and Dora's feet dashed through the line of Slytherins. They never noticed them as they wanted the candy that was falling on the ground. "NOW" Harry shouted as he and Ginny jumped out of the way, Ginny reaching back to grab Hell's date. The submachine gun unfolded and Ginny was firing ice Dust enhanced bullets that froze several Slytherin students before they even knew what was happening. Harry went for Hammer and shot three times before he had to dodge the spells that were sent by Draco and his goons. Twisting and turning, Harry reached for Child's-play, and unfolded him as he threw Hammer to Ginny.  
"Ginny" Harry yelled. Ginny's left hand reached down and unlocked her own Hammer piston, while at the same time, placing Hell's date back in it's holster. With her right hand, Ginny's caught Harry's thrown Hammer gun and started to fire the guns. The fire enhanced Dust bullets collided with the protego shielding from the Slytherin students, creating several small explosions.

Harry was firing Child's-play at his opponents, taking them down with a three round burst charged with yellow Dust, causing the bullets that his their targets to shock them with electricity. Seeing several students taking the weapons from the armors of the wall, Harry finished of his last opponent, before he transformed Child's-play into it's Guan Dao form. Holding it inverted in his right hand, Harry invited the waiting students with a 'come here if you dare' signal.  
Several students charged with their weapons. Harry could see swords, halberds, axes and even a mace coming towards him. Harry started to swing his weapon, cutting through several weapons and causing others to bounce back.  
Ginny was still firing her and Harry's Hammer guns, slowly progressing forward, making sure to switch between her own Hammer and Harry's Hammer. After all, Harry's Hammer gun was filled with fire Dust, while her own Hammer gun was filled with Yellow Dust. So instead of giving her enemy burns, she shocked them. But she found out that Harry's Hammer was more effective with the fire Dust to collapse the protego shields. So she sticked with using Harry's gun to bring down shields, and her own gun to defeat the enemy.

Seeing several students animating statues to fight for them, Ginny holstered her own Hammer gun and shifted Harry's gun from her right hand to her left. Reaching back, she unfolded Hell's date and activated it's secondary function. Activating her own shield on her left arm, Ginny stood ready to attack the statues with her saber and shield. Seeing a large spear coming towards her, Ginny jumped upwards, avoiding the spear and blocking a second attack from a student who wielded a sword. Pointing Harry's Hammer gun at the student's face, Ginny pulled the trigger, causing terrible burns to the student's face. His sword falling on the ground, Ginny sent him flying with a double kick to the chest, while blocking a second attack from the statue with the spear with her saber. Following up her block, Ginny followed the spear and broke the statue's hands, causing it to drop the spear, and a half second later, lost it's head as Ginny bashed her shield against it. Following with a blast from Hammer, the statue fell down on the ground, while Ginny still stood straight, ready for the second opponent.

Two statues came running towards her, but as Ginny was about to roll out of the way, several shards of a glass like substance pierced the statues to the ground, causing them to fall forward.  
Harry and Ginny looked up from where they were, and saw several students from Hufflepuff watching them, including Hermione and Dora. What really gave them a breath, was that they also had brought with them, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Sprout. But they had eyes only for one person, who was holding her riding crop above her. Glynda Goodwitch, deputy-headmistress of Beacon Academy.  
"Mum" Ginny shouted at the same time as Harry's "Auntie Glynda."  
Placing their weapons back in their holsters, Ginny and Harry ran towards Glynda who lowered her riding crop and knelled down to hug both Harry and Ginny.

"I'm so proud of you, you held your own against a numerical superior enemy. You stood up for your friends and you didn't hurt them to bad, concerning that they have no aura" Glynda said she she let them go.  
"However. That you found yourself in this state, and fought them is not an excuse to escape punishment. Since I need to return to Beacon, I've asked Professor McGonagall to give you proper detentions. She'll also give me further reports, in cooperation with Professor Sprout."  
Harry and Ginny looked at he two professors. Professor McGonagall was easy to read. She always wore a stern expression and her eyes never shone with sparks of laughter. Their own head of house, Professor Sprout was also easy to read. Sprout was wearing a relieved face, happy that her own students were safe and sound.

"Now, before you both receive punishment, I'd like to be shown around and learn more about this school, then the small information brochure that was given when Professor Dumbledore came to Beacon." Harry and Ginny took both a hand and started to show professor Goodwitch around in Hogwarts, followed by Hermione and Dora.  
Goodwitch followed Harry and Ginny through the whole of Hogwarts. She learned about the charmed ceiling of Hogwarts Great Hall, the classes they had to take and the professors who taught them. Finally, they came to the doors that led to the grounds around Hogwarts.  
"I'll have to say that Hogwarts is impressive, but if I have to be honest, a little outdated. You learn more at Beacon than at Hogwarts, yet it does present certain opportunities."

Glynda took her riding crop and waved it for a moment. Harry and Ginny spotted something flying towards them and couldn't be happier. Glynda had brought with her a traveling case full of dust. Harry and Ginny gave Glynda a hug each before she waved her hands and walked away from Hogwarts. As Harry and Ginny looked on, they spotted Glynda moving towards the small city of Hogsmeade and vanishing in the air.  
"She must be using a port-key" Harry said as he took the case full of dust with them to Professor McGonagall's office. It took them a few minutes to find the office, but a friendly chat later with Fred and George Weasley pointed them in the right direction. Knocking on the door and receiving permission to enter, Harry and Ginny walked right in the office of the head of Gryffindor.  
"Mr. Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch. While I understand what you have done, it is not done. When a student is being bullied, you are to find a teacher, who will give the proper punishment. While all students will recover from your scuffle, there will be several who will find this as an excuse to hurt anyone that you are friendly with. Do you have anything to say, at the moment?"

Harry looked up at McGonagall. "I do have some to say and to show something. Is your pensieve empty?"  
McGonagall looked at Harry with questioning eyes, but nodded that it was empty. Harry slowly placed his wand to his temple, and removed a memory before he put it in the pensieve.  
"I've learned from Professor Sprout about pensieves and have been reading about it. In it is a copy of my memory from before the fight until aunt Glynda ended it." Harry stepped aside, giving Professor McGonagall the go-ahead to look through his memory.  
Taking a seat, Harry watched as McGonagall's eyes became glassy, giving the telltale sign that she was viewing his memory. Opening the case, Harry started to unload several canisters filled with Dust and started to refill his weapons. Child's-play needed a new fire Dust and ice Dust crystal and Hammer needed some extra fire Dust. Feeling movement next to him, Harry looked up as Ginny started to refill her own weapons.

Five minutes passed since McGonagall was watching the memories. Harry and Ginny had continued to clean their weapons. After all, they did see more action that they had thought. Then Harry's scroll began to vibrate, causing him to jump slightly. Ginny smiled at Harry's jump, what caused him to give her an evil glare, causing her to blush slightly. Harry's scroll vibrated again and Harry opened it up, before looking at the message.  
"Hey, it's Coco" Harry said as he started to read the message to Ginny.

 _'Dear Harry and Ginny._

 _Here's a new message from your favorite team at Beacon. First, we all miss you. Second, show those wizards and witches there that they can't mess with you. We hope to see you soon, as we have so much stories to tell. Vel sends her love to you both and Fox and Yatsu hope you are well. There is nothing going on at Beacon, except from the small scuffles here in the dining hall. A bully called Cardin whatever keeps pulling Velvet's ears. Tomorrow I'll be showing him a lesson.  
_ _Attached is the design you asked for a mini-gun. You can't build it there, I believe, so you might want to come home during the holidays and we can build it together._

 _Cheers Coco and the rest of team CFVY.'_

Harry and Ginny smiled at Coco's message before they looked at the design that Coco had created. It looked awesome, but Harry and Ginny were very attached to their weapons, and designing and creating a new weapon when you don't need one felt a little bit overkill.  
"Ahem" Harry and Ginny looked up from the scroll to see McGonagall standing again, having returned from the pensieve.  
"Well, what did you find?" Ginny asked as she placed her weapons back where they belonged.  
"True, I would have never expected to see such despicable behavior from Slytherin. It seems that they had come out in force to subdue miss Goodwitch and your friends. However, the rules must be applied. Therefor I am removing fifty points from Hufflepuff for fighting, twenty-five points from Slytherin per person who was there, and all Slytherins who were present will be helping our caretaker Mr. Filch with cleaning the castle clean. You two however, will serve detention with me on Saturday morning until you go home for the Yule holidays. Now, please return to the Hufflepuff common room."

Harry and Ginny nodded and waved goodbye to McGonagall as they left the office. Harry was carrying the case of dust with him, and slowly walked towards the Hufflepuff common room. What they saw, at the entrance chilled their blood, as they saw all of their things including clothes, books and potion ingredients laying outside, torn apart. The entrance to the common room opened up and their house-mates marched out of it. Some of them had guilty faces, but the most of them had sneers on their face, or cruel laughing faces. "What's going on?" Harry asked as he placed the case down on the floor.  
"We have agreed with the rest of the house that you have shown Hufflepuff unworthy behavior, by fighting several times in these last two months. You also broke the Hufflepuff code by accepting the Gryffindor seeker post." said Justin Finch-Flechly as he stepped forward. Two older Hufflepuffs stepped forward and threw two bodies on the floor, who appeared to be Hermione and Dora Tonks. Both seemed to be covered in bruises and small cuts.

"Hermione. Dora" Harry called as the two were slowly crawling towards them. Ginny was already moving towards them, holding her hands out for them to reach and pull them up.  
Harry watched with pained eyes as both Hermione and Dora wobbled and started to lean on Ginny, who was using her aura to help them heal the most of the scrapes and cuts. Nodding to Ginny, Harry slowly removed a knife from his pocket and brought it to his neck. With a swift motion, Harry cut his necktie, letting the Hufflepuff tie falling on the ground. Going to Ginny, he did the same and snapped his fingers. Whatever could be salvaged from their possessions, rose in the air and landed in Harry's trunk, that was also outside the common room.

"With this action, my friends Hermione Granger, Nymphadora Tonks, Ginny Goodwitch and I, Harry Ozpin, have removed themselves from the house of Hufflepuff. We will find another family that will accept our talents."

The whole time that Harry and Ginny had been busy with Hufflepuff house, Fred and George Weasley had watched from a secret entrance how they were treated by the Hufflepuffs. Looking at each other, they nodded and sprinted towards McGonagall's office. Bursting through the door without knocking, they started to explain what happened between Harry, his friends and the rest of Hufflepuff house. McGonagall paled. Cutting of your tie, was an old tradition that removed yourself from the house. Now four students, two who were injured, needed a new house. As agile as a her animagus form, McGonagall jumped over her desk and called the Twins to follow her. Running to the Great Hall, they saw as Harry was speaking with Dumbledore and Sprout and refusing to return to Hufflepuff. "They may be fine with each other, but our talents are not wanted at Hufflepuff house" Harry said as he watched Pomfrey healing any injuries that Hermione and Dora had received. "But where will you stay?" Pomona asked as she tried to cope with the emotional loss of losing four students.  
"Gryffindor will accept them" McGonagall called as she stepped down the grand staircase, Fred and George following her.


	8. Return to Beacon

Harry remembered it all as he sat in a Bullhead returning to Beacon. How he, Ginny, Dora and Hermione were 'cast out' of Hufflepuff. How Gryffindor had accepted them and made them feel at home. As a 'sorry we are such big losers' Hufflepuff had given them a small gift, that turned out to be a cruel joke from several first year Badgers. How McGonagall and Sprout had raised heaven and hell on the badgers until they came with a true and honest apology. Harry and his friends had told them that they would never forget the cruelty of Hufflepuff house, no matter what they would offer to 'bridge the gap'.  
While Hufflepuff was home for the first two months, Gryffindor seemed to be their calling now. The 'lion's den' as it was called was located on the seventh floor, but gave an excellent view of the surrounding area. The first major event with Gryffindor was the Quidditch match against Slytherin, that seemed to brag about winning the cup seven years in a row. Harry, being the seeker of the team, had been gifted a broomstick from Professor McGonagall. According to Oliver Wood, Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor, The Nimbus 2000 was the fastest broom in the world at the moment, with a prototype being created that was said to "shoot away like you were on fire".

The first match against Slytherin was a match where Harry felt truly at home in the air. Flying around the Gryffindors and Slytherins felt like he was back at Beacon, practicing with Coco or just sniping small Nevermore's over the Emerald forest. It was something that he was born to do, to do something that his birth father had done to.  
Harry was flying so fast, that a certain professor was having trouble to lock Harry's broom in place and throw him off. Never mind the headmaster, who wanted to look at Harry's first game. While Slytherin used every dirty play in their books, and even trying to commit some fouls, they were unable to beat Gryffindor who played like they had their last game.  
In the end, Harry Ozpin grabbed the snitch and ended the game when Gryffindor had a forty point lead on Slytherin. 260-70. A large party in Gryffindor tower that lasted to 1 AM in the morning, was the cause that many Gryffindor students slept in on Sunday.

Harry watched as familiar lands passed under him, while Ginny chatted with Dora and Hermione. Both girls had been given permission to join the two week holiday at Harry's and Ginny's home. While Molly Weasley had all but demanded that Ginny would spend the holidays at the Burrow, Ginny had flat-out refused to meet the womans demands. Ginny was busy in her head, to write a letter to Molly, politely telling her to piss off.  
Hermione was on a mission of her own. After hearing about Remnant from Harry and Ginny, she wrote about it to her parents and as the truth came out, Hermione started to understand why she was a faunus with cat ears. Her great-grandparents on her mother's side, coming from Remnant, had fled the war that was going on. Traveling via Mistral, they bought a boat and sailed towards Britain, where they laid low and started to work like every other man and woman. Never telling anything about their escape from Remnant, the history was only written down in a small book, and passed down from eldest child to eldest child. Now it was in possession of Rose Granger, a dentist who had in her ancestors-line a faunus who had also cat ears. Hermione's quest was to find out if her parents could come to Vale, and if possible, could continue their practice in Vale.

Dora had been given permission by her parents to enjoy the two week holiday, while they went on a second honeymoon trip to the Bahama's. Happy that their daughter was adapting so well to Hogwarts, after the 'incident' on the Hogwarts express, Andromeda Tonks and Ted Tonks had waved goodbye to her, as she grabbed the port-key to the platform where Bullheads were flying into Remnant. Now, Harry could clearly see the beacon that was shining it's light over Vale.  
"Look, there it is" Harry said, as he pointed to the large beacon. The fifth and final person on board was Professor McGonagall. She had only a few of her Gryffindors staying at the castle, and had asked Filius Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw house to watch over them. Thus giving her the perfect chance to see where Harry and Ginny had grown up. She looked over Harry in the direction he pointed and saw a large tower giving off some light.

"Is that the beacon that shines over the city of Vale?" Hermione asked as she watched from behind Professor McGonagall. Harry nodded.  
"Yeah. That beacon is one of four that stand at heavily defended area's, just as Beacon Academy. One other stand in Atlas, on an military base, where General Ironwood holds court. There is also a beacon near the best combat school in Vacuo and Mistral. According to some rumors and legends, the four beacons of Remnant shine their light upon everyone who fights for the survival of Remnant."  
A holographic image of a young woman wearing a air hostess costume appeared between them, giving Dora, Hermione and McGonagall a small scare. "Please be ready to disembark. We are approaching Beacon Academy. Have a nice day and thank you for flying Bullhead flights."

The image disappeared again, and several seconds later, Harry stepped out of the Bullhead, before he helped his friends and his head of house out of the ship. With all their trunks behind them, McGonagall cast a levitation charm and the trunks rose a feet in the air before they followed the group over the main avenue. Harry and Ginny guided their friends and Professor McGonagall to the main entrance and through the door, while they talked about Beacon Academy, or as they called it, Home. They could see that their guest were impressed, as they continued to see technological marvel after marvel while they made their way to the amphitheater. According to them, Glynda Goodwitch was usually there, and Harry had promised that he would stop there, before he would go to his own room.

The amphitheater was easy to find, just follow the signs. Approaching the theater, Harry opened the door and walked in, just as a certain girl wanted to walk out. Colliding with each other, Harry looked up and rose his eyebrow. The girl was completely dressed in black, with a red cape and red accents in her hair, while she wore a small suitcase on her lower back. Her most prominent feature was her silver eyes.  
"Ruby, you dunce. Watch where you are going." Scolded a girl, with white hair, an off center pony-tale, and more white that Harry had seen before. She was also wearing a rapier blade, that she had holstered on her left side.  
"Sorry" The girl with silver eyes said, as she shook her head. "Yeah, sorry about that." Harry said as he looked around. His friends and Professor McGonagall were smiling, if just slightly.

"Hi, my name is Harry Ozpin, what's yours?" Harry asked as he held out his hand. The girls all looked at Harry as if he was something they never had seen before.  
"The headmaster has a son?" The girl in white asked, as she looked at Harry. Harry was slowly getting a bit nervous as the girl in white kept her eyes on him, even looking to analise him. 'Oh shit' Harry thought as he saw the girl frowning.  
"You know, if you keep looking at me like that, your face will stay that way" Harry said as he took a step back. The girl in white was creeping him out. The girl blinked twice, before she put her nose up in the air and left, walking out the theater and completely ignoring them.

Harry looked at the girl and shook his head. "Don't mind her, she's not having a very good day" The girl in black with red said. "That's Weiss Schnee and I'm Ruby Rose." She held Harry's hand before she pulled him in and gave him a hug. "AHHH, you're cute." she squealed as she started to spin Harry around, while Harry was trying to break free from Ruby's iron tight grip.  
"Ruby" A voice called and as Harry was put on the ground he was picked up by another girl, a few years older than Ruby with long yellow blond hair. She wore a brown top with a yellow shirt under it, and had lilac eyes. "I can see why Ruby likes you, your really are cute." The girl said as she held Harry tight to her body. Harry tried to break free, but all he could do was trying to breathe, and to keep away from this girl's large chest.

"Yang, you're strangling him" A girl said as Harry almost passed out. Harry was then placed back on the floor and took several deep breaths. "Damn, don't you know your own strength?" Harry asked. The girl's lilac eyes turned red in an instant and Harry spotted the girl's hands moving to hit him. Reacting instinctively, Harry shot his arms out, and as the hand of the now red eyes girl connected with his own, Harry pushed his semblance forth, causing a shimmer before both Harry and the girl were blasted away from each other. Harry flew right into Ginny and Dora who caught him, while the girl who punched him flew several meters away before she landed on her feet.  
"What was that?" She asked her partner, a black haired girl wearing black and white.

"Mum" Ginny called as she saw Goodwitch approaching. Glynda had a smile on her face as she gave Ginny a fierce hug, almost to the point of suffocating. "It hasn't been the same without you two here" Glynda said as she wiped away a few tears.  
"Did that girl just said 'mum' to Goodwitch?" Yang asked to her partner. "I think so" she replied. "But Blake, why didn't we knew that?" Yang demanded as he hair started to light up. Blake was about to respond, but was interrupted by Hermione's reaction to Yang's hair. "How is she doing that?"  
Both Yang and Blake looked at the little bushy haired girl with big brown eyes that showed nothing but curiosity. It reminded Blake a bit of herself, when she was younger and far more innocent.  
"Harry" Glynda called as she ran towards Harry, causing Blake and Yang to avoid the professor. Harry found himself in his aunt's arms and undergoing a strong hug. "I've missed you so" Glynda said, totally ignoring Yang and Blake as they watched professor Goodwitch and Harry interacting.

"They do love each other." Blake said softly.  
"Of course they do. They are family after-all" Said Ginny as she came from behind Glynda. "While not in blood, they are family in heart. Something that you could feel if you opened up your heart for it." Ginny said, as she gently pulled Harry from Glynda and told them to see them soon in the headmasters office. She then escorted Hermione, Dora and Professor McGonagall to her own room, where she told Harry to place his Hogwarts clothes in the closet and get dressed in his normal clothing. Harry nodded and after finishing with his chore, Harry walked through a door that connected with a large bathroom with several panels that shielded most of his body, yet allowed him to talk with Ginny, who came in a few minutes later to change in her own clothes.  
As Harry stepped outside the bathroom, his friends and head of house took a good look at Harry's appearance.

Harry had an open red vest, and they could see two white axes crossed on a black shirt, surrounded by a thin line that ran in a circle with a shoulder-strap going diagonally over it. The vest had extra protection at the elbows and two pockets on either side. Harry had black trousers with extra protection on his knees, with a black belt that held his secondary weapon, Hammer. His shoes looked like combat boots. "So, how do I look?" Harry asked as he showed his outfit to everyone. Dora and Hermione both wished they all were a few years older. They thought that Harry looked fan-fucking-tastic.

Ginny came out of the bathroom, looking at Harry's back. "Still looking good, Harry. And what do you think of my outfit?"  
Ginny wore a red shirt with the same logo as Harry had on his shirt. She wore a brown open trench-coat with a black forearm guard over her left sleeve that held Ginny's shield, Saving Grace. The elbows were protected as well. Ginny wore black jeans with knee protection, and a belt hung slightly off-center to carry some extra ammunition and to carry her own weapons.  
Just like Harry, Ginny wore combat boots, in a more feminine form that Harry's. "I think you both look good. Shall we visit the headmaster?" McGonagall asked as she looked at two of her lions.  
Harry nodded and took his friends to the elevator that connected to Professor Ozpin's office.

As they all walked in, the elevator started to move, bringing them to Ozpin's office.  
The door opened and as harry and Ginny stepped out, they were assaulted by Ozpin himself who picked both children up and twisted them around, before setting them on the floor. "I've missed you two so much" He whispered, as he held them close to him.  
"He dad. I've missed you to." Harry said as he was let go by his father. "Dad. I'd like you to meet two of my friends. This is Hermione Granger, whose great-grandparents fled Remnant during the war. She's one of our best friends" Harry said as he pointed to Hermione. The young girl blushed a bit, but bowed back as she stepped in the office with Tonks and McGonagall. "Then we have Dora Tonks. We've shortened her name, as it's a sore subject with her."

Ozpin looked at Dora, who blushed a bit, causing her hair to color the same. Ozpin raised an elegant eyebrow, before he looked at Harry. "Since when do you have a friend who can change her hair color, Harry?" Ozpin asked with a teasing tone. Harry sighed.  
"She's whats called a Metamorphmagus in the wizarding world. That means that she can change her appearance at will, but we've only been able to seen her change her hair color." Harry then stepped closer to Ozpin. "She somehow likes pink hair" Harry whispered to his dad. Ozpin nodded, a thin smile on his face.

"And finally, we have Professor McGonagall. Deputy-headmistress, transfigurations professor and head of Gryffindor house."  
Ozpin nodded to the strict looking professor, and held out his hand. "Professor McGonagall, please allow me to welcome you at Beacon Academy, the finest academy to train Huntsmen and Huntresses."  
McGonagall shook his hand, a thin smile on her face. "Professor Ozpin. A pleasure to meet you. Your son has been telling many stories of Beacon, a fact I may add that showed a gentle but firm education. I look forward to see more of Beacon in the time that I am here."  
Ozpin blinked. "I'm sorry madam, I was unaware that you were planning to stay for the Holidays."  
McGonagall nodded. "Yes, there are several things that need to be discussed, including the continuation of Harry's magical education."

"Continuation?" Ozpin asked, eyebrow raised.  
"The only thing I know about Harry's magical education is that I made a deal with Albus Dumbledore. He told me that he would search for a way to remove or modify the veil around Remnant, so that we don't attract to much Grimm. In return, Harry would attend one year at Hogwarts. That was the time that Dumbledore needed to do his research."  
"I'm afraid that Dumbledore may have misinformed you. You see, Hogwarts has two tests that need to be done. One is in the fifth year, and the other in the seventh. All students who enter Hogwarts must take their O.W.L's before they can choose to leave school or to continue their education."  
Ozpin was looking at McGonagall with something like curiosity in his eyes. "I assume that Dumbledore didn't inform me of this, because of Harry's status in the wizarding world?"

McGonagall nodded. "Harry" Ozpin said, as he still sat behind his desk. "I want you to take your friends and give them a scroll. Then place two more beds in your and Ginny's room. Ask Doctor Oobleck for help if you need it. I think that McGonagall and I are going to have a bit to discuss."  
Harry nodded, and took Ginny and his friends by the arm and in the elevator. The door closed and they felt the elevator moving down, when they heard a 'BANG' coming from Ozpin's office.  
"Oh Shit. Dad's angry" Harry said as he paled. He had seen his father that angry only once. That wasn't a good day for them all at Beacon, as Ozpin had been hunting students for the whole day.  
Some kids thought it would be fun to release some captured Grimm in the school. Ozpin had defeated the Grimm, but several students had been injured.

The elevator finally stopped, allowing the quartet to step out of it. Ginny led them to the storage compartment, while Harry went in search of Doctor Oobleck.  
As Ginny entered the hall were all the spare items were stored, they ran into a girl with long red hair, green eyes and wearing Spartan armor. Ginny looked at the taller girl before her and the tall girl looked back.  
"Aren't you a little young to attend Beacon?" The girl asked. Ginny didn't respond, as she was staring at the girl. Finally Ginny let out a very fan girl-like scream and started yelling. "You're Pyrrha Nikos. I'm your biggest fan."

Before Pyrrha Nikos could respond, Harry came running towards them, Child's-play already armed and ready. "What is it Ginny, I heard screaming and, Oh.." Harry stared at Pyrrha before looking back at Ginny. "She's a big fan of you" Harry said as he waved his hands in front of Ginny's eyes, but Ginny didn't seem to notice. Some drool of her was falling from her mouth to the floor.  
"I see that" Pyrrha said as she knelled slightly to look Harry in the eye. "As I was asking your friends, aren't you a bit to young to attend Beacon?"  
"Nope" Harry said, making sure to pop the p. "I'm Harry Ozpin, this is Ginny Goodwitch." He said introducing himself and Ginny.

Pyrrha stared at Harry for a moment, before nodding. "Sure, sure. I bet that you tell that to everyone" She said with a smile.  
"You don't believe me?" Harry asked, sounding part wounded, part angry that she didn't believe him. "No. I believe you,. It's just very hard to see those two Professors in a relationship. Professor Ozpin is quite relaxed and Professor Goodwitch is usually very strict."

"Well, We are adopted" Harry said as he looked in the green eyes of Pyrrha. 'That makes more sense" She said as she ruffled both Harry's and Ginny's head, before she left, waving goodbye.  
"I never got the chance to get an autograph" Ginny said. Her face was almost as red as Harry's vest, and Harry could see some tear-marks on her face.  
"Don't worry Ginny. I'm sure that we'll meet her again someday. After all, we've got two weeks of holidays ahead of us. You might want to try to sneak a little training with her in your not so busy schedule." Harry said with a wink.  
Ginny nodded. The prospect of being around Pyrrha Nikos, and maybe even training with her sounded awesome. Ginny took out her own scroll and opened the door. "Be right back" Ginny said as she entered the storage room. She was back within thirty seconds, holding two small rectangular items in her hand. She passed one to Hermione and one to Dora before she guided them back to her room that she shared with Harry.

"Now, let's start with the first lesson of operating your scroll" Harry said, as he tried to imitate Professor Binns, who gave history of magic at Hogwarts. The girls smiled slightly, as Harry began to teach them how to use a scroll. 

* * *

**(A/N) Yes. It's very well possible that you think that Ozpin never gets angry. I believe that he does, It's just that we never see that.**  
 **Please. Review gentle and with kind words. Some think that I am an emotional time-bomb and need to be handled with care...  
We'll try it that way, Okay?**


	9. Fixing a Bridge

**This chapter is a tribute to Monty Oum, who passed away on February first, 2015.  
** **The Creator of RWBY, Haloid, Dead fantasy and other projects.  
** **May his soul rest in peace, and may we never forget him.**

"And that means that you can use the scroll everywhere in the world." said Harry as he explained about the scroll's unique features to Hermione and Dora. The last one had been a real eye opener for the two girls. The scroll in their hands had a smart function to passively piggyback on any signal that was sent through out the world, and would connect with the CCT in Vale.  
"Now, to activate the scroll, all you need to do is open it up. Like so" Harry said as he slowly demonstrated how to operate a scroll. Both girls were a bit shocked that after touching the diamond shaped button, they could pull the two scroll half's apart, without breaking it. Ginny watched with a small smile on her face as she looked over from where she was sitting. Both Hermione and Dora had chosen for sitting on the ground, instead of sitting at the table or on one of the beds that had been delivered.

"Then, after you pulled it wide open, you see a square in the lower left hand corner. You need to press your thumb to it, so it will create a fingerprint image of your thumb. Until you leave Beacon, as a fully fledged Huntsmen or Huntress, that scroll will be in your possession. That means that if you go back to the wizarding world, you keep the scroll with you." Said Harry as he watched Hermione pressing her thumb to the square.  
"Now that we have done that. You need to make a photo with it of your face, so that anyone who is being called by you, known that it's your scroll being used." A couple of flashes later, and Harry showed them how to finish personalizing it.

"Ginny, can you help me with the next part?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded happily and approached Harry. "The next part is using your scroll in combat, as a measuring tool to find out how much aura you have. When battling, you can use aura to passively coat your body, creating a thin layer of energy around you, like a force field." Harry explained as he started to glow a light blue. Ginny smiled, and as both Hermione and Dora looked at her, she activated her aura as well. Her aura glowed bright red.  
"Your scrolls are able to detect aura, and to visualize it in a simple energy bar that you can see, when you shift your scroll to battle-mode." Here Harry showed them how to do so, by pressing a few buttons on both Dora's and Hermione's scroll. Both girls looked at the scroll as a screen appeared showing their faces, with a green bar under it. For Hermione, her picture was larger than that one of Dora, who looked at her own picture. Then they spotted the two other pictures.

"Hey. Why are your photo's here?" Dora asked, as she pointed at the photo's of Harry and Ginny.  
"That's easy. We told dad that you were used to us, so he made us a team." Harry said as he looked at his own scroll, showing four photo's. "While not officially a team, aunt Glynda agreed that while you are here, you will need to learn how to defend yourself from anything that might come on campus."  
"Wow" Hermione said. She felt quite happy, that her friends wanted her in a team.  
"Yeah, it's pretty cool, but there are some other things that need to be done, before we can be a 'proper' team" Ginny said as she touched her own scroll, activating it's battle-mode. "Ready Harry?" Ginny asked as she held out Hammer. Harry held his hand up. "Just a moment longer, Ginny" Harry said.  
"Now, pay close attention to my bar. It will change in a few seconds" Harry said as he placed his own scroll on the floor. Harry took a deep breath and nodded to Ginny, who took aim and fired a shot at Harry. It hit Harry's right arm. Both Hermione and Dora gasped as they saw Harry's aura bar dropping to three quarters.  
"You know that stings, Ginny" Harry said as he rubbed his arm, where Ginny's shot had landed

"Well, now I do" Ginny said, still smiling as she placed Hammer back. "Smart ass" Harry mumbled as he grabbed his own scroll.  
"Well, that's all we have for now. We need to get to the dining hall. I've got a few friends I'd like you to meet" Harry said as he folded his scroll back in it's small state. Showing Hermione and Dora how to to, they left their room. Walking through the large halls of Beacon Academy, Hermione was looking at everything and everyone.  
"Harry, what is that?" She asked, as she pointed to an old painting, of a black haired knight in armor, swinging his sword through a Beowulf.  
Harry looked at the painting. "That is the only picture of the legendary knight, Monty Oum." Harry said as he bowed before the painting. Ginny bowed to.  
"Why do you bow?" Dora asked as she looked at the painting. "There goes a legend around, that a long time ago, all the kingdoms of Remnant were plagued by a massive invasion of Grimm. The walls of the kingdoms were about to collapse, what would result in a massacre of humans and faunus alike. The knight Monty Oum, who was a teacher at one of the many combat schools around the world, rallied all fighters together to lead a massive army of huntsmen and huntresses to kill the Grimm. When the walls of Vale fell, Monty charged the Grimm with his army. It was said that Monty himself took down a Giant Nevermore with nothing but his sword, and a Goliath with just a bullet from his gun.  
While the army was successful in defeating the Grimm, Monty was killed, being surrounded by dozens of Ursai and Beowolves. That painting was commissioned by his wife, the lady of Vale, who Monty had married only a year before."

"He taught us so much, that the headmasters of that time, who taught at the combat schools, wrote a law that each school would teach the style of Monty Oum to all it's passing students. That law hasn't been removed since that time, and so each combat school teaches the style of Monty Oum to pay respect to him" Ginny ended the story, as she looked at the painting of Monty Oum. Dora and Hermione looked at each other and bowed to the painting. If Harry and Ginny felt it was important to show respect, then they would to. Silently, Harry led them through the halls of Beacon to the dining hall, where they grabbed something to eat and found themselves all to soon facing team CFVY.  
"Harry Bear" Coco Shouted as she grabbed Harry in a huge hug. Ginny didn't escape the hugging Coco as she release Harry and brought her imposing form to Ginny. Ginny smiled slightly as Coco gave her a bear hug. "So, where have you been, what have you two been doing and who are these two cute girls?'' Coco asked, as she sat at the table, sitting on the opposite side of Harry.

Hermione and Dora watched as Harry started to tell about Hogwarts, shocked that Coco, and her team accepted the story. While Harry told Coco about his adventures while he was away, Ginny introduces Hermione and Dora to the rest of Coco's team. There was Fox, a dark skinned, dark copper haired male who had a lot of scars on his arms. His most prominent feature were his eyes that were white colored, giving the indication he was blind. Then there was Yatsuhashi, a strong silent type that towered above them. His shaven black hair and his tanned skin seemed to have an eastern heritage. Then there was Velvet. Velvet was a Faunus, with the ears of a rabbit, causing Hermione and Dora to look at them, before Velvet gently asked them to stop staring at her ears. Warm brown eyes looked at them and smiled gently, before she started eating again. The meal was over before they knew it, and Harry guided Hermione and Dora back to their room.

"So, that was team CFVY" Hermione said as she sat on her bed as she looked around the room. It was so different than the Gryffindor dormitories, where boys and girls were separated. Instead of a round room, it was a square one, with a large window looking out over the city of Vale in the distance. Hermione's eyes picked up several items of interest. One was a guitar, near Ginny's bed and a drum near Harry's. What she also saw was several photo's of Harry and Ginny with different staff members. They did seem close.  
Hermione looked around more. To save Room, Harry and Ginny's bed were placed to the wall with the door, with their desks next to it. Hermione's own bed was on the left side, while Dora's was on the right side. Their desks were there as well, with their scroll on it. Harry had asked if both Hermione and Dora wanted to think about some way to defend themselves, whenever Harry and Ginny were not available.  
Dora had quickly chosen the machine-gun that Coco had designed. She thought it would look bad-ass. Hermione still needed a time to think about it. She didn't like weapons to much, and so tried to find out what would fit her best. It was hard, and she decided to go to bed. As she lay in the bed, Hermione's eyes closed before she knew and fell asleep, her choice of weapons forgotten.

That next day, Everything changed for Hermione. She was asked by both Harry and his father, to go the the medical wing, where she was examined fully by a very nice doctor called Jasmine Rosso. After being declared Healthy, Hermione asked permission to call her parents. She was escorted by Professor Goodwitch to the library, where she spent the rest of the morning, until Harry came in and grabbed her.  
"Listen Hermione. Professor McGonagall has agreed to help with certain things around Beacon, but in this case, you can't help me. I know you want to, but it just can't." Harry said as he brought Hermione to a large room with several boys and girls in it. She recognized team CFVY and her friends, but the other two weren't so well known. She saw Professor McGonagall, Ozpin and Goodwitch standing there, looking over the students. McGonagall had a slight frown on her face, while Goodwitch held a larger black edge scroll in her hands. Ozpin, Hermione noticed, had a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Students, if you please pay attention." Glynda called out, and the several voices that were being heard fell, allowing a small smile upon Glynda's face.  
"With us here is Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had graciously offered her help with the task ahead. I'll hand this over to Harry Ozpin and Ginny Goodwitch" Glynda said as she stepped back in line with McGonagall and Ozpin. Harry stepped forward with Ginny and turned around.  
"Right. Since we are on a slight time schedule, anyone who isn't willing to listen to us, the door is there" Harry said as he pointed to the door. The white haired girl from the day before was about to walk out the door, when she was held back by her black haired team-mate. A subtle shake of the head, and the white girl fell back in line. Harry nodded and activated a scroll that was laying on the table next to the professors. As the lights slowly faded, a holographic simulation of Team RWBY and JNPR battling the Nevermore and Deathstalker appeared before them, showing the damage done to the bridge.

"While team JNPR and RWBY killed both a deathstalker and a Nevermore during initiation, the damage is not restored. Professor McGonagall is a fully qualified witch, and has in her array of spells a spell that can repair almost everything. We are going to use that spell, to repair the viaduct that connects the cliff with the forest. Now, having studied your skills, I've come up with a plan to cover McGonagall while she repairs the Viaduct."  
The holographic image changed, showing the viaduct with it's immediate area, with small figured on and around the Viaduct.  
"Now, To repair the damage, we need to recover the pieces that were broken by the Grimm attack. We can have three Bullheads lifting the stone blocks out of the ravine, but we need someone to hold the stones in place, while Professor McGonagall cast her spell and repairs the bridge. Consulting Professor Goodwitch about this, she says she can held the blocks of stone afloat long enough for Professor McGonagall to use them to repair the bridge."

Two little arrows pointed at the small McGonagall and Goodwitch on the simulation. Glynda's Tiara floated above her, while a cat face was pointing to McGonagall. Harry smiled slightly.  
"Then, to protect both Professors, we'll set up Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee up on these columns." Harry said as he pointed to two tall pillars that stood near the entrance of the bridge on the forest side. A Snowflake and a rose appeared on the tow pillars.  
"You'll be our marksmen. Take out the Grimm when they come from a distance." Harry said as he looked both girls in the eyes. Ruby seemed to understand it, but Weiss looked back at Harry.  
"I'd like to know who gave you the authority to order us around." she said. The room was whisper quiet, as everyone looked between Harry and Weiss. Harry lifted his head up, and looked Weiss straight in the eye.  
"I've been given authority to plan and execute this mission by the headmaster of this academy." Harry said, as Weiss began to shrink back. "I am his adopted son, and while I know I'm a couple of years younger, I have the necessary experience to plan this mission and to get everyone safely home. Does that satisfy your answer, Princess?" Harry snarled, as he took a few steps forward.

Weiss nodded as she hid behind Blake Belladonna. Harry nodded as well, before turning back to the simulation.  
"To get the blocks back here, three bullheads will be used to lift them up, but we only have pilots for two. So, Velvet is going to pilot the third, while Fox, Hermione and Yatsuhashi will clear the debris for the Bullheads. Hermione is the best with the levitation charm out of us four" Harry said as he indicated Dora, Hermione, Ginny and himself. "Both Dora and Jaune will stand on the lookout, using Binoculars to spot any Grimm approaching, and sent that to the forward teams.  
Yang, Blake, Nora and Ren will hide in the abandoned structure about sixty meters from the entrance to the bridge, while Ginny, Coco and myself hold that entrance. Pyrrha will protect McGonagall while she and Goodwitch are busy."

Harry watched as each and everyone was selected in the simulation. "Any questions?"  
None came, as they all knew what to do. "Right. In ten minutes we leave. Get ready." Harry said as he activated the lights again and canceled the projection.  
"Harry, why am I not with you?" Hermione asked, as soon as she had the chance. Harry gently took her by the hand and brought her to the lockers, where everyone was loading up. "You don't have a weapon, but you are the best with the levitation charm. Help Fox and Yatsuhashi with clearing all the debris, and you'll help us all." Said Harry as he held Hermione's hands close.  
"Okay" Hermione said, as she reached for her wand in her robes. Harry saw that and grabbed her hand again.  
"Hermione, don't hold your wand in your robes. What if you fall, and your wand gets snapped." Harry said. He twitched his right hand and his wand shot out of his arm. "Harry?" Hermione asked. "I've bought a wand holster at Ollivander's. It allows to keep my wand safe and secure, and in reach if I need it" Harry said.

Hermione nodded, and followed Harry out of the locker room and into the courtyard, where they saw the three Bullheads parked. "Let's go Hermione" Harry said as he stepped in Velvet's one, with Hermione following him.  
The ride was over before they even realized it. Landing at the collapsed bridge entrance Harry, Ginny, Coco, Nora, Ren, Blake and Yang jumped out, while Ruby and Weiss jumped via Glyphs that Weiss created on the columns. McGonagall and Goodwitch stood with Pyrrha on the other side of the bridge, with Dora and Jaune watching the sky and ground for any signs of Grimm. Fox, Yatsuhashi, Hermione, the Bullhead pilots and Velvet nodded when they slowly descended into the ravine. Ren, Nora, Yang and Blake took their place and watched the forest from the security of the buildings where they were hiding.  
"How long does it take for them to be done?" Weiss asked several minutes in the operation, as she didn't see the Bullheads lifting up."I don't know, but we need to hold here" Ruby said as she looked through her scope on Crescent Rose, her high caliber, sniper-scythe.

"Do you believe the claim that McGonagall is a real witch?" Weiss asked. Ruby looked at Weiss, a frown on her face. "Weiss, what's with you?" Ruby asked, getting annoyed with her team-mate.  
"We never heard of a witch before, and suddenly they appear out of nowhere?" Weiss said, as she looked at Ruby. "I'd like to talk to her to, but we'll talk later after the mission is over" Ruby said, as she looked back through her scope. Weiss huffed, failing to let Ruby see it her way.  
"Alright everyone, we got Boarbatusks at the edge of the forest, a group of six. What shall we do?" Jaune reported in, as he spotted them with binoculars. "Hold positions, as long as they don't see us, then we'll be safe. Velvet just reported in that she's bringing in the first load of debris up." Reported Dora as she watched Harry and Ginny holding positions on the left and right side, with Coco holding the middle.

"This is Jaune, we spotted Creeps walking around. Be advised, we have spotted Creeps."' Came Jaune's voice through the ear piece that they all had in their ear. Both Weiss and Ruby looked to the forest edge, hoping that the Grimm wouldn't come attacking them.  
A small blast was heard from within the ravine, just as McGonagall fixed part of the bridge. "This is Fox, something has happened with Hermione. Something attacked her and now she's not responding" Harry swore, earing him a few glares from Weiss, Ginny and Glynda Goodwitch, who was nearby.  
"Velvet, this is Harry. Extract Hermione and get Dora down there. She'll have to levitate the stones now" Harry said as he kept his eyes on the Grimm at the edge of the forest. "Understood" Velvet said, as she piloted the Bullhead back down the ravine, Dora already on board.

"Beowolves spotted." Jaune yelled, as he saw several of the wolf Grimm appearing.  
"Yang, Nora. Attack. Ren and Blake, cover them" Harry called over, and in front of them, several explosions could be seen as McGonagall just fixed a second part of the bridge.  
"Ruby, Weiss. Cover them." Harry called to the two girls above him. They nodded and as Ruby shot her sniper-scythe, Weiss prepared several Glyphs, before sending them to the Grimm, causing an explosion to form between the group of hunters-in-training and the Grimm.  
"Alright you four, get back to the entrance, Weiss and Ruby will cover you" Harry shouted in his ear piece, and smiled as he heard conformation that they would return.  
The four students came back, all ready to stand with their friends. "Pyrrha, let McGonagall be, get over here" Shouted Ginny as she looked back.

Pyrrha looked at McGonagall and at her nod, turned to help her team and friends. "Velvet, how much do you have to move?" Harry asked as the Grimm started to come closer.  
Coco started to switch her handbag for a big six barreled, golden Gatling gun. "Come and get it" She called to the Grimm as they came closer and closer.  
Harry could see Creeps, Boarbatusks, Beowolves and even some Ursa majors moving through the lines. "Just one more go" Came Velvet's reply, as she flew back in the ravine. "OPEN FIRE" Harry called as the Grimm came in firing distance.  
Bullets, grenades, shotgun shells, spells. Everything that they had, they gave. Harry and his group on the right side, Nora and Ren blasted, shot and cut everything up that came near them, while Ginny, with Blake, Pyrrha and Yang on the left side started to mow down everything they could find. Coco waved her Gatling gun from left to right, mowing down Grimm like it was going out of style

There almost didn't seem no end, as Grimm poured out of the forest, drawn to the battle that seemed to reign. All to soon, the defenders had to switch from ranged attack to melee attacks as the Beowolves and Ursa majors came to close. Harry, Pyrrha, Coco and Ginny held, while Ren, Nora, Blake and Yang charged, beating the Grimm back with heavy blows, deafening cracks and blood splashing around them. Then a Bullhead appeared over them, Velvet flying it with Dora at the co-pilot seat and the two doors open. Both Fox and Yatsuhashi, appeared out the door and took hold of a Gatling gun that was mounted at the sides. The battle seemed to be turning, with more Grimm losing their lives, until the forest line opened up and an Goliath Grimm strode towards them. Everyone held their fire, as the Grimm came closer.  
"FIRE" Harry shouted as he aimed his battle rifle towards the Grimm.

The bullets, spells and everything else that was shot at the Grimm didn't seem to stop the giant beast from marching forward. Until an old wizard appeared upon the battlefield, with the headmaster in tow. Everyone watched as both Ozpin and Dumbledore started down the giant Grimm. Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, and then something happened that nobody could explain. The Grimm seemed smaller, weaker than before, yet there had been no time passed between the one second and the next. Ozpin nodded to Dumbledore and walked back, taking his time. The Grimm started down at Dumbledore, and Dumbledore started up to the Grimm.  
"I See" he mumbled and as he took his wand, Dumbledore cast the most dangerous fire-spell that was known to man, and after the Fiendfyre ate it's way through the Grimm, Dumbledore waved his wand several times, causing the fire to go out.  
Dumbledore took a deep breath and looked at the defenders. "I believe we are done here for the day" Dumbledore said as he strolled forward, ready to return to Beacon and a nice cup of hot cocoa.

 **(A/N) So. That was one battle I had fun with.**


	10. Wings and a letter

Harry, Dora and Ginny watched as the head nurse, Jasmine Rosso washed Hermione's back clean with a cloth. At least, where they could reach. Somehow, something had attacked Hermione and now she was on her stomach, as the thing on her back didn't seem to be going away.  
"You know, If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, I would say that Hermione had got herself some angel wings." Harry said as he knelled and looked at Hermione's face. A face that was currently crying as small stabs came from the thing that was on her back. "Ha, ha. Are we being funny" Said Hermione as she looked at Harry's face. Pain, fear and anger could be clearly heard in her voice.  
Harry gently took Hermione's hand in his. "If you need to, squeeze in my hand." Harry said as he felt Hermione squeezing his hand tightly, indicating that she was in a lot of pain. Harry nodded and motioned Ginny to get him a chair, so he could sit with Hermione.  
"Why did this happen?" Hermione asked to everyone in the medical wing. Harry, Ginny, Dora, Jasmine Rosso and professor McGonagall were there, all watching Hermione being treated for something that didn't know how to treat.

Harry's description of 'angel wings' wasn't that much off the mark. The thing that was embedding itself in Hermione's back, was a large white rectangular device with two wing-like appendages that seemed to attach itself to Hermione's upper back, close enough to her shoulders. Each wing like appendage seemed to have four large feathers, made of an unknown material that was currently standing straight. Because of the 'wings', Hermione's upper body had to be naked. However, professor McGonagall had placed a screen between Hermione and his friend, so that she could protect her modesty, while she undressed and got in bed on her stomach. Now, she was looking at Harry, holding his hand tightly as a new spike of pain coursed through her body.  
"Dora, why don't you and Ginny check if we can get some food in here." Harry said, hoping to find a few quiet moments between him and Hermione. Dora nodded and left with Ginny, who was still carrying Hell's date with her. Harry carried Child's play with him as well, as they came to the medical wing, right after the mission was a success. The bridge was repaired, and a lot of Grimm had been killed. Harry could finally say that his total kills of Grimm had increased from seventeen to forty. 'Of course, that doesn't matter for Coco, who has already over a hundred on her name' thought Harry.

"Harry" Hermione asked gently, as she squeezed in Harry's hand. "Why did this happen to me?"  
Harry sighed deeply. "I don't know, Hermione. If I had known that this would happen, you would have stayed with Jaune and Dora on the cliff, instead of helping with the rubble."  
A silence hung between them. Hermione suddenly flinched, as a as a large shot of pain went though her. "That one must be painful, Hermione." Harry said as he slowly felt life flow back in his fingers.  
"Do you mind if I take a closer look at that thing on your back?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head, and let go of Harry's hand, while Harry stood up from his chair.  
Walking around, Harry watched as some small metallic wires buried themselves in Hermione's back. Looking closer, Harry spotted something, something that could explain all this. A symbol. Taking his scroll, Harry shot an image of the symbol and sent it forward to his father, who was probably talking with Dumbledore. Harry knew the symbol from his frequent trips to the CCT. ATLAS.

"Hermione, have you ever seen this symbol?" Harry asked as he sat back and held his hand out to Hermione. As she looked at it, Hermione felt another shot of pain shooting through her body. As the pain subsided, Hermione looked at the image on Harry's scroll. It looked like a candle, surrounded by several circles. "What is that?" Hermione asked.  
"That, Hermione, is the symbol of the kingdom of Atlas. A technological advanced kingdom that created the CCT, holds several important company headquarters, and creator of weapon systems." Said Harry as he felt his blood leaving his fingers again as Hermione squeezed.  
"I'll make a few more pictures of it, if you don't mind?" Harry said as he gently massaged his fingers. Hermione's grip was like iron. Taking his scroll, Harry photographed the base unit on Hermione's back, the wings and the feathers. Harry nodded and looked at his watch. "Where are they?" Harry mumbled, as he turned around and placed his scroll on his vest, causing it to stick to it. "Magnets, Hermione" Harry replied as he felt Hermione's eyes on his back. Switching the battle-mode on, Harry paled as he saw both Ginny and Dora's aura slowly failing.

"Hermione, I'm going to leave for a moment. Ginny and Dora need our help" Harry said as he stepped out of the medical wing, leaving Hermione alone with Jasmine Russo and professor McGonagall. "Will he be okay?" Hermione asked to no-one in particular.  
"I wouldn't worry about Harry, dear." Jasmine said in a soothing voice. "He's one of the strongest people around, even at eleven. He'll be fine."  
Hermione nodded and fumbled a bit with her own clothes, before she found what she was looking for. Activating her own scroll, she activated it's own battle-mode, and was happy to see both Ginny's and Dora's aura stabilizing, while Harry's was still at full power.  
"Excuse me" Professor McGonagall said, as she tried to get the attention of the doctor. "Yes, what is it?" Russo asked as she placed a paste on Hermione's back, that caused her to moan.  
"I was just wondering. Why doesn't Harry wear glasses, his birth father needed glasses." McGonagall asked the doctor. That question had always plagued the strict transfigurations professor.

Harry ran the fastest route to the dining hall, and as he turned a corner, Harry found the reason why Ginny and Dora hadn't returned. Team CRDL had cornered them and been beating them. Snapping a picture or two and sending them to aunt Glynda, Harry readied his rifle and took several shots with the lightning dust. To soon to his liking, did two of them fell to his assault, while the other two were to stunned to see an eleven year old kid getting the jump on them. Seeing both Russell and Dove on the floor, Sky Lark charged at Harry, bringing out his halberd. Harry shifted position and changed Child's play from it's rifle mode to it's Guan Dao mode, before he attacked.  
The battle was to short for Cardin, who, after seeing his teammate falling to a little brat who took out three members of his team, decided it was best to run. He did, straight into Goodwitch. Seeing the deputy-headmistress of Beacon Academy closing in on him, Cardin did the only thing he could do at that point. He fainted.  
"What a weakling." Said Harry as he placed Child's play, back in rifle mode, on his back.

After Harry returned to the medical wing with Dora and Ginny, Harry was asked to go to his father's office, for a 'matter of utmost importance'.  
Harry simply nodded and made his way to Ozpin's office, where he listened, and reported about the strange thing that was on Hermione's back to both Ozpin, Dumbledore and via a video-call, to General Ironwood of the Atlesian military. Harry told him of the mission and sent images of Hermione and her attachment to Ironwood, while he kept the most important part for himself. He didn't want Hermione being tested and tested again, just because she was able, even so slightly to move the wings.  
Getting a promise from Ironwood to come to Beacon Academy as soon as possible, Ozpin ended the call, before he looked at his son.  
"Harry, I know you are hiding something. Please, what is it?" Ozpin asked Harry gently. Harry sighed deeply. "It's the fact that Ironwood is involved. He wants to get something out of this, I just know it. He can't take Hermione with him to Atlas, just because she's able, if barely to move the wings."

"And you have my support for that, Harry" Said Dumbledore as he looked at the young wizard. "Thank you sir." Harry said as he bowed slightly. Whatever the headmaster might be, he was a good man.  
"Sir, if I may ask a question?" Harry asked, as he looked at Dumbledore's face. "You may ask, but I reserve the right to answer" Dumbledore replied, giving Harry a friendly smile. Ozpin watched the interaction with his son and the old headmaster with a touch of amusement. Harry took a deep breath.  
"Why is it that most students at Hogwarts, avoid the third floor corridor, while Ginny and I can sense a presence there?"  
Dumbledore's face turned from amused to gravely serious. "Harry. I want you to promise me, to never enter that corridor."  
"Sir?" Harry asked, as he was looking surprised. The headmaster of Hogwarts never looked like that before. It was very unnerving. "I never entered that corridor, Sir" Harry replied, as he looked at Dumbledore. The old headmaster sighed deeply.  
"The corridor holds a animal of legendary status. Only staff members are allowed in." Dumbledore said, as he thought of a good excuse to say to Harry. "The animal will move out as soon as it's new enclosure is in place."  
'Yeah' Dumbledore thought. 'That will keep him from entering the third corridor.'

Harry nodded and left, leaving Ozpin and Dumbledore in the office. "I'd like to see Miss Granger, as soon as I can" Dumbledore said, not looking at Ozpin.  
Ozpin nodded and stood up from his chair and called a second elevator to bring them down to the main floor.  
"By the way. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't lie to Harry any more." Ozpin said as the elevator arrived. Dumbledore almost tripped over his own shoes. "What ever do you mean?" Dumbledore asked, hoping not to be caught by Ozpin, telling a lie to Harry.  
"I mean about the time he must spent at Hogwarts, and about the third corridor. You and I both know that there is someone who want that object. I can help you with that" Ozpin said, as the elevator continued downwards.  
"How? How can you help with something that matters only to wizards?" Dumbledore asked as he turned to Ozpin. Ozpin merely turned his head in Dumbledore's direction. "Because you are playing with lives. Lives that matter to me and Glynda" Said Ozpin.

Turning his entire body to Dumbledore, Ozpin continued.  
"Placing Harry at Hogwarts was a risk. One that I knew I had to take. But when your deputy-headmistress told me that he needs to stay there for at-least four more years, I exploded. You can ask McGonagall about it when you see her. From what I can tell, you either haven't done any research, or you plan to do so, while Harry stays in danger at Hogwarts. If I must pull him from Hogwarts, Ginny will be pulled as well. And seeing as that both Dora Tonks and Hermione Granger have made great friends, I think that both girls will want to stay here at Beacon."  
Dumbledore was floored, nobody had spoken to him like that in almost seventy years, not after he defeated his old friend Grindelwald.  
The elevator doors opened, and both headmasters stepped out, right as team RWBY came past them. Blake and Weiss arguing with each other, while Ruby and Yang looked on, unable to help them. Shaking his head, Ozpin guided Dumbledore to the medical wing, where they could see Harry, Ginny and Dora surrounding Hermione, who was now slowly moving her 'wings'.

"Hey dad. Hello Professor Dumbledore" Harry said as he drank a cup of milk. Ginny waved to, but Dora was looking at something on her scroll. She looked up briefly, before turning to the scroll in her hands. "Don't mind her." Harry said as he waved a hand at Dora. "She's just trying to find out what kind of bag she wants."  
"Bag, mister Potter?" Dumbledore asked, before he realized his mistake. "Pardon me, Mister Ozpin" He corrected quickly, as he saw Harry looking up with a frown on his face.  
"Yeah, Coco agreed to make a gun for Dora. She needs to choose a type of bag for the gun to fit it in" Harry said as Dora swiped her current screen away. She seemed to be getting more and more excited the longer she looked at the screen. "This is the one" she said as she showed it to Harry.  
Harry looked at the picture on Dora's scroll. It seemed to be a black cowboysbag. "Good choice Dora. You can add extra ammunition pouches to the sides, your schoolbooks can easily fit in that. Now, we need to show this to Coco. I'll guide you to the forge, where you and she will make you a weapon to be proud of." Harry said as he took Dora's hand and took her to the forge.

"So, this animagus form of yours is a cat?" Asked Professor Goodwitch to Professor McGonagall, who nodded.  
"Yes, and unlike people who become animagus to avoid the law, I did it to further study the art of Transfiguration. While the result is that I need to register my form, I have learned a lot from it, and am able to held others to change in their forms." McGonagall said as she and Goodwitch walked though the halls of Beacon. "Interesting, but I'd like to ask another question, if I may?" McGonagall nodded her head, happy to explain several things to her fellow deputy-headmistress.  
"I've heard that Hogwarts has an astronomy class, and that said class is for younger students late at night. Why do you do such a thing, while you could show the night sky on that charming ceiling that you have in the great hall? I'd rather have no tired students in my class, if what you say about magic is true." Said Glynda as she looked at McGonagall.

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, several students have complained about the hours that they would rather be in bed. However, it is not something we can change. The ceiling of the great hall was charmed by Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the four founders of Hogwarts. Each founder poured enough magic in Rowena for her to create the ceiling. After that, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw slept for two days, their magical energy refilling itself."  
"So, why don't you show photo's of the night-sky at certain times and teach the first and second classes theory, before they gaze the stars?" Glynda asked, as they entered the teachers lounge.  
Their talk was interrupted when an owl flew through the open window, carrying a letter. The owl, clearly old crashed on the table, right in Peter Port's soup. The soup splashed over him, covering him with bits of vegetable and meat. "Oh darn. I wanted to eat that" Said Port, before he started to talk about a hunt of his, where he killed a Beowulf with just a spoon.

Ignoring the Grimm studies professor, McGonagall removed the owl from Port's soup-bowl and removed the letter, before she cast a small sleeping charm on the owl. The owl, clearly exhausted fell asleep, without even blinking it's eyes. Smiling slightly, McGonagall opened the letter, wondering what Molly Weasley would sent now. As she started to read the letter, she slowly became paler and paler, until she needed a chair to sit in.  
"Professor? What is it?" Goodwitch asked, and McGonagall gave her the letter before she placed her face in her hands and started to cry softly.  
Professor Port stopped with retelling his story about how he had beaten the Beowulf with a spoon, while Professor Peach looked up from her book. Professor/Doctor Oobleck was about to pour a new cup of coffee in his cup, but paused. Everyone looked at the crying professor from the other school. "Minerva?" Goodwitch asked, hoping to get her attention, but the witch just continued to cry softly.  
Looking around, Glynda's eyes fell on Professor Peach, and she gently nodded towards the letter in her hands. Glynda looked and nodded, before she started reading.

 _'To Minerva McGonagall.  
_

 _Minerva, where are you. I've been trying to contact you several times now, but I can't get through the floo system. Dumbledore won't answer his as well. There has been a complication in Ron's health. The curse that has placed him immobile and juvenile has had an greater effect on him, then so far thought. Ron's life is in direct danger, and the healers at St. Mungo's have given him only three days to live, before the curse kills him. I wish that Ginny is brought back to us, so she can say goodbye to her brother, even if she didn't know she had one.  
_ _  
Please. Help us.  
_ _Molly Weasley.'_

"Oh Monty" Glynda whispered, as she placed the letter on the table.  
"So, do we sent Ginny over?" Goodwitch asked as she looked around. She didn't know what to do. On the one side, Ginny had never known that she had a brother, let alone several. Sending her would be a sign of good faith in the wizarding world. On the other hand, if Ginny was sent, and Molly refused to sent Ginny back, then several huntsmen and huntresses in training, Coco included, would visit the house of the Weasley family to bring Ginny back, creating a conflict between the wizarding world and Vale.  
"I believe we need more information about the curse that young Ron has been under for so long." Said Professor Peach. She might have been the most recent addition to Beacon Academy, but she was very knowledgeable in the field of medicine. She often helped with Jasmine Russo in the medical wing.  
"What do you mean?" McGonagall asked, her tear-stained face coming out of her hands. "What can you tell me about the Weasley family and Ron in particular?" Peach asked.

Minerva thought this through. 'What can I tell them?' she asked herself.  
"Well, for one thing, Molly Weasley is a very protective mother. You could almost say that she is over-protective. The events that surrounds Halloween still give her nightmares, and she frequently is flooing Dumbledore or my office to ask how her children are."  
"The events surrounding Halloween?" Oobleck asked as he sat down in a chair. All the teachers had sat down in a chair at a table, hoping to find more facts about the Weasley family.  
"Well. The events surrounding Halloween, it is a very dark part of the Weasley family. While the dark lord, who we call You-Know-Who, went to kill James and Lily Potter, several of his inner circle of followers targeted the Weasley family. After they entered the wards, they quickly overpowered Molly and Arthur before they focused on the children. The oldest, Bill, had just starting Hogwarts and was absent, while his younger brothers were driven around in one room. They started with Ginny, but when Ron came in between of the curse and Ginny, he was hit. Molly went ballistic and broke free of the body-bind curse. She killed three death eaters and the rest fled, but not before a port-key was thrown at Ginny. It his her and as she vanished, Arthur took control of the wards to stop the death eaters from fleeing. The port-key and Ginny were never seen again, until Professor Sprout came here for Harry's acceptance letter."

McGonagall took a sip of water that was placed before her by Goodwitch. Thanking the deputy-headmistress, Minerva thought about the best way to describe the curse that had fell on Ron.  
"While that happened ten years ago, the curse is still active. If a female was hit, she would have been barren, as the curse would destroy the uterus and ovary. The curse was designed for a female. Because of Ron's intervention, the curse has a different effect. Ron's mental state has been locked ever since that night, making him a child with a body of a eleven year old kid, but with the mental capacity of a eighteen month old baby"  
The whole room was silent, except for the soft footsteps that walked in. as everyone looked up, they saw both Dumbledore and Ozpin listening in. "Professor Dumbledore. Is it possible, with your aid, to bring the Weasley family to Beacon?" Ozpin asked.

Dumbledore nodded, not seeing why they would want to do that. "While it is possible, I don't see a reason to do so. What can it accomplish?"  
"If we all link hands around Ron, unlock his aura, and show him what he is missing, then maybe with some help from his family, Ron can break this curse" Glynda said, as she knew what Ozpin was thinking. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at the staff of Beacon. They all nodded. "You are all willing to try to help us removing the curse?" McGonagall asked.  
"Yes, we are. We believe that an action like this, will be enough to sent a message of trust to the wizarding world." Said Ozpin as he looked at Dumbledore and McGonagall. "And maybe, with all the help we hope to get, we'll finally be relieved of the curse of the veil and the Grimm."

 **(A/N)I Know, I know. the curse isn't that great, but I had to make something that would explain Ron's condition, and make it dangerous for Ginny.**  
 **Please don't Kill me...**


	11. Healing and White Fang

As the Hogwarts Express raced through the country side with it's wagons full of Hogwarts students who went to school for the winter-term, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Dora sat in a compartment, with Fred and George Weasley. After the message that Beacon Academy might have a way to save Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley didn't know how fast she needed to be to get to Beacon.  
"I never thought I'd see Ron looking up at us and saying more that three words." Said Fred as he remembered the event that brought his mother to tears every time she thought about it.  
"I know. It was amazing" Said George as they smiled to Ginny who sat between them. "Boys, remember rule two. No funny things with our weapons." Said Harry as he pointed Hammer at them. Both Weasley boys shook their heads. "Don't worry about it. We know not to do that."  
It was so that the boys had broken the rule twice, both with Nora's grenade launcher and with Yang's Ember Celica. It took them two days to recover from Yang's fists, and a day extra for both girls to tell them never to do that again. After that, the rules had been created.  
Harry nodded and leaned back in the seat he was sitting in. who knew that having a holiday was so hard.

 _'Flashback'  
_ _Harry was summoned to the amphitheater, along with Ginny. Dora had worked all night on her 'sweetheart' and Hermione was still recovering and getting used to having 'wings'. So Harry and Ginny ran as fast as they could through the halls of Beacon. Waving hello and goodbye to team RWBY, without Blake for some reason, Harry and Ginny entered the amphitheater. Seeing their parents standing there already, they slowed their pace, giving them some time to breath. "Nice of you to come her" Glynda said as she looked at her watch. "I believe that's two minutes to late. You will therefor run two laps after this meeting."  
_ _Harry and Ginny nodded. They knew that Glynda was a strict woman, and was very precise with the time.  
_ _Then, Beacon Academy's clock rang, signaling it was ten O'clock. Right at that time, a flame appeared in the middle of the amphitheater. Harry and Ginny both grabbed their weapons, and pointed them at the ever growing fire._

 _Then the fire vanished, leaving in it's place four people and one bird, sitting smugly on the shoulder of the only person that the really knew. Professor Albus Dumbledore. The others were strangers, for the most part. Harry and Ginny could both see Molly Weasley, holding a wheelchair where a lanky red haired boy was sitting in. Drool came out of his mouth, as he looked around. "Pwetty" Harry heard him say. Lowering his weapon, Harry looked better. The boy had was clearly family of Molly and the other adult, with the same red hair, though he was going bald.  
_ " _This? This is Ron Weasley?" Ginny mumbled, her weapon still pointed at the group of fire traveling people. Harry placed his hand on Ginny's weapon and lowered it slightly, so that she shouldn't pose a threat.  
_ " _Welcome to Beacon Academy." Ozpin said as he held out his hand to shake Molly's hand. "Thank you for accepting us." Molly said, as she looked around and spotted Ginny again. Knowing what happened last time, she only nodded politely, with Ginny returning the gesture.  
_ " _While I'd like to continue the pleasantries, Albus said that you had a possible way to cure Ron?" Molly asked as she looked at Ozpin._

 _Ozpin nodded and waved his hand to follow him. Harry watched as the group of people walked by. Shaking his head, Harry just started to follow the group of adults, who were escorted by his father to the medical wing, where Jasmine Rosso was working. Looking around, Harry spotted Hermione sitting on a bed nearby, waving at him with her wings. Smiling at her, Harry walked towards Hermione, who gently moved to make room for Harry to sit next to her. "How's it going, Hermione?" Harry asked as he sat down. "Well, it's going good so far. I can now control the wings completely, but I cannot disconnect them from my body" she said as she let her tears falling down her face. "Hey, don't worry about it" Said Ginny as she watched Harry interact with Hermione. "I think those wings suit you, and if you can control them with your mind, and I think you can, then we don't need to search for a weapon for you Hermione." Hermione smiled as Ginny's words._

" _Excuse me, but can Harry and Ginny come over here for a moment?" Asked Ozpin as he stood watching as Harry and Ginny made Hermione feel better. The young girl was looking better every hour she was at the Academy, like she was born to be here. Of course, Harry had sent a message that one of his classmates was a faunus, with a picture of the girl. Ozpin could easily see how anyone had failed to see this, after all, Hermione's bushy hair covered her faunus traits very well, and so far, he knew that only Glynda was aware of it, and Jasmine Rosso.  
_ _Harry and Ginny came to stand asides their respective parents. They all stood in a circle, with Ron being in the center. "Now, do you all know what we need to do?" Ozpin asked. Everyone except Harry and Ginny nodded.  
_ " _Very well, I'll explain it for those who had other matters." Said Ozpin as he smiled gently to Harry and Ginny, who covered their faces that became a nice shade of red._

" _We are standing in a circle, with Ronald Weasley as our focal point. When we unleash his aura, Ron will feel a sense of clarity overcoming him. At that point, Professor Dumbledore will penetrate his mind with Legitimacy, and transfer several pieces of knowledge to Ron. When that is done, both Molly and Arthur will need to come close to Ron for the most important part of the process. Both Molly and Arthur must convince Ron to come back to them, before the moment of clarity is passed." Said Ozpin as he looked at Molly and Arthur. They nodded, tears threatening to fall from their eyes. "Now, we must get ready. Everyone, place your left hand on the shoulder of your neighbor and your right hand pointed towards Ron"  
_ _Ozpin, Harry, Glynda, Ginny. Jasmine Rosso, Doctor Oobleck and professor Port stood in a small circle, all around Ron who was looking at them all with a smile.  
_ " _ **For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee"**_

 _The words were spoken with a wave of different voices, yet it seemed like they all spoke as one. Molly and Dumbledore got a few goosebumps from the event, as they never seen such a thing happening before._ _Ron's whole body lit up in a light-show of orange and green, with slowly the orange part driving the green out of his body. Dumbledore took his chance and looked in Ron's eyes, wandless and wordlessly casting Legitimacy. It seemed like hours that passed, but it was only a few seconds before Dumbledore fell down on his knees and was dragged back, so that Molly and Arthur could convince their son to return to his family.  
_ _It was a heartbreaking sight. Two adults, trying to bring their son back to their family.  
_ _When the orange light faded, Molly fell on her knees, crying her heart out. Arthur wasn't feeling any better, trying to hold his wife and giving her comfort.  
_ " _Mum?" A very soft voice called from the wheelchair. "Where am I?"_

 _Everyone looked at the occupant of the wheelchair. Ron was looking around, trying to get a grip of what he was seeing. "Who are these people?" he asked, his eyes begging his mother to answer the question.  
_ " _RONNIE" Molly screamed as she jumped up and buried Ron in a 'patented' Molly Weasley hug. Seeing Ron awake, Harry lowered his arm and smiled as Ron and Molly began a ten year catch-up talk, that he had nothing to do with. Stepping back, Harry turned to Hermione and sat next to her on her bed.  
_ _Seeing the re-union between Ron and his parents made Harry a bit sad, as his birth parents were dead. Dead thanks to a war that he couldn't even remember, except for the occasional nightmares that visited him at Hogwarts. Every time it was the same. Hearing evil laughter everywhere, a shape that seemed to be his mother standing in front of him, said shape being hit with a green light and finally a wand that was pointed at him before a green light was cast at him._

" _Harry. Can you come here for a moment?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at the young wizard, a parcel in his hands. Harry nodded and came back up again, before he walked to Professor Dumbledore. "Yes, sir?" Harry asked as he stood in front of the wizard.  
_ " _Harry. James Potter, your birth father, left this in my care. I believe it it time for you to have it back. Use it well" The old wizard said as he gently gave Harry the parcel. "Thank you, sir" Harry said_ _as he bowed slightly, before he opened the parcel. In it was a old worn cloak, that seemed to shimmer in the light of the sun that fell through the tall windows.  
_ " _A very odd gift, sir. But thank you" Harry said as he nodded again to Dumbledore, before he threw the cloak over himself and proceeded to walk out the room. "Harry" Harry turned as he had heard his father calling his name. "Yes dad?" Harry asked. Ozpin only pointed at his center and as Harry looked, he found out that he didn't have a center anymore. 'Did something happen?' Harry asked himself. He could still heel his arms and legs and fingers, but they didn't seem to be there._

 _Harry paled before he shot Dumbledore a glare. "You, you did this to me" Harry said, and as he pointed his fingers towards Dumbledore, he came to a complete stop as he saw his fingers coming out of the fabric of the cloak.  
_ " _What the." Harry said as he removed the cloak from his shoulders. "If you don't like the cloak, Harry, I'd be more than happy to take it back." Said Dumbledore with a teasing smile._ " _Not in your life." Harry said as he placed the cloak over himself, and the hood on his head, smiling as he left the medical wing. Nobody could see him, but Dumbledore cast a simple charm to locate anyone invisible in the room. "Harry is gone for now." Dumbledore said as he turned around, seeing a lot of Beacon Academy staff looking at him. "Is something the matter?" Dumbledore asked innocently.  
_ " _My office, now." Glynda Goodwitch said as she started to make her way to her office, restraining every desire she had to pull on Dumbledore's beard and making him come with her.  
'Flashback ends'_

The rest of the two week holidays were spent resting, relaxing and learning about Hermione's wings. According to, what General Ironwood said, Hermione's wings were an experimental project, that failed as the wings seemed to fly off in a random direction. Nothing that they could do, worked to recover the project. The wings were for a Atlas huntress, who upon hearing that the project had 'flown away' stopped working and became a stay-at-home mom.  
Now Hermione was learning how to use her wings in a way that would help her survive. If anyone at Hogwarts found out, and if they would, Hermione needed to be 'combat-ready'.  
She there-for learned all there was to learn from the teams around Beacon. Team CFVY was helpful, just as teams JNPR and RWBY. Other teams, like CRDL, gave her a bad time and avoided her. Dora's had also been working on her own weapon. Agreeing that a cowboysbag was to much, Dora settled for a simpler design. A shoulder-bag became the design and Dora's joy, when it was finished, almost broke the amphitheater. She became so enthusiastic that her Metamorphmagus abilities started to shift, giving everyone that was in the amphitheater a show of Dora's hair cycling through several different colors. So, she now had weekly lessons with McGonagall, trying to learn and train her powers.

Harry was reading a part of his textbook of Charms, regarding repairing charms. Seeing how McGonagall fixed the viaduct on their mission, Harry wanted to know how and when he would learn about the charm. So far, Harry found out that the incantation was 'Reparo' and the incantation was a backwards drag of his wand over the object you wanted to repair. Interested, Harry pulled out a few torn apart gift-wraps and started to try and repair the gift-wraps.  
Unfortunately, Harry's concentration was broken by a sound that came from outside the train. After failing for the fourth time, Harry returned his wand to his holster, and the gift-wraps to his trunk, before he looked outside. There was nothing that he could see, but the hum of an engine clearly was being heard. Moving a part of the window down, Harry shook his head outside.  
There, above the train were several Bullheads flying. Harry's eyes opened wide, when he spotted the insignia that was painted on the Bullheads. A wolf's head with three scratch marks behind it. "No" Harry said as he climbed back in the compartment.  
"White Fang are on the train" Harry said as he pulled Child's Play from his extended trunk. Ginny gulped and pulled Hell's Date out of her own trunk. Harry gave his scroll to Fred and George. "Contact Goodwitch and tell her what's going on." Harry said as Ginny started to move towards the door.

Holding tight to the ear-piece in his hand, Harry turned back to the window. Hitting it with the butt of his weapon, the glass fell from the window, creating an opening for Harry to move out of. "Dora, protect Hermione. She´s the weakest of us all" Harry said, getting a glare from Hermione as he mentioned her as being ´weak´. Dora nodded and placed the strap of her shoulder-bag over her head, before she made a small movement, causing the shoulder bag to ´fold a machine gun barrel out of the side of her bag´.  
Harry nodded and climbed on top of the speeding train, the wind flowing through his hair. Already, Harry could see that several members of the White Fang had set up a improvised movable barricade, to hold the train hostage. Placing the ear-piece in his ear, Harry connected with the small wireless network his scroll and Ginny´s scroll created.  
"Ginny, how´s it going with you?" Harry asked as he hid behind a improvised barricade. "Little busy here, they have three on the train" Ginny said as gunfire was heard on the background.  
"Understood, I'll come as soon as I can, but I need to knock the others of the train. Stay safe."

"Understood" Ginny said as the connection closed. 'Right. move quick and shoot to kill' Harry told himself.  
Taking a breath, Harry came from the barricade and started shooting. He hit one White Fang soldier and said soldier was blasted away from the train, screaming his heart out as he fell in a ravine that the train was passing. The two others looked and as Harry lined up his shot, they dived behind the barricade. One of them returned fire, while the other started to move the barricade, closing the distance between them and Harry. Harry swore, as he was forced to hold his cover. Holding tight to Child's Play, Harry moved to the other side of the barricade, took Hammer from it's holster and fired. Seeing the fang member falling back, Harry aimed at the barricade that came closer and closer an fired. Several fire enhanced Dust bullets hit the barricade, and Harry heard a small scream from behind it. Seeing the barrier not moving anymore, Harry focused his attack on the barrier on the far side of the train. Seeing the gun moving again, Harry dove behind his own barricade. Dust bullets flew over him, until they stopped. Harry looked up and saw a mask, white with red markings, completely covering the face of the white fang member. Harry jumped away, just as the White fang Lieutenant shot his shotgun at him.

Harry watched with a small amount of fear as the two white fang members started to close in on them. Changing Child's Play from it's gun to Guan Dao mode, Harry took a defensive stand. He would not hide from these terrorists. The white fang Lieutenant looked at him, his face completely hidden behind his mask. "You wanna play, little boy?" He asked with a gruff voice. He held his shotgun up, with the barrels pointing upward, and Harry watched with a small amount of fear as the barrels split in two, before under the barrels a blade appeared, that seemed to run all across the underside of the barrels. Harry was now facing a fighter with two swords, one in each hand.  
"Then, let's play" The Lieutenant said as he jumped towards Harry.

 **'Inside the train'**

"Get inside" Ginny yelled as several Hogwarts students stood between her and the white fang goons that had entered the train. Several students, who didn't listen to Ginny, started down the White fang members, all of them armed with their submachine guns. The guns fired, hitting several students with Dust infused bullets, causing several students to be hit with the bullets. Instead of fire, like Harry's weapon or her own weapon, the white fang shot Ice Dust infused bullets towards the students. When several students came in contact with the bullets, they started screaming out in pain, as the Ice Dust froze parts of their bodies.  
"Where is she?" a masked faunus asked, as he pointed his gun at another student. Said student looked at the white fang member, before he flicked his wand and caused the member into dropping his weapon, as his hand was swollen with pus. "Get them" The Head Boy shouted, as he lead the charge to the White Fang.

"'Bout time you showed up." Ginny said as she saw her brother Percy Weasley holding his wand steady. "  
Disarm them, and keep them here. I need to help Harry" Ginny said as she looked around for a way to get on top. "Where's Harry?" Percy asked as he looked around. A Yell came from up top, as they saw a White fang member falling of the train. "Up there" Ginny said as she pointed upwards. Percy cast a little charm, causing the entire ceiling of the train to turn transparent. There, they could see Harry fighting the White Fang lieutenant.  
"I need to help him" Ginny said as he turned around. "Bones." Percy called as he spotted Susan Bones. "Yes Sir?" Susan Bones asked, one of Harry's few friends in Hufflepuff. "Help Ginny to get on top" Percy ordered, as he gently pushed Ginny forward. Susan nodded and opened a door, leading out to another train carriage.  
"You can climb up here" Susan said as she pointed to a small ladder that was mounted to the carriage. "Thanks Susan" Ginny said as she started to climb. Susan looked at Ginny's retreating back before she went inside the carriage again. They could all see the fight between Harry and the WF Lieutenant, and as Ginny joined the battle, she switched Hell's Date from submachine gun to saber, and with a flick of her left arm, activated Saving Grace. "Wow, cool" Several students mumbled, as Ginny started to fight along side Harry.

 **'Outside the train'**

Harry was in a fight for his life. Several close calls were upon his body, with only his aura protecting him. Deflecting another attack, Harry almost fell from the train, but was able to use the movement to jump around, giving the Lieutenant a cut on his back. Keeping several feet away from the WF Lieutenant, Harry started to swing his bladed weapon, trying to corner his opponent. Hearing footsteps coming closer, Harry turned around quickly to see Ginny approaching, her blade and shield at the ready. Smiling, Harry turned to the Lieutenant, who was about to swing his weapons at Harry, clearly trying to cut of his head. Harry could only dive out of the way, and felt the blades cutting of some of his hair. Feeling a kick to his head, Harry groaned, but used the kicks force to roll backwards, creating a couple of feet of distance between him and the Lieutenant.  
Harry looked at Ginny and Ginny looked at Harry. "Ready?" Harry asked, and Ginny smiled. "I was born ready" She responded. "Let's do this" Harry said as he and Ginny took a battle stance. "Ha, two small children. Hardly a challenge" The WF Lieutenant said, as he also too a battle stance.

Everyone held their breath, inside and outside the train. Who would make the first move?

The Lieutenant jumped up, bringing his swords downwards, ready to slice Harry and Ginny in two. Harry jumped backward, holding Child's play in a defensive position, while Ginny moved forward, creating a gap where the WF Lieutenant landed. Ginny quickly sliced the Lieutenant's armor, creating a small gash in his defense, while Harry jumped forward, to keep the White Fang off balanced. Harry and Ginny fought like one, with Harry defending as Ginny attacked and Ginny defending as Harry attacked.  
Harry's last swing cut in the hand of the Lieutenant and he had to drop one of his swords, diving out of the way. Switching back to the shotgun mode, the Lieutenant lined up a shot and fired, causing Harry and Ginny to fly backwards.  
"You'll pay for that" The Lieutenant heard, and as he turned around he spotted a girl with madly colored hair changing every-time she took a step forward. On her shoulder was a bag that seemed like it had some kind of barrel pointed at him. He turned around, but looked back in shock. "WAIT, WHAT?" He yelled as he looked again.

The force of the Dust infused bullets that flew from the machine-gun, hit him with the same force as a angry Grimm swiping it's deadly claws at him. The lieutenant fell down on the floor, feeling like he was being perforated by Rapier wasp Grimm. His last thought was about the girl with changing hair. 'What kind of a place is this? He asked himself as he fell into unconsciousness  
"That will teach you" Dora said as she jumped over the Lieutenant and towards Harry and Ginny. She felt their pulse and sighed with relief that they were still breathing. A sound, like her own machine-gun, drew her attention as a new Bullhead with the Beacon logo appeared that drove the White fang Bullheads away. Seeing Goodwitch and Coco standing there, she waved as Goodwitch, Coco and the rest of team CFVY jumped on the train. Seeing a prefect climbing on top of the carriage, Dora pointed to Goodwitch. The Prefect nodded and spoke quickly to Goodwitch before she ordered everyone to move in the train. Coco gently picked up Ginny, while Fox carried Harry.  
Yatsuhashi took the White fang Lieutenant on his shoulder and brought him inside, hoping to question him. Dora nodded as Velvet removed the barricades and then followed them inside. Calling the Bullhead to pick them up at Hogwarts, Glynda looked at Harry and Ginny.

"You've done well. Sleep now." She said as the train moved toward Hogwarts.


	12. Extra training

Hogwarts rumor mill was going at warp speed. Rumors about an attack on the train, humans fighting without magic and a human with rabbit ears on her head.  
All these rumors passed Harry and Ginny as they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room, after being released from the hospital wing, and it's matron, Madam Pomfrey.  
Three days. That was how long they had to stay in the hospital wing, being checked by Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore and an external wizard from a place they called St. Mungo's hospital of magical maladies.  
Forbidden by Glynda to argue with the medical professionals, Harry and Ginny had no choice to undergo several tests. Not to mention drinking potions that tasted horrible.  
So now Harry walked with Ginny to their dorm, where they hoped to get some rest, before dinner. Harry sighed, and looked down at the ever changing staircases. Shaking his head, Harry leaned against the railing that prevented the students falling from the stairs.

"You know. I'll be happy when this whole Hogwarts experience shit is over" Said Harry as he looked at Ginny.  
"Yeah. I get what you mean."Said Ginny as she leaned next to Harry on the railing. "I mean, how many times do we have to tell the headmaster that it's not going to work. He may claim that Hogwarts is the safest place on this planet, but we've seen that Beacon is just as safe, if not safer."  
"Plus," Added Harry, "I've looked in the library. There is no such law that says we need to return to Hogwarts after this year. I think he's playing some game, and that game seems to circle around us."  
Ginny rose an elegant eyebrow, before she nodded. "Yeah. You know that night, when they thought we were sleeping?" Harry nodded, remembering that night well.  
The medical staff of Hogwarts had been talking about magic, and how aura seemed to be a more stable form of it. "You think that they've been trying to unlock their aura?" Harry asked.  
"Well, it's one possibility. The other is that I've heard about the 'trace' and the rules for 'underage magic'. According to the record that they left lying around in the hospital wing, both you and I have no 'trace' on us, so they might want to keep us here, until they can 'trace' us."

Harry nodded. "That may be the case Ginny. They only forgot that we've had a whole life of being trained by huntsmen and huntresses." Harry smiled with a grin on his face. "Oh, Harry. What are you planning?" Ginny asked, her face matching Harry's grin.  
Harry looked around and spotted a out of the way hallway, where he led Ginny to. "You know those Goblins that we met, before we came to Hogwarts? They actually showed me a few very handy items that were passed down from my birth parents." Harry whispered, as he slowly removed several daggers from his boots. They all looked like throwing knives, and were decorated with a single shield. A small bird was seen on the shield, holding an olive branch.  
"It seems that my mother was a Charms mistress and created these things that she called, re-usable portals. All I have to do, is call out the destination that I want, and throw the knife. Whatever the knife sticks into, it created a portal to that location. When someone with Potter Blood, like yours truly, walks through the portal, the portal collapses, with the knife returning to the owner."

Harry looked at the seven knives in his hand. "These are the only ones that she left, before she was killed." Harry said softly, as he held the knives tightly in his hands. It was a legacy of his birth parents, something to help him on his journey to become a great huntsmen.  
"So, you mean that we can go home now?" Ginny asked he voice raising a level. Harry looked at her. Ginny was clearly not looking forwards to staying at Hogwarts, He couldn't blame her. "Yeah, we could." Harry said, as he placed the knives in his boots. "But we're not doing that."  
"What? Why?" Cried Ginny as she looked at Harry with pleading eyes.  
"It's because of Dumbledore. If he found out what I have here, he would certainly try to get it from me." Harry said as he looked around. The area was abandoned, and a thick layer of dust was on the floor. But what caught Harry's eyes were some footsteps on the floor, leaving a trail deepening inside the castle. "Ginny" Harry said as he pointed to the footprints.

Ginny looked and frowned. Looking up at Harry, she nodded and grabbed Hammer from her holster, just as Harry grabbed his Hammer from his. Switching their weapon from their left to right hand, both huntsman and huntress in training slowly moved forward, following the footsteps.  
"Size nine. Must be male" Harry said as he examined a footstep in the dust. Looking up, he saw Ginny's smile. She always liked how he could find tracks. It wasn't that much of a surprise, as Harry had learned from Ozpin, and Ozpin was the best. Before dreaming of being a huntsmen, Ozpin wanted to go into the police force and be a detective. Several books, and actual experience taught Harry everything he need to know about tracking and hunting down his prey. Nodding, Harry started to move forward, followed closely by Ginny, both holding their Hammer gun ready for anything that they might find.  
Harry spotted a door, where the footprints seemed to go to, and motioned Ginny to be quiet. Both Harry and Ginny sneaked forward, their steps making barely a sound. They had to be quiet, if they wanted to play a small prank on their parents or the other professors at Beacon, and so they had trained hard and long in silent movement.  
The door wasn't completely closed, as they could see a faint crack, with light shining though the door. Listening closely, Harry and Ginny could hear two voices talking to each other.

"I don't care if he is in the hospital wing. Hogwarts needs Harry Potter and we must keep him here" Said one voice that sounded like it was arguing with the other. "If Harry Potter leaves the wizarding world, and choses to be other there, then the whole magical world will see that as a failure."  
Then Harry and Ginny heard another voice, one that they heard one before. "Calm down Cornelius. I'm sure that when we tell Potter of the truth, that he will happily stay in Britain. After all, one wouldn't want to abandon the only link to his family, now would he?" Said a voice that sounded a lot like Draco Malfoy's father, after he had visited the school, after his son was 'late' for the sorting. "Listen to me Lucius. We need to keep Potter down. If he found out about his sister, then there would be hell for us to pay."

Harry couldn't keep still anymore. He kicked the door open and pointed Hammer at the two full grown wizards, who looked surprised to being discovered. Harry recognized the long blond haired wizard, who had came to school after his son 'missed' the sorting. Lucius Malfoy was standing there, his hand on his cane, ready to draw something. "Ginny" Harry said as he pointed to Lucius. Ginny nodded and as she pointed her empty hand at Lucius, she unleashed a small amount of semblance, enough to give Lucius first-degree burns on his hands, causing him to drop his cane, and his wand that was inside of it.  
"Talk" Harry said as he pointed Hammer at the other man. That man looked like a ministry official, with a fine stripped three pieces suit and with a bowler heat his his hands.  
"Do you know who I am?" the man started to shout. Harry shook his head.  
"No, but I know enough to know that I have a sister somewhere, and you are telling me right here and now, where she is, or your friend there will feel how it is to be covered in third-degree burns." threatened Harry as he pointed at Malfoy, who held his hand close, trying to remove the pain.

"I don't have to listen to school-going children" The man in the suit shouted, but his voice was drowned out as Ginny used his semblance again to create a third-degree burn on Malfoy's head, causing a piece of his blond hair to fall out. Malfoy screamed out loud as he felt the burn being crated.  
"Fudge, just tell them" Lucius screamed out as he tried to cover his whole body with Ginny still holding her arm out, fingers pointed at Lucius.  
"Where is my sister?" Harry demanded as he stepped forward, his gun pointed at Fudge's bowler hat that Fudge had in front of his stomach. Fudge paled, enough to see that he was scared. He never had someone threatening him before, and now there was someone who pointed a gun at him. He did the only thing he could do. Fudge fainted.  
"What the fuck." Harry swore softly. Looking at Malfoy, Harry pointed Hammer to the father of one of his most annoying year-mates. "Tell me where my sister is, or I'll happily empty this mag on you" Harry said.

Malfoy looked around. Nobody came here in this hallway. He had agreed to speak to fudge about some 'important' business, concerning the school, but that was just a ruse. His real purpose was to get Fudge to cooperate with him to place Harry Potter with him in a 'proper pure-blood home' and to steal all of Potter's gold.  
"Your sister is at Hogwarts" Malfoy said, pain in his voice. "Where is she exactly? Harry asked again. "Third floor. Behind the locked door" Malfoy said as he looked around. Harry nodded and pointed Hammer at Malfoy, before he walked slowly towards him. Touching Malfoy's head, Harry released a small pulse of his aura. Malfoy blinked shortly, and collapsed on the floor. Harry smiled and did the same to Fudge, who merely responded with a small moan.  
Harry looked up at Ginny and she followed him silently out of the room, before they closed the door. "Harry. Did you do, what I think you did?" Ginny asked, and seeing Harry nodding she released her breath that she didn't knew she was holding.  
"An aura memory wipe. You're better at it than me" Ginny said as she gave Harry a small hug.

"So, what do we do now?" Ginny asked as she and Harry made their way back to the staircases, and the common room of Gryffindor tower. "Now, we prepare." Harry said as he looked down the changing staircases.  
They did prepare. Their training started with a lot more aggressiveness, cuts, bruises and even some minor broken bones that were healed soon. Harry and Ginny included Hermione and Dora in the training, as they believed it would do well to have some extra help. Besides schoolwork, extra training and Quidditch practice, Harry had barely enough time to socialize with his classmates.  
Most of the time, Harry spent his free time outside training, or inside in the library, where he looked for anything that could tell him about the Potter family. Books, Journals, old newspaper clippings. Everything he looked at had that purpose. Eventually, Harry had to agree that he needed to search in a more narrower line. Instead of looking through the entire library, Harry started to look thought the library files with the date 2001. His birth-parents death year.

Harry wasn't convinced that Malfoy had spoken the truth, if his son was any indication. So he asked Ginny and Hermione to look through the birth records of the year before his birth and his parent's death. After searching for an hour, they made a few discoveries. Malfoy had lied about Harry having a sister. Harry was an only child, but the Potter house was a very wealthy house, with a rich history in it. Although the Potters had been wealthy, they were regarded as nothing more as 'normal' witches and wizards. Again, Harry had to shake his head, when he found out that the Potters had lost their seat on the Wizangamot to another house, because they didn't want to be a part of the pure-blood movement that swept through Britain. Harry sighed deeply.

"Do wizards and witches always do the things the hard way?" Harry asked Dora one night as they went back from Quidditch training. Oliver Wood, Gryffindor Quidditch team captain had asked, if not ordered that at least one member of Harry's close friends group would move with him, to 'protect their star player'. What that meant was that Harry was a frequented target of either the Slytherins or Hufflepuffs, who still were trying to ignore Harry, or attacking him in small groups.  
His only friend in Hufflepuff stayed away from all the fighting, as she didn;t want to be seen to much with Harry. Only in self-study hours, did Susan Bones sit close to Harry, while they worked on their homework.  
"I don't know Harry. You'll have to ask a 'proper pure-blood' that." Dora said as she imitated Pansy Parkinson, a particular nasty piece of work in Slytherin house.

"Hey Hagrid" Harry called as they saw Hagrid coming out of the third corridor, wiping somethings from his brown overcoat.  
"Hello Harry, and Hello Dora" Hagrid called and as he waved, Harry and Dora could see something red on Hagrid´s hand.  
"Hagrid?" Harry asked, as he pointed to the large hand of the tall but friendly man. "Is that blood?"  
"Ah, well. You see." Hagrid started to look around, trying to change the subject.  
"Did you by any chance went in the door, where Dumbledore told us a dangerous creature is sitting, waiting for it's new home to be ready?" Harry asked innocently. Hagrid looked at Harry with surprise. "What do you mean, what did Dumbledore told you about Fluffy?"  
Harry and Dora blinked, then blinked again. "Fluffy?" Dora asked, as she looked at Hagrid.  
"Yeah. He's mine. I bought him from a Greek chap and loaned him to Professor Dumbledore to help guard the Ehh..." Hagrid stopped right there, as if he was about to tell what Dumbledore had hidden in Hogwarts. "Fluffy?" Harry asked, his face lighting up, as if he had heard something funny. Harry started to laugh.

"Oh Thanks Hagrid, I really needed that" Harry said as he stepped past Hagrid. "See you tomorrow for tea?" Harry called and he smiled as Hagrid lifted this thumb up. Harry nodded and continued towards Gryffindor common room. "What do you think?" Harry asked.  
"Well, he's hiding something there. That's for sure" Said Ginny as she came from Harry's invisibility cloak. When Dora would walk with Harry and Ginny under Harry's cloak, Hermione would sit in with lessons with McGonagall, trying to control her new wings.  
Whenever Dora had her lesson, Hermione would walk under the cloak, while Ginny kept him company.

"Yeah. Let's see how Hermione is doing." Said Harry as he knocked on the door of the office of McGonagall. After a small wait, they heard a "Come in" from behind the door, and opened the door. Entering, Harry closed the door, seeing Hermione with her wings fully extended. Smiling, Harry nodded to one of his best friends and nodded politely to McGonagall.  
"So Hermione. How goes the training?" Harry asked as he sat down next to McGonagall.  
"It's going great. I can now control each feather with my mind, and if I need to, can separate them, and make them a defensive shield. Here, I'll show you" Said Hermione as she stood up, and stepped a few feet away from them all. Extending her wing, two feathers floated away and started to circle around her at a fast pace.

"Interesting. Do you mind if I test it?" Ginny asked, both to McGonagall and Hermione. "What would you mean with this test, Miss Goodwitch?" McGonagall asked, as she looked at the little red-haired witch.  
"I think that Ginny means that she's going to shoot some low powered blast at Hermione's shields, to see how effective they are" Said Harry as he watched Hermione's wings spinning around her. Ginny nodded and took out Hammer and activated the lowest setting on it.  
"Okay, do it before I lose my nerves" said Hermione. Ginny stood up from her chair and stepped several feet away from Hermione, with still her feathers spinning around.

"Here it goes" Ginny warned as she fired a first shot. Ginny's shield collided with the shot and absorbed it. "Nice" Said Harry as he watched the test taken place. Ginny's shots were increasing, with Hermione slowly being driven in a permanent defense mode, until she summoned two more feathers from her wings. The four feathers formed an almost unpenetrable barrier around Hermione, spinning around at enormous speeds. Harry smiled and jumped in, releasing his own barrage of bullets coming from his Hammer. Then, Hermione blasted her feathers away, aimed directly as Harry and Ginny. Both students jumped out of the way, before they looked at Hermione. She was now holding one feather, that slowly became a shield, shaping from a rectangle, to a square shield. Another feather that was still with Hermione flew to her hand and folded together, to become a sword.

"Wow" Said Harry as he looked at Hermione's new weapons. She still had two feathers on her wings. "Enough" McGonagall shouted, breaking all silence in her office. All looked at her.  
"While this may be a new discovery, my office is certainly not a place for you to spar. Now, I'm giving ten points to Miss Granger for finding out her melee combat form, and both Harry Ozpin and Ginny Goodwitch five points for helping to find out how well Miss Granger's defense is." The students cheered.  
"But if this happens again in my office, I'm going to remove so much points that Gryffindor will be in the negative when you all leave school." Said McGonagall, making all the four students in her office looking like angels. "Don't give me that look. It won't work on me, Mr Ozpin, like it did with your father." McGonagall said.  
Harry looked up. "What do you know about my birth-parents, Professor?" Harry asked.

Of all the questions that Harry might have been asking, she never expected to hear that one. "What do you mean? Did nobody ever told you about your birth-parents?" She asked. Harry nodded.  
"I only know that they were called James and Lily, I look a lot like my father, with my mother's eyes. They were in Gryffindor, but that's all I knew." Harry said, a she lowered his head.  
"Harry, tomorrow is the match against Hufflepuff. You need a good night rest. If you win with more than a fifty points tomorrow, I'll tell you everything I know about James and Lily, including some of their friends."

Harry looked at his head of house. "I'll hold you to that" Harry said as he and his friends left McGonagall's office. Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house locked her door and moved to her bedroom, where she looked at a painting of a giant stag and a slightly smaller doe, standing next to a black dog, a wolf and a cat, that looked just like her animagus form.  
"Oh James, Lily. Please forgive me for failing your son."She prayed as she looked at the stag and doe.

 **(A/N 1) We all know Lucius Malfoy loves to cheat and lie. So I made him lie to Fudge about Harry having a sister.  
Harry will have no sister in this story. He is a single child.**

 **(A/N 2) Yeah. If you know Dead Fantasy from Monty Oum, then you probably known where I got the idea for Hermione's weapon from. If Not... Then I'll tell you. Hermione's weapon is actually inspired by the Nanimé form from Kairi, with all the key-blades on her back, creating the image of wings with feathers. (For me at least)  
** **Also, Ginny's shield is actually very much inspired by the shield that Rinoa Heartilly wears, called Silenced tear.**

P.S. Check out my new Poll.


	13. HufflePuffs Heir and a Dream

Harry took a deep breath, as he felt all his tension go. The match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor was one of the most extreme games he had played. Oh Sure, they had won from Hufflepuff with enough points, to secure victory when Harry caught the Snitch, but it was an ugly game. All of his teammates had to visit Madam Pomfrey as they all had multiple bruises, scratches and even a broken rib or two. Harry watched as he sat next to Oliver Wood as he told each and every team member what he thought about the game that they played.  
"And finally, Harry. While you spotted the Snitch quite quickly, you also lost it again. Try to find the Snitch and when you have found it, keep it in your sight." Oliver told Harry, for what seemed to be the seventh time.  
"Oliver, Listen. I know that you want to win, I want to win. But I need an explanation as to what happened to my broom." Harry said as he looked around.

Harry's broom was currently being tested by Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick. In the middle of the match, when Harry and Hufflepuff's seeker both chased the Snitch, Harry's broom started to spin around, causing both Harry and the Hufflepuff seeker to aboard the chase.  
Harry held on for dear life, while the broom did everything it could to throw him of it. Eventually, Harry found out that his broom was under his control again and started to chase the Snitch again. Catching it mere seconds before Hufflepuff would score the equalizer, Harry flew down to the pitch, that started to fill with cheering Gryffindors, when his broom started to react again, and successfully threw him of, forcing Harry to grasp the broom with one hand, while he held the Snitch in his other.

"Well. It's a good thing that Hooch came by and allowed me to jump on her broom, before my broom threw me away" Said Harry, as he remembered the fear he felt while he was hanging on for dear life. "Still, I just hope that someone can explain these things. Which reminds me, I have a meeting with McGonagall and Hufflepuff." Harry said as he slowly stepped up from his chair.  
His teammates nodded and waved him goodbye, before they started to talk about other stuff, that Harry didn't need to know. Harry shook his head, as he left the Gryffindor Quidditch team locker. Living at Beacon Academy, you get used to seeing several students losing some clothing, but what happened last time when Harry didn't leave soon after the match, well, let's just say that Harry now knew the size of his male team members 'Juniors'. Shaking his head, Harry met with Professor McGonagall and Sprout, his friends Ginny, Hermione and Dora. Only one other Hufflepuff student was standing there.  
"Are you sure you want to be involved, Susan?" Harry asked as he looked at the red-haired girl. Susan nodded, her hair bobbing up and down. While both having red hair, Susan's was a lot lighter than Ginny's and didn't have any streaks of orange in it.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Susan asked. Harry knew that he needed to give an answer, but he didn't knew what the answer would be.  
"What answer do you want, Susan?" Harry asked, as he looked at the young Hufflepuff. "Do you want me to say that their betrayal has cost them the friendship of me, of do you want me to say that I'm terribly sorry for a situation that I had no control over?"  
Susan looked at Harry, her blue eyes almost searching his soul. "I expect an answer that come from your heart, Harry. Nothing else matters for me at the moment." She then placed her hand on his heart. "Your story is one of tales and myths, Harry. That is what we all know. What we haven't seen before is a Harry who is just as human as us. That you cry over the loss of your parents, that you laugh over the food-fight that the Weasley twins organized, while you were covered in mashed potatoes. A Harry who bleeds red, just like any mortal. To Hufflepuff House, having _the Harry Potter_ with them was a dream come true. And then they treated you so badly. You need to show them that they need to wake up. To understand that their behavior was unacceptable."

Susan leaned closely to Harry, almost touching his lips with hers. "You need to show them that you are a man, made of flesh and blood. A man, who might have killed the greatest dark lord in the last two hundred years, but lost everything doing so. Show them that, and maybe you'll sway Hufflepuff house." She said softly, before she gave him a small kiss on his lips, before she turned around and moved to the entrance of the Hufflepuff common room.  
"Hurry up, children, or else we're going to be late" Said Professor Sprout as she moved past the four first years with a tiny smile one her face. She knew that Miss Bones was a true friend of Harry, and now she had kissed him quickly, before making a 'tactical' retreat. "We'll talk about this later" Said Ginny as she to walked to the Hufflepuff Common room. _'Darn it. I wanted to kiss him.'_ Ginny mentally screamed. _'Now I need to do things differently'_.  
Harry shook his head, trying to feel anything but confused. Taking a deep breath, Harry made his way to the common room of his former house, where both Ginny and Susan were talking quietly and Professor Sprout was waiting patiently.  
"Are you ready?" Sprout asked and as she saw that everyone nodded, she gave the password. "Unicorn". The largest of the barrels opened up and showed the common room full of Hufflepuffs.  
"Remember not to tell the password to Fred and George" Harry said to himself as he entered the common room. A lot of faces looked at him and his friends, while Susan slipped past them all and joined her friends at a table at the back of the common room. "I believe that Mr. Ozpin want to say a few words." Professor Sprout said.

Harry stepped forward, and as he looked around the room, he saw many angry faces, with a couple of faces that showed guilt. Taking from his pocket a knife, Harry held it above his left hand and cut in it, wincing as the blade sliced through his flesh. Holding his cut hand to the entire group of Hufflepuff, Harry started to speak while blood poured out of his hand.  
"Many of you see me as a attention grabbing boy, while others see me as a tool to be used for your own ends. I tell you this, because I want to stop fighting you. I am human, just like you. Just like you, I bleed when cut. Just like you, I feel bad when hateful words are thrown in my face. I thought that Hufflepuff house stood for friendship, trust and all that. I beg you, don't allow those valuable believes to be washed away, by events that spiraled out of control."  
Harry lowered his arm and focused on his aura, closing the wound. "I may be this great boy called Harry Potter, but I've never been known by that name. The name I am most comfortable with is Harry Ozpin, adopted son of Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy of Vale."

Looking around, Harry spotted several shocked faces. "I know that several of you think that I'm here to collect more glory for me. I am not. I am here, because the blood that flows through my veins, is the same blood that flowed through my birth-parents veins. Parents that I can no longer see, because of a madman who desired his own little corner of the world." Harry said as he started to cry. He did so, every time whenever he talked about his birth-parents, remembering his dreams in which his parents died. He also thought about his birth-parents diaries, and the photo's that he had seen in the library.  
"Parents who died, so that I could live." Harry said as he leaned against Ginny, who held him in her arms, while Harry tried to push back the tears. An arm landed gently on Harry's shoulder, and looking up form Ginny's shoulder where he had rest his head, Harry could see a third year student with a gentle smile and blue eyes looking at him.  
"I see before me, a young man, who has known hardship at the hands of one of the most dark wizards in history. While I must admit that I was one of those who bullied Harry out of Hufflepuff, I can honestly say that I let my own fear guide me. The words of two first years, who have started this all, scared us all. I see in Harry Ozpin, a true Hufflepuff student, and while I know that he will never return to our nest, I can safely say that I will honor him as an honorary Hufflepuff".

The boy looked at Harry and his friends with gentle eyes. "I ,Cedric Diggory, hereby proclaim Harry Ozpin, Hermione Granger, Dora Tonks and Ginny Goodwitch as honorary Hufflepuffs. So mote it be"  
A small flash of light appeared between Cedric and the four first years. Then Susan Bones stepped up. "I will also honor them. I've been friends with Harry and Ginny since the first time we sat together in the library. While not knowing them well enough, I consider Hermione Granger and Dora Tonks to be my friends."  
Susan's reaction brought many students forward, each saying that they were sorry, or to tell them they were considered friends. Only two first year students stood their ground. "I refuse to be a friend of Harry Ozpin." Said one of the boys, while the other looked torn between the group that had formed around Harry and his friends, and his roommate.  
"And why do you refuse?" Sprout asked as she looked at the young boy. "Well, it's because the Smith family are the heirs to Hufflepuff. We are above everyone, and it's because Harry refused to bunk with us" Smith said. Everyone looked at Smith, like he had a second head. "What?" Susan Bones said, unable to even understand the thought process of Smith. Smith's roommate stepped a few steps back, before he turned to Harry.  
"I'm sorry for treating you. You see, I am new in the wizarding world, and Zacharias here was the first who was nice to me. I've stayed with him, in fear of being rejected by everyone else." He said as he stepped forward. "My name is Justin Finch-Flechly, nice to meet you"

Harry looked at the hand that was stretched out towards him, and gently took a hold of it. "I will never forget what you have done, but maybe we can build a brighter tomorrow. My name is Harry Ozpin, and these are my friends. Justin nodded and took a place next to an older girl with black hair that was tied in a pony-tail.  
"NO, I am the heir to Hufflepuff. I am the one who will make this house great, Not Diggory, not Vale, and certainly not a boy who came back into our noble world who defeated the dark lord You-Know-Who." Shouted Zacharias Smith, as he pulled a potions preparing knife out of his pocket and pointed it at Harry. Harry only raised his left eyebrow.  
"You really think you can defeat me?" Harry asked as he stepped forward, letting go of Ginny's hand. "You really think, that you are a true Hufflepuff? Well, come at me" Harry said as he slided into a fighting stand.

Before any Hufflepuff, Harry's friends or either professor could stop them, Smith charged at Harry, who simply swatted the arm and knife away from his body.  
"Smith, stand down" Professor Sprout shouted, while she went for her wand. A hand on her hand stopped her from drawing it, and as she looked at her hand, she spotted Dora's hand resting on hers. "Miss Tonks?" Professor McGonagall asked as she looked at her student, wondering why Dora Tonks would stop Professor Sprout in defense of Harry. Dora raised her own hand and pointed with one finger at Harry.  
Harry was merely swatting the hand and knife away from Smith, while he didn't even stepped back in a defensive position. Zacharias swings became more erratic, more sluggish and it wasn't before long that Smith was breathing heavy, holding the knife loosely in his hand.

"Are you done, Smith?" Harry asked as he looked at the panting boy. "NO, I will defeat you" Smith shouted as he ran towards Harry, his knife ready to plunge into Harry's flesh. Seeing the knife, Harry reacted and blocked the arm that was about to thrust the knife in his body. Using momentum from Smith, Harry twisted his own body, forcing Smith over his shoulder and on the ground. The boy lay on the ground, panting hard from the force of landing on the floor that caused his lungs to exhale at a very large force. Harry gently took the potions preparation knife and held it in his hands.  
"Useless." Harry said as he threw the knife at the door that led to the dormitories. The knife hit the door and got stuck in the woodworks. Harry looked at the boy on the ground, his breathing barely noticeable. "I am not your enemy, Smith. I never was, and never will be. But continue to harm me, and I'll may have to change that." Harry said as he walked away from Smith, who looked at Harry with nothing but hate-filled eyes.  
"Die, Potter" Smith shouted as he pointed his wand at Harry's back and fired a bright red curse at Harry. Harry turned and crossed his arms, as a semi-transparent shield appeared before him. The curse connected with the shield and was sent back at Smith, who only could jump out of the way before his own curse hit him. "What?" Smith asked weakly, but before he could think of another curse to shoot at Harry, he was disarmed by professor Sprout, who then cast a body-bind curse at him. Smith fell on the floor, unable to move.

"I think that's enough" Professor McGonagall said as she looked around. Almost every student in Hufflepuff had seen the beating that Harry had given to Smith, despite being unarmed. Harry nodded and started to move out of the Hufflepuff common room, before he turned to look around once more. Looking at the common room, Harry took everything in. The couches, the tables and the floor where he and his friends had played their first game of _'Remnant the game'_.  
Harry nodded and left the common room, leaving behind a feeling of emptiness with many Hufflepuff students.  
"I hope that you feel bad, as it is just as Harry felt when he was forced to cut himself out." Said Susan Bones as she moved through the crowd, and into her dorm, where she undressed, took a bath and went to bed.  
Many students nodded, before they all went their separate way, leaving only Professor Sprout, McGonagall and Zacharias Smith in the common room.  
"I think we need to discuss this with the headmaster" Said Sprout as she used a levitation charm to lift Smith up in the air. "I think that is the best course of action. I shall be writing a letter to Professor Ozpin, concerning this event." McGonagall replied as she walked out of the common room.  
"Now Mr. Smith, let's talk with the headmaster" Sprout said as she levitated Smith out the common room and to the headmaster's office.

Harry walked through Hogwarts, his head filled with thoughts that floated in his mind. 'Did Smith truly believe that he was better that anyone else, just because he was an heir to Hufflepuff?'  
Harry's thoughts were stopped as he saw Professor Flitwick passing him, mumbling about winged keys. _'Odd, why do you need to give keys wings?'_ Harry thought. Moving further, Harry spotted something strange, when he came at the third floor. The door to the forbidden floor was open.

Harry decided to take a quick look at what was hidden there, and as he looked through the door, he spotted a massive three-headed beast on the floor, being cared for by Hagrid. _'Wow'_ Harry though as he heard a song being played. Spotting the instrument that made the music, Harry recognized it as a harp. _'So, by playing a harp, you can put that thing to sleep'_. Harry thought as he slowly stepped back in the corridor.  
That wasn't the end of the strange things he saw or heard. Harry walked past a empty room, when he heard a voice speaking. "M-m-master, it s-s-seems t-t-that s-some s-s-students are n-n-not r-r-reacting as w-w-well as t-t-hey s-s-should. P-p-perhap-ps, if w-we" Harry heard, and knew who was speaking, as there was only one teacher who stuttered. "NO, you fool. If we wait to long for the students, then the stone will be gone. I need the stone to restore me to my full strength. " A second, more darker and sinister voice said.  
Harry hid behind a suit of armor, as Professor Quirrell walked out the room, his face pale and sweaty. Careful not to be seen, Harry waited until Quirrell was around the corner and carefully stepped in the classroom, where he heard Quirrell and the other voice talk.

Nobody was there. Harry looked around again and still there was nobody. Shaking his head, Harry turned around and was about to step out of the room, when he felt he stepped on something. Looking down, Harry noticed he was standing on a book. Taking a few steps back, Harry carefully picked up the book, that displayed a blood red stone, with a strange name above it.  
"Sorcerers stone" Harry read softly. Looking around, Harry took the book and left the room where he was, taking the book with him to the Gryffindor common room, where he started to read about the stone. It seemed that there was a person who was older than anyone called Nicolas Flamel, and he had created a stone that could turn any metal into gold and create the elixir of life. Harry stared at the last words. Elixir of life.  
"Who was with Quirrell that need the elixir of life?" Harry asked himself. Shaking the feeling that he was missing something, Harry closed the book and placed it in his trunk before he went to bed.

That night, Harry had a very strange dream. In it, he saw everything and everyone he ever cared about looking at him from rows and rows of stone. Each and every stone was carved with the name of someone that Harry knew. "You weren't fast enough Harry"A stone face of Glynda Goodwitch yelled at him. "You didn't even try" Ginny's own stone face cried as she looked at him.  
Harry watched as more and more stone faces started to yell. Hermione, Dora, McGonagall. All his friends, his team mates, the students of Beacon. The worst was his father. "I'm so disappointed in you Harry" Ozpin's stone face yelled at him, forcing him to sit in a strange pile of rapidly moving roots that tried to grab him and hold him down. Then Harry watched with terror as the three-headed beast from behind the closed door on the third floor, came running towards him and opened it's mouth to swallow him whole.

Harry closed his eyes and waited for the beast to tear him apart. Waiting for more that a minute, Harry opened his eyes slowly, seeing that he was in a place where hundreds of winged keys were flying around. There was a door there, and as much as Harry tried, he couldn't open the door. Shaking his head, Harry looked up at the winged keys. "Maybe I'm supposed to grab a key that fits?" Harry asked himself. The moment the words passed Harry's lips, a key with the same color of the lock flew down and clicked with the lock, and unlocked the door. Harry lifted an eyebrow and carefully stepped forward, until he came to a large room that seemed to be filled with large stones.  
Harry stepped forward and as he did so, lights appeared around him, allowing him to see where he was standing. It was a giant chessboard, one made of white stones that resembled him and his friends, with Harry being a white knight. On the other side, Harry smiled slightly as he saw black chess pieces that were shaped like Grimm. Seeing where the black king was supposed to be standing a Giant Nevermore stood there, flacked by a Goliath.  
Suddenly, the Nevermore flew up and attacked Harry. Not expecting the attack, Harry could do nothing that hold his hands in front of him, expecting the Nevermore to kill him.

Again Harry waited for a minute before he opened his eyes. He was now standing in a room, where he could see a large golden ornate mirror with strange markings around it. As Harry looked at the markings, he spotted that they weren't markings, but letters that were written backwards. Smiling again, Harry started to arrange the letters and soon found himself saying "I Show not your face, but your heart's desire."  
A flash of light came from the mirror, and as Harry looked in it, he saw two faces that he had only seen in some books and pictures. Turning around, Harry saw nothing but darkness. Turning at the mirror again, Harry again saw the faces, and slowly started to reach for it. Harry's arm reached the mirror, and passed right through, causing Harry to fall right through the mirror. Screaming, Harry woke up. His heart was racing like a hundred miles an hour. Holding his hands on his face, Harry tried to take some calming breaths. "They were there" Harry started to tell himself. 'They were there."

Looking at the timer, Harry's face fell as the clock showed that it was only three in the morning.  
Taking deep breaths Harry moved out of his bed, and grabbed his journal before he carefully made his way to the Gryffindor common room. Knowing that sleep wouldn't come again soon, Harry started to write down his dream, keeping in mind the faces of his birth-parents that he saw in that strange mirror.

On Thursday, I'll remove the Poll.  
As it stands now, 15 out of the 22 voters want the whole story in one go.


	14. Escape and the Breach

**To everyone who voted. Thank you.  
49 Voters have voted, and 30 of them wanted the entire story in one go.  
So here's my Christmas present for you all.  
The rest of Harry Ozpin. Enjoy.  
Have a very merry Christmas.  
**

* * *

Harry twirled one of his daggers in his hand, while he waited outside the office of the headmaster of Hogwarts. With him was Ginny Goodwitch, Hermione Granger and Dora Tonks. They were all wondering why they were called to the office, while they would have liked the time to pack for their trip on the Hogwarts express. But now, they were standing in front of the office of the old headmaster, who had called them at the last minute.  
Harry looked again at the statue that stood guard in front the headmaster office. Even since they had announced themselves, the statue had merely told them to wait. And waiting is what they did.  
"I don't get it." Dora said as she brushed some dust of her robes. "We told professor McGonagall that we would be going back to Vale, and less than an hour later, we are being called to the Headmaster's office." Everyone else nodded. "You think that he wants to keep us here?" Ginny asked as she looked over Piercing Jack. "It might be just that." Dora said as she looked at her wand, that she held in her hand.

"Maybe we should just go?" Hermione offered up. She had been adapting well to the wings she now concealed on her body. Telling madam Pomfrey about the wings had been hard, and in the end she had to tell Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and madam Pomfrey about it.  
"Yeah. Let's go" Harry said as he stood up from the wall he was leaning on, and started to move to the Gryffindor common room, to collect their trunks and to bring them to the train. Harry and his friends made it till the corner when the statue of Dumbledore's office opened up, and Professor McGonagall stepped out of it.  
"Children. Wait" She called and Harry stopped, with Hermione, Ginny and Dora following his example. "Yes, Professor?" Harry asked politely. McGonagall made her way to them and looked at the four students.  
"The headmaster believes it would be wise to keep you at Hogwarts, so you can spent more time working on your schoolwork and study for the end of year tests." McGonagall said, while she gave Ginny a small rolled up piece of parchment. "We were unable to confirm if your guardians would pick you up" McGonagall continued, as she continued to give more rolls of parchment to the others.  
"I'm sorry to say that you can't go to your home. Now move along and study well." McGonagall said as she walked away. "Don't worry professor, we will" Ginny called out, her roll of parchment already open.

Making a motion to be quiet, Ginny guided them to a empty classroom, where several desks were stacked together. "What's this about Ginny" Dora asked softly. "McGonagall gave us each a warning. Mine told me of a plot against us." Ginny said as she showed the parchment in her hands to the others.  
"Mine says that they cannot connect with Beacon Academy" Said Hermione, as she looked around. Dora started to read her own roll and her eyes opened up. "My parents have been reassigned by the ministry as 'envoys' for a new mission to Vale." She said as they all looked at Harry. "Mine has one word. Run" Harry said before he looked at his friends. Nodding, they threw the parchment on the floor and Harry grabbed Hammer, shot twice, and then one more for safety before they ran out the classroom, the parchment burning up. Harry and his friends ran towards the common room, but before they came even close to the room, they were blocked by several Slytherin fifth year students. "Going somewhere?" Terrance Flint asked. Flint was the Quidditch captain of Slytherin.  
"Yeah."Harry said as he pulled Hammer from it's holster. "Away."

Harry fired several times, causing the Slytherins to scatter and hide for cover. "Go" Harry shouted as he started to run again. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Dora ran through the broken line of Slytherins and turned around the corner, just as they heard spells being fired.  
"I hate it that I left my sweetheart in the dorms" Dora shouted as she kept up with her three friends. "Here" Ginny called as she handed over Piercing Jack to Dora. "It's got a limited range of fire, but you could knock people out with it"  
Dora nodded in thanks, and held the ax in her hand as they reached the grand staircase. Seeing the stairs moving in different directions than they needed, Harry started to throw Grabber at a supporting beam. Testing if it was safe enough, Harry nodded to Ginny to climb the chain of his ax to the next level. Standing at the back of the line, Harry removed Child's play from his back and activated it, before he shot several ice infused Dust bullets out, causing the hallway being blocked by a wall of ice.  
"Hurry, they may be coming after us" Harry said as Dora started to climb.  
"Hermione, fly up there and prepare our stuff" Harry said as he spotted a small light on the other side of the ice-wall. Hermione nodded and used her wings to let her hold onto the railings, giving the impression that she was jumping upwards instead of flying.

Harry watched as Dora arrived at the other side, before he felt the heat of a curse passing him by. "Go" Harry shouted to Ginny and Dora, and with a nod, the two girl left, leaving Harry alone against the Slytherins. Turning around, Harry smiled at the older students, before he placed Child's Play back in his back, and focused on his semblance. His semblance appeared out of his left hand as a transparent shield, shooting the curses back at their senders. Making a fist of his right hand, Harry started to collect aura in it, while the curses continued to being shot back. Seeing as more and more curses were blasted into his shield, Harry slowly stepped back. "We almost got him." He heard one of the students shouting.  
"Have at it" Harry yelled as he punched his right fist, filled with aura, to the shield, that started to fly away from Harry towards the Slytherins. When it connected with the first Slytherin student, he collapsed instantaneous. Every other student got the same fate, falling on their knees, unable to do magic for a short time.

"See Ya" Harry yelled and he grabbed Child's Play, folded it out into it's Guan Dao form and ran towards the grand staircase. Just before Harry would fall, he placed Child's Play's end on the floor, and used the long pole to jump over the gaping gap. Harry would have fallen to his death, if it wasn't for a button he pressed. The end of Child's Play, that still connected with the floor of the hallway they were in, blasted forward, allowing it's bladed part to being placed in the stone work of the next floor.  
"Nailed It" Harry said as he climbed on the floor and removed Child's Play from the stone. Smiling, Harry removed a Ice Dust crystal from his pocket and fused it with his aura, before he threw it to the hallway he had came from. Taking aim with Child's Play in Gun form, Harry shot the Dust crystal, causing a small explosion, and filling the entrance to the hallway up with Ice. "Have fun with digging yourself out" Harry shouted as he started to run towards the Gryffindor common Room.

Arriving at the common room, Harry saw that his friends had already brought out his trunk. "We ready?" Harry asked, and all of them nodded. A bang on the door broke them from their thought.  
"Potter. Open this door" Shouted Severus Snape from outside. "We need to get out" Ginny said as she looked around. The only option was going outside on the roof of the tower. "Reducio" Hermione chanted, and all of them watched as their trunks started to shrink until they were the size of a deck of playing cards.  
"Nice one Hermione" Dora said as she picked up her trunk and placed it in her pockets. Harry did the same, and removed a knife from his boot.  
"We need to get going. If I set this blade of inside, we have no idea what could happen." Harry said as he started to make his way to the roof. Following a short explanation from Ginny about the knives, the three girls followed Harry outside. A small terrace was on the west side of the tower, allowing them to watch the sunset, if there was one. Now, in the morning of the end of the winter term, where students could go home for something called 'easter'. Harry only knew that it was the day after the ball at Beacon.

"Ready?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded. Having faith that they would either be dead on impact, or arriving at Beacon Academy. "BEACON ACADEMY, VALE" Harry shouted as they jumped, right when Professor Snape approached them.  
Snape paled, at seeing four students jumping of the tower. Running towards the end of the tower, he looked down and saw Harry throwing a knife that created a portal that swallowed them all and vanished when the last one was through it.  
A portal opened at one of the docking bays of Beacon Academy, throwing out a knife and four kids, barely old enough to attend one of the combat schools, like Signal Academy on the island of Patch. Having done it's job, the portal collapsed, leaving behind the four kids.

Looking around, Harry jumped up from the pile of bodies he traveled with. "Finally, back at Beacon" Harry shouted, bringing attention to him and the three girls that had traveled with him through the portal.  
"Come on, let's say hello to dad" Harry said as he started to walk towards the doors of Beacon Academy. Opening the doors, Harry soon found his father in the amphitheater, talking with team RWBY. Seeing his son, Ozpin nodded politely to team RWBY before he gave his son a hug. "Hey Harry. How's it going?" Ozpin asked as he took his son and friends to the elevator that connected with his office.  
"Oh, you know. The usual. Students trying to kill us for killing their parents master. Dumbledore with his crazy plot to keep me at Hogwarts and let's not forget the latest attack on our life." Harry said, with a tone that seemed like he was talking with his father about the weather. "I see." Ozpin said, his eyes looking at Harry's. "Hey dad. Can we," Here Harry pointed to his friends behind him ,"Can we talk tomorrow. We all had a very bad night and didn't get a lot of sleep." Ozpin nodded and waved goodbye to his son and friends who left to go to their own room on campus.

Opening the door of the elevator, Ozpin wasn't surprised to see Glynda standing in it. "Hello Glynda." Ozpin said. "Your daughter is back, and on her way to her own room with Harry and their two friends."  
Before Ozpin could say anymore, Glynda Goodwitch seemed to have disappeared. _'Mmm... maybe she has some of Miss Rose Semblance'_ Ozpin thought as he stood in the elevator to his office. Now he needed to find out who broke in the CCT and what they did in there. 'Curse Ironwood and his soldiers' Ozpin thought as he exited the elevator and sat in his chair.  
Meanwhile Glynda Goodwitch had found Harry and his friends and was currently hugging her daughter, until she received a pat on her shoulder. It was Harry who pointed to Ginny, who became a very nice shade of blue. Glynda released Ginny and stayed a hour with them before she left, severely disappointed in the staff of Hogwarts. Hoping to see the old headmaster again, Glynda began to prepare her famous speech, knowing that it would even scare her counterpart at Hogwarts.  
 _'Oh yeah'._ She thought. _'They'll pay for crossing this line'_

Harry, Ginny, Dora and Hermione woke up in the early morning, having slept for about twenty hours. Stretching his arms, Harry looked around.  
"Finally no Hogwarts" Harry said with a smile as he stepped out of bed, and into the shower to clean himself and to get dressed. Stepping out of it, Harry looked at his clothes and decided to wear something different. Instead of his normal vest, Harry picked out a red sleeveless vest. Looking in the mirror, Harry thought he looked good, until he found out that his hair had been growing. A touch of gel in his hair had Harry's hair standing upwards, with several spikes hanging in front of his eyes, but not enough so that he had a hinder of it. The rest of his hair, Harry tied it in a small ponytail. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Harry nodded and moved on. Putting on his black trousers, and black combat boots, Harry exited the bathroom, just in time to hold the door open for Dora to jump in and close the door behind her.  
"A bit nervous?" Harry asked as he pointed his thumb to the bathroom.  
"Well, yeah. We're going to meet Dora's and mine parents today. So she's a bit nervous, to say the least." Said Hermione as she placed her clothes out for today. "I'm a bit nervous as well. My parents haven't seem me for a long time. I don't know how they will react to the wings"  
Hermione's wings had always been a sore subject for her. Not only was she a witch, she also had an experimental prototype on a Atlesian design on her back, fused together with her nerves.  
"I'm sure that your parents will still love you, no matter who you are, or what you have" Ginny said as she placed her own clothes in her bed.

Just like Harry, Ginny had chosen to change her outfit a bit. Instead of going with her trechcoat, Ginny had opted for a more simpler design. A simple brown jacket that fitted well with her red v-collared shirt, that would have shown a decent amount of cleavage, if Ginny had breasts. But as she didn't, Ginny didn't care about it. Harry nodded to Hermione and Ginny and left their dorm, just as Dora walked out of the shower. Waving goodbye, Harry started to walk towards the dining hall, while seeing many different student at Beacon for the tournament. Seeing students of Atlas, Mistral and Vacuo mingling with students of Vale, Harry had to search for a bench where he could keep several seats free for his friends. Luckily, Harry found a bench and sat down, just as Dora walked in. Dora had decided to wear a simple yellow vest over a grey shirt, with a large armband on her left shoulder, made out of a piece of cloth. Her sweater was tied around her waist, and her hands were wrapped in some soft of bandages.  
"Hey Dora, new outfit?` Harry asked as Dora sat on down on Harry´s side. "Yep" Dora said, as she popped the P.  
"Nice. I think that your parents would approve" Harry said as he looked more and more at Dora's clothing, and her figure.  
"Ehh, Harry? Can you please stop looking at me" Dora asked, her pink hair slowly turning red with embarrassment. "Oh Sorry." Harry said as he turned back on his food.

It took about thirty minutes later for Ginny and Hermione to come down to the dining hall. During that time Harry had greeted some friends of his, and was talking with Pyrrha Nikos from team JNPR, when Ginny finally arrived. Nodding to Harry, Pyrrha walked past Ginny who looked at the red haired spartan, before she felt something in her pocket. Pulling it out, Ginny squealed with happiness, as she found a customized card of Pyrrha Nikos with her autograph on it. _'For my greatest fan, Ginny Goodwitch. Pyrrha Nikos'.  
_ Harry smiled as Ginny held the card close to her heart, before she and Hermione joined them for breakfast. Harry looked at Hermione, who seemed to have dressed for school.  
"Hermione, we don't have any school today, you could dress the way you want to." Harry said gently, knowing that clothing was a sore topic for Hermione. "I know Harry, but I like this uniform and they fit the easiest with my wings" Hermione told him, as she looked him in the eye. Harry nodded as he turned back to his breakfast. Several minutes later, they were all done with breakfast and after telling his father that they were going out in the city. They boarded a Bullhead at the same dock as team JNPR, and Ginny couldn't stop thanking Pyrrha Nikos for her card.

Pyrrha nodded politely, and was about to sent her back to Harry and co, when an explosion in the city of Vale drew their attention, followed immediately by the alarm systems of Vale City and Beacon Academy.  
"Pilot, take us to the city" Shouted Harry as they saw Team JNPR's Bullhead moving towards the city. Harry saw three students of Haven Academy looking at the retreating Bullheads. A young man with Silvery-Grey hair, A girl with black hair that fell over her left eye, and a girl with green toned hair, with a darker skin. They all looked at the Bullheads retreating and Harry couldn't help the feeling that something was wrong.  
"Okay. Listen up" Ginny said, bringing Harry out of his thoughts. "We need to evaluate the situation. The only reason that the alarm is going, is Grimm. We all have our weapons with us, so we'll probably be going in with guns blazing"  
"She's right." Harry said as he looked his friends in the eyes. "You never faced Grimm before, and I don't want you to worry to much, but you need to kill the Grimm. If you don't they you are dead."

Harry took from his pocket a few Dust crystals, and gave them to Hermione. "Hermione, if Atlas did it's job right, then those wings of yours can absorb the energy of Dust crystals. Red is Fire Dust, while White is Ice dust. Yellow is Lightning Dust and the Green one is Wind Dust." Harry explained as he gave the crystals to Hermione. Hermione nodded, her face clearly showing fear.  
"Dora, stay with Hermione. Keep her safe at all cost" Ginny said as Dora nodded and released her machine gun's barrel. Harry pulled Child's-play from his back and Ginny took Hell's date and readied it. "One minute to breath" The Bullhead pilot said.  
Harry looked out of the Bullhead and paled. There must have been three-hundred Grimm's in the city, as Beowolves, Ursai and Creeps walked around. Seeing a King Taijitu rising above the buildings, Harry pointed his gun at the large two headed snake, but halted as he spotted team RWBY holding their ground.  
"Set us down there" Harry pointed to the stage that team RWBY was defending. Just as the Bullhead was touching down, Harry heard a loud bang coming from the city, and as he looked up, he saw Nora Valkyrie flying on her own hammer towards the large Snake. She hit the snake in the middle of the head and the snake fell down, it's armor cracked. Nora flew back to join her team, and they all attacked.

Harry shook his head and jumped out the Bullhead, aiming his battle rifle and started to shoot. Several Beowolves got hit by Harry's bullets and fell down on the stone floors, dead.  
Harry heard Ginny firing her own weapon, and smiled as Dora slew her first Grimm. "Hermione" Harry heard a female crying out. Looking up, Harry spotted two humans waving at Hermione, who was using her wings as weapons to defent herself from several Creeps. They did look like Hermione, so Harry thought that they were Hermione's parents. Seeing several Grimm, including an Ursa moving towards them, Harry started to run towards them, shooting down Grimm along the way. The Ursa looked at the two, who were now trying to hide, and marched towards them. Raising it's paw, the Ursa prepared to slash them, when it's paw fell on the ground, cut of from it's body. Turning around, the Grimm came face to face with Harry's Guan Dao as Harry pierced it's mouth and it's brain killing the Creature of Grimm.  
"Stay hidden" Harry said as he folded Child's-play back in Gun form, and started to shoot.  
"Hermione. Get over here" Harry called out as he spotted Hermione fighting three Beowolves, blocking their paws with her wings and cutting them up with her wing-sword.  
Hermione jumped towards her parents, and gave them a firm hug, while Harry was shooting Grimm that came to close.

"We need some back-up" Harry yelled, as he shot down an Ursa. Looking up, Harry let out a sigh of relief as seventy Atlesian Knight 200's fell from the sky, where Harry saw a flagship with fifteen smaller dropships floated around. Seeing the knights being dropped gave Harry the courage to move.  
"Tonks, take my place" Harry called out as Dora came running at him.  
"Harry, look" Dora shouted as a Bullhead appeared with several familiair students in it, as well as Professor Port with some of Hogwarts staff. Team CFVY jumped out of the Bullhead, while Professor Port and the Hogwarts staff was searching for a better place to land. Smiling at the way how CFVY killed Grimm, Harry quickly moved to the breachpoint, where he saw an Atlesian paladin with the White fang symbol on it's arms. Shaking his head at the sloppyness of Ironwoods security, Harry nodded to Professor Port and Oobleck, before he jumped in the Paladin and moved out of the way, just as Glynda Goodwitch walked down the street, her riding crop slapping left and right, blasing Grimm that attacked her away. Behind her, Ginny popped up and shot three Creeps before she nodded to her mother. Pulling out her wand, Ginny cast the reparing charm, while Goodwitch closed the gap in the wall, where the Grimm had been coming from.

In the end, Harry and Ginny listened how the council members of Vale told Ozpin that they had lost some faith in his leadership, and accepted the help of Ironwood in securing the site where the Vytal festifal was being held. Looking the ship outside, Harry shook his head. Ironwood may be a brilliant general, but he was a terrible people person.  
"Harry. In two days time, Amity Colloseum will arrive at Beacon. I want you and your friends to give it a test run of all the biomes, that are available. I've asked, and received permission to let you do that."Ozpin said, as he looked at his son, and niece.  
"There is but one other thing. I've seen that you work well with Ginny, Dora and Hermione. Therefore I have decided that you and Ginny will lead together Team GOTH, comprised of Ginny Goodwitch, Harry Ozpin, Dora Tonks and Hermione Granger."


	15. Amity Colosseum

"ENOUGH" Harry shouted at the teachers of Hogwarts. It was the second day after the breach in Vale and Harry was already hating it that Beacon Academy housed several professor from Hogwarts.  
"If you want to talk to me, then do so in a normal way, and not like I'm at fault. His students attacked us, and I never have seen such behavior before. Not even from Hufflepuff" Said Harry as he left the room where he was, leaving behind Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Sprout. Of the heads of houses of Hogwarts, only Filius Flitwick stayed behind to 'guide the students' in their week long holiday at school.  
"Arrogant, stupid and disrespectful." Said Snape as he started to move towards the door where Harry had gone through. "I think not" Said Sprout as she closed the door with a flick of her wand, before Severus could move through it.  
"These accusations are most severe, and we will find out about this. We have the stories from your students Severus, and we now have the story from Harry. A boy who defeated your entire fifth year, while they had to study for their O.W.L's." Pomona Sprout stated. Snape glared at Sprout, and Sprout glared right back.

"While I agree that Hogwarts has become more alive since Harry has come to Hogwarts, I cannot, and will not this behavior to continue. Harry will serve detention with Hagrid, while your Slytherins will find themselves removed from Hogsmeade outings and confined to quarters. They will also be docked points from their houses, for behavior that is not allowed at Hogwarts." Said McGonagall as she looked around. Sprout nodded, while Snape glared at the deputy.  
"Headmaster, I demand that Potter is expelled from Hogwarts" Snape shouted.  
"Then I must demand the entire removal of Slytherin house fifth years." Shouted McGonagall back.  
"WHAT" Snape shouted.

"ENOUGH" They all heard through the door, as it was blasted open by a purple explosion. The door blasted of it's hinges, and fell in several pieces to the ground.  
Looking from the broken door to the person who broke the door, the Hogwarts staff all stepped a few steps back, as the reason that the door was blasted away walked in the classroom.  
"I got a message from Harry, saying that you all were shouting in the classroom, while I was told that you wanted a 'word' with him. Is it something that the wizarding world does, making things looking smaller and less significant that they are?" Asked Glynda Goodwitch as she looked at the teachers. "Well, IS IT?"

Harry sat at one of the docks of Beacon Academy, watching students coming and going to the city of Vale. Remembering everything that happened two days before, Harry shook his head in despair. Harry had seen the teachers of Hogwarts arriving with Team CFVY and professor Port, but they didn't help with fighting the Grimm. Even when several Beowolves made their way to them, they didn't do a damn thing, causing Velvet and Fox to take them out, before the Beowolves could kill them.  
 _'Shame that they didn't kill Snape'_ Harry thought, before he banished the thought away. _'I'm not allowed to think that way'_ Harry though as he looked over the water that separated Beacon Academy from the city of Vale. Harry took a deep breath and looked over the sky line of Vale. Now everything was quiet, and peaceful.  
"Harry?" A voice behind him called, and as Harry looked behind him, he spotted Coco Adel looking at him, her brown hair with that single colored lock of hair slightly blowing in the wind.  
"Hey Coco" Harry said as Coco sat down next to him. "You always had a great eye for nice views" Coco said, as she looked out over the city.  
"Yeah. I really miss this at Hogwarts. Don't get me wrong. Hogwarts is a nice school, but it's just not 'home' you know?"

"Yeah. I get what you're talking about. I had the same feeling with Beacon when I came here" Coco told him as another Bullhead slowly lifted off, bringing students to Vale. "Do you know where Hermione and Dora are?" Coco asked as she looked around, hoping to see one of Harry's close friends nearby.  
"Hermione is connecting with her parents in town, while Dora is touring with her parents through Vale. And before you ask, Ginny is at Patch, where she's visiting her brother Ron at Signal with her birth mother." Harry explained.  
"I See" Coco said softly, as she looked at Harry. The boy wasn't looking happy at all.  
"Harry, care to tell me what's wrong?" Coco asked in a gentle and soft voice. "Not really, but I guess it can't hurt." Harry said as he started to tell about his escape from Hogwarts, the fight where the Hogwarts staff didn't even helped, and how they held him responsible for the state that the Slytherin fifth year students were, after he had blocked the hallway up with ice.  
"Seems to me that they are just a big group of sissies." Coco said as she stood up and picked Harry up to.  
"I wouldn't worry about it so much, Harry. You've got bigger problems than some nagging sissies. You need to focus on that." Coco said as she pointed towards the horizon, where Harry could see a small shape appearing. "It's here" Harry whispered as he watched the shape getting bigger and bigger with each passing minute.

Grabbing his scroll, Harry quickly sent a few text messages to his teammates, to tell them to watch the sky. Harry moved to a viewpoint where he could see the shape getting larger and larger. Smiling, Harry watched in awe as the Amity Colosseum was floating around, it's crystals at the base holding it afloat. Shaking his head, Harry thanked Coco for the distraction and went back inside Beacon Academy, while Coco started to move towards the outside training area's, hoping to find her team training.  
Walking inside, Harry found out that almost every student at Beacon had seen Amity Colosseum. It was hard not to see it, as it cast a shadow over the dining hall, blocking out the sunlight that normally shined trough the glass. Now, the only thing you could see outside was Amity.  
"What is that?" He heard a voice asking, and as he turned around, he came face to face with professor McGonagall. "Oh. It's you" Harry said as he turned around again, watching Amity flying around Beacon. "That is Amity Colosseum, the stadium that we use for the Vytal festival." Harry said as he moved away, with Professors McGonagall following him.

"Amity Colosseum was and still is, a joint project between the four Kingdoms of Remnant" Said Harry as he guided McGonagall to his room, where he had several items to show his head of house, to make her understand how important Remnant was for him and Ginny.  
"In the aftermath of the war that ended almost eighty years ago, the four Kingdoms of Remnant decided to bury their weapons and promote peace between the Kingdoms. Atlas, Vacuo, Mistral and Vale all agreed that we stood stronger when we are together. There were countless reasons why 'the war' was fought. One was the removal of any sort of art and individualism from Remnant, and there were many who could not stand that. To form a protest, these man and woman stared to name their children to one of the core aspects of art. Color. It is a trend that has held for all those years, and even today is used to show that Human and Faunus resisted against that idea.  
To celibate the peace a festival was organized on the island of Vytal, where cultures from the four Kingdoms would come together. Here they could experience the culture of the other Kingdoms, and meet new people to form lifelong friendships with. It was created as a celebration of peace between the Kingdoms, and when the Huntsmen Academies became very successful in repelling Grimm attacks, they became a part in the Festival, creating the Vytal Festival Tournament. Here the warriors of the Huntsmen Academies were fighting in a friendly and competitive environment. This allowed for Huntsmen and Huntresses to fight against each other, learning about each other and pushing them harder and faster, to settle not for mediocrity, but to strive to be the best that they could absolute be."

Now Harry and McGonagall had entered the dorm that was assigned for Harry, Ginny and their friends. As a joke Harry has written on a piece of paper 'Team GOTH' and placed it on the door. Offering McGonagall a chair to sit on and a cup of water to drink, Harry continued.  
"The better the Huntsmen became, the larger the tournament, and it was decided that the best way to hold the games was to construct a stadium, to show the greatness of the Huntsmen and Huntresses. To build such a stage, the four Kingdoms pooled their recourses together, and created the monstrosity of a stadium that you see hanging above us. Vale, the Kingdom that was the most diverse in it's culture, was tasked with creating a way to keep the stadium afloat, so it could travel to the other Kingdoms. And so, we started to fuse together seventeen thousand Wind Dust crystals, creating the largest Wind Crystal in the world. On the top of that came the core of the stadium. While poor in resources, Vacuo's inhabitants are very resistant and created a very sturdy and strong foundation, that houses several important machines, that help the Crystals of Vale to keep the stadium afloat. On top of that, Mistral, the kingdom to the east, created the docking ports and entrance ways for the visitors. It also created, in cooperation with Atlas, the different Biomes. Those are area's in which the Huntresses and Huntsmen fight each other in. And finally, the Kingdom of Atlas to the north created the stadium itself. A place where one hundred and fifty thousand people can watch the fights from."

" _**'It is true, that all of this began with war. But it is peace, that has served to shepherd humanity on it's ascension to greatness. May we never stray from that path.'**_ " Quoted Harry as he pulled up images of the different parts of Amity Colosseum, showing to McGonagall how Amity Colosseum became to be. Harry watched his head of house as she perused though all the images, before she stopped looking at the last one. It was a birds-eye view of Amity Colosseum, that showed how large it was. "This is larger than the Quidditch world cup stadium that was in two-thousand and two" McGonagall mumbled as she kept looking at the image.  
"Well, it's a thing that I've seen with wizards and witches." Said Harry as he took a drink from his own glass. McGonagall looked at him, hoping to explain his words.  
"You see, at Hogwarts we learn certain ways of using magic. These ways have been passed down from generation to generation, teaching every student the exact same way. With magic, you think that there is no room for improvement, no room for experimentations. With you, there is no room for bettering yourself. The entire wizarding world keeps themselves in the dark, while around them the time moves forward. What I'm trying to say is, Professor, is that there is no competitive edge in the wizarding world. I've asked Hermione to tell me when there was a new spell created, and she told me that that was in nineteen-ninety-one."

"Amity Colosseum, a place where friendships are born and maintained" Harry said as he looked at the screen in McGonagall's hands.  
"Would you like to see it in more detail?" Harry asked suddenly, as he looked at his head of house. "Can you get me in?" McGonagall asked, her eyes sparkling with hope. "Well, tomorrow we're going to test the battlefields, to see if they are in working order. Having you with us would be nothing more than a adult looking after us." Said Harry as he gave her the time that they had to be at the Colosseum.  
"I'll be there tomorrow." McGonagall said.  
"Professor. If I may be so bold?" Harry asked. "McGonagall nodded, looking at one of her favorite students. Harry and Ginny, with Dora and Hermione were her favorite first year students, but she would never admit that. As deputy of Hogwarts, she had to maintain a certain amount of professional appearance. Still, seeing this stadium first hand, while Harry and his friends would test the battlefields, It was almost being gifted a seat in the ministry box at the Quidditch world cup finals.  
"What is it, Harry?" McGonagall asked, curious what Harry wanted to ask.

"Professor. Why is it that Professor Snape takes points for breathing, coughing and sighing from all of the other houses, and never from his own?"  
Of all the questions that Harry could ask, she never thought he would ask about Severus and his unfair point deductions.  
"I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't answer that question, because I have no answer to give. Can you give me an example?" she said, hoping that he didn't have one.  
"Of course, Professor. I've got several. One moment please." Harry said a she walked to his trunk and pulled a small stack of papers out of it, before he walked back to McGonagall and gave the stack of papers to her.  
"Each and every point from Gryffindor, since I became a Gryffindor." Harry said. Looking at the papers quickly, Minerva's heart started to beat faster. _'Fifteen points from Gryffindor for cutting ingredients wrong? Ten points from Gryffindor for sneezing? What is Severus doing in that class?'_ McGonagall asked herself as she looked down the list.  
"And that's the list from the first, second and third years, after I became a Gryffindor. I haven't seen the point deductions from Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw yet, but I'm willing to bet that they look like that, if a bit less in the deduction department. So Professor. Can you explain that to me?" Harry asked, while he looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I cannot. I can only hope that Severus has a good explanation for his behavior" McGonagall said as she looked at the clock on the dormitory wall. "Harry, I propose that we shelf this subject, and talk about it another time. I'll be looking through his stack of papers and will try to find a better answer. Until then, I think that you need your energy if you are going to test out the Colosseum tomorrow." With those words, McGonagall stood up and walked out of the dorm, not even sparing Harry a glance. Harry shook his head and retrieved his invisibility cloak from his trunk, threw it over him and followed McGonagall through the halls of Beacon. It seemed that she was going to her own room, but then Harry saw her taking a turn, a turn that directed her, and him, to Severus Snape's room. Feeling that it didn't smell right, Harry took out his scroll. McGonagall knocked once on the door and placed the papers on the floor, before going back to her room, the papers forgotten. Harry quickly took several photo's of the encounter with his scroll, including McGonagall's face, before the door opened and Snape grabbed the papers on the floor. Waving his wand, Snape vanished the papers before he closed the door again.  
Having evidence of this behavior, Harry slipped own to his room, changed in his PJ's and fell asleep, thinking about how he would crush Snape with his evidence.

Harry watched as the airship that brought them to Amity Colosseum came closer and closer with the stadium. Seeing Professor Peach standing there with his father, Harry nodded respectfully. Smiling at the grandness of Amity, Harry followed his father to one of the many locker-rooms, where he changed in his combat gear. His team was already in the locker room, where they all were waiting for the signal to gather and fight.  
"Okay, if the report are correct, we just have to move around. Maybe shooting some bullets at each other" said Harry as he winked at Ginny. Ginny smiled and placed her Hammer in her hip-holster. Harry nodded to Hermione and Dora who stood ready with their own weapons. Having spent a day with Coco and Velvet, both girls had created their own 'Hammer' gun. Although, Hermione didn't call her gun Hammer, but Nova. Dora didn't call her gun Hammer either, but Silent Night, as it was equipped with a silencer. Nodding to the girls, Harry left the locker-rooms and took the lead to the arena portion of the stadium.  
"Hey dad" Harry called as he saw his father standing in the middle of the arena.  
"Hello Harry. Today you will be testing the Biomes arena. Through the lottery, two Biomes halves will be lifted up, with a small group of old Atlesian knight 100's, with their weapons locked on sparring mode. Your job is to destroy the knights. Good luck"

With those words, Ozpin turned around and walked away, leaving the four children standing in the middle of the arena. Looking around, Harry felt a little bit small, as he looked at the thousands of seats that could be filled with spectators, watching him and his team fighting their way through the competition. Then the 'lottery' as his father called it, activated and Harry waited until the left side of the lottery fell on Ice and the second half on a ruined city. Seeing the old knights becoming active, Harry nodded and told his team to scatter. Dora and Ginny made their way to the ruined city, while Harry and Hermione moved to the Ice. Nodding to Harry, Hermione started to fly, using her wings to gain speed and altitude, before she used one of her wings as a gun and fired several colored Dust rounds at the old knights. While Hermione was flying around, Harry got Child's play and switched to it's Guan Dao form, before he cut of a Knights head and used said head to play a round of ice hockey, with Child's Play being the Hockey-stick and the head the Puck. Seeing a knight firing at Hermione, Harry smashed the loose head with Child's Play, causing the head to collide with the knight that was firing at Hermione. Both the head and the knight broke apart, with only the torso of the knight waking around on it's legs. Smiling, Harry folded Child's Play back into his rifle mode before he started to fire rapidly, destroying all knights before they could even counterattack.  
"Hermione. Let's help them" Harry shouted to Hermione, while he pointed to the ruined part of the arena.

Ginny and Tonks were watching as more and more knights moved to their position.  
"Dora, we need to move" Said Ginny softly, and as Dora nodded, they began to slowly move away from the cover they had been using. Spotting some stairs, Ginny motioned to Dora to keep moving, while she would move upwards and try to take some of the knights out. Dora nodded, as she unfolded her machine gun. Ginny saw two pods hanging on the side and looked at them.  
"Rocket launchers. Very effective against large numbers." Dora said with a big smile. Ginny nodded and moved upward. She soon reached the top and saw Hermione floating above her.  
"Care to give a girl a lift?" Ginny asked playfully, as Hermine lifted her up and placed her on a building that was as far away as possible from the one she was in a few minutes ago.  
"Hermione, get Dora here" Ginny commanded and Hermione flew off, trying to get Dora before she was surrounded by the Knights.

Dora was sneaking around, hoping that she wouldn't be detected. Seeing a knight standing there, with it's back towards her, Dora got Silent Night and switched it to a electric baton. Smashing the knight in the torso, Dora fried it's systems before she started to run. Folding back Silent Night, Dora fired swiftly as one knight while the other was blasted to pieces by Harry who had shot it with Child's Play's Sniper mode from over the Ice part of the arena. Dora suddenly felt Hermione's arms around her, as she lifted off.  
"Dora. Aim your rockets at them" Ginny shouted as she pointed at the group of Knights, eleven strong.

Dora nodded and all to soon, a crater the size of three large cars was all that remained of the group of Knights. Making their way back to the middle of the arena, Harry nodded to Professor McGonagall, who had been watching the show. She was speechless. Then nodding to his father, Harry saw the lottery spinning again.  
"Okay girls. Let's do a new round." Harry said as he held Child's Play close to him, ready to fire.


	16. Tests and the trapdoor

_'Dear Team RWBY.  
_ _  
After seeing your fight against Team ABRN, I had to go back to Hogwarts with Ginny, Dora and Hermione. Having seen you all fight, taught me and and my friends so much. It clearly told me that I still have a long way to go, before I'm even on the level that you are.  
_ _Soon the school tests will begin, and I am not nervous for those. Hermione on the other hand is. She's constantly trying to get us to study. Poor girl. She clearly lost it._

 _On other news. Attached are two files that show some 'questionable' behavior of your 'friend' Emerald Sustrai. One is a photo of her, and second is a short clip of her voice. You might want to keep your money safer, than a back pocket. Yes, I'm talking about you, Ruby... Just watch her and see what I think she is._

 _Finally, have you figured out a plan for the summer holidays? If not, I've asked and got permission from my dad (Your headmaster) to use our summer home for a few weeks with friends. So I thought that you might want to start the holidays with a week relaxing at the beach, near our beach house. Aunt Glynda, our beach house neighbor, agreed with Ginny to allow some of her friends to come over to. So we (Ginny and I) were thinking about Hermione, Dora and Teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY.  
_ _Think about it, and we hope to see you after our tests are done._

 _Good luck in the tournament, from Ginny, Harry, Dora and Hermione. (Team GOTH)'_

Harry had sent that message several weeks ago, and began to get worried. Team RWBY hadn't responded, and neither did teams JNPR and CFVY. Looking at his scroll for the last time, Harry placed it in his pocket, before he moved towards the classroom where he would sit the final test. History of magic wasn't Harry's greatest strength, but he was confident that he would get a passing grade, as was Ginny. But as he stepped inside the classroom, Harry saw Hermione moving around, slowly wearing a hole in the wooden floor.  
"Hermione. Calm down" Harry said as he stood in front of the pacing girl.  
"Harry, I can't do this. I need to study more. I need to do the best I can"  
Harry grabbed Hermione's wrist before she could get her book out of the bag and sat her down on her chair.  
"Listen Hermione. There is no other way to say this" Harry said as he sat on Hermione's table, forcing the terrified girl to look at him.  
"You are ready to do this test. You have studied the entire time, as well as made several important notes. If you don't believe this, then fail the test for all I care. You know that you can do it, so just make the test and be done with it." Harry moved from Hermione's desk and sat on his own, a few seats away from Hermione's.  
Looking at the professor who passed the tests out, Hermione took a few breaths to calm her down, and started to answer the questions.

"It wasn't that hard" Said Harry as he walked out of the classroom, his book-bag on his shoulder and Hermione's in his hand, as both Dora and Ginny pulled the bushy haired Faunus from the classroom where they had their history test. Hermione might have been the one who was done the first, but she stayed behind until everyone had finished, trying to write more that was necessary. "HARRY. TEL THEM TO LET ME GO" Hermione shouted as she was dragged through Hogwarts and towards the great lake.  
"No." Harry said in a normal voice, as he looked at the struggling girl in between the the other two.  
"This is a lesson for you, Hermione. It's time for you to learn how to relax" Said Ginny as she was having a great time pulling Hermione through Hogwarts.  
They came soon to a tree, where Harry and Dora placed a blanket on the grass and then sat down with Ginny, and a reluctant Hermione.  
"Now, listen to me Hermione, because it's very important." Said Harry.  
"Despite what you may believe, resting is just as important, if not more so, that working. If we are not rested, then we are unable to respond to a threat from outside."

Hermione looked at Harry. "I just want to make everyone proud of my results." Hermione mumbled, as she awkwardly lay down the the blanket.  
"Hermione. We are all very proud of you" said Ginny as she gently started to stroke Hermione's hair, careful not to touch her ears. "Don't worry Hermione. It will be alright" Said Dora as she looked at the great lake.  
"Hey Harry. How was your detention last week?" Dora asked, as she turned to look at Harry.  
Harry looked at the group of girls. "It was bad. Real bad." Harry said.  
"Hagrid and I had to look in the forbidden forest for a bleeding unicorn. Something has been attacking them, and Hagrid found a trail quite soon. They have silver blood, if you can believe that" Harry said as the girls started to look at him. Standing up, Harry started to lean against the tree that they had taken shelter under.  
"When Hagrid and I finally found the Unicorn, it was dead. Hagrid ordered me to stay with his big dog Fang, but the moment that Hagrid had left, a cloaked figure appeared out of the shadows and moved to the dead unicorn. It knelled down and started to drink from the wound on the unicorn. For a minute there, I stood completely still, until I decided to step away from the cloaked figure. That was when it spotted me. It's mouth, dripping with silver blood and eyes that looked like they were burning with an inner fire." Harry took a deep breath, trying to force down the fear he was feeling that night.  
"The cloaked man slowly made his way over to me, and as I fell down on my back, I felt Child's-play slamming into my back. I rolled over quickly and fired a total of twenty dust bullets at that thing. It reflected several of them, but three bullets took a part of his cloak away, and scared him at his hand."

"Wow" Ginny said softly as she listened to the story.  
"In the end, a centaur came to aid me and chased that thing away. It then brought me to Hagrid who had called McGonagall and Dumbledore to him. McGonagall took me with her to the dorm and put me into my bed. I fell asleep as soon as I felt the pillow."  
"What kind of scars would Child's-play gave, Harry?" Dora asked as she lay on her stomach.  
"That depends on the Dust I infuse the bullets with." Harry said  
"Ice Dust give off a freezer-burn, that can be healed with some time and gentle care. Fire Dust is more common, as they are treated as normal burns. For electrical burns. Well, you can't heal the burns, as the electrical currents of the Dust moves through your entire body. It will give you scars that look like a lightning bolt going through your skin. Something that they call here a Lichtenberg Figure." Harry said.

Hermione shot right up. "Do you remember what the setting was of Child's-play that night, Harry?" She asked, as she looked at Harry intensely.  
"Eh, not really, I kind of switched the safety off and fired." Hermione looked at Harry. "Do you remember the color of your bullets?" She asked again.  
"Eh. Yellow, I think." Harry said after a few seconds of thinking. "Yeah, they were Yellow. Why?"  
"Harry, I've seen such a figure on Professor Quirrell's hands during the tests that we got from him. It was like looking at tree roots, when they are pulled from the ground."  
Dora looked at Hermione. "You think that it was Quirrell who drank the unicorn's blood?" She asked, her hair changing through several colors. Hermione nodded.  
"But what for? The only ingredients that we use from a Unicorn is it's horn in potions and it's tail hairs for wand cores" said Ginny. "That's because Unicorn blood is cursed." said Harry as he remembered something. The three girls looked at him. "What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked. "Unicorns are pure animals, right. Filled with life and goodness. To kill a unicorn, something so pure, you have to kill an innocent creature. To kill something so pure for your own needs. It means that you have nothing left to lose. The moment that your lips touch the blood, your life is cursed." Harry explained. "But who would want to live a cursed life?" Dora spoke up.

"Voldemort" Ginny said, causing Dora and Hermione to jump up. "What? You-Know-Who?" Asked Dora, her hair turning white. "But he's dead." Hermione said. "Harry killed him that night"  
"There was no body found of him." said Harry as he removed his scroll from his pocket. He opened it and started to look for something. "Harry?" Hermione asked.  
"Here it is" Harry said as he showed his scroll. It showed a small film of a dark and dingy place.  
"That's the leaky cauldron, where Ginny and I were taken with Doctor Oobleck by professor Sprout. Watch" Harry said as he pressed 'play'  
The image stated to play, and the sound came from the scroll as it played. "I heard that the Potter boy will be coming to Hogwarts this year." A nasal voice said. "That's right. Harry Potter will be at Hogwarts this September first. A shame that his parents were killed." Said a second hoarse voice. "Yeah. I pay my respect to them each year, and it's a shame that You-Know-Who's body wasn't recovered as well. I'd like to piss on their graves once in a while for the dark lord." said the nasal voice again. "That's because You-Know-Who's body wasn't there to begin with" said a third voice, a high upper-class.  
"You-Know-Who's body wasn't recovered, because there was no body?" The Nasal voice asked. "No. I still think that he is alive somewhere. Somewhere where he can rest and plan for his next conquest" Said the Upper-class voice. "What are you talking about Lucius. The dark lord is dead." the nasal voice said again. "Don't be so sure about that Crabbe. I've heard rumors that the dark lord is less than alive, but more than dead" said 'Lucius'

The file that played ended and they all looked at each other. "Well?" Harry asked.  
"If Voldemort is still alive," Said Ginny, ignoring Dora and Hermione's jump "-and he is here, then he might be with Quirrell. But why?" She asked.  
"The sorcerers stone" said Hermione softly. "What?" Dora said. "That's a legend"  
"Not true. I found it in a book one night when I came back from the meeting with Hufflepuff house." Said Harry as he told them about the event that transpired. "But Hermione, what do you know about the Sorcerers stone?" Hermione looked down at her feet.  
"It was Hagrid who took me to Diagon Alley for the first time. He told me that he was supposed to collect something from the bank for Dumbledore. He asked if I wanted to ride with him, and as we came to the door, I peaked inside. I thought that there were diamant, rubies and more gemstones than ever, but there was just this stone, that was covered in paper. He asked me not to tell anyone about it, but I heard some of the Goblins saying that the Sorcerers stone was being moved. That's why I've been searching for information about the stone. It was in Gringotts, Hagrid took it out of Gringotts and gave it to Dumbledore to keep it safe." Hermione said, still looking at her feet. She felt ashamed that she told this secret to her best friends.

"The longer we are here, the more time Quirrell has to grab that stone" Said Harry as he looked at the castle.  
"I think that my dreams about it may help. It's in my journal in my dorm, where I've written it down." Looking at his friends, Harry nodded and folded the blanket up, and in his book-bag before he made his way to the Gryffindor common room, followed by his friends.  
Harry and Ginny entered the common room first, followed shortly after by Dora and Hermione, who were breathing a bit heavier that Harry and Ginny.  
"Wait here." Harry said as he moved upwards to his dorm. While Hufflepuff had dormitories where both male and female shared the same dorm, Gryffindor had a dorm for boys and a dorm for girls. It had taken Harry a while, to get used to the feeling that Ginny, Dora and Hermione weren't in reach when he needed them to. Opening the door to his dormitory, Harry moved with a certain amount of speed to his trunk, opened it and started to look for his Journal. Finding the book, Harry quickly moved to the pages where his dream had been written down and smiled, before he closed the book and took it with him to the Common room, where he showed it with the pages open to the girls. They all found that Harry's dream showed several obstacles that they had to cross, before they reached the mirror.  
"You know. I never understand why the mirror is so important." said Ginny, as she looked at the list that they had made. They could see that several staff members of Hogwarts had aided in the defense of the stone.

"Harry's dream is giving us clues to use. The first one is easy. Harry heard music play when he saw Hagrid feeing the beast. Then a patch of moving roots. That must be Sprouts obstacle, for I'm almost certain that it's devil's snare. The flying keys is Flitwick's challenge, flying keys that probable try to evade capture. We need to have a broom for that, or maybe I can try to catch them." Hermione mumbled.  
"It then seems that we need to move across a life-size chessboard to reach the other side. I think that we better blast the black pieces down." Said Dora as she holstered her 'sweetheart' on her shoulder. "You and your violence" Ginny playfully scolded.  
"Then we still need to know about the other three defenses" Said Harry as he looked at his dream, written down in his Journal. "You know what. I think we need to tell this to Sprout. She'll believe us." Harry said a she grabbed his book and moved to see Professor Sprout. "Sprout? Why her and not McGonagall? Asked Hermione as she, Ginny and Dora followed Harry through the corridors of Hogwarts.  
"I believe that Snape might have placed something on McGonagall. I showed her a copy of a list of deducted points that Snape had taken, and when I complained about it, she said she would look through the list. I didn't really believe her, so I followed her. Do you know where she went?" Harry asked his friends, who all shook their heads in negative response.

"She knocked on the door of Snape's room at Beacon and placed the papers on the floor before she left. Snape opened the door and took the papers in his hand, before he waved his wand and made them disappear. He then closed the door, ignoring everything around him, like he has done this many times." Said Harry as they walked towards the greenhouses, where Sprout would most likely be. She was there, cleaning up the mess that a fourth year group of students had created.  
"Professor, could we have a moment of your time?" Harry asked politely. "Of course, Mr. Ozpin, how can I help you?" The older witch asked friendly.  
"I'd like you to tell us everything you can about the defenses of the Sorcerers stone" said Harry in a clear voice, showing no fear for the head of Hufflepuff House. "How do you know about that?" She asked, her face getting paler by the second.  
Harry placed his Journal on the bench where Sprout has sat down. "That's how. Also, Professor Flitwick was mumbling about it, and Professor Quirrell was talking about something that he needed to get for someone who was with him in a room. When he left, I checked the room and found a book with information about the Sorcerers stone." Said Harry as he sat down on the same bench as Sprout.  
"Professor, Please. Help us." Harry half begged, releasing his aura slightly.

Pomona Sprout, Hogwarts Herbology teacher and head of Hufflepuff house looked at the slightly glowing boy. She somehow felt calm and safe, a feeling that she didn't have since Dumbledore allowed Snape to teach. It was like Harry was a shining beacon of light in the darkness that had surrounded and penetrated Hogwarts.  
"You clearly have done your homework, Mister Ozpin" Pomona said as she held Harry's hands in her own. "Professor Snape has aided in the defense of the stone, for you need to drink a correct potion that allows you passage through a gate of fire. Although I was against it, professor Quirrell's challenge is a troll. For some reason, he has an affinity with the beasts. Professor Dumbledore's challenge is a mirror, that shows the viewer it's dearest desire. Only a person who doesn't use the stone can retrieve it."

As she looked at the quartets eyes, she spotted something. "I see much in you all. I might have seen it when you came to the school, but I see it as clear as day now. You four will be a changing factor in the wizarding world. I wish to be a part of it."She said as she pulled her wand and started to cast charms on Harry and the girls. "I've removed any tracing charms from you four, and if you allow it, I'll cast the dissolusionment charm on you. That is a charm that will allow you to blend in with your surroundings, making you as good as invisible. There is but one thing you need to know, and this is not negotiable." The Professor said to them. "What is it?" Ginny asked, her hand hovering over Hammer. "I'm going with you" The Professor replied.

"WHAT?" Harry, Ginny and Hermione cried. Dora looked at her first head of house, before she shifted to Gryffindor. "I think that it would be wise" she said, to the relief of Professor Sprout, and the shock of her friends.  
"Dora?" Ginny asked, as she looked at her hair color changing teammate.  
"We don't know what Quirrell has laid out for us. I think it would be wise to bring Professor Sprout with us, in case Quirrell starts to do anything reckless."  
Harry sighed. On the one hand, they could move through Hogwarts under the dissolusionment charm with ease, but it would bring a Professor with them. On the other hand, if they didn't take Sprout with them, and Dora was right, then they could be in great danger. _'We are about to break several Hogwarts rules, but I'd rather break rules then let a madman taking a stone that can produce an elixer that grands immortal life'_ Harry thought.  
"Okay, Professor Sprout will go with us. She will cast the dissolusionment charm on us and herself and then we go to the third floor to stop Quirrell's plan to get the stone." Harry said a she looked at Ginny. Ginny nodded, understanding the plan.  
"Okay, but when we are gone from the area with the big dog, Professor Sprout will remove the charm."

They all nodded, and after Professor Sprout added the charm, the five of them left the greenhouses, setting course to the third floor corridor. They all spotted several students walking around, enjoying the week that they were entering without any schoolwork in it. Only the Quidditch cup match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Harry mentally made a note to make sure that he was able to play, if he wasn't expelled from Hogwarts. Moving on, Harry and his friends, and Professor Sprout moved towards the third floor, where they saw that the door that lead to the dog was open.  
"Oh no" Sprout said, as she moved to the door opening. Looking inside, she saw the giant three headed dog called 'Fluffy' sleeping peacefully, with a harp playing soothing music.

"Come on, quickly" Sprout called out and she felt four hands on her shoulder before they vanished again. Knowing that the four students moved in, Pomona closed the door silently, making sure that it was locked. Looking around, Pomona notised something odd. Looking at the harp, Pomona paled as the harp had stopped playing music, and the dog was waking up. Then another sound came from on her right. A sweet melody that placed the three headed dog back in a deep slumber. Ignoring the sound at the moment, Pomona Sprout moved forwards and lifted a hatch from the floor, leading into a dark and damp tunnel straight down.  
"All of you, Jump down and remain still. The Devil's Snare will slowly pull you down, but if you try to struggle, it will stangle you to death" Sprout said. Again she felt the four hands leaving her shoulder, the last one was the source of the music. Tapping her head to undo the charm, Sprout jumped right through the hole in the ground, just as 'Fluffy' started to wake up.


	17. Remembering and an injury

Harry failed to see why he had to ride the Hogwarts Express back from Hogwarts to King Cross station in London, England. He could have just as easily used his parents knives and gotten home through a portal early, instead of sitting on the train, moving to London. With him in the compartment were Ginny, Hermione and Dora from his team that he and Ginny were leading together.  
There were also three faces that didn't belonged to his team, but had become great friends, and if Harry had to admit, he felt somewhat protective of them. Percy, George and Fred Weasley had chosen to sit with them, the collectors of the massive amount of points that they got from Dumbledore for saving the Sorcerers stone from a Voldemort possessed Quirrell, what led them to win the House cup. Harry thought back at the time, that was only a week ago, where he, Professor Sprout and his team jumped down through a hole in the ground, right in a room where a massive three headed dog was sleeping.

 __

 _'Flashback'_

 _Harry followed Sprout down the stairs from a room where a large patch of Devil's Snare was growing, her own wand lid and held high to illuminate the path in front of them. Behind him, Ginny, Hermione and Dora had already removed their hand weapons from their holsters. Ginny was the last in the single file line and looked periodically behind them, her gun raised to anticipate any incoming targets, friends of foes. Dora and Hermione also looked around, their training might not be advanced enough to handle a really dangerous situation, but Harry knew that with Ginny and him around and with Professor Sprout, that they would be fine. Harry saw a light on the end of the tunnel and grabbed Child's-play from his back, before he removed the safety of the rifle. Holding it close to him, Harry Stepped slightly out of line, and pointed his rifle forward, his view clear.  
_ " _Professor?" Harry said as Sprout stopped in front of him. "I hear movement up ahead" Sprout said as she moved forward slowly. Holding tight to Child's-play, Harry followed the Professor, while telling to the others to stay where they are. Ginny nodded and placed Hammer back in her holster, while she grabbed Hell's Date from behind. Hermione and Dora were watching Harry and Sprout moving forward, both holding on to their guns._

 _Harry carefully looked around in the next room, before he called the rest. They all looked up to the ceiling to see literally hundreds of keys flying around.  
"Who do we know which one to get?" Hermione asked as she started to look for a key that might fit the keyhole that was in the door.  
_" _I don't think we need to use a key." Said Harry as he looked at Dora. Dora started to smile impossibly wide, and as she held her Shoulder-bag close, a barrel appeared out of it, turning Dora's innocent looking bag into a weapon of destruction. "Open fire" Harry said as he guided Sprout away from the door. Dora smiled, before she squealed and pulled the trigger of her machine gun, causing it to shoot out thousands of Dust filled round to collide with the door. While charmed to withstand a lot, the door that was kept locked, was no match for the thousands of rounds that Dora fired from her machine gun.  
"Damn, I wanted it to last longer" Said Dora as she looked through the hole where the door had been sitting, until Dora had fired her 'Sweetheart' at it._

" _Is she insane?" Sprout asked quietly to Hermione, who rose a gentle eyebrow at the question. "We're all a bit insane. It's part of our charm" Ginny happily said, as she heard Sprout talking to Hermione, before she walked through the opening, where a door had been standing, leaving Hermione and Professor Sprout alone in the room, filled with winged keys.  
_ " _We'll talk about that later" Said Professor Sprout, as she made her way to the next room. Hermione followed and looked at the room where they were now standing. A large room, filled with broken chess pieces on the sides, while there were several chess-pieces on a chessboard, where they were standing on right now. Moving to one of the knights, Harry smiled softly, as he now saw, not himself, but his father being a knight on the white side of the board. Looking at the side if the knight, Harry spotted his mother's form taking the rook place. "Mum" Harry said softly, as he absorbed her beauty. Even made from stone, Harry mother smiled at him, causing him to lose a few tears that leaked out of his eyes.  
_ " _I miss you so much" Harry whispered to the two chess pieces. Wiping his eyes clear of tears, Harry focused on the mission ahead._

" _Ready your weapons" Harry ordered and all aimed their weapons at the black chess pieces.  
"You have one chance to let us pass." Harry said to the black chess pieces, that looked like hooded men, wearing a silvery mask to keep their identity hidden. The only two who looked different, were the King and Queen. The King looked like a pale man with a snake like nose, no hair and a constant hate in his eyes. The Queen looked like a female with long curly hair and a mad expression on her face. The pawns, before the King and Queen all drew their swords and started to charge.  
_" _Open Fire" Harry shouted as he fired Child's-play at the pawns. Ginny did the same with Hell's Date and Dora fired her machine-gun, whooping the entire time. Hermione showed her wings for the first time to Professor Sprout and as she looked at them, she couldn't believe what she saw. The wings from Hermione opened up to shoot some sort of laser out of them, causing massive destruction to the black chess pieces.  
_ _All to soon, all the pawns were broken by the assault of Team GOTH. Harry pointed his rifle at the King and shot it's crown from it's head.  
"Now let us pass" Harry said. The king shook his head and motioned his remaining black pieces to attack again. They to fell under the assault of Harry, Ginny, Dora and Hermione, while Professor Sprout watched with amazement how fast the black chess pieces fell._

" _Let's go" Harry said as he moved up to the face of the king, that was laying on the floor, it's eyes looking at him. Harry pulled Hammer from his holster and fired three times, each round breaking a large piece of the King's head. The third and final round, went straight through the king's head, cracking it up into hundreds of little pieces. Harry just holstered Hammer and moved forward, ready to face the next challenge. Waiting at the end of the board, Harry met up with his team and Professor Sprout and moved through the door that was there. As they opened the door, they all started to cough with the smell that hang in the room. A large troll, larger than the one Harry and Ginny had faced at Halloween was on it's back, with his head bruised black and blue.  
_ " _Move" Harry said as he looked at the troll. He didn't want to fight that thing, and thankfully the didn't have to as the Troll was knocked out. Moving through the door on the other side of the room, They all slammed through the door, and closed it._

" _Ah Man, that sure was terrible." Ginny said as she looked around. Before her, a table with several potions were stalled, neatly in a row with a piece of parchment neatly rolled up. Beyond that table, a door opening lead on to a new room, probably where Dumbledore had stored the final challenge. Looking around, Ginny stepped forward, causing the door behind them catch fire. As they looked at the door where they had come from, the door that they had to go through also caught flame. This red flame was a different color than the black flames behind them.  
"Think this is Snape's idea of having a good time?" Harry asked as he looked around.  
_ _'Harry, Harry' Harry heard echoing through the room. "Who's there?" Harry asked, Child's-play ready to fire.  
_ _'Harry, wake up' And then Harry's surroundings became black.  
_ _'Flashback Ends'_

Harry opened his eyes, and saw Ginny looking at him.  
"Hey Harry. We're about to arrive at King's Cross station. Get dressed so we can go home" Ginny said, as she let go of Harry's shoulder. Shaking his head to remove the sleep, Harry quickly changed from his Hogwarts robes to his outfit that he wore during the testing of Amity Colosseum. Black shirt and black trousers, red sleeve-less vest and a belt that held several pouches filled with crystallized Dust. Harry walked out of the small toilet that was on the express that he had used for changing, and walked back to the compartment, where he found that they were already entering London.  
"Do you think that there will be someone waiting for us?" Ginny asked as she removed her trunk from the luggage rack.  
"I hope so, or else we'll just use the knives" Harry said as he lowered his own trunk from the rack.  
"Don't worry. Our mother will be there to pick us up. She's been writing to me that they have been moving to Vale to be closer to Ron." Percy said as he looked at them. "Mother wrote to me that she had found a place at Signal Academy where she can keep an eye on Ron, and where she'll be able to work. They put her in charge of the food there"

"Really, and you couldn't tell us earlier, when we were still at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, his eyes lighting up, looking at Percy, who suddenly got the feeling that he had done something wrong. "I just wanted to make it a surprise." Percy said, as he slightly moved away from Harry and his eyes.  
"Right" Harry said, not believing it one moment. While he had warmed up to Percy a bit, Harry still didn't like the Gryffindor fifth year Prefect, who seemed to follow all the rules. _'What's life without breaking a few rules?'_ Harry thought as he pulled his trunk with him to wait near the doors that would allow the students to meet up with their parents of guardians.  
The train finally stopped and the doors opened. That seemed to be the start for every student to wanting to exit the train at the same time. Knowing what was going to happen, Harry had jumped out of the train, before any other student could.

Standing near the window that held the compartment where he had sat with his friends, Harry knocked on the glass, and smiled as a small window was opened, allowing for Ginny, Hermione and Dora to hand over their trunks to Harry. "That's smart" Percy said as he held on to his own trunk that he had shrunken down in size, allowing him to carry it in his jacket. Moving, Fred and George followed their brother as Percy moved out the compartment and into the long row of students wanting to go home. It took a few minutes, but they all made it with Molly Weasley, who told them that they needed to wait for Arthur and another person. Suddenly a spectral weasel flew around the platform, landed in front of Molly Weasley and spoke in Arthur Weasley's voice.  
"Vale is under attack, bring everyone to Beacon" The spectral weasel then vanished into thin air. Harry looked at Molly, his eagerness to help in Vale was clearly visible. Looking at the other three of Harry's team, Molly saw the same determination.  
"Hold on to this" She said as she reluctantly handed over a brown sock.  
"It's a port-key. It will bring you directly to Beacon." She said as she motioned to all her children, Hermione, Dora and Harry to touch it. "What is a Port-key?" Harry asked, but he got the answer as he suddenly felt like a fishhook had grabbed him by the navel. Harry's vision was a blur, as he spun around with incredible speed, before he landed on the floor, right beside a Bullhead that was ready to take off.

"Come on, get in" Harry heard someone yell at him, and looking up, Harry spotted Team CRDL standing ready to deploy.  
"What's going on?" Harry asked as he helped the others up. "We're receiving reports of massive White Fang movement in the city, Grimm are attacking our borders and Amity Colosseum is losing height. It's going to crash with Beacon Academy" Shouted Professor Peach as she withdrew her own weapon, a morning star with a dust cartilage attached to it.  
"Harry, you and your team move into the city, Team CRDL will move towards the borders to kill the Grimm." Peach said as she jumped in the Bullhead and took controls. "You." Harry pointed to the other Weasley's. "Get as many wizards as you can here, and hold that Colosseum in the air"  
Before the Weasley's could say anything, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Dora jumped in the Bullhead, just as it was lifting off.  
"Mum?" Fred asked, waving his hand before his mothers eyes.  
"I don't thinks she's with us at the moment" Fred said to his brothers, while he reached down and unlocked his trunk before he found his third years Runes book and started to read.  
"Fred? What are you doing?" Percy asked, never having seen this behavior of his brother.  
"We need to make several large slaps of stone, where Fred can edge the rune for Levitation in." Said George as he looked around and found some stones that he could transfigure.

On board the Bullhead, Harry was watching the news from the Vale News Network. To say that things looked bad, was an understatement. The Colosseum was missing several pieces, and some parts had caught fire. Ironwoods Air-fleet that hovered around the stadium tried to load up as many people as they could, but it looked like a losing battle.  
"How did Ironwood fail to keep Vale safe?" Harry asked over the whining sound of the Bullhead's engines that were pushed to their limits.  
"Ironwood only focused on the tournament and the Stadium, he never considered that an external force could storm Vale" Dove Bronzewing said as he looked at the younger kids. Seeing them armed and ready, Dove got a bit more respect for them, but still didn't forget the trashing they had been given when Harry and his friends came home during the holidays.  
"Harry, you and your team must drop off here, Team CRDL and I will take the borders. Be Safe" Peach called as the doors of the Bullhead opened.  
Harry looked at Hermione, who nodded and threw of her outer robes, showing her wings to the world, before she flew out of the Bullhead. Harry, Ginny and Dora jumped out of the Bullhead, and fell several meters before they landed, and blasted off in different directions. Ginny's first opponent was a simple White fang grunt, and Ginny shot him with Hell's Date, before she engaged the other White Fang members. All to soon, Ginny had to switch to her melee weapons, as the White Fang started to attack her with their own weapons. Blades, axes, knives. Ginny dodged and deflected it all, while she kept on attacking.

Dora was holding position with her machine-gun near a Dust shop. Having seen how the White Fang drove the defenseless people of Vale to their death, Dora had decided to make a stand here. She was able to hold her position, while some other citizens of Vale rallied behind her.  
Firing at every White Fang member that Dora could find, she soon found that she had a whole wall of citizens firing all sorts of Dust weapons. Shotgun shells, arrows, throwing knives, bullets. Everything that they could use to remove the White Fang from their home town, they used.  
Hermione flew above them all, using her wings to fire concentrated Dust at the White Fang, while she rallied several lost children to her and made them follow her to Dora's position.  
Harry meanwhile was facing of a group of ten White Fang soldiers, lead by a Lieutenant with a familiar weapon. A shotgun he had seen before.  
Aiming at the grunts, Harry opened fire, while he stayed in cover to prevent any rounds hitting him. While outnumbered, Harry was able to hit three White fang grunts before he had to abandon his cover, as one of the Grunts fired a charge of explosive Dust rounds at Harry's shelter, causing it to crumble.  
"Hello there" The Lieutenant said as he aimed his shotgun at Harry.

"Hello yourself" A feminine voice said.  
As both Harry and the Lieutenant looked up, a fist was placed in the Lieutenant's face, causing him to fly away a dozen meters before he fell in his team of White fang Grunts. Harry looked up and saw a girl standing there with dark skin, platinum blond hair and dark green eyes. She wore a yellow robe with only one lose and wide sleeve with a black tube top and black pants. Around her middle she wore a red sash with a white symbol. Holding out her arm to Harry, he could see that she wore bandages around her arms and legs and wore a red necklace. "Thanks" Harry said as he stood up. "No problem. The name's Arslan Altan, Huntress student at Mistral."  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Ozpin. Aspiring Huntsmen and adopted son of headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy"

"Well Harry, what shall we do with these?" Arslan asked as she pointed to the White fang, who took defensive positions. Harry cocked his gun.  
"Do you need to ask?" Harry asked as he looked at the White Fang's Lieutenant. "Very well then, let's go" Arslan said as she dived out of the way, as the White Fang started to fire their guns.  
"I need a distraction" Arslan said as gun fire flew past them.  
"Okay, watch this" Harry said as he moved slowly to an open spot and aimed Child's-play. Several shots fired from Harry forced the White fang in hiding, which was just what Arslan needed. She charged forwards, crashing through the hasty barricade that the White Fang had created and was smashing White Fang grunts left and right. Using her rope dart, she got hold of one man and threw him towards Harry, who saw his and readied Child's-play in Guan Dao form. Arslan had unknowingly threw the White Fang Lieutenant towards Harry. The same Lieutenant who had attacked the Hogwarts Express when Harry and his friends returned to Hogwarts for the winter term.

"So, ready to continue where we left off?" The Lieutenant asked, as he split his shotgun in two swords.  
"Sure" Harry said as he lowered himself in a defensive position. "I think it's only fair that you will see the face of the man who will kill you, boy" The Lieutenant said as he slowly removed his mask. Harry looked at the Faunus before him, his mask now on the floor between them. Brown eyes looked at Harry, hatred filled within them. A slightly pointed nose, with a visible scar on the right side that lowered down to a mouth filled with sharp teeth. His hair was short, and as Harry looked better, he saw two small cat ears coming out of his head.  
"What the fuck are you looking at Kid?" the Lieutenant shouted. "You have small cat like ears. Why haven't I seen that before?" Harry asked himself.  
"So you see my ears. I was born with them."' The Lieutenant said as he moved forward, trying to stab through Harry. Harry dodged and deflected the blows from the Lieutenant, while Arslan was fighting the White fang Grunts.

"Ah, Fuck." Harry shouted as one of the blades cut almost through his aura, barely missing his left arm. Swinging Child's-play around, Harry deflected another blow from the blades, and attacked when he spotted the chance. Harry sliced in the left arm of the Lieutenant, causing him to scream and shout, while dropping his left blade. Harry was able to deflect the first blow, but left himself open for the second blow, and exhaled as he felt the Shotgun blade piercing his abdomen, missing his intestines with but a few inches to spare.  
"Your Aura is low, boy" the Lieutenant spoke, while he still held on to the blade. Picking Harry up at his throat with difficulty, the White Fang Lieutenant looked at Harry's eyes.  
"You want to now the name of the man who killed you?" he asked. Harry nodded, as he felt his strength failing. "My name is Brian Rock."  
"Nice name, for a dead guy" Harry whispered as he pulled out Grabber and used the ax to slice through Brian's neck, killing him.  
Falling on the ground, Harry's vision became blurry as he felt his blood leaving him. Looking around, Harry found that there were more huntsmen and huntresses fighting that only his team and Arslan.  
Feeling the shotgun still in his abdomen, Harry slowly fell to the ground. His last vision was of a red haired girl with a shield and a elderly woman with a green robe and witches hat to approach him, before darkness took him and Harry fell into unconsciousness.


	18. Towards the holiday home

Harry woke up from his sleep, and looked around. The sun was rising and shined brightly through the windows of his room at Beacon.  
Slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Harry gently rose up to get out of bed. Since his fight with the White fang Lieutenant and the injury he has sustained, Harry had begun to notice things about his body that his didn't noticed before, like small hairs on his chest.  
Harry made his way to the bathroom, where he gently started to remove the bandages that were wrapped around his abdomen, where the wound was still visible.  
The wound was now clean, instead of the dirt and blood that had been scraped in, when the Shotgun sword had pierced him, and how Ginny and Professor McGonagall found him.  
Harry shook hid head slightly, trying to block out the horrific faces that they gave when they found him on the ground, in a pool of his own blood.  
Now the wound looked clean, and was slowly healing itself. Harry had been ordered by Jasmine Rosso, that he shouldn't be using his aura to heal himself. Because of the wound, his aura was weaker, and using aura to heal the wound would drain his aura even more.

So Harry was now working with painkillers and thanks to madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts, Pain-relief potions to dull the pain. Harry was also incredible lucky to have none of his intestines pierced, with only a few small internal wounds that Professor McGonagall was able to heal rather quickly.  
So now Harry was in the bathroom, checking out his wound. Shaking his head, Harry grabbed several pieces of bandage and slowly started to cover his wound. Having done so for several days, Harry had become quite good with it, knowing when to stop and when to ask for help. Harry tensed, as he hit a sore spot.  
Feeling hands gently taking the bandages out of his hand, Harry spotted Ginny gently wrapping him in.  
"Thanks Ginny" Harry said softly, as Ginny fixed the bandages tight enough for it to stay there, yet loose enough for him to move. "Your welcome Harry" Ginny said as she turned Harry around. Looking at his childhood friend, Harry smiled as he looked at Ginny from top to bottom.  
"You are wearing some nice clothes today. Hoping to get some extra sun?" Harry asked teasingly, causing Ginny to blush rather severe. Ginny didn't wear her normal outfit, instead opting to dress in a sleeveless shirt and shorts, with sandals on her feet. Her shirt was white, with Pyrrha Nikos on it, promoting her brand of cereal. Her shorts were red, and clashed with her rather pale skinned legs.  
"Well, I have something under this, and the moment we get there, I'm going to jump in the water" Ginny said as she looked at Harry. Harry sighed.  
"Yeah, you can do that. Me, on the other hand, will have to stay on the beach, because of this wound" Harry said as he pointed to his freshly bandaged abdomen.  
"Now, let me get changed and we'll go"

Ginny skipped happily out of the bathroom, and jumped on Hermione's bed. Hermione was staying with her parents this week, while Harry was recovering from the fight. Her parents hadn't seen her since the Grimm breach at the end of the Winter term.  
Dora wasn't in their room either. She was connecting with her parents, who after having seen her fighting the White fang, wanted to know more about the lifestyle of a huntsmen. So, with Professor/Doctor Oobleck, they were touring the campus.  
Ginny sat down on Hermione's bed and looked around for one more time. They had packed everything that they needed at the Villa's and most was already shipped over to it with a Bullhead. They only had to bring some on their own items with them. Ginny smiled as Harry walked out of the bathroom, a towel covering his head, while he wore black shorts. Smiling, Ginny slipped of Hermione's bed and quietly moved to Harry, who was picking up a green shirt.  
"Don't even try it Ginny" Harry said as he pulled the shirt over his head. Wincing slightly Harry pulled the shirt down over his wound and smiled to Ginny, who smiled back and gave Harry a hug, carefully avoiding his wound.  
"Ready?" Ginny asked Harry, as she released him from the hug. "Ready" Harry said as he looked around for one last time. Picking up one bag, Harry used the other to place Hammer in his holster. With his weapon holstered, Harry used the hand to pick up the other bag and nodded to Ginny, who was standing ready.  
"Let's have a nice holiday" Harry said as he opened the door.

* * *

"Okay, listen up everyone" Harry called out as he looked over the large group of guests that would be staying at the Villa's for the coming week. Team JNPR, RWBY CFVY and GOTH would be staying there, divided in several rooms.  
"We have a second treat for you. We have three ways to get to the Villa's. One is by air, the second in by car and the third is by boat. Who is feeling up to fly?" Several hands shot up in the air.  
"Okay, you can follow Professor Peach to the Bullhead. "Then, who is ready for a long drive?" A few hands shot up in the air, including Jaune Arc.  
"Okay, you can go with Aunt Goodwitch. She'll be joining us to make sure 'some' of us are 'well behaving'." Harry said as he saw his aunt nodding.  
"Then the rest of us will be going with the boat" Harry said as he looked at the small group of students, including Yang Xiao Long. "Not going with your sister?" Harry asked as Yang came to stand with Harry and Ginny.  
"Nah, not today. I always like the water, and hope to water-ski some, while we are moving" Yang said while she looked at the young students. Harry looked at the larger girl with yellow hair and shrugged. "As long as my dad agrees, it's fine by me" Harry said as he motioned to the group to follow him. Both Harry and Ginny had decided to go with the boat with Yang and Fox, while Ruby, Yatsuhashi, Nora and Ren took the Bullhead. Glynda Goodwitch would drive her own car, a Remnant D, to the Villa's at the beach. She would take with her both Jaune and Pyrrha, while Weiss and Blake would go with Weiss own car. Harry had almost drooled over the sleek looking Diamant F when he spotted that car in the garage. It was so much better than aunt Glynda's own Remnant D. Coco and Velvet would follow them, in Coco's car, a Remnant C.

Ginny and Harry led the small group of students to the docks, where they were greeted by Professor Ozpin and Professor McGonagall, who were waiting for them at a large boat.  
"Professor?" Ginny asked as she approached their Hogwarts head of House.  
"Miss Goodwitch, I will returning soon to Hogwarts, but I wanted to give you a fair warning. Professor Dumbledore has let is slip to Molly Weasley that you and your friends will be spending a few weeks away from Beacon. She had, quiet forcefully I may add, offered to shepherd you all. I believe that she may be arriving tomorrow in the morning" McGonagall said, as she looked down upon her students.  
"Thanks for the warning, Professor" Harry said. "But if you can talk to her, tell her that her presence is not required. There are enough adults there."

McGonagall nodded and gave a respectful nod to Ozpin before she popped away.  
"Whoa... that was cool. Is that her semblance?" Yang shouted as she looked around, hoping to see McGonagall appearing out of thin air.  
"No, that's a wizarding technique called Apparition" Said Ozpin, as he helped Ginny and Harry bringing their bags on-board, before they jumped on-board themselves.  
"Oh Cool" Yang said as she handed her stuff to Ozpin, followed by Fox.  
It wasn't that much later that they left the docks at Beacon.  
"Harry, can you take over the wheel. I'll be downstairs to change into something more comfortable." Ozpin called to the front, as Harry had been sitting on the prow of the ship "Sure dad." Harry called and took the wheel, while his father went downstairs to change.

"You know Harry. I never seen this side of you before" said Yang as she had shed most of her clothes, only having a yellow and black bikini, covering her bare essentials. Harry was steering the ship, while he had removed his green shirt, that was now on the bench where Yang was sitting.  
"Yeah, you know. We never have that much contact. I blame Weiss" Harry said as he looked at Yang. Turning the wheel again, Harry looked over the long and somewhat narrow river that they followed that lead to the sea. The river originated from the Silver mountains, where it had carved it's way through the land, before it fell down a waterfall, where Beacon Academy would eventually rise.  
"Oh. Why ?" Yang asked, leaning forward, giving Harry and good view of her large breasts.  
"It's because Weiss is just a killjoy. Everything Ginny and I do to entertain ourselves, she takes away the fun, saying that we need to act our age." Harry said as he looked at Yang, and did his best not to look at her breasts.  
"Weiss doesn't seem to get it that we are acting our age" Harry said as he looked over to the prow of the ship, where he could see Fox and Ginny chatting happily.

"You love her, don't you?" Yang suddenly asked. Harry looked at Yang, confusion on his face. "Love who?" Harry asked, not understanding the question.  
"Harry, I can see it clears as day. You love your best friend, and you are afraid to lose that friendship if you tell her that you love her" Yang said as she stepped behind the young boy. "I-I-I just don't want to rush things. She's Professor Goodwitch's daughter,and while we have been friends for a long time, and I can't imagine my life without her, I'm still afraid that that's going to happen if I say what I feel for her." Harry rambled, as he cast his eyes downstairs, hoping his father would come back up.  
He didn't want to be in this position, with Yang holding him close to her chest, and he feeling her rather large breasts against his shoulders.  
"Harry, I have been in love to. It was a amazing feeling, and if he and I didn't split up, I still would have been his girlfriend. Crimson was amazing, and just so kind. But when I told him that I wanted to be a huntress, he started to demand that I leave that dream and focus on the future, where he and I would have a happy family. I refused to let my dream die and he became aggressive, forcing me to defend myself. I was fourteen, and working hard at Signal Academy. I severely injured him, and broke up there and then. I never heard from him again." Yang said as she gently hugged Harry to her chest.  
"I'm sorry that you had to do that, Yang" Harry responded.  
"Don't worry about it, Harry. If he had just listened to me, we might have been together." Yang said as she looked over to Ginny and Fox.

"Yang?" Harry asked softly. "Have you ever killed someone?" Yang looked at Harry, confusion on her face. "Why do you ask, Harry?"  
Harry took a deep breath. "Because I have." Harry said as he looked at Ginny, who looked back at him and waved her hand, while she was smiling.  
"Harry, who did you kill?" Yang asked, wondering who Harry had killed.  
"Well, It was a few weeks back, when Ginny, Dora, Hermione and I went down to defend a magical stone from a dark wizard"

 _'Flashback'_

 _Harry stepped out of the fire, and checked himself over thoroughly in case something had happened between swallowing a potion that was made by Snape and traveling through the fire. Feeling himself still in one piece, Harry looked ahead ans saw a tunnel leading down to a room where he presumed Dumbledore had placed the final obstacle to defend the stone. Harry assumed that Quirrell was also there, and therefor he removed Child's Play from his back, readied it, and moved downstairs, sticking to the shadows.  
"How does it work?" Harry heard a voice asking, and from having lessons from the man, Harry figured it was Quirrell who was down there.  
"Hurry up, we need to get the stone" A dark and much colder voices said as Harry gently looked around the corner. There is all his glory, Quirrell was standing in front of a mirror. A mirror that Harry had seen in his dreams. The same mirror that showed him his parents faces in his dream. Harry gasped softly._

" _Quirrell, there is someone here" The cold voice said, causing Harry to press himself against the wall he was hiding behind.  
"Homonum Revalio" Harry heard Quirrell chanting, causing Harry's body to light up.  
"Come out here, who ever you are. You are discovered." Quirrell said, and Harry stepped out of his hiding spot, rifle pointed at Quirrell.  
"Fine, I'm here. Now back away from the mirror" Harry said with a clear voice. Quirrell started to chuckle.  
"Oh boy. It's the famous Harry Potter, who prefers to be known as Harry Ozpin." Quirrell said.  
_" _Back away from the mirror" Harry ordered as he aimed his rifle at Quirrell's head.  
"Fool. Do you have any idea what you are getting into? There is so much power in the dark arts. Only join me in service of our master, and you'll be the greatest warrior that the world has ever seen." Quirrell said, holding out his hand, tempting Harry to accept his offer.  
"Drop dead" Harry yelled back. "I'll never do such a thing"_

 _A cold hard laugh came from the room, where Harry and Quirrell had been standing. Pointing his rifle at different angles of the room, Harry tried to locate the source of the laughter, failing to see Quirrell pulling his wand and throwing a disarming charm at him. Child's Play was blasted out of Harry's arms, and on the the ground.  
"Don't even think about it" Quirrell said as he pointed his wand at Harry. "Use the boy" The same hard cruel voice said, coming from all sides of the room.  
_" _Yes, Master" Quirrell responded.  
"Potter, get here now" He ordered, and under threat of Quirrell's wand, Harry stepped forward until he was standing next to Quirrell, looking at the mirror that he had seen in his dreams. Harry started to smell something utterly foul. It smelled like human decay. Harry had seen several dead humans in person, after several attacks of Grimm near the borders of Vale.  
"Look in the mirror, and tell me what you see." Quirrell ordered, prodding his wand in Harry's side. Closing his eyes to calm himself, Harry opened them again as he looked in the mirror. At first, Harry only saw himself with Professor Quirrell, but the reflection of Harry smiled at him before it showed a blood red stone to Harry and placed it again in his pockets. Suddenly, Harry felt a weight in his pockets. Somehow, Harry had gotten the stone from the mirror.  
"Well, what do you see?" Quirrell asked, his wand now prodding firmly in his side. 'I need to lie' Harry thought, and took a deep breath.  
"I see myself holding a cup of Coffee, standing next to my dad at Beacon Academy, talking to the King of Vale. He's congratulating us for removing the Grimm from Vale." Harry said, as he described a dream of him several days ago._

" _Ah, get lost." Quirrell said as he threw Harry away. Harry fell to the stone floor, feeling the stone in his pocket. He just needed to get away from Quirrell and get to the portal he had came from.  
"He lies" the voice again said, casing Quirrell to turn around at looking at Harry, who had just grabbed Child's Play. "Let me talk to him" The voice said from everywhere at once. "Master, you are not strong enough" Quirrell said, trying to reason with his master.  
"No. I have enough for this. Let me speak to him." Quirrell nodded and started to remove his tulband that he had carried the whole year. Without it, Quirrell's head looked very small. Turning around, Harry had to keep from screaming. There on the back of Quirrell's head, a face was resting. A face that had red eyes, slits for a nose and yellowish teeth.  
"Harry Potter. We meet at last." The face said. Harry slowly backed away. "Don't run boy. I am the great wizard called Lord Voldemort. I am the most powerful wizard of the entire planet. You can help me. Become my servant, and I'll reward you with riches beyond imagining. I'll even resurrect your dead parents." Harry looked up, not believing his ears.  
"You can do that?" Harry asked. Voldemort smiled. "I can do all that, as long as you give me the stone in you pocket."_

 _Harry's hand slowly moved down his pocket, and withdrew the blood red stone. "Yes Boy. Just give it here. Then you'll be reunited with your parents." Voldemort said, as he looked at the young boy standing there, holding the stone.  
"No." Harry said softly, dropping the stone back in his pocket. "What?" Voldemort asked, not believing what he was seeing.  
"I said NO. You can't bring back the dead. You can't." Harry said as he aimed Child's Play at Quirrell's head. "Courage, a simple flaw in humans." Voldemort said with a smile, as Quirrell stepped backwards, the back of his head still facing Harry.  
"Yes, I see now that it was courage that prevented your father from getting away, trying to save his wife and his son"  
_" _It wasn't courage, Tom. It was Love" A clear voice said. Both Voldemort and Harry looked behind them. There, in all it's glory stood Albus Dumbledore, and at his side a proud Pomona Sprout with Ginny, Dora and Hermione ready to attack Voldemort. On Dumbledore's other side, a pale but steady Minerva McGonagall stood looking at Voldemort, her wand ready to cast the first spell._

" _You" Voldemort shouted, as he looked at Dumbledore. "How did you know?"  
_ " _I told him" Pomona said as she stepped forward.  
"I told Dumbledore the moment that Harry passed the fire. I used my patronus for that purpose, and he came running towards us."  
_" _Doesn't matter" Voldemort chuckled. "You will all die. Starting with you" and with that, Voldemort made Quirrell jump around and charge at Dumbledore. Harry watched as if he was seeing it in slow motion. Not willing to let that happen, Harry jumped between Quirrell's body and Dumbledore and pressed his hands against the outstretched hands of Quirrell._

 _'Flashback Ends.'_

"At that moment, when Quirrell's hands and mine connected, a searing heat coursed between me and Quirrell. I held on as long as possible, not letting go of the hands. Quirrell's hands started to smoke, and after several pain-filled seconds, his hands turned to ash. Then I jumped away, just as Ginny, Dora and Hermione opened fire. Together with the three teachers, they severely injured Quirrell. As I stepped forward to look in the face of Voldemort, I could see nothing but hatred for me and my friends. My hands were severely burned, but I didn't care. I touched Voldemort's face with both my hands and watched as Quirrell's body turned to ash. When I thought it was over, I slowly looked at Dumbledore and held out the stone, just as Voldemort's spirit came out from Quirrell's ashes and passed through me, causing massive damage to my body. I would have died there, if I wasn't given the Elixir of life from the stone, a substance that allows, if regularly drunk, immortal life. The dose that I got was enough to heal almost every damage that was done to my body. It wasn't able to fully restore my fatigue" Harry said as he ended his story to Yang about the battle and the death of Quirrell.

"You know Harry. That was the most amazing story I've ever heard, and the fact that it's true. It was amazing." Yang said as she looked at the young boy who was holding the steering wheel.  
"Yes, it was quite a story." Ozpin's voice said, shocking both Yang and Harry, who turned around to see his father standing there.  
"Hey dad" Harry said softly. "Hello Harry, Miss Xiao Long."Ozpin replied.  
"Nice outfit" Harry commented as he looked what his father was wearing. Instead of his normal outfit, Ozpin now wore black slippers, tan colored shorts and a white sleeveless shirt with a band on it.  
"Oh my god, are you a fan of the Achieve men?" Yang asked, her fan-girl side spiking. Ozpin nodded, as he saw the young blond brawler looking at him.  
"Harry, why don't you go downstairs and fix us something to drink. I think that Miss Xiao Long would like to talk to me."  
Harry nodded and chuckled as he moved downstairs, Yang's behavior still clearly in his head.  
Harry soon found in the fridge several drinks, and noticed that his father had left the television on. Looking at the program his father had been watching, Harry was surprised to hear several things. 

" _For all you viewers who have just tuned to our channel, I'm Lisa Lavender of Vale News Network. To recap.  
Thanks to the headmaster of Beacon Academy, and several teams of said Academy, the King and Queen of Vale were saved from a plot to kill them, using the new Atlesian Knights that Atlas has produced. With a sophisticated virus, the enemies of Vale tried to take control of the knights. It was the actions of the headmaster of Beacon Academy and a experienced huntsman that avoided this horrible plot.  
Most of the criminal elements have been arrested, including a high profile member of the White Fang, a Faunus by the name of Adam Taurus. Thank you for your time and have a good day"_

Harry powered the television down at that moment, not bothering with politics and plots against Vale. Taking several glasses outside, Harry smiled as Ginny took a few glasses of him and together they moved to the upper deck, where Ozpin was telling Yang about his meeting with the Achieve men.  
"And then they all gave me a signed shirt. I haven't worn that shirt in a long time, but it's still there" Ozpin said as he smiled at Yang, who had been listening to the story. "Oh wow, So you have all the Achieve men on your speed dial?" Yang asked, causing Ginny, Harry and Fox to chuckle.  
"Yes I do have them, and I can call them and see if they have a few tickets left for a 'few special friends'" Ozpin said as he smiled.  
"Hey dad" Harry interjected, before Yang could talk some more. "Do you think that Yang could get on the skies and water-ski some? She'd like that"  
"Well, I guess that can be arranged. We'll be coming up soon to Vale's cove. From there on, it's just a stretch of open water. We can park a few minutes to let Miss Xiao Long getting ready and in the water before we move again."  
Yang was gone within seconds, and within a few minutes was hanging behind the boat as it moved through the water. Yang's laughter was heard by everyone who looked at the boat with the blond teenager on skies.

For Yang's feeling, she hadn't been standing on the skies for more than five minutes, but Harry had counted the time, and she had been out there for half an hour.  
"Yang, we're going to get you inside" Harry yelled to the blond girl and together with Ginny, brought Yang on-board, just as they entered a small private bay where they docked. On the dock, they could see Ren, Nora, Ruby and Yatsuhashi standing with their suitcases, waiting for them. Getting of the boat, Yang and Fox looked around. The private dock led to a Villa, with thatch on the roof. Yang could already see a small field that they could use for volleyball. On the right side, Yang could see another Villa. This one was three floors and it looked like the top floor was had an open roof, allowing for some nice sunbathing spots.  
"On our left," Harry said as he pointed to the two floored Villa "We have my father's manor. A four bedroom Villa with wire and wire-less connection with the Beacon Academy mainframe, a three car garage, large kitchen and a large relaxing area, with a nice view of the ocean. This dock also belongs to the Villa, so anyone who wants to dock here needs to ask permission from him. And on the right side, we have Aunt Goodwitch's Villa." Harry now pointed to the other villa.  
"Aunt Glynda has five bedrooms, large kitchen and a six car parking lot. She also has a personal swimming pool, and a relaxing area, with a nice view of the surrounding area."

Harry picked up his stuff that his father had placed outside the boat.  
"Come on, I'll show you were you can place your stuff." Saying that, Harry started to walk to the Villa's eagerly followed by Ruby and Yang, with Fox and Yatsuhashi following at a more relaxing pace. Ginny and Ozpin looked from the docks as Harry guided their guests to Ozpin's Villa.  
Nora and Ren were still at the docks, with Nora taking a running jump and jumped right in the water. "NORA" Ren yelled as he looked at her best childhood friend  
"It seems he's happy to be home" Ginny said as she watched Harry moving with the older students. Ozpin nodded. "I agree, he seems to be happier here."  
Placing his hand on Ginny's shoulder, Ozpin smiled at the young red haired girl. "How about we go inside, and see what we can do for the group?"  
Ginny nodded, and followed Ozpin to the two Villa's, ignoring Nora and Ren and ready to begin their vacation.

* * *

 **A/N**  
 **Glynda's car, the Remnant D looks like a Volkswagen Crossover.**  
 **Coco's car, the Remnant C looks like a Volkswagen Golf GTI**  
 **Weiss car, the Diamant F looks like a Mercedes Benz CLA**  
 **And Finally, the Boot looks like a Ferretti 510.**


	19. Beach Time

Harry woke up from his sleep when a loud 'BANG' was heard, followed immediately by a scream. "NORA."  
"Yup, that was Nora and Ren." Harry said as he was now awake. Harry had heard about the N and R of team JNPR and was, to be honest, wondering why Beacon Academy hadn't been destroyed by now. Shaking his head, Harry went to the bathroom.  
Harry was lucky enough to have his own bathroom attached to his room. Harry stripped out of his night clothes and entered the shower, making sure to close the door. After carefully showering, Harry applied a new set of bandages on his wound and putting on some clothes, stepped outside his room, right in a mess of arms and legs. Staying in the opening of his door, Harry watched as Nora and Ruby were wrestling with each other, while Ren and Yang watched. It seemed that Yang was already done with the shower and just wanted to watch the wrestling match. Ren was just waiting until one of the two would win.  
"Okay, what's going on?" Harry asked as he looked at the wrestling girls on the floor.

"Oh Nothing much." Yang answered, as she looked at Harry's clothing. A baggy white shirt and blue shorts that were meant for swimming. "So Harry, ready to jump in the water to safe some lovely ladies in need?" Yang teased.  
"No, I can't." Harry said a s he lifted his shirt up and showed Yang the covered up wound. "Until this is healed, I'm not allowed to swim."  
"Whoa, that's to bad" Yang said as she stepped around the still fighting Ruby and Nora and placed her hand on Harry's shoulder.  
"Don't worry though, I'm sure that you can still have a lot of fun out there" Harry nodded, before he decided to end the little sparring match that Ruby and Nora had begun. "I told you yesterday that we have two bathrooms in the house. Why are you fighting over this one?" Harry asked. The two girls stopped their fight and looked at the young boy. "Ehh, because it's fun." Nora said, as she tried to hold on to Ruby's smaller body, who was almost succeeding with getting away from Nora's grip.  
Harry sighed deep. "Listen, it's quite easy. Nora, you take this one, and Ruby takes the one upstairs." Both girls nodded and Ruby used her semblance to get to the shower on the second floor.  
"Ren, what are you doing?" Harry asked Ren, as he was about to move in with Nora in the ground floor's bathroom. "Trust me, You don't want Nora to stay there more than ten minutes alone . She'll break something. I'm being there to prevent her doing so." Ren said as he stepped inside. Just before they saw the door closing, they heard Nora's voice. "Plus we boop all the time"

Shaking his head, Harry moved from the hallway to the living room, followed by Yang who had a hard time holding in her laughter.  
"Yang?" Harry asked as he took a seat on a couch. "Yeah Harry?" Yang asked, still her laughter threatening to escape. "What did Nora meant with, 'boop all the time'?"  
Yang lost is there and then. She fell on the floor and rolled around, laughing.  
"What did I say?" Harry asked himself. Shaking his head, Harry tried to ignore the rolling on the floor, laughing Yang. Deciding that he could do better, Harry grabbed one of the many books that was scattered around the Villa and began reading, waiting till Yang was done with laughing. It took five minutes for Yang to stop laughing, and when she finally was done, she jumped up and sat right next to Harry, who had been distracted that he jumped of the couch.  
"Yang, don't even scare me like that," Harry said as he clutched his chest and tried to calm down his beating heart.  
"Sorry Harry" Yang said, but Harry could see that she didn't meant it. "Whatever" Harry replied as he sat down on the couch. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, when they heard the door to the bathroom opening and closing.  
"Yang?" Harry asked as he looked at the young lady next to him on the couch. "What is it Harry?" Yang asked as she leaned forward, showing of her breasts to Harry. "What did Nora mean with 'boop all the time'?"

Yang smiled and grabbed Harry to sit him on her lap, crossing her arms to prevent Harry from escaping.  
"Oh they mean nothing much with it. They just touch each others nose and smile a lot. At least, that's what Pyrrha tells me."  
Harry tried to turn around, to face her. But unfortunately, Harry was unable to do so, as Yang held Harry securely in her arms. They stayed that way, until Ruby came downstairs, dressed in a red top and a black skirt.  
"Oh. I see that Yang has found herself a new toy to cuddle with" Ruby said, as she watched Harry in Yang's lap.  
"Yeah, he's so much cuddlier than you are." Yang said as she started to hug Harry even closer to her, causing Harry to feel Yang's nipples poking in his back. Harry started to punch Yang with his elbows, causing Yang to let him, go.  
"Why did you do that?"Yang asked, as her eyes turned slowly red. "You were squeezing the life out of me, and you reopened my wound" Harry said as he felt blood slowly dripping from his bandages. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry" Yang said, changing from slight anger to worry.  
"I'll be fine" Harry said, but the girls could see he was lying as his face showed that he was in pain.  
"Harry, where are your medical supplies?" Ruby asked as Yang placed Harry gently on the couch and removed his shirt. "My room, second plank on the right wall. Bring a potion with you" Harry gasped in pain. Within seconds, Ruby was back with Harry's supplies. First taking in a potion to reduce the pain, Harry's breathing became less shallow, before he nodded to the girls.

Gently, the girls removed the bandages from Harry, and looked at the broken scabs on Harry's abdomen.  
"Yang, I'm gonna get Ginny for this. She knows how to do this better than either of us" Ruby said as she made to reach for the doors. "Ruby." Yang called as she tried to stop her sister from getting Ginny, but it was to late as Ruby had already ran away.  
"Harry, help me. I don't know what to do." Yang pleaded with Harry. Harry nodded and slowly turned around, so that his injury was on the top.  
"See that little bottle there, with a green cap on it? You need to drop two drops of it on the wound, then press with a new bandage against it. It's a cleaning solution that I must use whenever the wound breaks open" Harry said.  
"Wait" Harry said as he saw Yang about to place the drops on his wound. "Wait for back-up. Those drops are going to burn like hell." Harry said as he indicated the bottle in Yang's hand.  
"I need to stay still for about a minute, but that never happened when I was at Beacon. Madam Pomfrey came from Hogwarts and always placed me in a body bind curse."  
"That bad, Harry?" Ozpin's voice rang out through the room.  
"Hey dad. Nothing to worry yourself about." Harry said as he tried to look up from his prone position.  
"Nonsense Harry, you are my son, and I'll help you when Miss Xiao Long places that on your wound. And I believe that Ginny and Miss Rose are here."

"Harry, what happened?" Ginny's voice asked as she and Ruby came running in. Ginny was dressed in a yellow shirt with a green skirt, and wore slippers on her feet. Ruby looked at Harry, then Ozpin and tried to make her as small as possible. Looking at the bleeding wound, Ginny quickly connected the dots. She would have a word with Yang, but now she needed to help Harry heal.  
"Yang, I want you to hold Harry firmly at his feet. Ruby, hold Harry's arms. Uncle Ozpin, I need you to prevent Harry from moving his torso" Said Ginny as she took the bottle form Yang's hands and placed herself near Harry's wound. Seeing Yang holding Harry's feet, Ruby holding Harry's arms and Ozpin placing his arms against Harry's torso, Ginny gently held the vial above Harry's wound.  
"I'm sorry, Harry" Ginny said as she looked at her lifelong friend. "Just do it" Harry said as he prepared for the pain. Ginny nodded and placed two drops on Harry's wound. Harry's reaction was instantaneous. Harry started to scream and shout, while the drops of the potion started to burn away any dead tissue that still might have been there. For a full minute, Harry screamed while Yang, Ruby, Ginny and Ozpin held Harry firmly in place. After the minute, Harry took a few deep breaths and nodded to Ginny, who ordered Yang to hand over the bandages. Giving them to Ginny, Yang watched as Ginny gently gave Harry fresh bandages, while she felt herself slipping deeper in feelings of guilt.  
"Rest for now Harry, we'll bring you something to eat." Ginny said as she looked at the new bandages around Harry's abdomen.

"Yang, with me" Ginny said as she moved outside, with Yang following her at a slower pace. Ginny was already waiting at the entrance of the beach, and had her back turned to Yang, who felt like she was taking her last steps, before being executed.  
Yang stood next to Ginny, and both girls didn't say a thing. For Yang, it was the worst form of torture. Finally, Ginny exhaled.  
"Look, I don't know what happened and probably wouldn't even want to know. What did happen, happened for a reason. At the moment, Harry is weak and unable to enjoy this holiday for a while."  
Ginny now looked at the larger girl at her side. "Listen Yang, if you want to make it up to Harry, you need to understand that Harry is a very stubborn person, who for the most part refused to ask for help. I think I have the perfect 'punishment' for you" Ginny used the quote marks as she said punishment.  
"As punishment for making Harry suffer for that, I'm going to assign you as Harry's personal maid for the day"  
"What?" Yang cried out as she heard what Ginny wanted her to do. She couldn't believe it. She expected to be told to go home, or to stay in her room, but not to service Harry's every need. "You can't be serious" Yang said as she looked at Ginny. Ginny looked back at her.  
"Shit, you are serious." Yang said as she saw no hind of a joke on Ginny's face. "Do I have to service him on my hands and knees?" Yang asked, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"No, it's just you in your bikini, teasing Harry slightly and helping him if he wants something, like getting out of the chair, or getting in the shade." Said Ginny, as she smiled slightly at Yang. "Wow, you are devious" Yang said as she shook Ginny's hand, sealing the deal.  
"Now. Let's get you to your master for the day" Teased Ginny as she walked back to the villa, with Yang following her. It was strange for Yang, as she didn't feel that guilty anymore, for causing Harry harm. That changed when she stepped back into the Villa, where all her teammates were looking at her, with team JNPR, CFVY and Professor's Ozpin and Goodwitch.  
"Guys, it's cool" Ginny said as she tried to calm everyone down. "I've talked with Yang and she had agreed to be Harry's personal maid for the day."  
That was as far as Ginny came, as there were several reactions that screamed attention. Ruby was rolling on the floor laughing with Nora, Jaune looked at her with an open mouth, just as Weiss and Blake did. Pyrrha just shook her head and looked sideways at Jaune, trying to find out how to get him to be her personal butler for the day.  
Coco smiled and gave a thumbs up, while Velvet blushed scarlet. Fox and Yatsuhashi raised an eyebrow at Yang, who nodded, before they nodded back. Ozpin looked at Yang for a long time and Goodwitch rubbed her nose in frustration. "Very well then. Miss Xiao Long, your punishment starts now and ends at 9 PM." Ozpin said.

The only person who hadn't responded was Ren. Ren had just arrived after placing Harry gently on his bed, telling him to take it easy. "What's going on?" Ren asked as he looked around. Fox moved around to whisper in Ren's ear, and it was clear as day that the message was received. Ren's eyes almost popped out of his face, before he took a few deep breaths. "Okay" Ren said as he walked back to Harry's room on the main floor.  
"WHAT" They heard from Harry's room, as Ren walked out of it, a slight smile on his face. "He knows." Was all he said as he walked outside.  
"Well, I'll be going to see my master for the day" Yang said as she moved around her friends and the two professors from Beacon.  
Shaking her head, Blake motioned to the rest to go back to their Villa and eat something. They all agreed that they would meet at the beach in one hour. Weiss, Jaune, Pyrrha, Coco and Velvet followed the black-haired faunus to Glynda's Villa.  
"I must say that it was an interesting morning, so far" Ozpin said as he took a sip of his ever present coffee cup.  
Glynda face palmed herself and left, taking Ginny with her. "See you soon" The red-haired girl said happily as she was dragged away by her mother.  
"Yes, very interesting" Ozpin said with a smile as he took another sip of his coffee.

It was barely fifty minutes after they had split up that the first beach guests arrived. Yang had changed from her clothes from before into the same black and yellow Bikini that she wore the day before.  
She only had added a small asymmetrical see-through skirt, that she had tied on one side, causing it to barely cover her bikini bottoms. She carried a large beach chair that she sat down with a parasol to protect against the sun. She then returned and carried Harry in bridal style to the chair, where she gently placed him in. Harry had protested with Yang, claiming that he could walk on his own, but Yang didn't want to hear it.  
Harry was wearing only his blue swimming shorts, with the bandage over his abdomen. Next was Ruby, who moved to the sea using her semblance, before being called back by Yang, who told her to put on some sunblock. Ruby nodded and after putting on the sunblock, she jumped into the water. Popping out of the water, Ruby took a deep breath and started to swim around, her red one piece swimsuit was a clear sign where Ruby was swimming. Next came Weiss and Blake, who carried several beach chairs and towels with them, followed by Jaune and Pyrrha, who also carried a lot of stuff. Weiss was in a blue one piece, while Blake was feeling more sure of herself, showing her body with a black bikini, with her bow on her head. Pyrrha was wearing a small brown and copper colored bikini, causing Jaune, who was wearing a blue with white striped swim-shorts, to look at his classmate. Harry almost could see hearts beating in Jaune's eyes, as he looked at Pyrrha's figure and form.

A pink blur ran past Harry's spot and as the sand and dust cleared, Harry could see Nora jumping in the water, wearing a pink bikini with frillies. Next to him, Harry spotted Ren, Fox and Yatsuhashi walking along, taking about the weather.  
Both Yatsuhashi and Ren had opted for a speedo, with Ren having an extra color with his black. A nice green band moved from Ren's left to right, where Yatsuhashi's speedo was all black. Fox was wearing a simple swim-shorts with a red and brown pattern. When the three young men came near the edge of the water, they ran in it, splashing the others who were having a water-fight.  
Harry spotted from the corner of his eyes, a couple of figures approaching, and turned around, just to see Velvet and Coco walking towards them. Velvet had a simple brown and gold colored one piece on, where Coco had chosen for a brown bikini. Both girls had a beach chair with them and found themselves a spot near Harry to sit down and enjoy the sun.  
Finally, Glynda and Ginny Goodwitch arrived. While Harry had more eyes for his best friend, who wore a simple but form fitting emerald green bikini, Glynda Goodwitch was drawing the attention of almost every student on the beach and in the water. Glynda wore a one piece bathing suit with purple and white mixed together. It was a very simple, but stylish design and as she jumped in the water, she made sure to create an as big as possible splash, that soaked almost every student who looked at her in the water.

Yang looked at Harry, a pleading look on her face. Harry nodded and Yang jumped up from Harry's side and ran towards the water. Jumping in, she started to join her friends in a free for all water splash battle.  
Ginny quickly took Yang's spot at Harry's side and started to talk to him, about Yang's punishment.  
"Don't worry Ginny. I know why you did it." Harry said as he looked at the redhead. Ginny looked at him with a teasing smile. "You wanted revenge for the same trick I pulled two years ago, where I had William Foxhound chasing you around, after he accidentally hurt you at Beacon."  
Ginny nodded and sighed happily, as she watched their friends playing around in the water, or splashing each other in a water-fight.  
Unfortunately, their peace and quiet wasn't about to last. While Harry and Ginny watched the group having fun with each other, a red-haired woman marched down the beach, her eyes trained upon a small red-haired child with a emerald green bikini.  
Velvet's ears twitched slightly and as she looked around, she was the woman grabbing something from her apron and pointing at Harry and Ginny. "NO" Velvet shouted, jumping in front of Harry and Ginny, while she took a fighting pose.

"Get out of my way girl, I'm here to get my daughter back" Shouted Molly Weasley, getting the attention of everyone at the beach. Yang, who had enjoyed her moments with her friends had taken a spot near Harry to lay down and relax for a while. Seeing this overweight woman threatening Harry and Ginny with a wooden stick, she quickly placed Ember Celica on her wrists and activated her shotgun gauntlets, and as she saw the woman waving her stick, Yang shot a blast from her gauntlets right at the womans feet, causing Molly to be thrown away, before she landed on the sand, fifteen feet from where she had stood.  
"What?" Molly asked weakly before she came under the threatening gaze of Ruby Rose, who had used her semblance to grab Crescent Rose and unfolding it to it's scythe form. She now had Molly at her mercy.  
"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Ruby asked in a icy tone, as more and more students came out the water, grabbing their weapons from hiding spots near their beach chairs.  
"Oh, can I break her legs?" Nora asked, as she wielded her hammer Magnhild dangerously close to Molly's legs. "Mr. Lie, get her away from here" Glynda said as she looked at the group that was surrounding Molly Weasley. Ren nodded and gently took Nora away, while he was trying to get her to drop her hammer.

"Mrs. Weasley. What, if I may ask, are you doing on private property?" Glynda asked in her best 'teacher' voice, while she waved her riding crop at the downed witch.  
"I'm here to bring Ginny with me home. She's much better off without someone who dresses like that" Molly said, pointing at Glynda's swimsuit, while getting up.  
"Children. Get inside. Now" Glynda ordered, and everyone nodded, before they went inside. All of them glared at Molly, who glared back at seeing them in such 'revealing outfits'.  
"You should be glad that I have a firm grasp on my students. If I even give the slightest signal, they will pulverize you. Now what are you doing here on PRIVATE PROPERTY" Glynda shouted as she was losing her patience with this stubborn witch.  
"I'm here to take Ginny with me. She needs to spent time with her real family, not one that is made up like yours." Molly said as she pointed her wand at Glynda. "She needs to learn how to be a proper lady, instead of dressing like a harlot like you."

Everyone in the Villa looked outside as Glynda Goodwitch started to glow. "Oh Shit" Ozpin said as he had been watching the entire event taking place. Harry looked at his father, and was about to call him on his swearing, when a furious scream came from the beach. Looking at the beach, Harry saw Glynda Goodwitch launching Dust attack after Duct attack at Molly Weasley, who was trying to defend herself from the various attacks that Glynda shot at her.  
"Expelliamus" Molly cast with her wand, as she found a small opening in Glynda's attacks. The disarming charm almost hit Glynda, but a Glyph, courtesy of Weiss, appeared between them and shot the charm back at Molly with twice the speed. Molly's wand flew out of her hand, and landed on the sand, just as Glynda pointed her riding crop at Molly's neck.  
"Your own ministry failed to find Ginny. They gave her a very low priority. I would blame them, instead of blaming us." Glynda said as she seemed to burn.

"Ginny, get out here, now" Goodwitch called. Ginny came running towards Glynda, and hid behind her mother's legs.  
"Ginny, I'm going to ask you a very important question, so listen to me carefully" Glynda said as she held her riding crop still at Molly's neck. Ginny looked up. "What question do you want me to answer, mum?"  
Taking a deep breath, Glynda asked her question. "Do you wish Molly Weasley to play a part in your life?"

Ginny's first reaction was to yell "NO", but there was something about this woman, this person. She always tried to get Ginny to come with her, to bring Ginny back into the family. A family she never knew. Looking up at Molly's eyes, Ginny moved slowly from behind her mother's legs, until she was standing next to Glynda.  
"I don't now you. I never knew you. And suddenly you appear in my life, with the intent of pulling me away from the only family I knew. For that, I should hate you. But I can't. While it was hard, you offered us a home, for a few days at the Burrow, to show us how wizards and witches live their lifes. But you expected so much from us, that we listen to you, follow your rules, and obey your every command, that we weren't been given any breathing room. Harry and I truly hated it there, for it was the very place that represent the world that threw us away like garbage."

"She's right." Harry said as he stepped forward, followed by the teams who were watching the entire time.  
"When you learnd that Ginny would come to magical Britain, you seemed to drop everything and came to that platform where we first met. You almost kidnapped Ginny from the only friends she has ever known, all to have 'your perfect family' complete again" Harry said, as he looked at Molly's eyes, while he talked about the family.  
"Ginny and I hated it at the Burrow. She told you why. But she left out the greatest irritation that was there. Your constand hovering over us"  
Ginny nodded and took Harry's hand in hers.  
"Harry and I are a team. Where he goes, I go. If you want to be a part of my life, you also need to be a part of his life, and probably the lives of Dora and Hermione."

Ginny took a deep breath. "I want to scream out that I don't want you to be a part of my life. But I can't, because we are two different worlds. You come from a world, where magic is real, while we believe that Magic is a semblance, an ability that is unique to each and everone of us. You believe that Radio, Television and many other technological items are just a figment of our imagination, while we live, breathe and use those things on a daily basis. You never heard of Grimm, or huntsmen, while Harry and I want to become Huntsmen and Huntresses. We wish to protect lives from the Grimm, so that others don't have to suffer."

Ginny looked at Molly's face, into the eyes that looked so much like hers. "We can't erase the past, and we can only guess what the future will bring. Will it bring war for us all, of a shining paradise? I don't know. But I'm willing to try to make a better future, a future where those of Wizards decent and Remnant decent can live together." Ginny gently wiped away a tear that came out of her eye.  
"What I'm trying to say is, that I'm willing to give it a try, to have you in my life, as long as you don't try to lord over me like you did at the Burrow."

Ginny slowly let go of Harry and held out her hand to Molly Weasley, who grabbed Ginny's hand with both of hers, tears falling down the witches face.  
"I'll try." Molly said. "I'll try."


	20. Diary part 1

Journal entry 001, Harry Ozpin.  
Location, Ozpin Villa, Vale, Remnant.  
Date: 17 Juli 2012, British wizarding time.

My last day at Ozpin's Villa, before we return to Beacon Academy for a new year, and for me to get used to a second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After meeting with Dumbledore, and talking about the laws that were passed around in our holidays, a child who is studying at Hogwarts, must sit there for five years, with the fifth year being an O.W.L. Year.  
While I'm less that pleased, I agreed, and so did Ginny that we will attend Hogwarts, until this fifth year. Dad is trying to see if he can get Hermione, Dora, Ginny and myself into Beacon when our O.W.L. year will start. According to certain records, you can study the last year and get your O.W.L. In your free time.  
We'll see.

* * *

Journal entry 006, Harry Ozpin.  
Location, Beacon Academy, Vale, Remnant.  
Date: 25 Juli 2012, British Wizarding time.

Spotted a new type of Grimm in Emerald forest. Had the shape of a large cat, looked like a Puma. Warned dad about it.  
He sent out a team to hunt and capture the new Grimm. Hope they do so.  
Further news came from a strange creature that I've never seen before. It's most promising features were big ears that flapped around, eyes that almost popped out of his head and a large pointy nose. He called himself Dobby the house elf, and told me about a possible danger that would happen at Hogwarts. Dobby tried to force me to stay at Beacon, and while I'd love to do nothing more, I did promise that I would return.  
Dobby told me that he would return and just vanished into nothing.

Better keep an eye out for this 'house elf'

* * *

Journal entry 013, Harry Ozpin.  
Location, Beacon Academy, Vale, Remnant.  
Date: 31 Juli 2012, British Wizarding time.

Celebrated my birthday with friends and family. Dad was absent. Council of Vale needs to be reformed. Dad was assigned as one of the possible successors. He refused, saying that he would do more good at Beacon Academy.  
Whole Weasley family came to congratulate me. Still not sure about the gifts from the twins. Met Charlie Weasley, second oldest brother. Likes to work with dragons. Personally think he's a bit crazy. Also met Ron for the first time. He seems okay, but bit jealous. Is enrolled into Signal academy for special cases. Has a hard-light generator as weapon, so cool.  
Still, I got some nice gifts from everyone. Best gift came from Ginny. A photo with everyone at Ozpin's Villa during holidays. I'll treasure that for always.

THANK YOU, MY FRIENDS. 

* * *

Journal entry 015, Harry Ozpin.  
Location Beacon Academy, Vale, Remnant.  
Date: 5 August 2012, British Wizarding time.

Got my letter from Hogwarts today. Wonder who will teach Defense now. Guess it's either a witch, or a gay guy.  
New books cost more that I want to spent on them. Will have to work with Ginny to figure out the cost. Also got letter from Goblins, who want me to spent some money. Maybe need to spent some more gold in London. We'll see.  
Bought gift for Ginny today. She's trying to find out what it is, but I'll never tell her. 

* * *

Journal entry 021, Harry Ozpin.  
Location, Beacon Academy, Vale, Remnant.  
Date: 11 August 2012, British Wizarding time.

Ginny's birthday party was a success. She got several items, including a prank-box made by the Weasley Twins.  
Her oldest brother Bill sent her a gold chain with a amulet, charmed to protect her from small hexes, jinxes and curses. But I got the best gift ever. I've asked Weiss Schnee if you could shape Dust crystals into forms not normally found. She told me it was possible, and with Aunt Glynda I went to a dust shop in Vale. We found a nice Dust crystal and started to shape it.  
Ginny loved the gift, as the crystal was shaped to show her in a perfect dress.  
Molly thought is was a bit to much, but I don't care.

Harry Birthday Ginny. 

* * *

Journal entry 027, Harry Ozpin.  
Location, Beacon Academy, Vale, Remnant.  
Date: 21 August 2012, British Wizarding time.

Went to get my books for Hogwarts today. Never have I seen such a pompous jerk like Gilderoy Lockhart. He thinks he is the best in everything, and most woman seem to think he is. I hate him so, as he used me to announce his appointment to Hogwarts defense against the dark arts professor.  
Never knew that having your hair in a inch of Gel can safe you from dark creatures. And of course, I met with Draco Malfoy in that bookstore, when I was 'given' Lockhart's books for free.  
Also met Draco's father. 'Kindly' reminded him about the vow James Potter made to dear old Lucius. Guess he seemed to remember.  
Insulted Ginny's family with status of books, before he left. 

* * *

Journal entry 029, Harry Ozpin.  
Location, Beacon Academy, vale, Remnant.  
Date: 24 August 2012, British Wizarding time.

Removed a book from Ginny's possession. Felt strange, like an aura was in it. Showed it to Aunt Glynda. She called Dumbledore and McGonagall and found out that book was possessed by a spirit of a boy called 'Tom Marvolo Riddle.' Funny thing, shift those letter around and you get 'I am Lord Voldemort'.  
Book was destroyed before Ginny could succumb to the spirit of Voldemort.  
Had aunt Glynda check our books for any 'possible' possessions. Fortunatly, they were all clean.

Ginny also checked out by Jasmine Rosso. She isn't showing any signs of being possessed.  
Will find out how Ginny got that book with her schoolbooks. 

* * *

Journal entry 036, Harry Ozpin.  
Location, Hogwarts, Scotland, Great Britain.  
Date: 1 September 2012, British Wizarding time.

Met with rest of team GOTH on train. Stories about how different Remnant is than Magical Britain. Hermione already was reading Lockhart's books.  
Told her little bit of strange times and places in books. She checked and she agreed that Lockhart seemed to be at two places at the same time.  
Definitly a fraud. Will expose him when I have the chance.

Sorting went well. Met some boy who seems to be a 'fan-boy' for Harry Potter. Just didn't look at him.  
Know it's mean, but I'm not some animal in a zoo he can look at whenever he wants. 

* * *

Journal entry 037, Harry Ozpin  
Location, Hogwarst, Scotland, Great Britain.  
Date: 2 September 2012, British Wizarding time.

First day, and already hating Hogwarts because of two teachers.  
Lockhart gave everyone a 'test' to see how wel our knowlegde is at defense. Idiot teacher gave us a test with questions that looked like a 'who knows Lockhart best' test. Loved question #17. 'What is Lockhart's faforite color?' I choose puke-green.

Other teacher is Snape. Still hates me for slowing his students down, and winning the Quidditch cup and house cup.  
I am this close to shoot him through his brains, if he has any... 

* * *

Journal entry 038, Harry Ozpin.  
Location, Hogwarts, Scotland, Great Britain.  
Date: 3 September 2012, British Wizarding time.

Quidditch Practice with Wood today, think the joy of winning the cup last year, made him crasier than ever. Training at 06.00 hours, and met Draco Malfoy again.  
This time, to show off that he was on Slytherins Quidditch team, with new brooms. Told him that 'newer doesn't make it better.'

Hermione added that Gryffindor players got on the team for their skill, while Slytherins get on it because daddy boys whine so much. Draco is now in the hospital wing, for calling Hermione a 'mudblood'. When he calls her that again, I'll hit him again, twice as hard as I did today. No teacher saw what happened, but I bet that Snape will keep a close eye on his 'own chosen'.  
Asshole. 

* * *

Journal entry 047, Harry Ozpin.  
Location, Hogwarts Scotland, Great Britain.  
Date: 11 September 2012, British Wizarding time.

Celebrated Hermione's birthday today. Got her a couple of books about Remnant. Can't go wrong with Hermione. It's either books of Dust crystals she wants.  
Hermione got a call from her parents, saying that they loved her very much, and to watch out for a percel that will be arriving soon.  
Can't say I'm not curious what Hermione will be getting from her parents.

Hope it's not a book...

* * *

Journal entry 051, Harry Ozpin.  
Location, Hogwarts Scotland, Great Britain.  
Date: 15 September 2012, British Wizarding time.

I'm done. I quit. I will no longer go to Cockhart's classes, as long as he continues to use me to 'demonstrate' how he killed this and that. Even if he does appologize, I will not go back to a class that is taught by a fraud. 

* * *

Journal entry 052, Harry Ozpin.  
Location, Hogwarts Scotland, Great Britain.  
Date: 16 September 2012, British Wizarding time.

With Hermione's help, confronted Lockhart in front of the entire school.  
Found out that in one book he describes three events that he was there, while in another bok he describes two events. Funny thing is, the events happen on the same day. How can Clockhart be in two places at the same time?  
Answer: He can't. In 'Break with a Banshee' Gilderoy tels us that he fights with the banshee in Florida, America, while in 'Wandering with Werewolves, he fights with them in Moskou, Russia. Both the times, Lockhart told us he was fighting in the night. Under pressure, and forgetting the rest of the Great Hall, he confessed that he lied, before he tried to whipe our minds.  
I reacted with my semblance and redirected the curse back at him, causing complete amnesia.

Dumbledore gave us both fifty points, and promised to call the aurors to arrest Lockhart. 

* * *

Journal entry 056, Harry Ozpin.  
Location, Hogwarts, Scotland, Great Britain.  
Date: 20 September 2012, British Wizarding time.

Just returned from some heavy interviews with Law enforcement agents. Madam Bones was there, to collect all data that I had.  
She's appearantly a higher up in the ministry of Magic. She assigned auror Kingsley Shacklebold to teach defense. Lest hope that the lessons will be getting a lot better now. Haven't waved my wand in three weeks with defence classes. Let's see how it will go.

Oh yeah, totally forgot. Dad's birthday is coming up. Maybe I can give him a pensieve like Dumbledore has, could be handy. 

* * *

Journal entry 089, Harry Ozpin  
Location, Hogwarts Scotland, Great Britain  
Date: 17 November 2012, British Wizarding time.

Today I flew with the Gryffindor Quidditch team against Slytherin. While they migth have superiour brooms for the whole team, their play is still predictable. And I can't see the attraction for buying a whole team brooms, except to place your son on the spot of seeker. It's a cowardly thing to do, which is why Draco's father did it.  
Hermione was right after all. Draco wined after the match, blaming his father for buying 'sub-standard' brooms. Can you believe that? Blaming your equitment? At least have the decentcy to say your play was rubbish.  
And Slytherin always plays rubbish. 

* * *

Journal entry 101, Harry Ozpin.  
Location, Beacon Academy, Vale, Remnant.  
Date: 31 December 2012, British Wizarding time.

Finally. Another year has gone in a 'quite and relaxing way'. Let's see what happened. I made 'peace' with Hufflepuff, fought Grimm and White Fang to protect Vale, defended a stone that give immortal life, Played with teams CFVY. RWBY, JNPR, created my own team with Hermione, Dora and Ginny and finally made it on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Have a nice new year Harry, with less enemies and more peace and quiet. 

* * *

**(A/N) I could go on like this, but I'm going to skip ahead to Harry's holidays between year 3 and 4. Don't worry, Sirius Black will be in it, and how Harry found the truth.**


	21. Heat

**A/N This chapter is after Harry's third year.**

* * *

Harry Ozpin sat at his desk in his room reading about his wizarding fortune. According to the Goblins of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, his fortune had grown with three percent in the last year alone. The Goblins were carefully spending his money and he got it back with a nice interest. But now there was a new problem.  
The vaults that the goblins used were getting to small for Harry's Gold, Silver and Bronze. The vaults in question were his parents and ancestral vaults. Harry was forbidden by magical law not to touch those vaults until he became an adult at 17 years. Harry was to young to make decisions like this, but he couldn't find his friends, his father, godfather or his aunt. They were all busy with one thing or another.  
Harry had never a trouble with money. His father had enough to rebuild his Villa after a fire had destroyed most of the Villa. Finding the one who caused the fire wasn't that hard either. Cinder Fall had been lurking around, and with the combined efforts of Ginny, Aunt Glynda, his father and Harry, they were able to subdue Cinder fall. She now waited in a top level security prison for her trail. Even Harry, who had been very helpful in her capture was kept out of the loop. Harry didn't mind it. According to him, Cinder Fall would rather kiss a Dementor than facing life in prison.  
Harry shivered as he thought about the Dementors.

Last year, before Hogwarts would start and Harry would begin his third year, an inmate escaped from the wizarding prison of Azkaban. A prison, that was guarded by the terrible monsters that, Harry soon learned, were called Dementors. The ministry was in a uproar and recalled every employer it could get it's hands on, including Mr. and Mrs. Tonks, causing Dora to stay at Hermione and her parents. Mr. Weasley was also recalled, as he was living in Vale for the ministry to 'examine how the technology of Vale works so that we can profit from it'.  
It was actual nothing more than accepted spying on Vale and it's technological advancements.  
Mr. Weasley had been accepted in one of the many mid-level companies, and was learning his way though computer and programming classes.

So, the ministry was in complete chaos. Of course, Ozpin offered a team of experience huntresses in training to hunt down Sirius Black, the escaped inmate, but the ministry refused his offer. Team RWBY would be held back by Ozpin himself and only be called into action when there was an immediate situation.  
And talk about situations. Someone at the ministry had allowed, although not publicly, for the Dementors to board the train. Harry, in his shame, had fainted when a Dementor came to close to him. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was a woman's scream.  
The next thing he knew, he was waking up, as he felt the train moving again. Gently being placed in his seat, Harry accepted a piece of chocolate from the only adult who was there. The same man who had been there when they stepped into the compartment.  
When Harry and his friends arrived at Hogwarts, McGonagall was waiting for them, and ordered Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Dora to her office. There they were examined by Madam Pomfrey, before they were let go back to the feast.

Dumbledore warned about the Dementors, telling the students than talking with a Dementor was not something you should do, if you wanted to live. Then he introduced two new teachers. Hagrid had been given the position of Care of Magical creatures professor, and several students, including Harry clapped loud to show Hagrid their support. The other new professor was the man who helped Harry up and gave him some chocolate. While Remus Lupin looked like a man who could use a few good meals, Harry had stared in his eyes, and spotted a hidden strength.  
Over the year, Harry found out that he was right. Professor Remus Lupin had a hidden strength, but he called it a weakness and a curse. But what really drew Harry to the professor, was the fact that he had been friends with his parents while they were students. So between learning magic, making his homework, training, visiting the village Hogsmeade on occasion, Quidditch Practice, and his own personal life, Harry tried to find a moment or two to talk with his parents friend. Those moments soon became a learning ground for Harry to repel Dementors. Lupin had agreed to teach the rather complicated Patronus Charm to Harry.

In the end, Harry used the patronus charm with great success, saving himself and Sirius Black from a swarm of Dementors that all wanted to suck his soul out of his body. His training with aura, his above average magical power, his finest memories and his determination made Harry conquer the Dementors, who glided away as soon as Harry showed his potential power to the fullest.  
And now? Harry was waiting for Sirius to come to Beacon Academy, where he would receive treatment for his over exposure to Dementors. Sirius would need to stay in the medical wing for a long time, for there were more than a few things wrong with him.  
For starters, Sirius was seriously underweight, hadn't had a good bath in a while, could be contaminated with who knows what. And Harry could go on like that for a few more hours.

Placing the Goblins letter on his desk, Harry grabbed his homework from Hogwarts. While bored, Harry could do something constructive, like finishing his homework. Why did McGonagall gave Harry extra work that they were supposed to hand over in the middle of year four? Shaking his head, Harry looked at the clock on his Scroll. _'If I work on this for an hour, it'll be around lunch time'_ Harry thought.  
So, Harry grabbed his pen, and a fresh piece of parchment, his book and went to work on finding information for an essay about Cross-Species Transfiguration.

Harry worked on the essay for three hours. After the first hour, Harry had taken a break from his work and walked around the nearly empty Academy to the dining hall, where he spotted nobody there. While still hungry, Harry went over to the vending machines and held his Scroll against it. Connecting with his scroll, the machine gave Harry two beverages with a snack. Nodding, Harry turned around and returned to his room that he shared with his friends. Taking out of his own secret storage a few chocolate frogs, Harry leaned back as he slowly enjoyed the bubbles in his drink and the strange jump the Chocolate frogs would make after he bit of one of their hind legs. Shaking his head, Harry ate the last of his chocolate frogs, saving the other for a special moment and drowned the last of his drink. Throwing the empty can over his shoulder, Harry heard the tell tale sound that he had hit the waist-bucket.  
"Nailed it" Harry said as he grabbed his pen and started to work again on his Transfiguration essay.

And so, Harry worked on his homework, after finishing his Transfiguration essay about Cross-Species Transfiguration, Harry placed it on the 'done' pile on his desk before he stretched his fingers and muscles. Looking at the Scroll, Harry was surprised that he had two new messages. One was from Ginny, that she would be at Beacon in the evening, after shopping with her mum and mother.  
Ginny had actually invited both Aunt Glynda and Molly Weasley for a day of shopping in Vale, and being women, they had accepted it with open arms.

The other message was from his father. It had only one line. _**'Medical wing. Now'.**_

Harry looked at the time that the message was sent. Five minutes ago.  
"Shit" Harry said as he jumped out of his chair, causing it to fall, and reached for Child's Play. His custom made battle rifle that extended to Harry's own height when folded out as a Guan Dao, a large pole with a slightly curved blade attached to it. Placing Child's Play on his back, Harry closed the door to his dorm and ran to the medical wing. Moving from his dorm to the Medical wing would take about five minutes, so Harry would arrive ten minutes after his father had sent the message.  
 _'What is it now?'_ Harry thought as he ran though Beacon. _'Is it something with Ginny? Did Dora lost her bag again? Did Sirius arrived already'?_ All these thoughts ran though his head, causing him to almost collide with his father, who was waiting for him outside the medical wing. It's doors closed to show that there was something serious going on there. "Harry." Ozpin said as he motioned with his hand that held a steaming cup of coffee to a bench near the medical wing. Harry sat on the bench, catching his breath from five minutes of almost flat-out running. His father took a seat next to him and sipped his coffee.  
"Harry, we have a very serious problem" Ozpin said as he looked at Harry. "What is it?" Harry asked. "Did Dora lost her bag again, or is it Ginny who tripped while shopping with aunt Glynda and Molly Weasley?"

Harry watched his father take another sip of the coffee. "It's Hermione" Ozpin finally said, after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. "Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione never caused trouble, and was almost never sick. What was it that could cause Hermione to be in the medical wing?  
"Are you sure, dad? I mean, Hermione never caused trouble. She's almost never sick and is always studying. She's like a vacuum-cleaner, sucking up every little bit of knowledge she can find." Harry said as he smiled at his father, but the smile faded from his face as he saw his father looking at him, the same way that he looked at the former council who tried to remove him from Beacon. "Bushy hair on her head with a couple of cat ears that hardly can be seen. Mechanical wings on her back that can form an impenetrable shield." Ozpin said, numbering things on his hand. "Yeah, that sounds like Hermione, all right." Harry said as he looked at his father with a small amount of fear on his face. "She's inside" Ozpin said as he pointed to the doors that led to the Medical wing.

"Then why are we here?" Harry asked as he was standing up. Ozpin held him in place with his cane, and looked at his son. "We're not allowed in"  
"What?" Harry asked as he sat down again. "Why?"  
"What can you tell me about Faunus Harry, especially about their physiology?" Ozpin asked, confusing Harry with the question. "Eh, well. That is to say. Eh." Actually, Harry couldn't even remember anything about Faunus physiology.  
"Harry." Ozpin said, bringing Harry back to reality. "There is a reason why this isn't being told to students who are under eight-teen, but you need to know. You know how Hermione, Dora and Ginny are moody and cranky every month, around three to seven days. That is the time in when they are menstruating, removing a possible bed for a cell to reproduce." Harry nodded. He had been told how human biology worked as it was one of the things that Hogwarts didn't teach.

"What you don't know, is that a Faunus girl, who has been having her eighteenth birthday, has another set of hormones that influence her. These hormones come around once a year, and sent the Faunus into heat." Ozpin explained to his son.  
"So, is Hermione having one of her menstrual periods now?" Harry asked, not liking the subject.  
"No, Harry." Ozpin shook his head. "Hermione's Faunus side is producing these hormones now. She in now in heat."  
"Fuck" Harry swore, as his father dropped this bombshell.  
"That's right. She want to fuck." Said Ozpin as he looked at Harry. "I can't do anything without Hermione's parents approval, and they should be here shortly. You know the treatment of heat at Beacon, Harry. I suggest you read ahead and prepare." With those words, Ozpin turned around and moved with pace to one of the docks, where he hoped Hermione's father would arrive. Ozpin suddenly felt a gust of wind passing him, and looking at the cause, spotted Harry running faster that ever, probably trying to find anything related to Faunus and heat.  
 _'Poor Harry.'_ Ozpin thought. _'So young and already about to becoming a man. What a wonderful and strange world we live in'_

Harry made it to the library, where he jumped right into his self assigned homework. _'Need to find anything concerning Faunus, heat and sex'_ Harry thought as he started to move through the bookcases, searching for anything related to his three main subjects. While Harry could find things about Faunus, there was little known about the other two subjects, and Harry was beginning to get desperate.  
 _'Oh Dust, where am I going to find information about that?'_ Harry wondered, trying to look though all the files on one of the computers, while he looked through any books he could find on Faunus.  
"Harry?" A voice called him, shocking Harry from his research. "Yes?" Harry asked, looking in the smiling and slightly to close face of Yang Xiao Long.  
"I was asked by your father to bring you to his office. What have you done, you naughty boy?" Yang asked, her voice teasing him at the end.  
"I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind, Yang" Harry said softly, as he looked back at the computer-screen. Before he could continue his search, Yang grabbed the cursor and closed every screen on the computer and picked Harry up, before she placed him on her shoulder and strated to move to the Headmasters office.  
 _'No, not now, I'm not ready.'_ Harry thought as he was being carried by Yang. Yang, who had stayed at Beacon for the summer holidays, happily ignored Harry who was getting paler, while they moved closer to the headmasters office.

Waving at Ren and Nora from team JNPR, who were also staying at Beacon, Yang moved on, totally ignoring some of the looks she was getting while she brought Harry to the headmaster. True, there were very few students attending Beacon right now, as most of them were spening time with family and friends, and in one special case, were getting married.  
Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos had been engaged this last winter and wanted to have a summer wedding. Both Ruby and Weiss were invited to be Bridesmaids, together with a few of Jaune's sisters.  
Stopping only to press the elevator's button, Yang stepped into the elevator to bring them to the headmasters office. _'I wonder what Harry has done to be called to his dad's office.'_ Yang asked herself, still carrying Harry on her shoulder.  
"Hey Yang, might want to let me down?" Harry asked as he tried to look at Yang's head. "Oh, Sorry. But I can't do that. Orders from the big man himself. 'Make sure that Harry is delivered to my office'." Yang said, in a crappy imitation of Professor Ozpin.

"That didn't even sound like dad." Harry said as he looked at Yang's hair. Harry had very good knowledge what would happen when someone would, accidently or om purpose, remove a hair from Yang's head. The last guy who tried to do so, was still in a coma at Vale Hospital. It was expected that he migth wake up in the next year or so. _'Yeah'_ Harry thought. _'I'm not even going to cross that line'.  
_ "So Yang, about the wedding of Pyrrha and Jaune. Why aren't you there?" Harry asked, hoping that Yang would set him down, allowing him to run away.  
The doors of the elevator opened up, allowing Yang to enter Ozpin's office, while still carrying Harry.  
"Here he is" Yang called as she placed Harry (not so gently) in one of the seats in the office.  
"Thank you, Miss Xiao Long. Please stay for a while. The topic might be of some interest, and you are experienced in the topic at hand."

Harry paled even more so. He knew that voice. Oh yeah. Harry knew that voice. His own father was there, and as Harry looked around, he spotted more familiar faces. Doctor Oobleck, Professor Peach, professor Goodwitch and head medical nurse Jasmine Rosso was there. Harry also spotted a few professors from Hogwarts there. Professor McGonagall, Sprout, Dumbledore and Hagrid were in the office, with Madam Pomfrey. And Finally, Harry spotted Mr and Mrs Granger looking at him.  
"So, what's the topic?" Harry asked, as he nervously looked around. Madam Pomfrey stepped forward, and began a detailed physical examination of Harry, while he was told what Hermione's parents thought about the topic.  
"While both Madam Pomfrey and nurse Rosso have examined our daughter, and came to the same conclusion, I'd like to know more about it. Why did it happen now, and not in a few years, when Hermione's old enough to have sex?"  
"Wait, we're talking about sex?" Yang's voice reached out to the entire room. Harry had his ears covered, almost anticipating this reaction.

"Yes, Miss Xiao Long. We are talking about how Miss Granger came into heat now, instead of later, when she's older." Said Jasmine, as she rubbed her ears.  
"Please try to be discreet. Miss Xaio Long." Professor Goodwitch said as she glared at the blond brawler.  
"I'll try ma'am" Yang said, as she lowered her head, masking the smile on her face. "How is it that Hermione became 'heated'? Yang asked, smiling at her own pun.  
"This is no laughing matter. Hermione Granger is a well respected student of Hogwarts, where we uphold many magical traditions. In our magical community, when a witch is being bedded, this makes a magical connection between the wizard and witch possible, witch could cause them to be bonded for life." McGonagall shouted, looking at the blond woman who had just made a joke in a situation that was very serious.  
"Talking about life-long commitment." Yang said as she looked at McGonagall.  
"Miss Xiao Long. You are not helping the situation. We asked you to be here, to share with us your experience with your partner's own fall in heat." Jasmine Rosso said, as she looked at the blond.

"Alright." Yang said as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes to concentrate. "When we found out that Blake was in heat several months ago, we sent Ruby to warn the headmaster, while Weiss and I kept Blake in our room. We had already asked help from team JNPR who sent over Pyrrha and Nora, as soon as they were dressed."  
Yang told about her own experience with a Faunus in heat, how Blake had tried to break out of the room, before she jumped out of the window. Yang had jumped out of the same room seconds after Blake, shouting to Weiss, Pyrrha and Nora to get Ozpin and Goodwitch, before she landed on the grounds and ran after Blake, who seemed to be possessed. The first male they met, was a first year, who was puched over by Blake, who almost succeeded with having intercourse, before Yang pushed Blake away. Blake was so angry that she started to fight with Yang, and the Brawler had to use everything she knew to keep up with the enraged Faunus, who was denied her satisfaction.  
"When the rest of the team came over, Blake and I have almost no Aura left. Blake tried to attack me again, but a few quick Glyphs of Professor Goodwitch brought her under enough control to transport her to our room. Team RWBY was excused for the coming week, while we 'treated' Blake's condition." Yang said, ending her story.

"And how did you 'treated' her?" McGonagall asked, wondering why she was asking the questions.  
Yang looked up at the strickt professor of Hogwarts. "We shagged Blake silly until she couldn't walk anymore. After that, we all crashed on the floor and slept for three whole days."  
Yang's reply shocked almost everyone in the room, except Jasmine Rosso.  
"It is the 'normal' way at Beacon that when a Faunus is falling into heat, that her team helps her going through it. It is also a special way of team bonding, as they trust each other with being close and intimate. Of-course, I never expected that Miss Granger would suffer from this at such an early age." She explained to the rest of the room, including a Harry Ozpin who was now as red, or redder than the cloak of Ruby Rose.  
"I'm afraid that magic may have been the cause of Miss Granger's heat" said Madam Pomfrey, as she finished checking over Harry. "It seems that we have no other option than to allow Miss Granger to be 'bedded', as Professor McGonagall said."

"NO, I refuse to let such a thing be done" Shouted Hermione's father, as he stood up from the love seat he had been sitting in with his wife. "Why can't she just ride this heat out?" he asked, as he looked around.  
"If we would so such a thing, we would be condemming Hermione to nothing more than a half furfilled life. It seems that his bout of heat is an exception. I believe that when she his 'bedded' to use the term, she will return to her old normal self, and her heat will only return when she's fully grown and an adult." Jasmine Rosso explained patinetly to her patient's parents.  
"Sir" Harry said as he stood up and looked at the father of one of his best friends. "I can promise you, that _**if**_ my team works on your daughters condition, I will not 'have sex' with her. I promise that I will make love with her." Harry said as his face became, if possible, even redder.  
"Besides, if Harry and his team doesn't work with Hermione's condition, it will cause a tear in their team, causing to a possibe team destruction." Said Yang, as she remembered her own time with Blake, and how Weiss had refused at first to be a partner for Blake.

"I still don't want it. I still don't want my baby girl to lose her innosence, but if what you say is true, then we may have no choise." Hermione's father said, as he looked at his wife. "Alright. While we don't like what has to be done, we'll agree to the treatment of Hermione's condition."  
Harry nodded and sank deep in the chair.  
"Harry, what's wrong. You're about to have sex with Hermione, and if I can tell from my own experience with my team, you'll probably have some fun time with both Ginny and Dora to." Said Yang as she looked at Harry. Harry's color shifted from redder than red to paler than pale.  
"I so much didn't need to hear that." Harry whispered as he tried to have the chair swallow him whole.  
"I may be a boy, and I may think about some things like that, but I'm thirteen, almost fourteen. It's not a thing you can say to a boy my age to 'go and fuck'."  
"Don't worry, Mr. Ozpin. We'll help you with it" Madam Pomfrey said as she placed her hand gently on Harry's back.

"That's right, Harry. You'll be supported by us all, and if you need any help, you can ask Miss Xiao Long for it. After all," Ozpin looked at the brawler, who looked at him with a question on her face. ",It's not that she hasn't any experience."  
"Wait, are you saying that I'm going to be in the room, with Harry and his team, and possible will particitape in 'curing' Hermione?" Yang asked. Ozpin nodded and Yang's face lit up like a christmas tree.  
"Oh Harry, we're going to have so much FUN" Before Harry could reguister what his father had said, he was picked up from the chair and placed on Yang's shoulders, before entering the elevator. "Wait, what?"  
The elevator doors closed and everyone looked at Ozpin. "Who else did you have in mind?" Ozpin asked the inhabitants of the room. 


	22. Locating Loading

Loading...

Loading...

Loading... ERROR.

Resetting...

Resetting Complete.

Loading...

Loading...

Loading...

Loading... ERROR.

Warning. File not found.

Please Reset your Computer.

Reset Complete.

Loading...

Loading...

Loading... ERROR.

Warning, File not found.

Warning, File not found

Resetting search parameters.

Searching...

Searching...

Searching...

Searching...

File not found.

Resetting search parameters.

Searching...

Searching...

Searching...

Searching...

Searching...

Searching...

File found.

Unavailable to retrieve file.

Cause: mature content detected.

Locate file at:

/works/5519846

* * *

I know you'd like to see this chapter, but because of mature content, I posted it at Archive of our own.

archiveofourown works / 5519846

That is the address where you can read the story.

You can also search with Google for 'Harry Ozpin Chapter 22'  
When I did that, it gave me the right site.

I know that it's not that great, but I've been out of writing 'sex' scenes for a while.


	23. Back to Hogwarts

Harry watched the sun setting in the sky, knowing that he would need to return to Hogwarts tomorrow. Watching the sun set was always calming for Harry, who had a lot of problems lately. While being 'accepted' as a fellow huntsmen in training, Harry and his team still faced difficult challenges, in the form of the newly transferred team SSSN from Mistral's Haven Academy.  
Sun and Neptune where the worst, ever, of all times. While they both had a quite 'stable' relationship with Blake (Sun) and Weiss (Neptune) from team RWBY, they flirted with every girl that they could see, driving both Blake and Weiss up the wall. The worst part was that it was mostly Ginny or Dora or Hermione who they would target, just to tease Harry to come to their rescue. Harry had talked to both girlfriends of the two boys, and although the promised to reign them in, Sun and Neptune needed to have a much shorter leash.

Harry also had to undergo his godfather's teasing, making Harry's already tough life even tougher. Harry did love Sirius, he really did. But sometimes, Sirius would overstep his boundaries, and Harry would silence Sirius, only to be reprimanded by Remus Lupin, who had taken residence at Beacon Academy, as a junior professor. Remus was busy studying how to use his skills in teaching defense against the dark arts from Hogwarts, to teaching students to better fight the Grimm.  
Knowing that most students didn't have any magic, Remus learned under Goodwitch, and quickly became quite proficient in combat related usage of Dust.  
"Don't listen to them, Harry." A gentle voice said as Harry felt a person gently touching his neck.  
"I know, but it's so hard to do. They all know that I care for them, and it's driving me up the wall. If it isn't Sirius telling me how proud he is of me for reaching 'forth base', or Remus telling me off for defending Ginny, Dora or Hermione from Sun and Neptune. I knew that I had a different childhood that most at Beacon, but I never talked about it, because it wasn't their business."

Harry took a deep breath and let out the air in his lungs. "How do you do it, Angel?" Harry asked as he looked up at the face of Angel Star, member of Team RAVN. Angel had a gentle smile, bright blue eyes, a slightly flat nose and blond hair that she shared with her cousin, and leader of the team, Ray Star.  
"It gets easier with time, little Harry" Angel said as she ruffled Harry's already messy hair. Harry moved her hand away from his hair and looked back as the last few sun-rays seemed to vanish as the sun sank below the horizon.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right" Harry said as he stood up from the bench he was sitting on and walked back to his dorm.  
"See you next time, Angel." Harry said as he waved his arm at the blond haired girl. "Bye Harry." Angel said as she waved back, Seeing Harry turning the corner, she whispered some words, before she turned to go to her own dorm. "See you in the short future."

Harry Ozpin moved with purpose to his dorm, wishing for one night of uninterrupted sleep, before he went to Hogwarts. Even since Harry had slept with Ginny, Dora, Hermione and Yang from team RWBY to cure Hermione's heat, he had been sleeping bad. His father had asked the Head Nurse, Jasmine Rosso to look for any potential cause, but couldn't find anything that might cause Harry's restless nights. In the end, Harry had to take sleeping pills for a good night rest, but they didn't do much either.  
So now all Harry could do, was trying to tire himself out, before he crashed in bed. Opening the door to his dorm, his ears were overwhelmed with voices and sounds that didn't belonged in the dorm.  
"ENOUGH" Harry shouted, his voice reaching out to every corner of the room, and every person who was in there. It seemed that Team JNPR and RWBY were there as well, besides the rest of team GOTH.  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he looked at teams RWBY and JNPR. "We were hoping to say goodbye and wishing to wish you well at Hogwarts tomorrow" Said Pyrrha Arc-Nikos, as she looked at the young black haired child with bangs under his eyes. Pyrrha had married four weeks ago with Jaune Arc, and had arrived two weeks after Team GOTH helped Hermione lose her heat.

"Well, that's nice of you, but it could have been a bit earlier, instead of at the end of the day, when the sun has just set." Said Harry as he slowly made his way to his bed.  
"See, I told you he wouldn't appreciate it" Said Weiss Schnee. Weiss had grown from a young seventeen year old spoiled child to a valued member of Team RWBY. Her white hair was still in a off-center ponytail, but now she had a few strands of hair on her other side, curled and slender, like an icicle that hang from a rooftop.  
"Oh I don't mind, Weiss." Harry said as he sat down on his bed. "What bothers me is that I can't sleep right, thus making me cranky and irritate for the whole day."  
"Maybe you need another go with one of the ladies" Yang teased as she sensually walked towards Harry.  
"Maybe I can help you, with your problem?" Yang said, teasing Harry hard.  
"Hey, last time when you were with Harry, I had to be with Weiss and Pyrrha, I want some Harry time to" Ruby Rose, team-leader of team RWBY said.  
"Yeah. We can all BOOB all the same time" Nora said, causing Ren, Pyrrha and Jaune to face-slap themselves.  
"Nora. What did we discuss about that?" Ren asked his hyper active friend. "Not to?" Nora guessed. "You guessed it" Ren said as he grabbed Nora's hand.  
"Have fun at Hogwarts guys" Ren said as he pulled Nora away with him, back to their own room.

An awkward silence hung in the room, and Harry shook his head slowly. "Thanks guys for thinking about us. I really appreciate it, but if you don't mind, I'd like to go to bed now." Harry said. Yang smiled as she bend over and looked at Harry's face, driving her breasts closer to Harry's face.  
"Are you sure that you don't want a second go at these?" She asked, as she gently held her breasts and moved from side to side. "Yang." Ruby's voice came from behind. Yang looked up and saw her sister pointing out the door. "Our dorm. Now"  
"Ah, you're no fun" Yang pouted as she was dragged away from team GOTH's dorm room by Blake, who bid the four teenagers a goodnight. Weiss and Ruby did the same thing, before they closed the door. "Night Girls" Harry said as he fell asleep on his bed, still dressed in his usual clothes.  
Ginny, Dora and Hermione all looked at Harry before they nodded and moved to their own bed. Crawling under the blankets, the girls fell asleep.

Harry slept through the entire night, and was woken up by Ginny, who threw a bucket of water over him, causing Harry to wake up, swearing like a sailor. Finally awake, Harry all to soon waved goodbye to Beacon and activated the port-key that would bring them to the wizarding side of Kings Cross Station. Letting go of the port-key, Harry and his friends entered a compartment, and sat down. They were half a hour early, but it gave them a good excuse to change out of their clothes now, and into their Hogwarts uniforms. After the events that surrounded Hermione's heat problem, the four of them had become less shy about their nakedness, causing them to change clothes around each other. Harry shrugged as Ginny pointed out that he would be with three nearly naked girls, and that he normally would be outside, while they changed. Harry smiled back, and told Ginny that "If you don't like me changing with you, then maybe you need to wait until we are done."  
Ginny had laughed about that, and continued putting her Hogwarts uniform on. Finally, they were in they uniforms, and sat down on the benches in their compartment.  
"So, what did your mother say about the Quidditch World Cup, Dora?" Harry asked as he looked at his color changing friend. Dora's parents had been at the finale of the Quidditch World Cup, while she stayed with Ginny and Harry at Beacon.

"Well. They said that Krum caught the snitch, but Ireland won the match. But after the match, several masked lunatics started to throw curses at the camping site, causing seventeen injured people needing medical treatment from healers from St. Mungo's."  
Dora moved closer, and motioned them to come closer to. "They say that it were death eaters. Followers of Voldemort" Dora whispered, hoping nobody could overhear them. None of them shivered anymore when they heard the name 'Voldemort'.  
"I heard similar things" Ginny said as she looked around. "According to Molly, there have been strange things happening near some country called Albania. Rumors have been spreading, that snakes have been avoiding a forest, known to house 'evil spirits'."  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Evil spirits? That does sound like how Voldemort was at the end of my first year. Less than human, more than ghost." Ginny nodded.  
"I have better." Said Hermione. "According to Professor McGonagall, who came to visit Vale, she heard reports of a rat turning into a man. Said rat has been living around Hogwarts for more than ten years."

"But a rat doesn't get any older than two years." said Ginny as she looked at Hermione. " A very lucky rat can live up to three. It's the common brown rat that can live up to six years, and that is if it's very lucky."  
"How did you know that?" Harry asked, impressed with Ginny's knowledge. "Charlie told me, he's now in Romania, studying dragons." Ginny said as she puffed up her chest, proud that she had a relative that worked with dangerous animals.

"That's nice" Harry said as he took out a photo of a deer with a doe, a large wolf, a big black dog and a small rat. "Sirius gave me this. He told me that he and some friends of him, including James Potter, became illegal animagus to help their friend Remus Lupin, who was a werewolf. Look at this." Harry said as he touched the photo with his fingers.  
"James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew" Harry said as he pointed to each of the animals. "The last one, Peter Pettigrew. Combining what we know, that both Sirius and Remus are at Beacon and that James and Lily are dead.. That leaves the rat that we haven't met before. And a rat can't live past six years, so a rat that is double the maximum age, is kind of fishy, right?" Harry asked. The others nodded, as some early students started to beard the train.  
"And here's the best part." Harry said as he moved closer. "Sirius told me that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper of the Fidelius charm at my parents cottage. Sirius spoke with him, right before Pettigrew 'exploded'. But here's the strange thing. All that was left of Pettigrew was a finger."  
" What?" The three girls asked at the same time.  
"But when someone is 'being exploded' then you'll find body-parts all over, not a single finger" Hermione said, as the door opened and a blond girl with large moon-like eyes stood in front of them.  
"Excuse me, may I sit here?" She asked, her voice sounding slightly off. Harry gave his team a look that said 'We'll talk about his later', before he turned to the girl who was still standing and waved a hand to a empty spot. "Of course, come in."

Harry watched as the girl with blond hair and moon-like eyes sat down next to the window, where they now could see the Weasley's moving ahead, trying to get on board before the train started to move.  
"So, what's your name?" Ginny asked, looking at the eyes of the girl, that were filled with a grey color.  
"Oh, I'm Luna Lovegood" Luna said as she shook Ginny's hand, before she moved back into her own magazine, that she was reading upside down.  
Ginny looked at Harry, who shrugged and decided to fall back in sleep. It was still a long way to go, and the train did almost eight hours to get from Kings Cross to Hogsmeade station. Then it was another ten minutes with carriages pulled by skeletal horses before they entered Hogwarts itself. "Mind if I get back to sleep?" Harry asked his friends, who all shook their heads and Harry nodded, before falling asleep.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said with his arms wide open, as if he welcomed all at Hogwarts. Harry sighed again. Every year, Dumbledore would welcome them with the same enthusiasm, like he really must like it that Hogwarts would be filled with students who would learn the magical arts.  
It was certainly a different feeling than at Beacon, where Professor Ozpin would give a short speech to the first year students, before he would return to his office. No, Harry had the feeling that Dumbledore really liked the students who came through the gates of Hogwarts. "I'm sorry to say that this year, we'll be unable to organize a Quidditch cup," Many shouts of disagreement were heard, especially at the Gryffindor table, where Fred and George Weasley were protesting hard.  
",Because most of the attention of the staff will be tasked with organizing The Triwizard Tournament." The shouts were replaced by many whispers, wondering what the Triwizard Tournament was.  
"The Triwizard Tournament is a competition between the three largest magical schools of Europe, competing against each other in three magical tasks. On October the 30th, a delegation of the other schools will be arriving, and they will stay with us for the rest of the year."  
Dumbledore then introduced the new defense against the dark arts teacher, Alastor Moody. A heavy build man, who walked with a limp, as Harry saw a metal claw sticking under Moody's robes. Harry looked better at Moody and saw that he had lost half his nose, was under various scars and had an eye-patch, that contained a rotating blue eye.

Walking behind one of the prefects of the year, Harry could feel the eyes of Moody on him, observing him with detail.  
Mentally shaking himself, Harry followed the Gryffindors through Hogwarts, and into the common room, after giving Violet (The fat Lady) the new password 'woodlice' for the coming weeks.  
Being one of the last to arrive, Harry moved right through the mumbling crowd of Gryffindor tower and into his dorm, where he saw a third year and a first year going through his stuff. "COLIN" Harry shouted, as Colin Creevey, a Harry Potter fan, picked up a red colored Dust crystal. Harry dived forward, to catch the Dust crystal that Colin had accidentally dropped. Catching the crystal, Harry looked at the two, his eyes forcing the two to look down, for being caught. "Do you have any idea what this is?" Harry asked, holding out the crystal to them. "Don't answer, for you don't know." Harry cut them off, before they could answer.  
"This is a very unstable, high explosive fire Dust crystal, that needs to he handled with special care. Anyone who hasn't been trained to use Dust correctly, can cause massive damage for his or her surroundings. Not to mention, the danger that you were causing for yourself and those around you."  
Harry gently placed the crystal back in it's box, before he closed his trunk. "You two, with me" Harry said as he moved back to the common room.

Both Colin and his younger brother followed Harry back to the common room, where a still sizable group of students was standing. "Jonathan Hayes, a word please" Harry asked, as he looked at the fifth year male prefect of Gryffindor.  
"Yes, Harry?" Jonathan asked, as he looked at Harry, with behind Harry two boys who looked a bit to shameful than normal. "What happened?" Jonathan asked, knowing that something was going on.  
"These two had opened my trunk, and brought out a fire Dust crystal. When I found them, they dropped the crystal, and if I wasn't fast enough, then there wouldn't be a Gryffindor tower anymore." Said Harry as he looked at the third and first year.  
"I assume you want them punished?" Jonathan asked, having seen it several times now.  
"Yes, I want them punished." Said Harry as he pulled Hammer from his holster.  
"Boys, you did something that you shouldn't have done. I can stop Harry now, but he'll just go over me to McGonagall. It's best if you just accept the punishment that Harry has in store for you."

Both Creevey brothers looked at Harry who was now unloading Hammer and removed a very small amount of fire Dust.  
"Jonathan, can you conjure me some water?" Harry asked as he took hold of two glasses that Fred had just conjured. Filling them with water from Jonathan's wand, Harry held out the two glasses to the boys who carefully took them.  
"Now pay attention" Said Harry as he let a single crushed fire Dust crystal fragment falling in the water. The moment that the water and the fragment of Dust made contact, it reacted heavily and the water started to boil, causing both Colin and his brother to drop the glasses of water. A whole mess was on the floor as the fire Dust heated water splashed out of the glasses that broke, causing the glass shards to be scattered round them, and the water being soaked up by the carpet

"That was only one very small fragment of fire Dust that heated a glass. Imagine what a thousand, or ten thousands of those could do" Said Harry as he looked at Colin and his brother.  
"Listen. I'm not that mad at you for finding that crystal. What I'm angry about is that you opened my trunk. What would you think if I entered your dorm without permission and opened your trunk?" Harry asked. As he looked at the two boys, harry felt a calming hand on his shoulder and looked up at Professor McGonagall.  
"Professor" Harry said respectfully. "Mr. Ozpin. When such a thing happens again, please let one of the prefects call me, instead of making a scene." Harry nodded and moved to his dorm, tired of the day and needing some sleep.

"Mr. Creevey and Mr. Creevey. I hope that Mr. Ozpin's little demonstration has made a few points. One, you don't mess with him or his friends. Ms. Goodwitch is much worse. And two, entering a dorm without permission is forbidden. For now, since you have been punished enough, I'll be letting you off the hook." McGonagall waved her wand and the mess from the broken glasses and the water vanished.  
"Next time, when I find you have broken a rule at Hogwarts, you can expect detention."

 **(A/N) Sorry, but I just can't think of anything to write. I never liked Colin, so I made him and his brother do something that's not allowed at Hogwarts.  
** **Next time, we'll visit the selection of the Triwizard Tournament champions.  
** **Will Harry be one of them?  
**


	24. The Goblet

In the weeks after the demonstration of Dust, Harry was left alone by the Creevey brothers. While they had apologized for their ´breach of privacy´ they still avoided Harry for reasons he didn´t understand. Nevertheless, Harry was thankful for the brothers peace, as he had a new problem. The problem was a teacher who had so many scars on his face, that it was almost impossible to see any part that wasn't covered in some form of mutilation. Alastor Moody, the new defense against the dark arts teacher seemed like to be possessed to be around Harry, forcing Harry to learn several ways to hide from the paranoid ex-auror. Even that didn't help, as Harry found out that Moody's eye could look through walls, usually finding him quite fast.  
Eventually, Harry told this to Dumbledore and McGonagall, who called Moody to them. Moody left the office later, after being told that he had to maintain a professional teacher-student relation with Harry.

So after having several lessons with the paranoid ex-auror, Harry listened to McGonagall about the pending arrival of the delegation of the two other magical academies.  
"We will form up, according to year, with the first years in front and the seventh years in the back. Please make sure you are at your finest." McGonagall said as she looked at each and every student of Gryffindor house. Nodding, she led them down the grand staircases, and outside, where they were quickly joined by Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, before Slytherin made it's entrance.  
"I do wonder how they will come to Hogwarts." Harry heard Hermione talking to one of her roommates, Lavender Brown. Harry held tightly to Hammer, and could feel Ginny do the same. Both students had been summoned by McGonagall, and told in advance that their primary weapons weren't allowed to be carried.  
"Professor." Harry had said a she looked the deputy straight in the eye. "I will either stay in Gryffindor tower, or be with the rest outside, with at least one weapon. As a huntsmen in training, even one as young as I am, we are taught to always be with our weapons."

In the end, Harry and Ginny were allowed to carry their Hammer guns. Hermione had, at hearing this, asked if she could be allowed to carry Nova with her. Reluctantly, McGonagall agreed, as well for Dora to carry Silent Night. Now the four hunters-in-training were standing in the cold Scotland air, waiting for something to happen. Harry heard several students complaining, because they were getting it cold.  
"There" Harry heard a student calling, and as he looked at the way that said student's finger pointed, Harry saw a small shape in the sky, getting larger by the minute.  
Ignoring the guesses his classmates made, Harry started to analyze the movement of the shape, before it hit him like a Ursa's paw. "It's a flying carriage" Harry said as he looked at the flying carriage, being drawn by several winged horses moving closer and closer to Hogwarts.

"Ha, looks like we're going to see some new faces" Said Dean Thomas, a classmate of Harry as he stood on his toes to get a better look.  
"Right" Harry said as he looked how the horses, and carriage made a bumpy landing, before coming to a complete stop. The door of the pastel blue carriage swung open and a young girl jumped out, dressed in a very nice blue robe. Said girl pulled some steps from the carriage, and held out her hand as the largest woman Harry had ever seen came out of the carriage.  
 _'She's the same size as Hagrid.'_ Harry though as Dumbledore moved forward, his hands stretched out to welcome the large woman, who had olive skin, black hair that was tied in a bun.  
"Madame Maxime, Welcome to Hogwarts" Dumbledore called out, his voice flowing over the students.  
"Dumbledore, thank you for your most welcome reception" Madame Maxime said as she shook hands with Dumbledore, while from the carriage a dozen students walked out. "My students" Madame Maxime said, by way of introduction.  
"Welcome at Hogwarts, my ladies" Dumbledore said, as he bowed low. Some of the girls, all dressed in blue robes, giggled slightly at the antics of the old headmaster.  
"Shall we wait for Igor to arrive?" Dumbledore asked Maxime, who looked at her students, some of them started to shiver, not used to the weather of Scotland.

"I believe we shall head inside. My students are not suited for this weather." Madame Maxime said , as she moved past Dumbledore and the student body of Hogwarts. Harry watched the Beauxbatons students moving past them, and spotted a student that seemed to just jump out of it. Her beauty was twice of that of the other girls in the group, but what Harry felt was that she had something like an unlocked aura.  
"Did you felt that?" Harry asked Ginny, who was looking at him with disdain in her eyes. "What?" Harry asked, not knowing why Ginny was so angry with him.  
"Did you have to look like everybody else?" She sneered.  
"What did I do?" Harry asked Ginny, as he took a half step back, colliding with Dean Thomas, who was looking at the beautiful student who just entered Hogwarts.  
"Hey man, watch out" Dean said as he shoved Harry back. "Sorry Dean." Harry replied. "Listen Ginny. I don't know what happened, but I felt that girl's aura. She has an unlocked aura."

"You didn't felt her aura, Harry." Hermione said as she looked past Ginny. "That girl must be a Veela."  
"Veela?" Harry asked. "What is a Veela?"  
"That is a Veela" Ginny said as she pointed to the girls who had went inside. "That girl has an allure, that attracts boys and men, before she seduces them." Ginny was nearly screaming at Harry.  
"Ginny. I don't know what Veela is, but I promise you. I will never abandon our friendship for someone like her." Harry said, as he stood closer to Ginny than before. "OH" Ginny said, as she looked down, her face getting red.  
"I don't know mate, I'd like to give that girl a try" Said Seamus Finnegan, as he looked at the entrance of Hogwarts. Before he could respond, Ginny had moved past Harry and kicked Seamus in the balls, sending him down to the ground, his hands covering his crotch.  
"Yeah. I'm not going to help you there, Seamus" Harry said as Ginny took her place alongside Harry and Dora.

Dora had been looking at several students, and tried to mimic their faces while they waited for the other school to arrive. Professor McGonagall had helped her a lot with her metamorphic abilities, but they had reached a block. McGonagall was unable to teach Dora more than she already knew, and Dora wanted to move further. She knew she could mimic their hair color, and texture, but she was unable to mimic their faces.  
Then it happened. Hermione placed her hand on her shoulder, and as Hermione pointed to the lake of Hogwarts, Dora's face turned to look at Hermione, and came in touch with Hermione's hand that was resting on her shoulder. Suddenly, Dora knew how to transform, and shifted into a identical Hermione. Hermione looked back to her hand as she felt soft curly hair on it, and came face to face with a girl, who looked identical like her.  
"What?" Hermione asked, as she looked at her double.  
"Don't worry, Hermione. You just helped me with finding how to shift forms." Said the second Hermione, who shifted back into her own form of Nymphadora 'Dora' Tonks. "Thank Monty. For a moment I thought that I was losing it" Hermione said as she placed her right hand on her chest. "What did you wanted to let me see?" Dora asked, but before Hermione could show her, a voice started to call out.  
"Look. Look at the lake." More and more Hogwarts students started to look at the lake, as a long pole started to rise above the water. The pole was soon replaced with a mast, and before long, a three-master sailing ship shot out of the lake, spacing it's surroundings with water, before it showed it's sail, showing a coat of arms, with a double headed eagle.

Hermione was slightly impressed, although she thought that the airships of Beacon Academy, or perhaps the Atlesian Command ships looked much cooler that a carriage drawn by winged horses, or a three-master sailing ship. "Well, well, well." Said Harry as he looked at the students coming from the ship. "It seems that they have a 'secret' ace in the hole."  
Harry pointed to one of the students, who, just like the others, was clad in brown fur coats, wore dark brown boots and fur covered caps. "That's Victor Krum. The Bulgarian seeker."  
"You think that they'll be letting him compete in the Tournament?" Ginny asked as she looked at Harry.  
"Maybe. If I were the headmaster of that school, I would bring some pretty good candidates with me"  
Ginny, Dora and Hermione couldn't find any flaw in Harry's argument and watched as Dumbledore and the headmaster of Durmstrang greeted each other like they were old friends. Although, Harry notice that the 'friendship' came from Dumbledore's side, while the headmaster from Durmstrang smiled slightly, before he motioned his students to move inside.  
Shaking his head, Harry watched as Slytherin, then Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and finally Gryffindor was allowed back in Hogwarts. The two schools had arrived and entered Hogwarts withing five minutes, but Hogwarts students were forced to wait for an hour, before they were allowed back inside.

Harry shook his head as he sat at Gryffindor table in the great hall. Around him, several classmates were talking about the students from the other schools, but they didn't know where they went. Looking at the staff table, Harry could see a seat for both the headmaster of Durmstrang and a seat for the headmistress of Beauxbatons, but why would they set a third and fourth seat at the staff table?  
'Maybe they are waiting for someone.' Harry thought. His thoughts were disrupted when Dumbledore stood up from his chair, and looked at the students of Hogwarts.  
"I would like to welcome, from the Ministry of Magic, Head of the Department International Magical Cooperation, Bartemius Crouch Senior." As Dumbledore spoke of Crouch, said person walked out of the back entrance, that led right to the trophy room.  
Mr. Crouch stepped forward and looked at Dumbledore, before shaking the headmaster's hand. Crouch had a short mustache that colored well with his grey hair, that was very short. Harry also found that Crouch could use some sunshine, as his face was a bit pale. As Crouch moved to one of the two empty seats, Harry saw another figure moving towards Dumbledore, who smiled and introduced him.  
"And from the department of Magical Games and Sports, I give you Ludovic Bagman."

A lot of applause rang through the great hall as Bagman waved to everyone before taking his seat. Harry found Bagman a cheery fellow, but could see that the uniform he was wearing, a yellow and black Quidditch outfit, might be a size or two to small. Harry also found that Bagmans eyes shifted from side to side, until they landed on his. A smile formed on Bagmans face, and as he waved, Harry turned away. _'I don't need another idiot who want some of my fame.'_ Harry thought.  
"And now, please welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons, the French Academy of magic." Dumbledore announced, as he pointed to the doors of the great hall, that flew open and showed the ladies from the French wizarding academy. The girls were marching in the great hall, and showed of their feminine prowess, while they showed some nice magic by releasing magical butterflies in the great hall that dispersed after a dozen seconds. The great hall applauded them for their entrance, but Harry thought that Beacon could do better.  
While they wouldn't have the ability to create magical butterflies, they could show off their own prowess with their weapons. Harry was almost wishing he could grab Child's Play and show them how he would handle it. They would eat right out of his hands.

"And now, welcome our friends from the north, the proud sons of Durmstrang."  
Harry looked at the students from Durmstrang. What Harry found out was that every student from Durmstrang was male, while all the students from Beauxbatons were female. Sparks flew from the Durmstrang students as they banged their staffs to the ground, leaving scorch marks in the stone, before they ran to the front and did some acrobatic movements, before they used a fire to show of their school coat of arms.  
Harry was seriously disappointed. If this is what the three largest magical schools of Europe had to offer, than he might as well tell them to go back, as he had seen nothing that truly impressed him.  
"Dear students, guests and visitors. Please, eat, talk and enjoy yourselves, for after our meal, we'll start the Tournament." Dumbledore said as he waved his hands and the tables filled themselves with food.

Harry found his attention soon on his food, as he placed a small pinch of fire Dust crystals on his food and ate it. Harry suddenly felt that same aura level again, and looked at the one who was transmitting it. "Hello do you mind if I take that with me?" She asked in rather accented voice as she pointed to a dish that Harry saw wasn't touched by his fellow Gryffindors.  
"Sure, go ahead" Harry said as he handed over the dish to the French girl. She nodded in thanks and left to sit back at the Ravenclaw table. Harry looked at the other boys at Gryffindor table and saw that almost everyone of them was looking at the girl who moved back to the Ravenclaws. "Guess there is something around her" Harry said softly, as he made contact with Ginny's eyes.  
To soon for Harry's liking, the food was transported back to the kitchens, that Harry had visited on more than one occasion. Thanks to Fred and George who knew several ways in and out of the castle, Harry had located the Kitchens, where he had seen a small army of house elves working to make their meals.

Now Dumbledore stood in front of the staff table, looking over each and every student in the great hall. Durmstrang students were sitting with Slytherin students, while Beauxbatons students were with the Ravenclaws.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, It is with humble honor that I present to you, the Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore said as the caretaker of Hogwarts, Argus Filch, wheeled a large box to the center of the great hall. Dumbledore nodded to Filch who bowed and went back through the doors, leading out of the great hall. Dumbledore used his wand to 'melt' the box, and showed to everyone in the great hall a large wooden cup, that spontanious started to burn with bright blue flames.  
"The Goblet of Fire. Our judge for the selection process of the tournament. If you wish to be chosen to be a champion, all you'll have to do is write your name and your school on a piece of parchment and throw it in the Goblet of Fire. In order to prevent any student who isn't prepared enough, The ministry had decided that only overage students are allowed to enter."

This got a lot of reactions from several students, including Fred and George Weasley. Harry was pleased, that he was unable to participate. It would be fun to watch the champions battle it out through the school year.  
"Silence" Dumbledore shouted, and the great hall fell silent again. "I want to remind everyone here, that by being chosen, you stand alone. As of right now, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."  
Harry watched the blue flames moving gently above the Goblet. "Harry, you're not thinking of entering are you?" Ginny asked, her hands holding tighly to his shirt. "No, I don't want to enter such a Tournament. Besides, Dumbledore clearly forbid everyone who is not overage from entering. I'm only fourteen years old. I'm looking forward to a year at Hogwarts where the attention will not be on me for once." Harry said happy, as he linked his arm with Ginny's and made his way to the Gryffindor common room. "Oh Harry." Ginny said as she held tightly to Harry's arm. Arriving in the Gryffindor common Room, Harry let go of Ginny and gave her a hug, before he nodded and left for the Boy's dorm.

There he changed in his sleeping clothes and went to bed, dreaming about all kind of thins that the champions had to do in the Tournament, while he was just sitting on the stands, looking at the tasks at hand.


	25. Beacon to the resque

"Harry Potter."  
Dumbledore shouted again though the great hall, his voice reaching every corner of the room where the champions were being selected for the Triwizard Tournament.  
At first, Fleur Delacour was chosen to represent Beauxbatons, the magical school of France. Then, from Durmstrang, Victor Krum was chosen to represent his school. Then, finally, it was time to announce Hogwarts champion, and with great applause, Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff moved to the trophy room where the champions would find out about the first task.  
Now, Dumbledore held a fourth piece of parchment in his hand with a name written on it. How this was possible, Dumbledore didn't know, but he intended to find out. "Harry Potter." Dumbledore shouted, sending more looks to the Gryffindor table of the Great hall.

Harry sat still, his eyes wide and his breathing rapid. Panic started to rise in his chest as he felt his breathing moving so hard, that he barely could breathe. Looking at his best friends, Harry saw the same panic in their eyes, as he felt in his chest.  
"Breathe, Harry. Breathe." Hermione said as she placed her hand on Harry's chest. Dora placed her own hand on Hermione's, while Ginny took Harry's face in her hand and forced him to look in her eyes.  
"Focus on my voice, Harry" Ginny said, as she held Harry's face steady. Both Hermione and Dora were helping Harry to breath in and out at a slower pace. But it was Ginny's gaze that had captured Harry's vision.

"HARRY POTTER" Dumbledore shouted again, as he looked at the four students who were in their own world.  
"Headmaster. Harry is indisposed." Said Hermione as she looked at the headmaster, who seemed to glare at them. "Miss Granger. Please see to it that Mr. Potter is brought to the trophy room" Dumbledore ordered, and Hermione stood up reluctantly, nodded to Dora and Ginny and took Harry with her to the trophy room, followed by Dora and Ginny, who were at first held back, but after showing and pointing Hammer and Silent Night to several Professors, including Snape, they were allowed access.  
Through the door and down several stone steps, they reached a golden gate that opened to allow them access. There in the trophy room, all the prizes that Hogwarts and her students had collected over the years were displayed there. At the moment, three students, all three years older than Harry, were standing around a fire that burned and gave warmth to the otherwise chilled room.  
"What is it?" The French girl, Fleur Delacour, asked as she saw four students moving down the steps. "Do they need us back up?"

Before any of the girls could answer Fleur's questions, several adults were seen moving down the steps with something that looked like haste. "Marvelous, simply marvelous." Ludovic Bagman shouted, as he looked at Harry who had been quiet for the whole time.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to give you, the fourth Champion." Bagman said as he pointed to Harry.  
Suddenly three things happened. One. Ginny, Dora and Hermione all pointed their handguns at the teachers, with Ginny pointing at Bagman. Two. Harry was blasted out of his shock and looked around, before remembering what had happened. And three. Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory and Victor Krum shouted out a collective "WHAT."

Harry was tired, but had enough energy for one more important thing. A call to his father. Thanks to Ginny, Hermione and Dora, Harry was now in a empty fourth year dorm. While his friends made sure that the dorm was empty, and it's inhabitants down in the common room, Harry made a call to the one person he needed the most.

Holding his scroll close to his ears, Harry heard the telltale sign that his father's scroll was ringing.  
" _Hello. Professor Ozpin Speaking._ " Harry heard his father saying.  
"Dad, it's me. Harry. I need help."  
" _Calm down, Harry"_ Ozpin said. _"Tell me what's going on."  
_ "Dad, at Hogwarts they have a Tournament, and somehow I've been drafted to compete." Harry said as he forced his panic down. Panicking during a scroll call wasn't a good idea.  
" _Harry. Slow down. What is this tournament, and how have you been drafted into it?"_ Ozpin's voice called from the scroll.

Harry took a deep breath. "It's called the Triwizard Tournament. A competition between three magical schools. Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Each school is allowed to bring a delegation with them, from which one student is being selected that will represent that school. They do that to place a piece of paper with their name and the name of their school on it, and place it into a magical Goblet. The Goblet then selects one student from each school and those three students then duel it out in several magical tasks. But something went wrong, and I've been selected as a fourth champion.

" _Interesting. It´s something not unlike the Vytal Festival, but with just one champion from each kingdom, doing a series of tasks, right?"_ Ozpin asked, as Harry could hear him thinking. "Dad. I'm scared. I don't want to compete." Harry said as he pulled the blanked of his bed around him, trying to force the feeling of despair away. Tears started to fall from his eyes.  
" _Harry. Listen closely to what I have to say."_ Ozpin said. Harry held the scroll tight to his ear, not wanting to miss anything that his father might say.  
" _I can't leave Beacon Academy for now, but I can and will sent several teams to assist you. I'm making plans now for them to arrive tomorrow morning. You are not to leave your friends, nor are you allowed to wander the castle alone. You will carry your weapons at all times, and most importantly, you are allowed to attack anyone that comes over as a threat. I've had enough of Hogwarts and it's less that stellar security."_

"Dad. What teams will come?" Harry asked, thankful for the permission to shoot anyone who would be a threat to him.  
" _That Harry, will be a surprise, but I can say this. Your aunt Goodwitch will be with them."  
_ "Understood" Harry said as he became calmer, hearing that aunt Goodwitch would be coming. She would be able to figure this out.  
" _Goodnight Harry. Sleep well"_ Harry heard Ozpin saying.  
"Night dad. Hope to see you as soon as possible" Harry said as he closed the connection with his father.  
Placing the scroll and Hammer under his pillow, Harry fell asleep. His dreams were filled with nightmares of shadowy teams that failed to save him from anything that the Tournament threw at him.

 **At Beacon.**

Professor Ozpin was not pleased. After hanging up on his son, Ozpin threw his scroll through the room, creating a small dent in the walls that lined his office. Pressing a button on his desk, he got in contact with Glynda Goodwitch.  
"Glynda, can you please find Team CFVY for me and bring them to Beacon? I have a assignment for them. Also, contact Signal Academy for a student there. He maybe want to be a part of this."  
After receiving a conformation from Glynda, Ozpin pushed another button, causing his voice to be heard through the entire academy.  
"Attention, will teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN and RAVN report to classroom 117. I repeat. Teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN and RAVN to classroom 117. Thank you."

Ozpin then grabbed his cane and moved to the elevator to bring him down to the main floor. Placing his hands on the cane, Ozpin thought deeply. _'Why does this happen?'_ He asked himself, as he gripped the top of his cane firmly in his hands. As the elevator reached ground floor, Ozpin walked out of the elevator and directly to classroom 117. It was a classroom, like no other, but in this classroom, mission briefings were given to teams and students who went on 'extended' missions.  
Having grabbed his scroll before entering the elevator, Ozpin started to download some information into the computer that was in the room, just as team RWBY and JNPR entered. "Sir, we're here." Ruby Rose, and leader of team RWBY said. "JNPR is here as well, sir" Said Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR.  
"Good, take a seat and we'll wait a few more minutes." Said Ozpin as team RAVN entered the room. "RAVN present, sir" Said RAVN's leader, Ray Star as he pointed to a couple of benches for his team to sit in. It took a few minutes before team SSSN arrived, and when they sat down, Ozpin decided to jump right into it.

 **At Hogwarts, the next day.**

"AHH." Shouted Cormac McLaggen as he held his arm, that was now covered in several second degree burns.  
"ANYONE ELSE?" Harry shouted as he pointed Child's Play at the students. They were in the common room, when Cormac had accused Harry of cheating. Harry, after a night of very bad sleep, had decided to stop asking questions, and just shoot to injure.  
"Harry, calm down" Said Katie Bell, a fellow Gryffindor who was a chaser of the Quidditch team. Harry pointed Child's Play at Katie.  
"Why should I be the one to calm down? Why not any of you? Instead of using that grey mass in your heads that counts as a brain to see and analyze my reaction, you all jump at the conclusion that I must have entered. Let me make this clear. I DID NOT ENTER MYSELF IN THAT FUCKING TOURNAMENT." Harry shouted out the last words, causing the whole of Gryffindor who was listening to cover their ears.  
"Me thinks that Harry is pissed off" Said Fred softly to his brother, who nodded. _'Pissed off Pasta. Nice addition to the Skiving snack-boxes'._ Fred thought as the door to the common room opened up and Dumbledore entered, followed by McGonagall.  
"Mr. Ozpin. Calm down." Dumbledore said, showing that he had no wand in his hand. Harry had pointed Child's Play at Dumbledore the moment the door opened up.  
"Professor, I do not wish to compete in the Tournament. Is there a way for me to not to play?" Harry asked his headmaster, who looked his full 133 years old self.  
"I'm sorry, Harry. But when a name is cast from the Goblet, a magical contract in being created, forcing the contestant to compete, or to lose his or her magic. You asked me this yesterday, when the champions were told about the first task."

"I know. I wanted you to tell them what you told me. These idiots," Here Harry pointed to the majority of Gryffindor, " Didn't believe me."  
Harry just left the Common room, followed by Ginny, Hermione and Dora. They all ignored the professors and fellow Gryffindor students as they walked down the grand staircase and moved outside.  
" _There's a point when it tips, There's a point when it breaks. There's a point when it bends and a point we just can't take, anymore, **(*)** "_ Said Harry in a singing tune as he looked at the sky.  
"That's how I feel right now. I feel like I'm about to break. I just can't take it anymore. I never wanted to be a champion. I never wanted to be placed on a pedestal, and shown to the world. All I ever wanted, was to be Harry Ozpin, who would become a teacher at Beacon Academy. Instead, I find myself here of all places, with only a few people, who I can say are my best friends."  
Harry turned to face Ginny, Hermione and Dora. "You three are my best friends. I don't know what I would do, if one of you would be lost, or if you choose not to be my friend anymore."  
Harry wanted to say more, but found himself the center of a sudden hug-attack by Hermione, Dora and Ginny.

"Ah, how cute. The mud-blood and blood traitors hugging their little friend."  
Harry and the girls released each other and pointed their weapons at Draco Malfoy, who was looking at them with several other Slytherins. They had drawn their wands, and it seemed to become quite ugly, but a blast was heard from somewhere, and a second later, Malfoy and his friends were blown away. A crater, the size of Hagrid, was right there, where they had been standing.  
"And I've got more where that came from" A voice called from above them. Harry looked up and blinked several times as he saw an Atlesian drop-ship hanging above them. Their loading bay door was open and a familiar figure stood there, ready to throw another slug at the Slytherins.  
"YANG" Harry called as he looked at the Brawler of team RWBY. Yang jumped out of the drop-ship and fell thirty feet, before she landed on the ground, her aura absorbing the shock that went through her body.  
"Hello, Little Harry" Yang said teasingly as she took Harry's head in a headlock and started to rub his scalp.  
"Yang. Stop that" Harry said as he tried to get clear from the abusive brawler.

"Ah don't worry. She's just playing" A new voice said. The group of five looked at the direction of the new voice and saw a young man standing there. Blond hair with one red lock that was waving gently in the wind. A red headband that kept most of his hair out of his blue eyes, a scar under his left eye. A small button nose on his face and a gentle laugh on his mouth.  
"Oh shit" Said Harry as he figured out who was standing in front of him. Ray Star. Leader of team RAVN.  
Team RAVN had been formed after Professors Goodwitch and Ozpin agreed to let Ruby Roze attend Beacon Academy. They were all fifteen years old, when they arrived at Beacon and had been out and about in many missions, both solo, as team and with other teams. They all came from a different kingdom. Ray came from Vacuo, where he developed his laid back attitude, that could change is a second to a true warriors attitude.  
His cousin, Angel Star had lived in Atlas, where she learned many ways of combat and got her 'do or do not' attitude. Both Vixen Jones and Nova Heart came from Vale, with Nova having her roots in Mistral.  
"Who the hell are you?" A voice asked and as the six looked at the owner of the voice, they got a very bad feeling. Severus Snape, Potions Professor and head of Slytherin house stood there, his wand pointed to Harry, who was still in a headlock from Yang.  
"Whoa, chill man." Ray spoke, as he moved between Harry, Yang and Snape. "You let the kids have some fun, before you make a mistake, okay?"

Snape didn't seemed like he was 'Okay' with it and fired a curse at Ray, intending to stun him. Faster than the eyes could follow, Ray pulled from his back a pair of Tonfa's and deflected the stunner, that shot into the wall of Hogwarts.  
"That wasn't a smart move, Punk" Ray said, his laid back attitude vanishing like the wind. Instead of that, Snape faced a terrifying monster, that seemed ready to attack him at any time.  
"Got any last words, Punk?" Ray asked, as he pressed a button on his Tonfa's and two blades appeared at the end of it.  
"Ray Star. Stop this instance" A voice shouted as another Atlesian Drop-ship appeared, it's bay doors lowered as well. "Oh No, not her again" Muttered Snape.  
In the opening of the drop-ship stood Professor Glynda Goodwitch, deputy headmistress of Beacon Academy, and head instructor in the combat classes.  
"Hell no, he attacked me, and you expect me to let that be the end of it? He needs to learn that there are consequences for his actions." said Ray as Goodwitch jumped out of the drop-ship and landed in a perfect crouch position.  
"That may be, but he is one of the professors of this school, and we must show to be respectful if we wish to figure this out. So stand down."

"I will stand down, when he gives an apology for attacking me" Ray said, still holding his Tonfa's ready to attack.  
"Professor Snape. I believe that it would be in your best interest to apologize to my student." Said Glynda as she stood between the angry student and Snape.  
"I will never do such a thing. A student must always respect his elders, and I am certain that I am his elder. So you better stop doing such a thing 'Boy'." Snape sneered as he looked at Ray. Ray looked at Goodwitch, his eyebrow slightly raised.  
"Don't do it, Ray." Goodwitch warned. Ray was struggling. On the one hand, that Snape character had attacked him, and it deserved retaliation. On the other hand, Goodwitch could do a lot of damage to him. Reluctantly, Ray pulled his blades back in his Tonfa's. As he took a deep breath, he could almost feel the heat from the curse flying past him. That caused him to jump back into action and pointed the shorted ends of his Tonfa's at Snape. Pressing on the end of the handle of his Tonfa's, Ray let lose a volley of Dust infused bullets, that hit every Slytherin that stood there and Snape.  
"RAY" Goodwitch shouted as she waved her riding crop to stop several bullets to hit other students who wanted to know what was happening.

"What were you thinking?" Goodwitch shouted at Ray, as she waved with her riding crop at the downed students.  
"Defending a few good friends of mine, ma'am" Ray said as he looked back at the five behind him. Luckily, they didn't seem to be injured, but Harry did seem to be out of action.  
"We'll discuss this later. For now, sent in the rest" Goodwitch said as she placed her glasses back on her nose. Ray nodded and sent out a signal with his scroll. Then he started to look at the docks, where Durmstrang's ship was docked. As more and more students from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang started to look, an Atlesian command ship came slowly around the corner, making an impressive entrance for the wizarding students, who never had seen such a display.  
"What is that? It looks huge. Retreat." Were some of the phrases that were spoken by the students as the command ship moved closer.

"Where did you get that?" Harry asked as he came out of the stunner that Snape had shot at him. His aura could nullify a lot, but he had to be aware about it. The stunner had been a surprise for him, allowing Snape to stun him.  
"That is one of the older models of Atlesian command ships that Atlas 'sold' to us. It was a 'sorry for such bad protection' from the Vytal festival a couple of years back." Said Yang as she pulled Harry on her back.  
"Who hit them?" Harry asked as he pointed to Snape and the Slytherins.  
"That was me." Said Ray as he looked at Harry, who was being carried by Yang.  
"Thinking of making an entrance?" Goodwitch asked, her anger still clearly in her voice.  
"Maybe. I was just thinking of sending everyone down via the ropes, but if some want to jump, we've done that before." Said Ray as he didn't looked at Goodwitch.  
"Let them choose" Ginny said, as she looked at several doors that opened up and showed faces from students of Beacon Academy.  
"Okay" Ray replied as he got contact with the command ship and relayed the decision. Several ropes were thrown from the airship, and students started to decent from the ship via ropes, while others jumped out of the flying ship, falling to the ground.  
"Ah, that brings back memories" Said Ray as he looked at how the teams were landing.  
"What do you mean?"Harry asked as he leaned on Yang's back. "Well, couple of year ago, when I was about to begin my Beacon experience, Professor Ozpin shot us from the cliff and we had to figure out a landing strategy. I landed. Some didn't."

Harry shook his head again, to shake his thoughts from the explanation of Ray, or to remove the last of Snape's stunner, nobody would know.  
"Looks like they are all here" Said Yang as she placed Harry back on the ground and walked to her own team-mates, who had jumped out of the airship.  
"Well, now that we are here, let's get this over with." Said Goodwitch. The Beacon students nodded and followed Goodwitch inside, sorted by team. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Dora moved in to follow them, showing them that they were Beacon first, Hogwarts second.  
As they entered the entrance hall, they could see Dumbledore and McGonagall waiting for them. "Greeting Professor. Welcome to Hogwarts. How may we be of assistance?" Dumbledore asked, while he looked over the group of students that was waiting behind professor Goodwitch.

"We have heard from Harry Ozpin that he is being forced to participate in something called, the Triwizard Tournament. Is this true?" Goodwitch asked, her eyes making contact with Dumbledore.  
"I'm afraid that it's true. Mr. Potter," Glynda's face changed from composed to angry in less than a second. "Pardon me, Mr. Ozpin," Glynda's face returned to composed. "Mr. Ozpin was chosen by the Goblet of Fire. By magical law, Mr, Ozpin must compete." Dumbledore stated.  
"But the way I hear it, Hogwarts does have two champions." said Goodwitch, as she looked at the two head teachers.  
"I imagine that it would be unfair if Hogwarts would be given twice the chance to win, wouldn't you agree?" Goodwitch asked, again, and both head teachers had to nod, as the other Headmasters had complained about it.  
"Then I have a perfect solution. Why don't you allow Harry to compete, under the name of Beacon Academy?"

"What?" Three voices shouted out. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Harry Ozpin, who came from between the lines of Beacon students.  
"Aunt Glynda, you can't mean that? I don't want to compete." Said Harry as he looked in his aunt's eyes. "Harry. We are here new. We'll be here for the rest of the year." Said Goodwitch, as she looked down upon her 'nephew'.  
"Fine" Harry said as he let out a deep sigh. "I'll compete." he looked at Dumbledore and McGonagall. "But I'll compete for Beacon Academy." The two head teachers looked at each other.  
"Agreed" McGonagall said as she shook hands with one of her favorite students, before she shook hands with Goodwitch.

 **(A/N) Is it just me, or did I create one big problem for Hogwarts, by allowing Huntsmen and huntresses in training to stay at Hogwarts?**


	26. Students and Dragons

The problem with handing students, is how to get them to listen to you. Glynda Goodwitch had found that out the hard way, when she taught her first class at Beacon Academy, as a freshly graduated, certified teacher in combat and Dust. Several students tried and almost succeeded with getting her to resign from Beacon Academy, but she pulled through in the end, and got the respect she earned.  
That was seventeen years ago. Now she was leading sixteen students in a remote castle, where the age of the students ranged from eleven till eighteen. Her own students, Teams JNPR, RWBY, RAVN and SSSN, might not win the prize for being the best student, but they would certainly be a runner up. No. It were the students from the school she had to stay, because a very close member of her family, and she did consider Harry Ozpin part of her family, was forced to compete in a Tournament that tested the magical skills of said students throughout the year.  
So she was with her students. Teams JNPR, RWBY, CFVY, RAVN and SSSN all looked at the students of one of the four houses of Hogwarts, the school she was temporary posted. The entire house of Slytherin stood before them, refusing them to let them pass in the Great hall, before Harry's first task.

"And furthermore, we of the noble house of Slytherin, refuse to allow students with animal traits to join us in the great hall." Said one of the speakers, as he pointed to Blake Belladonna without a bow to hide her cat ears, Velvet Scarlatina with her rabbit ears, or Sun Wukong who waved his monkey tail around.  
"I see, and you believe that you can stop us from entering the great hall, sit with your school mates, and eat the same food, because it is only made for humans?" Goodwitch asked, as she looked at the entire group of green and silver wearing students. Pulling her riding crop from her boot, she nodded to the five teams that were behind her. A sound that could only be described as gears getting in place, blades being drawn, and guns being cocked, rang through the entrance hall, as all the teams prepared their weapons, holding them still in a non-threatening way, but clearly able to be seen by the Slytherin blockade.  
"I'm asking one more time. Let us pass, or else we will have to use more 'drastic' measures." Said Goodwitch as she smiled slightly, seeing several Slytherin students leaving the blockade.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall's voice echoed through the entrance hall, as she walked from her own quarters on the third floor to the great hall to grab something to eat.  
"Professor McGonagall, I am happy to see you. My students and I are refused entrance to the great hall for our breakfast. It seems that Slytherin house doesn't want us to mingle with them, all because some of my students have some parts that are 'not human'. We told them, that if they didn't allow us passage, that my students would resort to more 'drastic' measures. And as you can see, they still refuse to let us go. Our champion is waiting for his friends in the great hall, and I wish to make sure he arrives safely to the first task."  
McGonagall nodded, and paled slightly. Slytherin house had been a thorn in the side of most of the professors of Hogwarts, who wanted to have a nice Tournament, where friendships and bonds were made and maintained. And while the students from Beacon Academy, and their deputy-headmistress had been well behaved, many Slytherin students had protested against the arrival of Beacon, as they believed it to 'pollute the wizarding world'.

And thus began the name calling, teasing and sometimes injuring of Beacon Academy students. Especially those, who were 'different' than the rest. It had already escalated once, where team JNPR had to hold off a large 'strike force' of sixteen Slytherin upper years. While they did really well, they were slowly pushed to a spot, where they had no chance from escaping from. Luckily, team RAVN of Beacon arrived in time before JNPR could be captured. Since then, every team traveled in pairs. Team JNPR and RWBY would pair together and team CFVY and SSSN would travel together. For some reason, team RAVN didn't need to be in such a formation, as more than not, that team knew how to get away from the Slytherin 'hunting parties'. Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY had written a formal complaint to address the situation, signed by all the members of the teams and Goodwitch herself, before presenting it to Dumbledore, who would look into it.  
He never did, causing the tensions between Beacon students and Slytherin to rise.

"Professor McGonagall. While we have done our best to show our most respect for this school and it's students, I'm afraid that this will be the first 'official' confrontation between Beacon and Slytherin House. If you would kindly move out of the way?" Glynda asked McGonagall, who looked at the Slytherin blockade, and then at the students of Beacon Academy.  
"I cannot allow this. You must all stop with what you are doing. You must" McGonagall nearly shouted, as she looked at the two sides or students, both refusing to move.  
"Miss Jones, Fire one arrow. Lightning." Goodwitch instructed. McGonagall could only watch in terror as Vixen Jones shot an arrow at the blockade of Slytherin. Seeing several Protego's rising from the blockade, McGonagall's eyes almost popped out of her skull, as the arrow detonated, shocking a large number of Slytherin students.  
"Now, please stand aside" Goodwitch said, her teachers voice clearly heard by all. Some younger Slytherin students moved aside, not wanting to be in the firing line of these students, or their teacher. Still, most Slytherin students raised their wands and shot several curses at the group of Beacon students. Before McGonagall could react, several white glyphs appeared in the air, catching the curses and sending them back to their senders. Now Slytherin students had to dive out of the way, as their own curses came back towards them. Several explosions were heard inside the castle, as curses collided with either student or stone, covering the entire entrance hall in smoke.

McGonagall could only look a few feet in front of her. What she did see, brought new fear to her heart, as she saw several students with a green and silver robe on the floor, moaning in pain. Then the smoke vanished, allowing McGonagall to see the total damage. Forty Slytherin students were hurt in one way or another. Some had nothing more than small scraped or bruises, while others had more serious wounds, needing medical care. Looking at the Beacon students, she was that not one student was injured, but also that they started to prepare to move to the great hall.  
"You should be lucky." McGonagall heard as she looked in the eyes of one of Beacon's students. Her yellow eyes looking at her. Of all the students of Beacon Academy, this one looked the most like a witch, with her robe around her body.  
"Why?" McGonagall asked, as she looked around. "Because each and everyone of us, is capable of killing your students without breaking a sweat." She said as she looked at Slytherin house.  
"NOVA, get along" They heard as Ray Star called to them."Sorry, got to go" the now mentioned Nova said as she left McGonagall's side and walked into the great hall, leaving McGonagall around the injured Slytherin students. Shaking her head, she called three house elves, who she ordered to call the headmaster and ask him to contact St. Mungo's, for extra personnel, before she told them to transport the injured students to the Hospital wing.

Shaking her head, McGonagall moved to the great hall and found it a sea of calmness. Each and every student was eating their meals peacefully, with only four exceptions. Cedric Diggory, Victor Krum, Fleur Delacour were all eating with slightly shaking hands. Harry Ozpin's hands were shaking so bad, that he threw half his food over his plate. "Mr. Ozpin. After I'm done with my meal, I will escort you to the arena for your first test."  
Harry nodded nervously, as he threw another piece of sausage on the ground. "Oh for Monty's sake" Harry said as he grabbed a new sausage from the place, where three dozen sausages were stacked together.  
"Are you okay, Harry?" Katie Bell asked, as she looked at Harry's pale face. "What do you think?" Harry asked Katie as he tried to take deep breaths.  
"Excuse me, but I need a word with the squirt." A voice said as Ray Star suddenly stood behind Harry, shocking him so much that he dropped another sausage. A voice-less scream came out of Harry as he banged his head on the table.  
"He, relax kid. You'll do fine." Said Ray as he took a napkin and placed some sausages and an assortment of food in it.  
"Come along, Harry. Let's have a talk." Harry felt his legs moving, following Ray out of the great hall and outside, where they found a bench where they could sit. Placing the napkin between them, Ray took a sausage with his hands and started to eat.

"You see, Harry. I will not pretend to be nervous, nor will I be a voice of reason. Unless they decide to cancel the Tournament, you will be a Champion for Beacon Academy. In some ways, this is your final test. Your last chance to let the world see, what a great person you can be. And when that test comes, you'll face it head on."  
Ray looked at Harry. "I will not lie, Harry. The things I have seen in life have scarred me. But I do not believe that a dragon like the ones we have seen in that forest, will be able to defeat you."  
Ray was talking about the night trip that Harry, Nova Heart and he had taken, after team RAVN had found something strange in the woods. They had used their jeep to get closer, and had found a open clearing, where four massive dragons were being held, surrounded by no less that forty dragon handlers.  
They raced back to warn Harry, who wanted to see it with his own eyes. The look on his face, after seeming the dragons was terrifying. Harry was paler than pale, his hands were shaking and he was making plans to run away from Hogwarts, Tournament be damned.

When Ray pointed out that Harry was constantly monitored, Harry finally understood the situation.  
"I'm probably going to die in this Tournament." Harry had said, before being slapped in the head by an angry Nova Heart. "Of course you're not. We're going to train you to the best of your abilities. You can even bring in your own team. We'll whip you into shape, before the first task." she had said, just as they exited the Forbidden Forest. That next day, team RAVN had met with team GOTH and started their training, that strangely focused on more magical training that Huntsmen training.  
"Mr Ozpin, are you ready?" McGonagall called, bringing Harry out of his memory.  
"Go get them, Harry." Ray said as he nodded to McGonagall before he made his way to the stadium, while he tapped something on his scroll. Harry shook his head, before he moved with McGonagall to the arena, where he would face the first task of the Tournament. McGonagall guided him into a private dressing room, and told him to change. Harry saw a uniform that he was supposed to wear, and smiled as he saw that he would truly represent Beacon Academy.

Hearing others arriving, Harry looked through a small crack in the door and saw the headmaster of Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff, mumbling against his student, Victor Krum. It seemed as if they were reviewing the strategy one last time, before they had to face the dragons.  
Karkaroff left, leaving Victor alone in his own dressing room. Harry, having changed into his outfit, stepped out of the dressing room, proudly showing his uniform. Because he was representing Beacon Academy and Vale, his uniform had a green base color, with a darker green, almost black overcoat, giving him the feeling that he was wearing a cape. His shoes were black, and sturdy. On his chest, back and on the coat, the logo of Beacon Academy was clearly seen, with on his back, his name. Luckily, they had printed the name OZPIN on it, instead of the name POTTER.  
Then Harry saw Cedric Diggory walking towards him. Cedric was dressed in a half black, half yellow shirt, clearly from Hufflepuff and with a small crest of Hogwarts on the front. On his back, his name was written with a small star below his name.  
"Hey Harry." Cedric whispered, as Fleur Delacour was escorted to her dressing room. "Thanks for telling me about the dragon."  
Harry nodded and sat down on one of the chairs that were spread around in the waiting area. Harry had told Cedric the next day, after he had seen the dragons.

All to soon, it was time for the first task to begin. All of the teachers, who were needed there were three. Professor Goodwitch was with Harry, keeping him grounded. Out of a bag, held out by Crouch, the champions had to pull something out of the bag. Whatever they pulled out of the bag, they had to fight a full grown specimen in the arena ahead. As Harry watched each Champion pulling a small dragon from the bag, he saw that both Fleur and Victor didn't show that much surprise, confirming his suspicions that both Madame Maxime and Karkaroff had seen the dragons and told their students. When Cedric pulled out the dragon he would face, Harry knew that there was only one dragon remaining. The Hungarian Horntail. The largest, meanest and toughest of the dragons. Putting his arm in the bag, Harry grabbed the last dragon from the bag, showing the Hungarian Horntail to everyone, including Professor Goodwitch, who placed her hand on his shoulder. It was her way of telling him that when ever he needed help, she would give it, Tournament be damned.  
"You now have your dragons. You must retrieve a golden egg from it's nest, for without the clue it gives, you cannot hope to continue. Good luck" Crouch said as he moved out of the room, probably to find his seat to watch the spectacle.  
"Mr. Diggory. When you're ready." Dumbledore said as he pointed to a previous unseen door.  
Cedric nodded, took a few deep breaths and moved through the door. Harry found himself soon facing time, as both Fleur and Victor were called forward. 

* * *

"And now for our final contestant, Harry Ozpin." Harry heard his name being called, stood up and walked through the door. The door was connected to a long tunnel that showed light at the end. Harry could also head a faint roar, and possible cheers from beyond the end of the tunnel. Walking with steady steps to the end of the tunnel, Harry thought about all the people who would be there. There were rumors that the prince of Vale had come to see him in action, but Harry didn't believed that rumor. Stepping out into the sunlight, Harry looked around. He was standing in a stadium that was filled to the brink with students, teachers and other people he didn't know. Right in front of him, on the other side of the stadium, he saw several faces he did know rather well. The three headmasters of the schools were sitting there, as well as aunt Glynda. But what did surprise him was that on Glynda's right side a young man sat, wearing a royal blue jacket.  
There was only one family in the whole of Remnant who wore royal blue. Harry prepared to make a bow, but his aura kicked in and instead of making a bow, Harry rolled forward, barely dodging a large spiked tail.  
Harry looked up and saw his opponent. It was the Hungarian Horntail. Massive black armor, yellow eyes and a wing span that must have been around fifty feet. On the back of his head, following all down it's back to the tail, razor sharp spikes pointed out of it. Harry jumped out of the way again, as the Horntail swung his tail again, barely missing Harry, but hitting the stone Harry was hiding behind head on.

Harry saw this and quickly ran around the stones, towards the nest where the golden egg was located. The dragon spotted Harry and shot a blast of flames towards him, forcing Harry to hide behind some other stones.  
"Harry." Someone shouted and as Harry looked up, saw that Ginny had thrown something upon the field. It was hidden behind a pair of medium sized boulders. Picking up a small stone, Harry threw it towards a spot behind the dragon, who had lost track of Harry. It looked at where the stone landed, and Harry used that to quickly run towards the place where Ginny had thrown something. Sliding behind the stones, Harry smiled as he found Child's Play. Nodding to Ginny, Harry checked and cocked Child's play, ready to bring the fight to the Horntail. Harry ran around, still avoiding the Horntail, while he shot the dragon with ice infused Dust bullets, hoping to cool the dragon down.  
The dragon felt the small bullets hitting it's thick armor and looked at the source of it. Seeing the little human trip in an open field between rocks, the dragon shot several balls of fire at it's target, making sure that it wasn't hit yet, but surrounded by the flames.  
Harry had no where to go, his escape route was blocked off, the dragon had him exactly where it wanted him to be. Seeing it coming towards him, it's tail now free from the stones it had embedded itself in. The dragon now stood right before Harry, who still fired Ice Bullets at it. Harry could see the simple thought going though the dragon's brain. An instinct that had served it for may times. _'Burn'_

The Dragon unleashed a massive flame right at Harry, who's voice was being killed as he was surrounded by flames.  
If the dragon could smile, it would have done so, as the place where Harry had been standing was burning, it's flames licking the overcoat of the young foolish human who wanted his eggs. Turning around, the dragon went back to her eggs.  
Then, the dragon felt a cold something hitting the back of it's head. Turning around, the dragon saw that Harry Ozpin was still standing in the sea of flames. Harry looked at the dragon, and flipped his finger at it.  
"It seems that Mr. Ozpin has done the impossible, and survived dragon's fire." Shorted Bagman though the microphone, as people were wondering hiw Harry survived dragon's fire.  
"Professor Goodwitch, perhaps you are able to explain this to us?" Bagman asked, holding the microphone close to Goodwitch.  
"It is very simple, Harry has been eating grinded Fire Dust crystals for the past several years. This allowed his aura to get used to be around fire for short periods of time. The Dust he ate, in combination with his aura and semblance, created a sort of force field that was able to prevent him from being burned alive."

Meanwhile, the dragon was staring at Harry and Harry was staring back at the dragon, his finger on the trigger of Child's Play, ready to unleach a new wave of ice infused Dust bullets. But before either could react, Harry saw a shadow passing over the stadium. Then again, and again. The dragon seemed to respond with strange behavior. It started to make itself smaller, almost as if it was in the pressence of a superior predator. Taking a risk, Harry looked up, and froze. His heart started to pump. He started to sweat. His breath came in deep gasps and his adrenaline seemed to run though his system as he looked at the black figure that was coming closer and closer with every spin it's mighty wings made.  
Three hundred feet long, from head to tail. Four hunder and fifty feet wingspan. Black as the darkest night with red and yellow eyes that could stop a charging Goliath in it's tracks. White bones sticking out of it's body, coating it in a almost inpenetrable armor, covered by red tribal markings.  
The thing landed on it's four large feet, each big enough to crush three schoolbusses. Claws that were meant to cut everything and everyone to little pieces.  
It's mouth, large enough to eat two dozen people at once, with teeth that were as white as the armor of a Atlesian knight 200.

Harry took a deep breath, as he looked at the stands, his friends knowing what it was, but refusing to tell it to the rest. So Harry did. "REAPER" Harry shouted as the dragon Grimm roared, shaking the stadium to it's core.


	27. The Reaper

_Flashback._

" _Today, we'll be discussing one of the most dangerous Grimm's around on Remnant. The Reaper." said Professor Port of Grimm studies.  
_ _The entire class suddenly woke up, as the word 'Reaper' was spoken.  
_ " _In all of Remnant's history, there is no creature of Grimm more dangerous that the Reaper. This Grimm takes the form of a dragon like appearance. It's most prominent feature is the size of it. While not as high as a Goliath, the Reaper is by fat the longest Grimm around. From head to tail, an adult Reaper's size is around three hundred feet, or one hundred meters. It's wingspan, from tip of the wing to tip of the other wing is four hundred and fifty feet, or roughly one hundred and forty meters wide. It's black hide is almost completely covered by armor plating, making it very hard to kill."_

 _The class was listening, and taking notes of this Grimm type.  
"It is said that every seventy years, a reaper appeared somewhere on Remnant and unleashes hell and fury upon one of the four kingdoms. Most of these attacks come from the Reapers smoke, that solidifies and creates several Grimm. Most commonly is the Beowulf and the Boarbatusks, but it can also create Ursa and Creeps." Said professor Port as he observed his students. It was a very different lesson for them, as it usually involved Port telling them about his hunts with some sort of unconventional weapon, like a fish, or something equally useless to fighting Grimm. Now he was telling about the powers and weaknesses of a Grimm._

" _There are very few huntsmen and huntresses that can kill a Grim this size. A deathstalker and Nevermore can usually be finished of in a team of four. Goliath's and other larger Grimm, a team of eight or more. But Reapers?"  
Port let out a sigh. "Reapers can only be killed when you have a large enough team. At least eighty huntsmen and huntresses are needed. And even then, most Huntresses and Huntsmen will be killed before the Reaper is down."_

Flashback Ends.

 __Ruby Rose had learned all that is the last year. She was a third year huntress at that time and while accepting missions with her team, she still had to attend classes at Beacon Academy.  
Now she was part of the delegation of Beacon Academy that supported one of their own. Harry Ozpin, adopted son of the headmaster, Professor Ozpin, had been forced to enter into the Triwizard Tournament. She had sat with her team and her sister teams in the stands and watched with joy as each and every Champion collected an golden egg from a nesting dragon. While she was younger than the rest of her team, Ruby had matured a lot. She was still happy and smiled a lot, but her time in the field had shown her the true horrors of fighting Grimm. More than once, did she see people die in front of her, while they were fighting Grimm. So, when she saw the Reaper landing, She gave one order to her team. "EVACUATE"

Her team reacted as they had planned. Yang, Blake and Weiss all jumped up and started to warn students that they needed to get to safety. While teams JNPR, RAVN, SSSN and CFVY did nodded and started to spread out, most of the wizarding students just kept their seats, until the Reaper waved it's tail, destroying a part of the stands. That sent most of the wizarding students in a panic and started to run everywhere.  
"Oh no" Ruby said as she spotted Harry Ozpin in the arena, facing the Reaper. "Weiss, get him out of there." She yelled as Yang activated her shotgun gauntlets, and started to fire at the reaper, trying to distract it. "Harry" Weiss shouted as she created a Glyph near Harry's feet. Harry jumped on it and flew right to the stands, next to Weiss. "Thanks Weiss. I owe you one" Harry said as he pointed to the Reaper. "What's the plan?"

"We get all the students to the castle, while we try to find out how to kill this thing" Blake said as she came back from collecting their weapons. Handing over Crescent Rose to Ruby and Myrtenarster to Weiss, while holding Gambon Shroud on her back. "You girls, get the royal prince back to the castle" Shouted Vixen Jones as she pulled out her sword and pressed a button to fold the sword out in 160 degrees, creating her bow. Taking out an arrow from her quiver, Vixen jumped on one of the many now empty stands and fired her arrow at the reaper. The arrow flew towards the Reaper and at contact exploded, covering the Grimm's face in smoke.  
"GO" Vixen shouted as she placed another arrow on her bow.  
Harry nodded and started to move with team RWBY to the exit. Before they reached it however, the Reaper started to spew out smoke, that seemed to solidify in several shapes, creating a dozen Beowolves.  
"Run" Harry shouted as he began to run towards the waiting students. "To Hogwarts, all of you"

Outside the stadium, Hogwarts students were running around, finding their friends, house mates and family. They didn't hear the orders from their heads of houses. Several professors raised their wands and fired a mild cannon blast to get the attention of the students.  
"Now that we have your attention." Said Dumbledore as he looked at the faces of his students. "All students will go in a controlled manner to the Great Hall, where you will remain until further notice. Those who refuse to do so, will be punished by the Hogwarts laws accordingly."  
What ever Dumbledore's wanted to say was drowned out by the destruction of one of the stands, causing three dozen Beowolves, couple of Ursa and a whole swarm of Boarbatusks to exit the stadium.  
"Get to Hogwarts. We'll hold them off." A voice said as team RWBY and Harry appeared in front of them. Teams JNPR and SSSN nodded and motioned to the students to follow them to Hogwarts, while team CFVY stood with team RWBY to hold the line.  
"Mr. Ozpin, get inside." Dumbledore ordered as Harry shot a Beowulf through the head. "Not now, sir." Harry said as he fired again, causing another Beowulf to lose it's life. "Reducto" Dumbledore said as a large pack of Beowolves exploded, creating a large hole in the lines of the Grimm.

"Old man, get back inside. Let the professionals handle this" Said a voice as a jeep like car appeared behind Dumbledore. Looking at the inhabitants of the car, Dumbledore saw Ray Star pointing the car's machine gun at the Grimm, firing Dust bullets at them. "How?" Dumbledore asked, pointing at the car. Both Nova Heart and Angel Star were in the drivers seat and passengers seat, respectively.  
"That doesn't matter. Get inside."

"Alright teams, when every wizarding student is safe, slowly fall back to the castle. That includes you, Harry." Said Ray as he fired more rounds in the ever attacking Grimm. Dumbledore could only watch from a distance, as more and more Grimm came from the stadium. Suddenly, he saw a small explosion that threw someone out of the stadium, and near the forbidden forest.  
"Shit, VIXEN" Ray shouted as he looked at the drivers seat. "NOVA, get us to Vixen" Ray shouted. Nova nodded and pushed her feet on the gas, causing the car to move forward with high speed.  
"Angel." Ray shouted as his cousin jumped out of the car. "Go" She shouted as she activated her gauntlet. From light, it created a sword that she used to cut down several Grimm that were coming towards them, before she transformed the sword into a heave handgun, witch she used to kill an Ursa that was about to hit Harry.  
"Watch it kid" Angel shouted as she jumped into the defending line, helping the teams killing the Grimm.

Nova Heart and Ray Star raced towards where Vixen Jones had landed, and found her soon enough. She was bleeding from several wounds, but it didn't looked as bad as they thought.  
"Bring her in" Ray shouted over the sound of the machine gun that he was pointing at the Grimm that were coming out of the stadium.  
"Come on." Ray shouted as Nova struggled with carrying Vixen. The Grimm were almost on top of them, despite Ray's continuous attack with the machine gun. Suddenly, a new rain of dust bullets came from above the car, and as Ray looked up, he saw a Drop-ship hovering over them. It's machine guns still throwing bullets at the Grimm.  
"Well, I'll be damned." Ray said softly as he looked who was flying the Drop-ship. Red hair, freckles on his face, blue eyes and a large smile.  
"I can't believe that he's allowed to pilot one of those things." Ray said as he waved to the Drop-ship, that lowered it's bay-doors, allowing Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Arc-Nikos and Lie Ren to open fire at the Grimm, allowing for Jaune Arc to jump down and help Nova Heart to place Vixen back in the passenger seat of the car. "Go." Jaune said as he jumped up twenty feet in the air, and was caught by Pyrrha, who pulled him back inside. The car and drop-ship moved towards the group of huntresses and huntsmen who slowly were falling back.

Harry Ozpin sliced through one of the Beowolves neck, causing it to lose it's life, before he cut through another. While the constant stream of Grimm was slowly diminishing, they were losing energy to continue fighting.  
" Harry." He heard Hermione shouting, and looked back as she, Ginny and Dora came running towards them. Following them were Glynda Goodwitch and a couple of the teachers.  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he fell back, allowing him some rest. "We're here to help you" said Ginny as she fired Hell's Date at the Grimm. Goodwitch waved her riding crop, glowed purple and shot out several spells that fell in a area where the Grimm seemed to move to, killing dozens in one stroke.  
"That's cheating." Harry said as he smiled at his aunt. "Maybe, but it does help you." Goodwitch said back as she created a thunderstorm above the Grimm infested Stadium, raining down on top of the Reaper injuring it slightly.  
The Drop-ship and car with Team JNPR and RVN of team RAVN came back to them, causing the Grimm to attack again.  
Before they could prepare a counter attack, several dust spells flew over them and detonated when they came in contact with the Grimm. Some looked back, including Weiss Schnee. "Winter."

Winter Schnee stood there, her sword and estoc ready to attack, while she loaded her semblance again. Behind her, a new figure appeared, easy recognizable because of his scythe. Wielding it with the grace of a ballerina, Qrow Branwen jumped right in the attacking Grimm line, causing massive destruction on the side of the Grimm.  
Just as a Ursa was about to jump upon Angel Star, the Grimm was cut in half by a figure, who wore a mask that looked like the face-mask of a Nevermore. Her sword, a single red bladed weapon sliced through the Grimm, creating enough breathing room for the exhaust huntresses and huntsmen in training. Her black hair, looking like black feathers, flowed through every movement she made.  
Having been giving an energy restoration draught, Harry felt the energy coming back to him.  
"Come on. Let's finish this." Folding Child's Play into his Guan Dao form, Harry moved forward, followed by the rest of his team, who were followed by teams RWBY, CFVY and JNPR. Keeping sure that Vixen was in capable hands, Ray and Angel Star joined the fight, while Nova Heart used her Dust enhanced gloves to cause death and destruction within the Grimm population.  
With so many huntresses and huntsmen in training and a quartet of experienced Huntsmen and huntresses, the battle was all to soon won. The only Grimm that stayed alive was the Reaper.

Said Reaper knew this. It knew that it's Grimm that it had created were gone. The huntsmen and Huntresses had seen to that. From it's point of view, it could see the building where most humans had taken refuge. Spreading it's mighty wings, the Grimm jumped up from the ruined stadium and flew over the hunters towards the castle of Hogwarts.  
"NO" Dumbledore shouted as he saw where the creature was heading to. With all it's power that he had, Dumbledore shot exploding curses at the large Grimm, who did felt the curses hitting it's scales. Some even broke, showing a black undercoat of skin, with a black substance falling from it. Dumbledore had wounded the Grimm, but it wasn't enough to stop it from attacking Hogwarts. The Drop-ship that had been hovering above the teachers of Hogwarts suddenly flew towards the Grimm, it's machine guns spinning rapidly to damage it. One of the wings hit one of the engines, causing the ship to lose altitude.  
 _'Come on, Jump'_ Harry though as he looked at the drop-ship that fell from the sky. Harry now understood the plan. The pilot of the drop-ship was trying to collide his ship with the Reaper. By going as fast as possible, the engines would almost overload, creating a large explosion to damage the Reaper, but probably at the cost of the pilot's life. "NO" Harry shouted as the Drop-ship collided with the Reaper.

An explosion covered the Grimm in a large amount of smoke and debris, while a lone figure shot out from what was the Drop-ship. It seemed to point it's arm to Hogwarts and from it's arm a light extended and solidified into a rope, causing the figure to swing from his position onto the roof of the great hall, where all students were gathering.  
"And that's how he should do it" Said Qrow, as he looked at the figure.  
"Uncle Qrow" Ruby called as she hugged her uncle. "Is that your new 'prized student?" she asked as she pointed to the figure that stood on the roof of the great hall.  
"Yep" Qrow said as he popped the P. "That's one of the few who know how to operate that weapon. Ron might not be the best student, but he sure knows how to kick some ass."  
"Ron?" McGonagall asked. "Do you mean Ronald Weasley?"  
Qrow looked at the aging deputy headmistress of Hogwarts and nodded. "Yep" Again popping the P. "Ron's been at Signal for a few years now, and while he still needs some therapy, it seems that he was born to be a great huntsmen."

Qrow's look fell from Ron, still on the great hall, to the Reaper who was still flying around. "Now we need to find a way to kill that thing, before it tears down the school. Any Ideas?"  
"Well, it's armor is somewhat busted, if we can get something in there, it might buy us enough time to come up with a plan of attack." Said Harry as he looked at the Reaper. "No, the Reaper's armor can regenerate." said Ray as he jumped back into the car, behind the machine gun. "We need to destroy it now, before it enters a state of sleep."  
The adult hunters nodded.  
"Ray is right. We need to kill it. Now." said the masked fighter who removed her mask, showing that she looked just like Yang.  
"Who? What are you?" Asked McGonagall as she looked between the black haired woman and the blond haired Yang. "She's my mother." Yang said as her eyes turned red. "Killing deadly Grimm now, Family reunions later." Qrow said as he looked at his sister, telling her that she'd better be around after the Grimm was dead. Raven Branwen looked at her brother with a look. _'We'll see'_ she seemed to be sending to him.

Team SSSN was working hard with Ron Weasley to distract the Grimm. It might not be able to produce more Grimm, but it was still a danger for the castle and inhabitants. "Take that" Ron shouted as his gauntlet let out light and shaped into a rifle, that he used to fire upon the Grimm's busted chest. The only effects were a few small cracks on it's chest, nothing enough to really push through.  
"SUN, move it" Neptune shouted, as the Grimm swiped one of it's claws at Sun Wukong. The monkey Faunus was barely able to avoid the claws, causing Sun to lose his shirt. Shirtless, Sun pulled out Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang and started to fire at one spot on the Grimm's chest. More small pieces of it's armor fell down on the floor beneath them. Neptune joined his team leader as they both shot at the damaged underside of the Grimm.  
"We got back-up" Shouted Sage as he pointed with his great sword to the advancing Huntsmen and Huntresses. The Machine gun in the car of team RAVN fired rounds everywhere, causing the Grimm to focus on the small car, instead of the school with students in it. Team RAVN drove away, trying to get the Grimm to follow it. Luckily, it worked and RAVN was leading the Grimm on a chase, while the rest of the Huntresses and huntsmen used the Glyphs of Winter and Weiss to jump on the Great Hall, or used their own power to do so. Qrow, Goodwitch, Raven all jumped up the great hall, without any help from the others.

"Ready." Harry called as the Grimm was coming back, still following the car with RAVN in it. "Ron" Qrow called. Give us an aim for a target." Ron nodded and switched form his rifle to a large laser light, bright enough for the others to see where they had to aim.  
"Aim" Harry called out, just as Vixen Jones jumped up on the roof, healed from her earlier wounds. Looking at the Grimm that as coming closer, she pulled out a arrow with red dust attached to it. She placed the arrow on her bow and pulled back. "Fire" Harry shouted as spells, shotgun shells, bullets and arrows were fired at the Grimm. All spells, bullets, arrows and shotgun shells flew through the air, combined with several spells from the teachers of Hogwarts and the machine gun from the car of Team RAVN, caused enough damage to tear apart a piece of armor, two by two meters to fall down. "Ron, aim at that section" Harry shouted. Ron nodded and started to aim again the Grimm, but it's tail hit a piece of the castle's tower, forcing Ron to dive away from the debris. Ron had to switch from a laser light to his rope, to prevent him from falling into the great hall. One of the pieces of the tower had created a hole in the roof of the great hall, and Ron had fallen into the hole. Now he was holding on, as all the students, Hogwarts own and guests looked at him. "Qrow. I need some help here" Ron shouted.

"Vixen, target that thing and sent me to it." Harry said as he walked quickly to Vixen Jones.  
"What?" Vixen asked, not knowing what Harry was saying.  
"Vixen, use the arrow with a rope, attach me to the rope and shoot me to the Grimm." Harry said as the Grimm circled around once more. Looking at the others, Vixen could see that while they didn't want Harry to do it, it was the only choice.  
"Very well. Hope you know what you're doing." Vixen said as she switched from dust-infused arrows to a arrow with a piece of rope attached to it.  
"Professor, make two large columns, preferably out of a strong steel. Team RWBY. I need to use the slingshot" Harry said, first to Professor McGonagall and second to team RWBY.  
"Winter, when we've been shot, I need you to return Vixen to this place." Harry said, smiling slightly at the Atlesian Specialist. Taking Piercing Jack from Ginny, he attached it to his own belt.

While Harry was talking about his plan to have him and Vixen being slingshot towards the Grimm, team JNPR was working on keeping the Grimm from attacking the great hall. Nora was firing her grenade launcher, while Pyrrha and Ren were firing bullets. Finally, it was time to launch the slingshot, as both Harry and Vixen were seated on a Glyph that Weiss had created, that would propel them towards the Grimm flying over them. To help them with the speed, Gambon Schroud was placed between the two pillars that McGonagall created, stretched to it's maximum.  
"Ready." Weiss called as the Grimm flew towards them again.  
"Aim." Weiss controlled her voice, and the Glyph that she would use to propel both Harry and Vixen to the open wound on the Grimm's chest.

"Fire." With one elegant swipe with her rapier, Weiss unleashed the Glyph's energy, shooting Harry and Vixen towards the Grimm. In mid-flight Vixen pulled an arrow from her quiver, with a rope attached, she aimed at the Grimm, and fired.  
The arrow hit on the underside of the wing-joint, but the effect was the same, Harry was swept from beside her and held on to the rope for dear life, as he tried to climb to the wound, where he would be able to harm the Grimm. Vixen saw several Glyphs appearing and jumped on each of them, sending her back to the roof of the great hall. Now Harry had to fight the Grimm in midair.  
While he knew he was a good flier, he preferred a broom instead of the erratic movements of the Grimm. With a twist in midair, Harry fell on top of the Grimm, the rope falling from his grasp. "NO" Harry shouted as his only means to kill the Grimm fell from his hands. Taking Child's Play from his back, Harry carefully made his way to the hear of the flying Grimm. Seeing a small wound between the shoulder blades of the Grimm, Harry got an idea, and slashed Piercing jack into the wound, causing the Grimm to roar out loud. Taking out three of his four Dust crystals that he held in Child's Play, Harry charged them with his aura, making sure to position the crystals so, that when one would explode, it would cause the other two to explode as well. Activating his aura, Harry charged the fire Dust Crystal, followed by the Ice crystal and Lightning crystal.

Seeing the fire Dust crystal blinking softly, Harry nodded and took Piercing Jack from the wound, before moving away as far as possible. Harry smiled as the Grimm passed over the school once more.  
"No" Harry said as the crystals started to blink quicker than he had thought. If they exploded over Hogwarts, it could destroy the entire castle. Throwing Piercing Jack out to one of the wings, Harry pulled hard on it, causing the Grimm to change it's path. Instead of moving over the castle like it intended, it now flew over the black lake. Harry smiled, but his smiled was short as he suddenly felt a burning heat coming towards him. While he was able to jump away from most of the explosion of the fire Dust crystal, he wasn't able to escape completely from it. Harry felt the flames licking his face and right arm, before he jumped of the Grimm. Harry felt the wind passing him as the Grimm exploded, severing it's head and neck from it's shoulders, it landed in the black lake. Harry hoped on a slightly softer landing that he had given the Grimm he had just killed. Seeing the ground coming closer and closer, Harry prepared to land and roll out his speed, hoping to minimize his injuries.  
"Harry" A voice called him as a chain was thrown at him. Grabbing the chain, Harry felt himself being jerked up, before realizing he was hanging on a chain, that came out of a Drop-ship that had flown over him. Pulling himself up with his last strength, Harry entered through the bay-doors, and collapsed on the floor, barely hearing his name being called.  
"Well done Harry. You did well." A familiar voice said as Harry fell unconscious.


	28. Hogsmeade

"And thus, we award Harry Ozpin, Champion of Beacon Academy fifty points." said Dumbledore, as he looked over to Harry who was being treated by madam Pomfrey for the injuries that he sustained during the killing of the Reaper Grimm. While he did survived to live another day, the flames that caused the Grimm's death had licked his face and arm slightly, only covering them in some minor second degree burns.

 _They were in the great hall of Hogwarts, a few hours after Harry had killed the Reaper and fallen unconscious after he had climbed his way up in a drop-ship that Jaune Arc flew, with both Pyrrha Nikos and Angel Star on board, for if there were extra hands needed. Luckily, all they needed to do was helping Harry on board and stable while Jaune piloted the drop-ship back to Hogwarts. When landed, Angel Star carried Harry inside Hogwarts and to the great hall, where everyone was waiting, hoping that the monster was dead. Seeing Harry in Angel's hands, madam Pomfrey ordered him on the table, while she preformed magical first air. While Pomfrey and Angel were working on Harry, the head-teachers and deputy head-teacher came together, discussing the Tournament and the days events.  
_ _All agreed that Beacon Students had done more for all the students of the schools, but there were some discussions regarding an award. The Prince of Vale, his royal blue suit burnt with little scorch marks called them to order, as both Madame Maxime and Igor Karkaroff were discussing something that didn't seem so rewarding._

 _"If I may interject" The prince said as he stepped between Karkaroff and Maxime, who were talking about something called an 'Order of Merlin' or something. Karkaroff looked like he was going to object, but fell silent as he felt a very small prick from a woman in white, with her hair in a bun and a strand loose.  
_ " _While I'm sure an Order of Merlin is wonderful for your culture, and must be a symbol for the wizarding world, our culture values something more than a title, even one as grand as the 'order' may be." The Prince said, as he weaved through potential allies and enemies on a daily basis.  
_ " _We of Vale, and Remnant value something much more, than a title that has no meaning with us. May I propose that we each give the huntsmen and huntresses, both those in training and out of the school, something to remember such an event. Something that will tell both the Wizarding world and the people of Remnant what a brave warriors they were, defending the students of the three magical schools of Europe?"_

 _Madam Maxime looked at the prince. "And what do you have in mind?" She asked as she fell slowly under the prince's influence  
_ _The Prince laughed. "Nothing more than some books about the wizarding world, perhaps a book, talking about the actions of them today. I'm sure that the headmasters of the three largest Magical schools in Europe wouldn't mind it the slightest that their students were saved, by a group of foreign students."  
_ _The Prince of Vale smiled, as he subtle used his semblance to influence the three heads of the magical schools. While he was gifted with words, the Prince had a unique semblance that could persuade people with small suggestions. His ultimate goal was to, with force if necessary, find a way to lift the veil from around Remnant. With the technological advancements of Remnant, they knew that they could become a super power in clean energy. In the past, several teams had been sent to scout out the rest of the world, since it became clear that a veil hung over Remnant. Small teams, of mostly three persons were send out over sea, and would periodically sent in reports, concerning the development of the world they lived in._

" _But of course, if you don't want to do that, we can come to a different compromise" The Prince said as he saw Harry Ozpin slowly waking up, after killing a Grimm that would need at least eighty huntresses and huntsmen. How the boy did such a thing, with only a quarter of the needed Hunters, the Prince would love to know. Maybe it would be best if Harry spent a few years as his personal guard._

"Ahem" Dumbledore's voice rang out to every student in the hall. "While he didn't succeeded in retrieving the egg, Harry Ozpin did save us all from a terrible faith. It is therefor, that we, the judges of the Tournament will give Harry the egg, as soon as it is recovered. Harry, being one of strong conviction, believed that the lives of the students was more important than competing in the Tournament. And thus, we award Harry Ozpin, Champion of Beacon Academy fifty points."  
Harry smiled slightly, his face still hurting from the fire that blasted the Grimm's head and neck off.  
"Ozpin. Where do you think you're going?" Madam Pomfrey said as she watched Harry slowly getting of the table. "Hospital wing." Harry said as his feet touched the floor of the great hall, before collapsing. Harry would have fallen if it wasn't for the quick help from both Ron Weasley and the Weasley twins. They held him up, as Harry watched his feet refusing to carry him.  
"Guys, I'm fine." Harry said as he was carried by the Twins to the Hospital wing.

"Mate, you look like shit" said Ron as he followed the Twins, and Harry, to the Hospital wing, giving him a chance to look around Hogwarts.  
Ron had wanted to be on the delegation that supported Harry Ozpin through the Triwizard Tournament. While Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy called the headmistress of Signal Academy, Ron was undergoing one of the sessions he had to follow. The curse that had affected him all those years, had slowly drained his ability to do magic. While his core was slowly being repaired and his mind was working better, Ron still felt confused somehow. He knew that the curse was gone, but his mind had been in a dormant state for so long, that it sometimes just wanted to return to that state. The therapy that Ron followed trained his mind to stay in the active state, instead of falling back in the dormant state that he had been for all that time. Still, the news that Ron could possibly go with the older students of Beacon Academy to represent Vale and Beacon Academy in the Triwizard tournament, filled him with hope. But the headmistress of Signal had called his mother, and Molly Weasley was very much against it. She believed that Ron should stay at Signal, where he was treated properly. So Ron wasn't allowed to go to Hogwarts, until the news came that the Prince of Vale wanted to attend. The Prince selected his personal escorts, and one of them was Qrow Branwen. Knowing how much Ron wanted to see the school where his brothers and sister learned about magic, Qrow pulled a few strings and Ron was chosen to represent Signal Academy on the trip. Molly Weasley eventually agreed to let Ron go to Hogwarts, under promise that he would learn everything he could. Ron promised this, and went with the Prince of Vale, Qrow Branwen and Winter Schnee. Both Winter and Qrow would function as the Prince bodyguards, as it was not only expected, but almost a rule that the Prince would be under some form of attack.

Ron followed his brothers as they carried Harry to the Hospital wing and placed him one one of the beds. Looking around, Ron could see a lot of other students looking at him. Some faces were filled with rage, others were filled with regret, and some were just blank. Ron moved to one of the blank faces in the hall, a young girl, probably his own age. Her blond hair fell like curtains around her face. As Ron came closer, he could see that her breathing was shallow, her face pale, eyes closed and she seemed to have some sweat on her face. Ron made his way back to his brothers and Madam Pomfrey who was treating Harry's burns with a salve.  
"Excuse me, but I think that something might be wrong with her" Ron said as he pointed to the girl he had spotted in bed. Pomfrey nodded and handed Fred the salve, with the message to rub it on Harry's wounds gently, before the started to check on the girl that Ron had pointed out.  
Within minutes Harry's condition improved and was excused from the Hospital wing, while madam Pomfrey continued to work on the young blond haired girl.  
"Harry, I'd like nothing more than to stick around, but I just got a message from professor Branwen that I need to return to the airship, We're leaving, now that you are on the first place." said Ron as he shook hands with Harry and waved at him as he ran towards a bullhead that was waiting to bring him back to an airship that had brought the Prince of Vale, Qrow Branwen and Winter Schnee.

Harry waved his hands as the airship vanished in the horizon, returning to Remnant and Vale "I'll miss it" Said Harry as he walked back to the entrance hall of Hogwarts. With him were Ginny, Fred, George and Dora, while Hermione was talking to Professor Goodwitch.  
"What will you miss?" Ginny asked as he looked at her best friend.  
"Everything" Harry said as he sat down on a bench inside the entrance hall. "The feeling that we'll be safe, with both Qrow and Winter around. The gentle feelings of a Dust ship flying through the air. Fighting simple Beowolves and Ursa. Nothing like this shit though."  
"I see what you mean." Said Ginny as she sat down next to him. "It's the simple things in life that get attached to you. You don't want to be trapped here in this castle, but out there, where you can be free"  
"Yeah. That's what I want." Said Harry as he placed his head against the wall. "Instead of learning how to make a pincushion of a hedgehog, I'd rather learn about Dust and it's properties."  
"I know, and while it's somewhat interesting, I'd rather be fighting Grimm than listening to Snape telling us what to do with our potions." Said Ginny, as she spotted some students passing by.

"There you are" A voice rang through the entrance hall and as Harry, Ginny and Dora looked up, they saw Team RAVN walking towards them.  
"Hey Guys, what's up?" Dora asked as she looked at the team in front of her. "Nothing much, just wanted you to know that a dance will be held around Christmas. We're going to see if we can get some stuff from that village down the road." Said Angel as she leaned on Vixen. "What? You're going to Hogsmeade?' Harry asked as he sat straight. "That's so unfair."  
Harry pouted, as he thought about the different stores in the small village of Hogsmeade. Last year, his father had filled in his acceptance form, and while he had given it to professor McGonagall, she found it wiser to let Harry stay behind at Hogwarts. Of course, Harry was angry about it and told McGonagall that he would be going anyway. McGonagall then forced Remus Lupin, then defense teacher to watch over Harry while the other students enjoyed a day away from Hogwarts. Remus told Harry about the real reason that Harry was denied access to Hogsmeade. Sirius Black.

"Hey Harry. Are you coming?" Angel asked, as she waved her hand in front of Harry's eyes. "Coming, to where?" Harry asked as he was pulled from his thoughts. "Well, since the rest of the day is a free day, we've decided to go to that village. And since we asked earlier if it was okay, we thought to take you and your friends with us." Vixen said, as she jumped in between Harry and Angel.  
"You're going to get in trouble." Hermione said as she came aroudn the corner. "Nope, we're perfectly fine." Said Nova as she looked at the brown bushy haired girl. "Hey, what's the hold up?" Ray called as he already stood outside.  
"They are afraid. They think they are not allowed to go." Nova answered as she saw her team-leader standing there. "Hey kids, let's go. If we make it within ten minutes, the first drink is on me."

It took them nine and a half minutes to get from the entrance hall to the door of Madam Rosmerta's in Hogsmeade. While they were with team RAVN, Harry and his team still felt a bit out of place. Ray walked to the bar and started to order some drinks, and while they sought a quiet place to sit down, Harry caught what Ray paid with. Ray had actual Galleons, that he used to pay the drinks. Ray waited for a small time and returned with a tray filled with Butter-beer. Harry looked at the larger blond haired student of Beacon Academy.  
There was nothing that indicated that he was a wizard. As Harry knew so far, only Wizards, Witches and Goblins used Galleons to pay, along with Sickles and Knuts. Having a butter-beer in front of him, Harry soon decided that he didn't care. The butter-beer was good, very good even.  
"Hey Ray. Where are the stronger drinks?" Asked Vixen as she looked around. "Sorry Vix, no drinking with the squirts here." Said Ray as he pointed to Harry, Ginny, Dora and Hermione.

Vixen frowned slightly, but stopped doing so, as she saw Team RWBY and JNPR walking inside. "Hey guys. Over here" Vixen called as she waved her arms.  
Teams RWBY and JNPR soon found themselves sitting at the same table as Teams GOTH and RAVN. Pyrrha had decided to sit on Jaune's lap, and that caused Nora to do the same on Ren's lap. "So, how is married life?" Harry asked the team-leader of JNPR. Jaune, who had his arms around his wife couldn't help but smile.  
"It's amazing. If I had known that being married to Pyrrha could have been this good, I would have proposed to her in our second year."  
"Yeah. While you waited all that time, you were shagging her, right in front of our rented beach house" Said Ray, as he looked at Jaune and Pyrrha, who had the decency to blush. "Honestly. We were there for not even three days and you two were rolling in the sand ." Said Angel.  
"What? What happened?" Harry asked as he looked around.

"Well, you see," Vixen began, but stopped as both Jaune and Pyrrha glared at her. "Never mind."  
"Wise choice. Besides, we are with juniors. We should stay very clear of topics that involves getting naked." Said Weiss as she sipped some of her own butter-beer.  
"What, like taking a shower?" Dora asked, her eyes turning to puppy size, looking innocent enough to even fool Ruby, if she hadn't matured in these couple of years.  
"No, Not like taking a shower." Said Yang as she looked around. "Oh No."Ray whispered. Ray knew that look. Yang was about to drop one of her terrible puns. "They were not only banging, but _Yanging_ as well. Right?"  
Nobody responded at Yang's terrible puns, but before Yang could make another one, she was tapped on the shoulder. She looked around and saw a older man looking at her, a grin on her face. He wasn't even nice or cute or handsome.  
"Excuse me, lady. I would like to have my seat back." He said his voice raspy and low. "Sorry, but I'm sitting on it." Said Yang, as she turned herself around again. Before she could even say some more, she was pulled by her hair from the chair and thrown on the floor.  
Harry had watched the whole event. Yang being disturbed, Yang giving an answer and Yang being pulled by HER HAIR on the floor.

Yang looked at the man who had pulled her on the floor by her hair. Her eyes had shifted from lilac to red, her hair beginning to glow softly, and as Yang moved to stand up again, she activated her shotgun gauntlets. Yang looked at the man who had pulled on HER HAIR. He wasn't pretty, that's for sure.  
"Listen bitch. I want my chair." The man said. Before he could say anything else, Yang blasted him in the stomach, causing him to fly straight through the window of the pub. Several patrons looked at the gaping hole in the wall, before they looked at Yang, whose eyes were still red and her hair was still glowing softly. Her gauntlets, still active, trailed a little line of smoke from the exit hole.  
"You bitch" they all heard from outside, and as the whole group of huntresses and huntsmen in training looked through the window, Yang charged forward, through the hole in the wall and shot another slug at the bastard who called her that disgusting word.  
 _'Please, there are children here'_ Weiss thought as she saw Yang punching the man to her hearts content.  
"Oh Shit." Mumbled Ray as he stood up and walked to the bar. He paid with several Galleons, and nodded to the teams to meet with Yang outside.

"Yang." Ruby called as they came closer to Yang, who was hitting the man in the stomach, right in the middle of the town.  
"WHAT" Yang called out, her eyes now a blood red. "Calm down. I think he got the message." Ruby said as she pointed to the man in front of Yang, his body severely broken with blood flowing from several wounds.  
"Whatever." Yang said as she looked at her younger sister and team-leader.  
"Let's go finish what we came here for, and get back to Hogwarts. I don't want any trouble with the aurors here." Said Ray.  
Ray took the injured man in his arms and carried him to Madam Rosmerta's bar, where she asked the owner to call a few healers, before met with the rest at one of the stores, Gladrags. Shaking his head, Ray led the group inside, where they looked their eyes out at the strange robes and dresses.  
"Unbelievable, don't these people have any sense of fashion?" Asked Weiss a little to loudly. Within seconds, the owner and two assistants stood around them, waving their wands in a threatening way. "Never have I heard such blasphemy in my shop. All of you, get out" The owner said as she waved her wand under Weiss nose.  
"Excuse me?" Weiss asked, never believing that she had been ordered to get out of a store.

"Come Weiss, we'll find something else for us." Said Ruby calmly as she took the hand of her team-mate and walked outside, followed by all their friends. Ray closed the door, and turned around, just as several aurors came out of the three broomsticks. "Oh, Great" Ray mumbled, as he saw the aurors walking towards them.  
"All of you, throw down your wands and put your hands up." Shouted the lead auror, as he pointed his wand at the teams. "I forgot how stupid these aurors were." Ray mumbled, as he shook his head. Stepping forward, Ray addressed the lead auror.  
"Listen here. What ever happened, happened because of miscommunication. There is no need for violence. Just let this pass as a bar brawl, and we'll be on our way."  
"Silent kid. You are all under arrest." Yelled a second auror. "Throw down your wands and put your hands in the air."  
Hearing behind him the teams getting their weapons ready, Ray turned around. "Are you sure about this? We'll probably be ordered to remain at Hogwarts for the rest of the Tournament"  
The Teams shook their heads. "We can take them" said Yang as she looked at the strange garbed men who waved their wands at them.

"Okay. Then I'll leave you to it." Said Ray as he took the four fourth years and held them close. "It's better if you didn't looked. Some things are not to be seen by your young eyes."  
Both Hermione and Dora closed their eyes, but Ginny and Harry held them open. Harry smiled a bit.  
"Why do I get the feeling that the aurors will bet their buts kicked?"  
Ray was about to answer that, but the sound of Nora's grenade launcher filled the air, followed by several explosions. Ray sighed as he heard the aurors crying out loud, indicating that several had been injured in the fight. Seeing the smoke clearing, Ray moved Harry, Ginny, Dora and Hermione to team JNPR.  
"Get them to the castle, team RAVN will be joining you shortly." Ray ordered as he looked at Pyrrha. She nodded and motioned to the rest to follow her.  
Harry looked around, as he walked next to Lie Ren. Team RAVN was still standing in front of the aurors. _´How did Ray knew that they are called aurors?'_ Harry asked himself, as he reached the gate to Hogwarts. As he looked one more time before entering the castle grounds, Harry could see that several flashed of light came from Hogsmeade village. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Harry looked up in Ren's face.  
"Don't worry about it. We'll all go home in one piece." Ren said as he gently pushed Harry towards Hogwarts. The doors of the castle blew open, banging against the stone that held the door in place. Standing there, with her riding crop and a golden egg, stood Glynda Goodwitch.  
"I hope we're not in trouble." Ruby said as the came in front of their deputy headmistress.


	29. Diary part 2

Journal entry 321, Harry Ozpin.  
Location, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Scotland, Great Britain.  
Date: 1 December 2014, British wizarding time.

What is it with those f***ing Wizards and Witches? Have they all lost their minds?  
Or do they lost their minds when they became students at 'the greatest wizarding school of the world' (Insert sarcasm)  
Dumbledore ordered everyone to leave Beacon Academy students alone after complaints.

Seems that Beacon Academy students are popular, ever since the Reaper attack at Hogwarts. We even surpass Victor Krum, Seeker of Bulgaria Quidditch team. He's pissed. Both Sage and Scarlet of team SSSN seem to be wanted by Hogwarts students. Got my date for the Yule ball at the end of the year. Ginny Goodwitch.  
Love her for accepting my invitation. 

* * *

Journal entry 329, Harry Ozpin.  
Location. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Scotland , Great Britain.  
Date: 8 December 2014, British Wizarding time.

Went shopping with teams RWBY, RAVN, GOTH, JNPR, SSSN and CFVY. First stop was Hogsmeade, where we all took a drink. Most of us stayed with Butter-beer, but Fox tried Fire-whiskey. HE BURPED FLAMES. We were able to prevent Fox from taking more Fire-whiskey, but now I know a great present for him. Maybe one as well for Dad. They can burp fire together... then again... I'm not allowed to drink or buy alcoholic beverages. Maybe later.

Also, went shopping for clothing for Yule Ball. Didn't find anything Coco went with me and bough a few things, said that it would do. Found out later that she is banned from the shop for 'insulting their prime wizarding stock'.

Idiots... As if they can stop Coco from entering a shop.

Addendum: There is no more Gladrags Wizarding wear shop. Seems that 'someone' blew it up? 

* * *

Journal entry 332, Harry Ozpin.  
Location. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Scotland , Great Britain.  
Date: 11 December 2014, British Wizarding time.

Clue is found. Now what do I sorely miss?  
The egg that I received after Beacon Academy students killed a Reaper Grimm, must be opened under water. Found that out when I was carrying it to Hagrid. Tripped over something, not sure what, and dropped the egg in the water, causing it to open up. Long story short. Here's what it said.

 _Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground.  
_ _And while you're searching ponder this, We've taken what you'll sorely miss.  
_ _An hour long you have to look, and recover what we took.  
_ _But past an hour, the prospect's black, To late, it's gone, It won't come back._ _ **(*)**_

Guess I need to swim in the black lake, to find something that I will sorely miss. But what, and why?  
Only more questions, and not enough answers. 

* * *

Journal entry 334, Harry Ozpin.  
Location. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Scotland , Great Britain.  
Date: 1 December 2014. British Wizarding time _._

Are they insane?

I will not allow any of my friends to be taken down the black lake, for the 'amusement' of this Tournament. If I need to, I will use every power that I have, both Wizarding and Valeian to prevent any of my friends to be taking a part in this 'Tournament'

I hate the wizarding world. I truly hate it. 

* * *

Journal entry 335, Harry Ozpin.  
Location. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Scotland , Great Britain.  
Date: 12 December 2014. British Wizarding time _._

Arguing with Dumbledore over the task at hand. Told him that I will not do it. He told me that If I don't compete, I'll lose all my magic. Told him that Magic is nothing more than a piece of one's Aura. He dismissed my theory and told me that Magic is 'the most grand power in the whole universe'.  
I called him insane. You know what he said back? 'We are all a bit insane, Harry.'

I've decided that if Dumbledore and the others won't listen, I make it practically impossible to have the task. I'll use a large amount of Ice Dust to freeze the lake. Also, I will ask Aunt Glynda for help. 

* * *

Journal entry 335 A, Harry Ozpin.  
Location. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Scotland, Great Britain.  
Date: 12 December 2014. British Wizarding time _._

Told Aunt Glynda about the second task. She was furious. Heard that she almost destroyed the headmaster study with all his books. She's now in a meeting with the head-teachers of the school, as well as Bagman and Weasley. Mr. Crouch replacer... Prick. He told me that he knew about taking Ginny to the dance, and he dared to threaten me to treat her right. I guess that he expects Ginny to be a virgin when she marries. If only he knew...

Thanks to Neville Longbottom, found a plant that can give you gills to breathe underwater for an hour. Gillyweed. Will test this on the Command ship.  
Ordered with Hedwig a couple of them from Diagon Alley Apothecary.

* * *

Journal entry 337, Harry Ozpin.  
Location. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Scotland , Great Britain.  
Date: 15 December 2014. British Wizarding time _._

Sorry for not updating. Madam Pomfrey had to keep Professors Dumbledore, Maxime and Karkaroff in Hospital wing, to prevent further injuries. Aunt Glynda literally cleaned the floor with them. Good times.  
Also found out why Ray and Angel Star of team RAVN knew so much about magic. They have been in the wizarding world a few times, learned a few spells and done some missions there. When asking about the missions, they said 'Classified'.

Never mind. They taught me several cool charms and some wicked curses. Four point spell that works like a compass, water making spell with incantation Aquamenti, Bubble-head charm for when in need of some fresh air, or when you need to swim underwater. Do they know about the tasks? 

* * *

Journal entry 340, Harry Ozpin.  
Location. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Scotland , Great Britain.  
Date: 18 December 2014. British Wizarding time _._

Is it me, or has Hogwarts become a battlefield ever since Beacon Academy students arrived? Just today, I had to break up a fight between team SSSN and a whole group of Slytherins, who claimed that team SSSN was responsible for their bad grades. The only Professor that I could find at the time was Professor McGonagall. She fortunately helped me to calm the students, before several students broke their bones, again. That is the third fight in three days.

Perhaps I need to see what happens near the Slytherin common room, since almost every student that attacks Beacon Academy students comes from that house.

* * *

Journal entry 344, Harry Ozpin.  
Location. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Scotland , Great Britain.  
Date: 22 December 2014. British Wizarding time _._

Severus Snape, Professor of potions at Hogwarts, head of Slytherin house. And now, Agitator.  
I found enough evidence to support my claims, but Professor McGonagall and Aunt Glynda prefer it that nothing happens that will draw unwanted attention to us.

I sneaked in the Slytherin common room under my invisibility cloak, and found that a house meeting was underway. Staying still, I heard enough things that will chill even my father's bones. A few of the 'tamer' things that I heard.

 **1: Instructions for the boys to keep attacking Beacon students.  
** **2: Finding out how to maintain blood superiority, through use of potions.  
** **3: Sabotage of the Quidditch matches next year.**

With the last one, I can help. Only, I won't sabotage for Slytherin. I will Sabotage Slytherin itself.  
If Slytherin looks in their broom lockers, they will find nothing but sawdust. That termite multiplication spell that Ray taught me was very well spent.

* * *

Journal entry 350, Harry Ozpin.  
Location. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Scotland , Great Britain.  
Date: 27 December 2014. British Wizarding time.

I can write thousand words to describe my feelings, I can fight hordes of Grimm and not break a sweat. But I can not, and will not destroy the trust that Ginny gave me during the Yule-ball. Ginny told me that she is still in love with me. And I must have made her the luckiest girl on the whole world, when I told her that I loved her to. I asked her to be my girlfriend, and she accepted.

I can't believe it. Ginny Goodwitch, my best friend is now my girlfriend.  
Yesterday, we spent the entire time together. We had a nice lunch on the hull of the Command ship that transported Beacon Academy students.  
As I write this, I know what I'll sorely miss...

I will not let Ginny be taken by anyone. If I must, I will raise heaven and hell to prevent her from leaving my side.

* * *

Journal entry 383, Harry Ozpin.  
Location. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Scotland , Great Britain.  
Date: 24 February 2015. British Wizarding time.

Second task is over. I will KILL ANYONE who was stupid enough to let me enter in the Tournament and who placed Ginny and Hermione on the bottom of the black lake at Hogwarts, surrounded by F***ing mer-people. Not only did I need to save 'my hostage' AKA MY GIRLFRIEND, but I needed to safe Fleur's hostage as well. It seems Fleur had some problems with swimming underwater.

How I got them out? I used a Wind Dust crystal to propel me forward, while I was high on Gillyweed. I preferred to cover the whole lake with enough Ice Dust crystals, but aunt Glynda forbid me from sabotaging the tasks.  
Hermione was saved by Victor Krum, who had preformed a sort of self transfiguration spell on himself, transforming him into a shark-man, or is that man-shark?

Anyway. While I was last to surface, I got enough points awarded by the judges to tie with Cedric Diggory for the first spot, followed by Krum, who's on second and Fleur who's on third.  
I can't wait when this is finally over, so I can return to Beacon. 

* * *

Journal entry 424, Harry Ozpin.  
Location. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Scotland , Great Britain.  
Date: 24 June 2015. British Wizarding time

He's back. I can't say anymore than that. Voldemort is back. 

* * *

Journal entry 425, Harry Ozpin.  
Location. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Scotland , Great Britain.  
Date: 25 June 2015. British Wizarding time

I guess I need to write it off me.

Yesterday was the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. We were supposed to enter a maze and find our way towards the Triwizard cup. In the maze, I was told, are no beasts, or other creatures. Instead, the walls shifted, creating different passages through the maze.  
As soon as I entered, I was cut off from the other students, as the walls shifted around. I pulled Child's Play from my back and aimed it at the passage in front of me.  
Slowly, I made my way forward, one footstep at the time. I don't know how many steps I must have taken, but before I came to the first junction, the hedge that the maze was made off, started to close in on me. I ran as fast as possible in the opposite direction, where I came from. Seeing the hedge in front of me closing slowly, I used my aura to add some extra speed and jumped right through the last hole in the hedge, before it completely closed behind me.

Several times did the hedge of the maze try to capture me, but I either ran, or shot through the hedge with Child's Play.  
Then I heard screaming. I ran as fast as I could to the source of the screams and found Fleur being pulled inside the hedge. Remembering the instructions that Dumbledore gave us before we entered the maze, I pulled out my wand and shot bright red sparks in the air, signaling for help. Before there could be anyone to help Fleur out of the hedge, I was forced to run, as the hedge started to close in on me again.  
This happened several times, each time driving me deeper in the maze, and possibly towards the Cup.  
I met Cedric in the middle of the maze, just as we were going to grab the cup. I suggested that we both grabbed the cup. He agreed. Worst mistake of my life.

When we touched the cup, it transported up to a place where I never have been before. A cemetery. My aura gave the feeling that something was wrong, but before I could react, a green curse was shot at Cedric, and I was barely able to deflect the curse. Some part of it passed trough as Cedric fell on the floor, before I was stunned.  
When I woke up, I saw a man with what looked like a baby in his hands, who was waving a wand at a large cauldron, filled with a liquid that I have never seen before.  
I heard the baby talking. "Do it now, hurry."  
It was the same voice that I faced when I was a first year, when Hermione, Dora, Ginny and me entered a forbidden corridor to save a stone that granted immortal life. "Voldemort" I whispered.

The man, who was carrying the baby threw the baby in the cauldron, and as he did so, I saw that the baby was nothing more than a mutilated body, devoid of any of the normal features of a young human. Leathery skin, bald head, and a serpentine face. This was no baby, this was a temporal body for the darkest wizard of the Wizarding World. Voldemort.  
The man, who threw the form of Voldemort in the cauldron, pointed a wand at a tombstone and started to chant. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given." He said as he lifted a bone from a grave where a man laid with the name Thomas Riddle. Then he placed the wand back in his pocket and pulled out a knife. "Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed." As he lifted his hand in the air to cut it off, I could see his face. There was only one description to it. Rat-like.  
Then a scream rang through the air as the rat man cut of his own hand. I tried to close my ears, but the scream pierced my ears and almost shattered my eardrum.  
I looked away, and when I looked back, the rat man had come close to me, pointing his knife at my arm. He ripped the shirt off my arm and pierced my lower arm.  
"Blood of the enemy, forcefully taken." he seemed to chant, while I tried, and failed, not to scream.

I don't know what happened then, but I did see Voldemort crawling out of the cauldron, calling his followers to him. He started to talk about things like immortality, being disappointed and other crap.  
Then, he ordered me released from my bonds and be given my wand. I tried to dodge his first curse, but just like the spider in one of the first classes of Defense against the dark art, I was subjected to the torture curse.  
In my half awaken state, after the curse, I did notice a lot of people just jumping out of the air. One did seem familiar. I did recognize her voice. "Harry, get Cedric and get to the Cup. We'll hold them off for now" Velvet shouted, as she dived forward to avoid being hit with a curse.  
As she and I ran across the battlefield, I spotted several students of Beacon Academy fighting the black robed followers of Voldemort, who was fighting a very well prepared Ray Star.

His Tonfa's slashed through the air, blocking curse after curse after curse. The blades coming out of the back end of his Tonfa's slashed through cloth and even some flesh, while Voldemort was trying to find out how to kill him.  
Velvet threw me on Cedric and somehow summoned the Cup that lay nearby. As I touched it, I felt the spinning taking me and Cedric away from the battle, and back to Hogwarts where I landed on my face in the grass, at the entrance of the Maze.  
I felt someone trying to turn me around. As I looked up from my position, I could see Dumbledore and aunt Glynda looking at me with worry in their eyes.

"He's back" I whispered. "Voldemort's back.

* * *

 **(A/N) Yes. The Riddle from the dragons egg is the same as that of the fourth book.**

 **I couldn't think of anything original.**


	30. Back to the Beginning

_Journal entry 430, Harry Ozpin.  
_ _Location. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Scotland , Great Britain.  
_ _Date: 1 July 2015. British Wizarding time_

 _In my four years as a student at Hogwarts, I've been called a lot. The boy-who-lived, delusional, attention grabber, cheat, boy wonder. Name it, and I'd probably have those words thrown at me. But the words Liar have been thrown around me longer than normal. I guess it's to be expected.  
_ _In the aftermath of the third task, I was taken in by Hagrid, after Professor Moody tried to take me away from the stadium that they made for the task. Luckily, Professors Goodwitch and McGonagall notised and went after me, exposing Moody as a polyjuiced Barty Crouch Jr.  
_ _Now, Barty Crouch is nothing more than an empty husk, a body without a soul. A dementor, brought by the minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, suck out his soul, forever dooming Crouch Jr. to life without any meaning. He might as well be dead.  
_ _  
Liar. Liar. Liar. I've been called a liar. By Fudge, his administration, by those who I thought were friends. Only those who truly know me, know that I spoke the truth. Those people consist of Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, SSSN, RAVN and Professor Goodwitch.  
_ _  
The world has changed.  
_ _I know it, my friends know it. Aunt Glynda knows it, and for some reason that I cannot understand, I'm happy that Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall know it.  
_ _I've changed as well._

 _I was an optimist. I tried to see everything from the side of the sun, instead of the side of the shadow. Now, I see everything more clearly. Not from the side of the sun, or the side of the shadow, but from the side of the moon. What was it again?_ _Oh Yeah. 'Everybody is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody.'  
_ _That Quote came from an author called Mark Twain_

 _I feel that my own moon has become much darker now, with the return of Voldemort.  
_ _However, 'Moonlight drowns out all but the brightest stars.'  
_ _That was a quote from one of the books that I borrowed from Hermione's mother. A Trilogy called 'The Lord of the Rings' by J.R.R. Tolkien._

This afternoon, both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will return back to their own school. And tonight, the airship of Beacon Academy will move towards Remnant, briging all the teams with them. Team GOTH will be going to, as it seems that it is not safe enough for me or my team-mates to stay here. Professor Goodwitch clearly threatened the Hogwarts staff with bodily harm again.

 _There is just one thing that I need to do, before I leave Britain to attend Beacon Academy. Next schoolyear, I will start at Beacon, and I will pursue my path of becoming a Huntsman and to assist Beacon Academy with training new Huntsmen and Huntresses._

 _Actually, I need to do two things. One is making sure that Cedric Diggory wakes up, and that means that I need to unlock his aura. The second is a promise I made several years ago to a certain blond idiot.  
_

* * *

Harry placed the pen next to his Journal and looked at it. Ever since the Tournament had come to a 'close' Harry had been left alone by Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students. Of course, that excluded some Slytherin students, who continued to find themselves in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Last time that Yang 'gently' removed a student of the green and silver variant, she had used her whole strenght, but without the use of Ember Celica. Said student was now in St. Mungo's hospital for magical maladies. Last time that Harry heard from the hospital, they were less that excited that another student had to be moved from the Hospital wing to St. Mungo's. Said student entered the wizarding hospital wing no less than seven broken ribs, two broken legs, a variaty of bruizes and a concussion so bad, they had to keep him under a powerfull sleeping draught, known as the draught of living death.  
Moving from his desk, Harry placed Child's Play on his back and Hammer on his hip. Ever since Harry had returned from the graveyard with Voldemort, he had been staying in the Airship that brought the Beacon students to Scotland. Professor Glynda Goodwitch had said that it was a security measure, as she had enough of the 'less than stellar security of the wizarding world'

As long as they would stay there, Harry, Ginny, Dora and Hermione would stay at the airship, under close protection of several members of te other teams. Both Yang Xiao Long of Team RWBY and Nova Heart of team RAVN had agreed to watch over Harry, as he moved around. Both Yang and Nova were deadly with their weapons. Yang, who wore Ember Celica on her forearms, and Nova with her Dust infused gloved and her whip.  
Harry had seen Nova carve right through a three feet thick tree in the forbidden forest, with nothing more than her whip.  
So, he knew the was safe with these two around him.

"Going out again, Harry?" Nova asked Harry as he came from his room. "Yeah. Just want to do some things before we go." Harry replied as Nova fell in behind him, her right glove glowing slightly. "Getting ready to hit some more students?" Harry asked as they passed through the airship.  
"Nah, not really. I mean, I know they are stupid, but how stupid can they be?" Nova asked as she looked around. "Oh, pretty stupid" Nova said as she looked through a glass window to see several Slytherin students passed out, with Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong standing there, weapons out.  
"Hey guys, anything interesting?" Harry asked as he started to leave the ship. "Other than a few of these bozo's, not really." Sun said as he placed his weapon back on his lowed back.

Ever since Beacon Academy had joined the Triwizard Tournament, some students had stood guard at the entrance of the ship, preventing Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students from entering. Now it was time for Blake and Sun to watch out. Harry pulled out his wand and levitated the students away from the ship. It was an almost repetative process. Slytherin students coming towards Beacon´s airship, being denied access, starting to cast curses and being kicked their asses off by the two man guards. Then a witch or wizard, probably professor McGonagall or one of Team GOTH would levitate them away.  
It almost started to become a game for the Beacon Academy students. Who could kick ass the fastest and with the most style. Currently, both Ray Star and Coco Adel were tied with seventy points each.

Harry walked through the castle of Hogwarts, clearly moving with purpose. He was heading towards the hostital wing, where he knew Cedric Diggory was laying. His family and girlfriend hadn't left his side, ever since he was placed there after the Tournament ended. Harry had said that the bag of gold was to be spilt, giving Harry and Cedric both 500 Galleons prize money. Harry didn´t need the money, so he was going to give it away in Remnant. One gold Galleon equaled twenty Lien. Because Gold was a mineral that wasn´t found on Remnant´s soil, it´s vaule was quite high. Harry entered the hospital wing, and made his way to one of the farthest beds in the wing. There, surrounded by his girlfriend and his family, Cedric Diggory lay unresponcive to the entire world.  
"I´m here." Harry said as he made himself known, Amos Diggory, Cedric's father looked up with blood red eyes, eyes that had clearly been crying. "Hello, Harry" Amos said, as he tried to suppres another sob from escaping.

Harry took a deep sigh and walked towards Cedric, who lay in one of the beds from the hospital wing. Seeing his girlfriend, Cho Chang looking at him with equally blood red eyes, Harry placed a gentle hand on Cho's shoulder. "Cho, I'm going to try and release Cedric from his mind. When Cedric is glowing, I want you to presuade him to return back to you."

Harry focust and took a few deep breaths, before he placed his hand on Cedric's chest and face. _"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee"_

While Harry was unlocking Cedric's aura, Cho had moved towards her boyfriend and tried to presuade Cedric to come back to them.  
"Cedric, Please, come back to me." Cho whispered softly, trying to get her boyfriend to return to her.  
Harry moved away as he had unlocked Cedric's aura. His aura, a faint copper, glowed in the aftermath of it's release. Harry took a seat and rested from releasing Cedric's aura.  
"Cedric, please, come back to me." Cried Cho as she held on to Cedric's body. The glow of the aura faded, and Harry shook his head, as he had possibly doomed Cedric to life without meaning, without a soul.  
"CEDRIC" Amos Diggory shouted as he shook his son violently, hoping to wake his son up from a deep sleep.

"Dad, what's going on?" Cedric shouted, as he woke up from his father's wake-up call. Taking deep breaths, Cedric looked around.  
"Where am I?" He asked Cho, who started to tell Cedric, while she held tight to him, feeling his heartbeat in his neck where she had placed her head.  
"Is that right?" Cedric asked as he looked around the hostital wing. "Did Fudge really did that?"

Harry nodded. "Unfortunatly. When he heard about the return of Voldemort, he started to deny everything. He called it 'preposeterous'. Called me, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Aunt Glynda liars for 'disrupting the peace' that they worked so far for. Stupid idiot didn't even know that the peace was as fragile as wet toilet paper."  
Harry sighed deep. "In a few hours, I will be leaving Hogwarts to go back to Beacon Academy. I don't know if I will return, but if I do, then I will bring down the corruption that seems to fester in this place." Harry said as he stood up and shook Cedric's hand.  
"Enjoy your life, Cedric. For when the end comes, It will come without a warning. So, live your life to the fullest."

Harry moved away from Cedric, Cho and Cedric's parents and moved away, followed by Nova Heart. Moving towards the entrance hall, Harry and Nova just came downstairs when several Slytherin students, including Draco Malfoy came from their hallway to the Slytherin common room.  
"Potter" Malfoy roared as he drew his wand and fired a curse at Harry. Harry moved backwards and let the curse pass him, causing it to harmlessly hit a wall.  
"Malfoy, just the one I was hoping to see." Harry said as he readied Child's Play. Taking aim, Harry fired several times in quick succession, hitting Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott directly in the groin, causing them to moan in plain and fall on their knees on the ground, their hands protective over their groin.

"Hope you can live without your balls." Harry said as he placed Child's Play back on his back. "You'll feel a slow burn coursing through your body now." Harry said as he looked at the four forth year Slytherins. "That burning feeling will not go away, and by tomorrow, you'll find that your balls have simply been removed. Such is the power of a special mixture of Fire and Ice Dust combined. Have fun."  
With those words, Harry and Nova moved with haste to the Beacon Airship and entered, before they sat down in the largest meeting hall, where they sat still for a moment.  
"Nova, do you think that I overdid it?" Harry asked as he looked at the Purple haired girl, who looked at him.  
"To be honest? No, I don't think that you overdid it. I do think however, that it might have been better to just cut them off. Now he'll probably will try to find a way to prevent his family jewels from vanishing."

Harry was about to respond, but stopped as he felt the ship shuddering. "This is Professor Glynda Goodwitch speaking" Glynda's voice said as it called out of many speakers. "We will be leaving for Beacon Academy a few hours ahead of schedule. Please remain calm and enjoy the ride."  
Harry stood up from his chair he had sat in and walked to the windows that were scattered around the ship. Looking down, Harry watched as students of the three schools ran out of Hogwarts, to see the group of Beacon Students moving away on their airship.  
Nostalgic, Harry started to wave to the castle that had been his school for the past four years. Somehow, Harry had a feeling he would be seeing either Hogwarts, or some Hogwarts students in the future. As the airship passed through the double cliffsides that sheltered Hogwarts from the ocean, Harry saw several students of Beacon running to one of the cliffsides. As the airship passed through it, the students jumped and Harry heard them landing on the hull of the ship.

"Who were they?" Harry asked to Nova as she stood next to Harry. "That was the rest of my team. Ray, Angel and Vixen. They told me that they wanted to grab something before they left. I guess that they got it and came back running."  
"Oh." Harry said as he looked out over the ocean. "What's going to happen now?" Harry asked Nova as she watched the ocean with Harry. "Now, we'll activate the reflective cells, causing the airship to become invisible. That way, we won't be seen by anyone else, who might be looking for us." As Nova explained, the airship activated it's reflective cells, becoming one with the sky.  
"One moment, Harry." Nova said as she felt her scroll vibrating. "Hello Ray." Nova said as she talked into her scroll. Her face changed, becoming serious instead of cheerful.  
"I understand. We'll be on our way." Ending the scroll call, Nova looked at Harry.  
"Harry, Ray has something for you to see. It's important." Harry nodded and followed Nova through the airship to a private rom, where Harry looked shocked to see his aunt standing there with his team and the rest of team RAVN.

"Okay, now that we're here, what's going on?" Harry asked as he went to stand with his team. Ginny, Hermione and Dora looked just as curious as Harry was, but that curiousity turned into shock, as team RAVN started to remove their collars from their neck, and formed back from nineteen year old students of Beacon Academy, into a exact copy of team GOTH that was looking at them.

"Hello Harry Ozpin. I'm Harry Ozpin of Beacon Academy." The Harry duplicate said, in Harry's voice. "We come with a warning. Voldemort might be recovering from the battle that you partially have seen, but soon, he'll start looking for ways to increase his power. One of the ways to do so, is finding a Maiden."

Harry and Ginny gasped, as they had heard about the legend of the Maidens. "They are real?" Ginny asked as she looked at her counterpart. The counterpart nodded sadly. "Yes. They are very real, and if you don't take these collars, you won't be able to prevent Autumn from lozing her life."  
The Duplicates held forth to each of team GOTH a item. Both Dora and Ginny got a very nice two way necklace, while Hermione got a simple choker design with a stone in front of it. Harry's collar was the most unusual, as it was build out of three layers of flexible metal.  
"Before you place those on your body, listen well." Said the duplicate Harry.

"When you put those on your body, you'll be transported through time and space to Beacon Academy, where you must give the headmaster this letter." The Hermione copy said, as she handed Hermione a letter. "A safety feature of these collars is that they stop your body from aging, from the moment that you put them on. You must enter Beacon Academy, and work with both Headmaster Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, Headmaster and General Ironwood of Atlas and the huntsman Qrow Branwen."

Now Dora's counterpart started to hand out four shrunken trunks. "We created weapons for you, as well as ways for you to learn quickly about the weapons and it's handling. We also made a full biography, so you can study who you will become."  
Handing one to Harry, then Hermione, then her younger counterpart and finally to Ginny, the slightly older Dora Tonks stood back in the line she and her friends had made.  
"As we said before, when you arrive at Beacon, you must give the headmaster that letter. Those collars, while preventing you from aging, will cover you with a glamour. That glamour will display a normal aging process for you." Said the counterpart Ginny as she pointed to the collars. "Why?" was all Harry could ask.

"It's because Autumn needs you, Harry." Said professor Goodwitch, as she looked at her daughter, nephew and friends.  
"Now, there will be little time before we will pass through the Veil. Put those collars on and may Monty guide you."  
With some reluctance, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Dora placed the collars on their neck, and the moment that they did so, their bodies were surrounded by a bright light before they vanished from the sight of their counterparts and Professor Goodwitch.

Harry felt his entire body shifting, twisting in almost unnatural positions. But before he could scream out loud, Harry felt himself falling face first on the sounds, Harry looked up and saw the tail of a bullhead moving out of range. Looking around, Harry found his team-mates lying there, all breathing heavy from the force that brought them here.  
"We're at Beacon?" Ginny asked as she lokoed around.  
Hermione's groan came from her side. "We're supposed to give that lettor to professor Ozpin, right? Where would he be if not at Beacon?"  
Dora moved up from her position on the ground and shook her head. "We'll better get that letter to your father, Harry." she said as she stood up from her position.  
"Eh, Dora?" Harry asked as he looked at the figure that was Dora Tonks, and clearly not Dora Tonks. Hermione handed Harry a mirror, so he could show Dora how she looked. Holding the mirror in fornt of Dora, Harry could clearly see Dora's face as it showed only shock. Instead of normal hair that she colored Pink, Dora's hair was now a bright Orange. She had a slight pointy nose and bright purple eyes. "What?" Dora seemed to ask.  
"I though that I heard someone arriving at Beacon. Now, who are you four?" A familiar voice asked. The four friends turned their heads at once and looked up to se the familiar face of Professor Ozpin, Headmaster Of Beacon Academy. "Dad?" Harry asked.

Ozpin reacted with a raized eyebrow. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Ozpin asked as he looked at the face of a blond haired boy with wavy hair and a single red spike of hair standing out. Light blue eyes looked at him with worry, confucion and a bit of hurt.  
"Harry, he doesn't know you like this" A girl with purple hair and yellow eyes said as she handed the blond boy mirror. The boy looked at his reflection and gasped. "I look like Ray Star."  
"Well, Duhh." Another girl said as she looked around. This one had the same blond hair as the boy who seemed to be caled Ray.  
"Professor Ozpin. I needed to give you this. It's important that you read this." She handed over a piece of paper to the headmaster of Beacon Acedemy. The headmaster took the piece of paper and looked at it. For the longest moment, Professor Ozpin just read the letter, it's content unknown for the quartet who looked at him.

Ozpin looked at the long blond haired boy. "If I were to say to you that, "I am a stranger traveling from the East, seeking that which is lost,"  
"Then I would reply that, "I am a stranger traveling from the west, it is I whom you seek" The long haired blond boy replied as he looked at Ozpin.  
"Room 117. Go there now. I'll be joining you as soon as I can." Ozpin said as he turned around and made his way to his office.  
The four children on the ground looked at each other and followed Harry/Ray as he led them to classrom 117, that also doubled as a meeting room from mission briefings.  
Ozpin was already in the elevator and exited it all to soon as he arrived in his office. Laying the letter on his desk, Ozpin sat down as he started to study the letter in more detail.

 _Dear dad._

 _This does sound crasy, and maybe it is, but the four children before you are Harry James Ozpin, Ginny Goodwitch, Hermione Granger and Numphadora (Dora) Tonks.  
_ _You must have learned, from both Professor Pomona Sprout and Albus Dumbledore that Harry is invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As a compromise, Dumbledore promised that he would search for a way to remove the Veil from Remnant. Ginny Goodwitch is also allowed to attend Hogwarts, as a compromise to get Harry attend the school.  
_ _Dumbledore will not hold his end of the bargain, as he is more interested in having Harry at Hogwarts and hoping that Harry wil remain in Magical Britain. Don't worry. Both Harry and Ginny are to much in love with Remnant to ever think about leaving Vale, or Remnant behind._

 _The four students you have with you in room 117, are students that went through a tough time at Hogwarts. They also come from the future.  
Please make sure that they addapt well to Beacon Academy. They need to be enrolled this coming year. When the Vytal festival comes, they must not be allowed to enter. While angry, their security job is much more important than competing in the tournament.  
_ _Please allow them access to Amber and the true story of the Maidens. Tell them everything, including the mysterious 'Fifth Maiden'. I'm sure that they will be willing to join._

 _As cover names, their names will be Ray Star for Harry Ozpin, Angel Star for Hermione Granger, Vixen Jones for Nymphadora (Dora) Tonks and Nova Heart for Ginny Goodwitch.  
_ _Both 'Angel and Ray' will be portrayed as Cousins.  
_ _Dad. Please use the code that we used when we were at Beacon when you needed to hunt down a few students. You told me to hide and only come out after a certain phrase._

 _I love you dad. I hope to see you as soon as possible._

 _Harry James Ozpin/Ray Star  
_ _Hermione Granger/Angel Star  
_ _Nymphadora (Dora) Tonks/Vixen Jones  
_ _Ginny Goodwitch/Nova heart._

* * *

 **The End.  
** **And there you have it.**

 **For those who don´t know what´s going on. Harry and his friends have been transported through time and space to the past, before Harry starts his Hogwarts experience. The Bullhead that they saw flying away was that of Harry, Ginny Doctor Oobleck and Professor Sprout, in chapter 2 of Harry Ozpin.  
** **I´m plannning on a second piece of this story, but I´m hoping that I get enough juice to finish the last of the ´Pacific Academy´ trilogy.**

 **So, here´s hoping...  
** **Stay tuned to either the end of the Pacific Academy Trilogy ´Going all the way´ or step two of this story, that I called ´Harry Ozpin: Vale´s finest.**


	31. Alert: New Story posted

Dear Fans, Followers and Readers.

Thank you for following this story.  
I've added a couple of Weeks ago the first chapter of the second installment of Harry Ozpin.  
It's called, Harry Ozpin, Vale's Finest.  
You can find it on my profile.

Please read it, follow it, add it to your favorites and Review it.

Hope to see you all in the near future with: Harry Ozpin, Vale's Finest.


End file.
